The vanishing cabinet
by Malh
Summary: Draco n'avait pas prédit ce qu'il se passerait en entrant dans cette armoire : une autre époque et l'occasion de se construire une nouvelle vie. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, les fantômes du passé ne sont jamais bien loin. SLASH. VOYAGE DANS LE TEMPS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Hormis quelques personnages de mon invention, tout est à JK Rowling je ne possède rien.

 **Titre :** The vanishing cabinet

 **Auteur :** Malh

 **Rating :** T (mais ce n'est pas définitif, ça pourrait évoluer)

 **Pairing :** Mystère mystère ^^ Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, mais je peux dire que le pairing principal sera un slash et qu'il y aura des couples secondaires hétéros.

 **Genre** **:** Aventure/Romance/Drame

 **Résumé :** Draco n'avait pas prédit ce qu'il se passerait en entrant dans cette armoire : une autre époque et l'occasion de se construire une nouvelle vie. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, les fantômes du passé ne sont jamais bien loin. SLASH. VOYAGE DANS LE TEMPS.

 **Temps de parution :** Si j'arrive à tenir le rythme je devrai poster une fois par semaine le vendredi. Pour l'instant j'ai cinq chapitre en réserve donc ça devrait aller ^^

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous !

Je sais que faire une fiction sur un voyage dans le temps n'est absolument pas originale (et que j'en ai déjà faite une avec Teddy), mais j'avais encore envie de tenter le coup, mais avec Draco ! J'ai un peu de mal à écrire avec ce personnage alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous le trouvez trop OOC. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres va contenir cette fiction, mais elle en aura plus de dix c'est certain. Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse avec le chapitre et on se retrouve en bas ! ;)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Ici le soleil brille**

L'odeur de philtre de paix et de pimentine empestait l'air et le pyjama rayé de l'infirmerie irritait sa peau parfaite. Draco était soulagé de pouvoir enfin se délivrer de cet accoutrement ridicule. En enlevant sa chemise il sentit le tissu passer sur son torse. Un frisson le parcourut. Pomfresh s'était tant appliquée à faire disparaitre la douleur qu'il ne ressentait plus rien à cet endroit. Et pourtant il devinait qu'elle était là, cette immonde cicatrice emplie de magie noire. Toute à son effigie.

Pomfresh était venue plus tôt dans la matinée pour lui dire qu'il pouvait enfin quitter l'infirmerie. Durant toute sa convalescence elle avait gardé un ton froid. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, qu'il était du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'il méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Cependant, lorsque le garçon lui avait demandé quand est-ce que la cicatrice partirait, son regard s'était adouci -Draco était même sûr d'y avoir vu de la pitié – et ne lui avait pas répondu. Il y avait des choses que la magie ne pouvait pas effacer, et la magie noire était indélébile, aussi bien sur sa peau que dans son âme.

En sortant de l'infirmerie aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, Draco se sentait encore plus désespéré que lorsqu'il y était entré, couvert de sang et soutenu par Snape. Il avait beau réfléchir, sa mission lui semblait irréalisable. Il avait usé de plusieurs stratagèmes, mais aucuns n'avaient fonctionné. Il en venait à penser que la seule façon de tuer Dumbledore serait de lui lancer un simple Avada Kedavra.

Il n'y arriverait jamais.

Plongés dans ses réflexions, le serpentard remarqua qu'il se trouvait devant la grande salle que lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui agrippait le bras. Il jeta un regard peu avenant à Pansy qui desserra légèrement sa prise sans pour autant le lâcher. Il vit arriver derrière elle Vincent et Grégory ainsi que Blaise, plus en retrait.

« Draco ! » s'exclama-t-elle, « tu es enfin sorti ! Pomfresh ne voulait plus qu'on vienne te voir. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler elle se saisit de sa main et l'entraina dans la grande salle vers la table des verts et argents.

« Heureusement que tu es revenu, tu vas pouvoir fermer son claquet à cette bande de primates de Gryffondor, » le débit de la jeune fille était tel que Draco devait s'accrocher pour pouvoir suivre ce qu'elle disait, « maintenant qu'ils ont gagné la Coupe ils se croient tout permis et Potter se pavane comme s'il était le roi du monde. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Comment les Gryffondor auraient-ils pu gagner le match alors que leur attrapeur fétiche était en retenu au même moment pour avoir manqué de le tuer ? Blaise sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il lui expliqua que la fille Weasley avait attrapé le vif d'or après que son équipe ait marqué quatre cent cinquante points. Pansy se mit à la critiquer mais Draco cessa d'écouter, son regard se mettant à balayer la table des rouges et or. Il repéra presque instantanément Potter. Ce dernier était assis, entouré de toute sa cour, et une haine sans nom lui traversa le corps.

Il regarda cet idiot de balafré manger tranquillement sans remords de ce qu'il avait pu faire. Potter l'avait vu au pire moment, alors qu'il était complétement dévasté, et il en avait honte. Draco aurait préféré que n'importe qui d'autre que Potter le voie dans cet état. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire – ou le meilleur tout compte fait – était que Saint Potter, sauveur des pauvres et des opprimés, avait fait usage de magie noire.

Comme c'était ironique.

Voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, Pansy suivit son regard et lorsqu'elle vit Potter, elle poussa un ricanement ressemblant beaucoup au bêlement d'une chèvre.

« On va lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait, Draco, » lui promit-elle en posant la main sur la sienne.

« Je ne préfère pas. J'ai _des choses_ à faire, et ce n'est pas le moment d'attirer l'attention sur moi. »

Pansy se renfrogna alors que Draco retirait sa main et détournait son regard de Potter pour s'intéresser à son assiette. Il retourna rapidement à ses pensées qui le tourmentaient avant que Pansy ne l'aborde devant la grande salle.

Il devait trouver un moyen efficace de tuer Dumbledore et même si ça lui coutait de l'admettre, il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Il songea à Snape. Sa mère lui avait recommandé de s'appuyer sur lui en cas de problèmes, mais il se fustigea rapidement. Snape n'était pas quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Draco ne savait pas trop quoi penser sur lui. Pourquoi voulait-il tant l'aider ? Avait-il réellement fait un Serment Inviolable ? Le professeur ne venait plus l'importuner, il ne le convoquait plus dans son bureau mais il sentait toujours son regard inquisiteur posé sur lui.

Après le repas, Pansy lui proposa d'aller faire un tour dans le parc pour qu'il reprenne des couleurs. Il faisait un grand soleil en ce début de juin et Pansy voulait profiter une dernière fois du beau temps avant d'aller réviser les examens. Draco accepta de mauvaise grâce l'invitation, il n'avait aucune envie de se balader main dans la main comme un amoureux transi avec Pansy, mais l'idée d'aller s'enfermer à la bibliothèque l'enchantait encore moins.

La promenade fut courte. Pansy vit bien que le blond était ailleurs et constatant que le soleil se couchait, elle lui proposa de rentrer au château et de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque mais il refusa.

De nouveau seul, il se décida à se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande. Depuis que Potter lui avait lancé son foutu sort, il n'avait pas pu surveiller l'état de l'Armoire à Disparaitre. La dernière fois qu'il était allé la voir, elle avait semblé être complétement réparée.

En arrivant devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, il fit trois allers-retours en pensant à l'Armoire à Disparaitre et au fait qu'elle pourrait simplement le faire disparaitre loin de toute cette pagaille. La porte apparut et Draco s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Une pièce immense se présenta à lui, avec ses montagnes d'objets entassés les uns sur les autres : un vrai capharnaüm. Draco ne s'arrêta pas sur le décor imposant qu'il avait déjà maintes fois parcouru et prit le chemin jusqu'à l'Armoire à Disparaitre.

Elle était toujours là même si elle gardait son style délabré et Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait stupidement eu peur qu'elle disparaisse pendant qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Le garçon ouvrit la porte et après un instant de réflexion, il rentra à l'intérieur avant d'être brusquement plongé dans le noir. Il espérait que l'armoire jumelle à Barjow et Beurk soit bien reliée à la sienne pour qu'un passage se crée et qu'il puisse rejoindre la boutique. Le but principal de l'Armoire à Disparaitre était, comme son nom l'indiquait, de simplement disparaitre. En fermant les yeux et en pensant très fort à l'armoire à Barjow et Beurk, Draco eut peur que l'armoire soit encore défectueuse et qu'il se retrouve dans le vide, piégé pour l'éternité.

« Clic. »

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Légèrement tremblant, il poussa la porte… et renfila de mécontentement.

Il se trouvait toujours dans la Salle sur Demande. Il balaya rapidement la salle des yeux, il y avait toujours cet amas immense de breloques. Ce n'était définitivement pas aujourd'hui qu'il tuerait Dumbledore.

En regardant sa montre Draco constata avec ennui qu'il allait bientôt dépasser l'heure du couvre-feu. Il n'était pas question qu'il se fasse prendre en dehors de son dortoir à cette heure-ci. Il se ferait remarquer et son mot d'ordre cette année était la discrétion. Le garçon sortit de la Salle sur Demande d'un pas pressé sans faire trop de bruit et descendit les étages.

Il aurait dû faire plus attention. Il aurait dû remarquer que tout n'était pas _exactement_ semblable avant qu'il n'entre dans l'armoire. Il aurait dû voir qu'il faisait un soleil éblouissant dehors alors qu'il était censé faire nuit.

En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, Draco s'apprêtait à emprunter un autre escalier pour atteindre les cachots lorsqu'il remarqua Dumbledore, seul, au milieu du Hall. A chaque fois qu'il croisait ce vieux fou, son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade et il resserrait sa prise sur sa baguette, qu'il rangeait toujours au fond de sa poche. Il s'imaginait tout un tas de scénario où il le tuait avant de s'enfuir, ni vu ni connu. Mais malheureusement il n'était pas assez courageux pour oser faire quoi que ce soit maintenant. Alors Draco détourna rapidement le regard et continua son chemin… avant de sentir une main sur son épaule qui l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus.

Le garçon se sentit paniquer. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à Dumbledore qui le regardait, son visage ne reflétant aucune expression. Il vit du coin de l'œil que le directeur avait sorti sa baguette et la tenait négligemment dans sa main. Cela suffit à inquiéter Draco.

« Venez dans mon bureau. Nous avons des choses à nous dire. »

Il fut bien obliger de le suivre, s'enfuir aurait paru suspect. Que lui voulait-il ? Peut-être savait-il pour sa mission, ou peut-être voulait-il simplement parler de son altercation avec son petit protégé dans les toilettes du sixième étage.

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur lui parut interminable et il eut le temps de mourir deux fois d'angoisse. Il n'avait jamais autant espér **é** croiser Snape pour que ce dernier l'emmène loin de Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés à destination et que le vieil homme l'ait enjoint à s'assoir, Draco se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait. Il était seul avec Dumbledore, tous les tableaux semblaient avoir désertés leurs cadres, et il tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main, prêt à lancer le fameux sort, se le répétant en boucle dans sa tête. _Avada Kedavra_.

«Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais à croiser personne dans le château à cette heure-ci, » commença le vieil homme.

 _Avada Kedavra_

« Même si j'espérai rencontrer Hagrid pour lui demander si cette idée de potager avançait bien. Je raffole de la citrouille. »

 _Avada Kedavra_

« Mais ce n'est pas la question que je me pose. Il est étonnant de croiser un élève à Poudlard en cette période de l'année, mais le plus troublant est de ne pas reconnaitre le dit-élève, surtout lorsqu'il porte l'écusson de Serptentard. »

 _Avada ke_ … Quoi ? Draco desserra brusquement la prise sur sa baguette. Mais de quoi est-ce que parler ce pauvre fou ?

« Pardon ? »

« Il est vrai que vous ressemblez à l'un de mes anciens élèves, Lucius Malefoy. Peut-être le connaissez-vous ? Vous êtes de sa famille ? »

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

Le directeur prit un air étonné.

« Je n'oserai pas. Mais la situation reste tout de même bien insolite. Poudlard est interdit aux élèves pendant l'été, et si mes souvenirs sont bons vous n'êtes même pas un de mes élèves. »

Il était définitivement tombé sur la tête. Ou alors c'était sa manière de le déstabiliser. Draco décida de ne pas perdre son sang-froid et de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu.

« Je suis Draco Malefoy, Serpentard, en sixième année. Ça vous revient ? » Demanda-t-il sarcastique.

« Non désolé, ça ne me dit rien. Mais je ne me suis pas trompé, vous êtes bien de la famille de Lucius Malefoy. »

« Je suis son fils, et vous le savez très bien. »

Dumbledore se mit à caresser sa barbe, l'air songeur.

« Son fils dites-vous… Eh bien, jusqu'à preuve du contraire Lucius Malefoy a vingt-trois ans et il est peu probable qu'il ait un fils de votre âge. »

Son père n'avait pas vingt-trois ans.

« Il a quarante-deux ans, » rectifia Draco.

Dumbledore l'observa un instant avant de se redresser. Malgré son air tranquille, les yeux du vieil homme ne pétillaient pas. Il était mortellement sérieux.

« Monsieur Malefoy aura quarante-deux ans en 1996. Mais à l'heure actuelle il a vingt-trois ans, alors je crois que nous avons un problème, monsieur Malefoy, » lui annonça-t-il avant de rajouter, « ou qui que vous soyez. »

Il posa un journal entre eux deux et pointa la date du doigt.

29 août 1977.

Cette fois-ci Draco eut une véritable raison de paniquer. Peut-être avait-il simplement ressorti ce journal des archives mais ça n'avait aucune logique. Pourquoi faire une telle chose ? Dumbledore était fou mais pas à ce point.

Le directeur pencha la tête en avant, regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune pour pouvoir mieux observer Draco.

«Vous m'avez dit être en sixième année, que votre père Monsieur Lucius Malefoy est âgé de quarante-deux ans, et nous sommes actuellement le 29 août 1977. Un élément dans mon raisonnement semble être erroné, ou alors il me manque une information. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'éclairer ? »

Draco resta muet. Il était trop stupéfait pour dire quoi que ce soit. Venait-il de remonter le temps ? Il connaissait les retourneurs de temps, mais un aussi grand bond dans le passé était impossible sans que cela ait provoqué de graves conséquences que le Dumbledore n'ait pu remarquer. La seule solution qui lui semblait plausible était qu'il se trouvait dans un mauvais rêve.

Sentant le regard insistant du sorcier, Draco se résolut à parler :

« Il est impossible que j'ai pu voyager dans le temps. »

« Comme dirait un vieux adage moldu ''il ne faut jamais dire jamais''. Il est vrai qu'il est un peu hâtif pour tirer une telle conclusion, mais tout laisse à penser que vous avez effectivement voyagé dans le temps, monsieur Malefoy. »

Draco trouvait étrange que Dumbledore ait instantanément cru à ses paroles lorsqu'il avait affirmé s'appeler Draco Malefoy et être le fils d'un Lucius Malefoy plus vieux. Lui-même n'aurait pas cru à sa propre histoire.

« Et si vous me disiez ce que vous faisiez avant de nous croiser ? »

« Je rentrais dans ma salle commune. »

« Et avant ? »

« J'étais au septième étage. »

« Et que faisiez-vous au septième étage ? »

Devez-t-il lui dire qu'il se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande ? Après tout, si cette salle était dans Poudlard, ce n'était pas un crime de s'y rendre.

« Vous étiez dans la Salle sur Demande, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Dumbledore en lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied, « c'est une merveilleuse salle, très utile. Mais elle regorge encore nombreux secrets. Peut-être en avez-vous découvert un ? »

Draco réfléchit très vite. Il était impossible qu'il lui dise la vérité, qu'il sache qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire entrer des mangemorts dans Poudlard à l'aide d'une armoire à disparaitre dans l'intention de le tuer. Il devait trouver un mensonge assez plausible pour être cru.

« Je… Je voulais faire disparaitre un objet et quand je suis entré dans la Salle sur Demande une armoire à disparaitre est apparue. Je ne savais pas comment ça marchait, je suis juste rentré à l'intérieur et je me suis retrouvé là. »

Dumbledore ne devait pas être dupe, mais il ne dit rien.

« Une Armoire à Disparaitre dites-vous ? Eh bien, allons voir cela. »

Le vieil homme se leva et Draco le suivit à contrecœur, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Le chemin jusqu'au septième étage se fit en silence, et le serpentard eut tout le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il se ressassa tout ce qu'il s'était passé, en détails, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie. Un détail finit par retenir son attention. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la Salle sur Demande il faisait nuit et désormais lorsqu'il regardait par la fenêtre, il faisait jour.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au septième étage et Dumbledore s'arrêta en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

« A quoi avez-vous pensé pour que cette armoire apparaisse ? »

« Il suffit de penser à l'Armoire à Disparaitre et elle apparaitra, » se contenta de répondre Draco.

Le directeur ne devait pas savoir que son réelle intention était de faire entrer des mangemorts dans Poudlard.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et fit les trois allers-retours nécessaires. En entrant à la suite du directeur, Draco constata que la salle était exactement la même que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée. Dumbledore l'invita à l'amener jusqu'à l'armoire qui se trouvait toujours au même emplacement. Il en fit plusieurs fois le tour avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'observer l'intérieur.

« Cette armoire me semble en mauvais état. Il va falloir l'analyser plus en profondeur avant de tenter quoique ce soit. »

« Je pourrais peut-être essayer de rentrer à l'intérieur ? » Proposa tout de même Draco, « je reviendrai sûrement à mon époque. »

« Je préfère ne prendre aucun risque, j'enverrai quelqu'un analyser cette armoire. Retournons à mon bureau. »

Draco contracta sa mâchoire, mais ne répliqua rien. Il était en territoire inconnu et déjà dans une situation délicate. De toute façon, dès que Dumbledore l'aura laissé tranquille, il retournerait dans la salle sur demande.

«De plus, il est préférable que vous restiez à Poudlard le temps qu'on s'occupe de cette armoire. Vous m'avez bien dit être en sixième année ? »

Ils arrivèrent au bureau et Dumbledore s'assit en retirant ses lunettes pour se masser les yeux.

«La rentrée est dans trois jours et je ne pense pas que votre problème soit réglé d'ici là. On va vous donner des appartements et si au moment de la rentrée vous n'êtes pas encore rentré chez vous, vous rentrerez en sixième année et suivrez les cours comme les autres élèves. »

Draco ne répondit rien, alors Dumbledore continua ses explications :

«Dans ce cas-là, vous devrez vous inventez une identité. Vous vous doutez bien qu'un Draco Malefoy attirerait beaucoup trop l'attention, et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons. Si vous poursuivez votre scolarité à Poudlard le temps que nous trouvions une solution à votre problème, il faudra vous faire discret. »

«Je ne crois pas que tout cela soit nécessaire, je rentrerai chez moi avant. »

« Je préfère prendre en compte toutes les éventualités, monsieur Malefoy. De plus, je doute encore de tout ce que vous me racontez, » annonça Dumbledore avant de claquer des doigts.

Un petit elfe de maison apparut au centre du bureau. Il s'inclina d'un bref signe de tête.

« Dipsy je te présente Draco Malefoy. A partir d'aujourd'hui je veux que tu t'occupes de lui, en commençant par lui montrer ses appartements. »

« Tout de suite monsieur le directeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. »

« Et qu'il n'y sorte pas, » dit le susnommé avant d'ajouter à l'intention de Draco, « les professeurs ne vont pas tarder à revenir au château et il serait regrettable qu'ils vous croisent sans que nous y soyons préparé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco voulut répliquer quelque chose de bien senti, mais il se fit brusquement agripper la manche par le petit elfe qui l'entraina hors du bureau. Draco essaya de se débattre mais ce Dipsy avait la poigne ferme.

« Lâche-moi ! »S'écria-t-il à bout de nerf, « je peux marcher tout seul. »

« L'élève Draco Malefoy doit suivre les ordres de monsieur le directeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, » prévint l'elfe avant de le lâcher.

Draco lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de le suivre en gardant une certaine distance. Tout en marchant il observa les lieux qui ne semblaient pas différents de ceux qu'il avait fréquenté. Dipsy l'emmena cependant dans un endroit dans lequel il n'était jamais allé.

« Voici les appartements élève Draco Malefoy. L'élève Draco Malefoy ne doit en sortir sous aucun prétexte. »

Draco poussa un long soupir exaspéré en poussant Dipsy du passage pour entrer à l'intérieur, il espérait que ses appartements seraient à la hauteur de son rang. A peine fut-il entré que la porte claqua. Il alla s'affaler sur le canapé en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il resta un moment prostré avant de se pincer, espérant que tout ce qu'il était en train de vivre n'était simplement qu'un mauvais rêve.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'ai très envie de connaître votre avis sur ce premier chapitre comme ce que vous avez pensé de Draco, Dumby, Dipsy,... ^^

On se revoit bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut salut ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Les appartements que lui avaient fournis Dumbledore avaient beau être grands, Draco en avait vite fait le tour et avait désormais l'impression d'être comme un animal en cage. Hormis quelques livres dans une bibliothèque miteuse, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'occupations. Il avait gardé sa baguette, et avait depuis longtemps passé outre les recommandations de Dumbledore en essayant plusieurs fois de sortir à l'extérieur, mais toutes ses tentatives avaient été vaines. Il avait dû se résoudre à passer son temps assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, à regarder le parc tout en rongeant son frein. Il était enfermé dans ses appartements depuis seulement trois jours mais avait l'impression d'être là depuis une éternité.

Il préférait mourir que de l'admettre, mais sa seule distraction de la journée était de voir Dipsy lui apporter à manger. Il n'avait jamais vu pareil elfe de toute sa vie. Draco avait l'habitude de côtoyer des elfes serviles et obéissants. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, il prenait les décisions lui-même en refusant par exemple de servir le thé en raison de l'heure soi-disant trop tardive. Dipsy, dans ses longs monologues moralisateurs, lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était techniquement sous l'ordre de personne. Il appartenait uniquement à Poudlard mais il suivait en général les ordres du directeur sauf s'il les considérait comme mauvais.

Il devait être aux alentours de midi lorsque Dipsy apparut dans un « plop » retentissant juste à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter malgré lui.

« L'élève Draco Malefoy a à manger pour aujourd'hui une escalope d'hippogriffe sur son lit de pomme de terre, » annonça théâtralement Dipsy en soulevant la cloche recouvrant la nourriture.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace de dégout en voyant le résultat. L'assiette semblait vraiment très peu appétissante.

« Je l'ai cuisiné moi-même, » annonça-t-il avant de l'avertir. « Après le déjeuner monsieur le directeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore viendra. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Dipsy pense que monsieur le directeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore veut parler de la rentrée de l'élève Draco Malefoy à Poudlard. »

« Il n'a donc pas trouvé de solution pour me renvoyer chez moi ? » S'insurgea Draco en serrant les poings.

« Dipsy pense que non. »

« Et bien tu penses trop, » répliqua Draco acerbe.

Draco passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux avant d'aller s'assoir en face de sa fameuse escalope. Il attendrait que Dipsy soit parti pour aller la jeter par la fenêtre. Il n'était pas question qu'il mange cette immondice.

« L'élève Draco Malefoy ne devrait pas être aussi impertinent, » répliqua Dipsy avant de disparaitre.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel, peu lui importait s'il avait froissé l'elfe. Malgré l'aspect peu ragoutant des pommes de terre, il se força à les gouter… avant de tout recracher. Ce satané elfe avait sûrement empoisonné son assiette.

Il en était à écraser rageusement sa purée avec sa fourchette, quand des flammes vertes jaillirent de sa cheminée et qu'un barbu couvert de suie apparaisse. Dumbledore épousseta ses robes d'un geste tranquille avant de faire signe à Draco de rester assis.

« Ne vous levez pas pour moi, monsieur Malefoy, » dit-il avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil.

Draco ne lui aurait pas fait cet honneur.

Le directeur claqua des doigts et un elfe –qui n'était pas Dispy- apparut. Dumbledore lui demanda de leur apporter du thé avant de se tourner vers lui.

«Votre séjour dans ces appartements se passe-t-il bien monsieur Malefoy ? »

Draco garda un visage impassible même s'il se retenait à grande peine de faire une grimace. Il avait détesté rester enfermer ici. Il se contenta de répondre par l'affirmative. Dumbledore attendit que l'elfe ne revienne et ne serve le thé avant de reprendre la parole.

« Malheureusement, et comme vous vous en doutez, cette armoire à disparaitre ne nous a pas encore livré tous ses mystères. Il est impossible pour l'instant que vous l'utilisiez, » annonça Dumbledore avant de marquer un temps de silence. « Il va maintenant nous falloir songer à une couverture. »

Malgré lui, Draco y avait aussi pensé. Il avait eu beau se convaincre qu'il rentrerait chez lui avant la rentrée, Dumbledore n'avait jamais eu la moindre intention de lui permettre de réutiliser l'armoire avant le 1er septembre 1977.

« J'y ai réfléchi. Je m'appelle Draco Machkov et je viens de Russie. »

La famille Machkov avait été apparentée il y a très longtemps à la famille Malefoy. Trop longtemps pour que quiconque -autre qu'un Malefoy ayant appris par cœur son arbre généalogique- ne s'en souvienne.

Dumbledore caressa songeusement sa barbe, avant qu'une étincelle ne scintille dans ses yeux.

« Oui, les Machkov… Une lointaine famille russe apparentée à la vôtre. Cela pourrait expliquer votre ressemblance physique avec Lucius Malefoy. »

Draco hocha la tête, dissimulant mal sa surprise. Comment Dumbledore pouvait savoir ça ?

« Culture générale, » répondit Dumbledore à sa question muette avant de continuer. « Dans ce cas, vous aurez sûrement fait vos études à l'école de Durmstrang ? »

« Je pensais plutôt à un précepteur à domicile. »

Le directeur fit la moue, et Draco songea que cette mimique ne lui allait pas du tout. Il faillit rétorquer que son père avait voulu plus d'une fois le retirer de Poudlard pour qu'il suive ses cours à la maison, mais sa mère s'y était à chaque fois catégoriquement opposée. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs.

« Pourquoi être venu à Poudlard ? » Demanda Dumbledore et Draco eut l'impression d'être dans un interrogatoire.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à la question. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas pour Dumbledore qui lui exposa son idée :

« Vous auriez pu avoir une santé fragile qui vous aurez contraint à rester chez vous plutôt qu'à Durmstrang. Votre santé rétablie, vos parents ont préféré vous envoyer à Poudlard plutôt qu'à Durmstrang. »

« Je ne suis pas un faible, » cracha Draco malgré lui.

Il n'était pas question qu'il passe pour un fragile, il avait une image à tenir. Mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Ils parlèrent encore un peu de certains détails sur sa couverture, mais Draco avait plus l'impression que c'était le directeur qui inventait et que lui devait se contenter d'acquiescer. Il avait l'impression d'être totalement impuissant. Il détestait cette sensation qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'on lui avait donné la mission de tuer Dumbledore. Ironique quand sa cible se trouvait juste en face de lui.

Draco avait longtemps réfléchi durant ces trois derniers jours sur la marche à suivre. Il en était venu à se dire qu'il n'était pas urgent de chercher à tuer le vieux barbu pour le moment.

Dumbledore claqua brusquement des mains, faisant sursauter Draco –même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admis.

« Ce problème réglé, il nous faut ensuite nous pencher sur votre séjour à Poudlard. Vous m'avez bien dit avoir été originellement réparti à Serpentard ? »

« Oui, en sixième année. J'étais sur le point de passer mes examens de fin d'année. Cependant refaire une sixième année ne me gêne pas, » déclara le jeune homme.

Sa sixième année avait été catastrophique, et même s'il pensait que les études ne lui apporteraient rien s'il se destinait pour le reste de sa vie à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco s'en voulait de ne pas poursuivre ses études. Il n'était pas mauvais et jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne cette foutue mission il avait même apprécié apprendre. Et de toute façon il n'allait pas rester longtemps bloqué ici.

« Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous refassiez une sixième année, mais vous répartir de nouveau à Serpentard serait une erreur, » annonça Dumbledore avant d'ajouter sans lui laisser le temps de s'indigner. « Ce serait trop dangereux et refaire simplement une répartition attirerait trop l'attention sur vous. »

« Serpentard est ma maison ! s'écria-t-il. « Je ne crains rien là-bas. »

C'était un mensonge et Dumbledore le savait aussi. Rien n'était plus dangereux à Poudlard que les serpentard.

« Votre arrivée à Poudlard risque d'attirer l'attention et mieux vaut que vous ne soyez pas en présence de personnes ayant une curiosité mal placée. »

Dumbledore se tut, mais Draco s'était muré dans un silence, alors il reprit la parole :

« De plus je ne suis pas dupe, monsieur Malefoy, vous- »

« Monsieur Machkov, professeur, » rectifia Draco sans se soucier de lui couper la parole.

« Vous avez raison, _monsieur Machkov_ , » dit Dumbledore avec de l'amusement dans la voix. « Mais pour en revenir à nos hippogriffes, je sais très bien que vous me faites confiance, et il en va de même pour moi à votre égard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe à votre époque –ou qu'il se passera-, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Mais sachez simplement que je vous aurez à l'œil. »

Le contraire l'aurait étonné. L'avertissement clair et net que venait de lui donner Dumbledore l'affligea plus qu'autre chose. S'il devait -malgré tout ce qu'il avait pensé auparavant- quand même le tuer, la tâche serait encore plus difficile qu'à son époque.

«Je comprends. Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. »

Le vieil homme ne répondit rien, mais Draco voyait bien dans son regard qu'il n'était pas convaincu.

« Vous n'irez donc pas à Serpentard. Serdaigle est aussi une option à éviter. Bien que je ne veuille pas généraliser, les serdaigle sont pour la plupart très curieux et n'hésiteront pas à vous poser toutes sortes de questions. Et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons. »

Draco aurait bien répliqué qu'il pouvait très bien répondre à toutes les questions qu'on lui poserait sans qu'il ne se trahisse, mais il devait bien admettre que Dumbledore avait raison. Il ne restait donc plus que Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor comme posssibilités.

Oh joie. Autant choisir entre la dragoncelle ou l'éclabouille.

« Je vous recommanderai plutôt d'aller à Poufsouffle. Cette maison est la plus fréquentée et vous vous fondrez ainsi mieux dans la masse. »

« J'irai à Gryffondor. »

Tout plutôt qu'avoir pour emblème un blaireau. Même si pour cela il devait se coltiner tous ces attardés de Gryffondor à longueur de journée.

« Un choix téméraire monsieur Machkov, à l'image de votre nouvelle maison, » se réjouit Dumbledore.

Draco ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne serait jamais un lion. Le directeur fit un mouvement de baguette et une valise apparut au milieu du salon.

« Voici vos affaires. Dès que vous aurez fini de vous préparer, vous appellerez Dipsy qui s'occupera de les envoyer dans votre dortoir. »

Le garçon regarda le directeur se diriger vers la cheminée avant de se tourner vers lui :

« Le professeur McGonagall, qui est la directrice de –»

« Je sais qui est le professeur McGonagall, » coupa Draco.

« Vraiment ? Fort bien, » se réjouit Dumbledore. « Donc le professeur McGonagall viendra vous chercher peu avant dix-neuf heures pour vous expliquer tout ce qu'i savoir sur la vie à Poudlard, même si je ne doute pas que Poudlard n'est, depuis bien longtemps, plus un secret pour vous. »

Avec un dernier hochement de tête, le directeur rentra dans la cheminée et disparut dans les flammes vertes.

Draco resta un moment sur le canapé, interdit. Cette discussion lui avait semblé complétement invraisemblable. Venait-il d'être réparti à Gryffondor ? S'appelait-il vraiment Draco Machkov ?

Le garçon jeta regard dégouté à sa purée déjà froide en ignorant le gargouillement de son ventre. Il avait faim mais il tiendrait bon jusqu'au banquet de ce soir qui serait sûrement plus appétissant que tout ce qu'il avait pu avaler depuis que Dipsy lui apportait ses repas.

Il finit par se diriger vers sa valise et l'ouvrit avec réticence. La dominance de rouge et or lui irrita les yeux.

 **:.:.:.:.:**

Ecoutant d'une seule oreille les explications de McGonagall, Draco en profita pour l'observer en détail du coin de l'œil. Elle était toujours tirée à quatre épingles mais les traits de son visage étaient moins ridés, moins durs.

«… Et l'apport de points permet à la fin de l'année, s'il est assez important pour devancer les autres maisons, de remporter la coupe des quatre maisons. »

Draco hocha la tête, feignant de l'intérêt. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, gagner des points était crucial pour lui, mais désormais il y accordait peu d'importance. A partir de maintenant il se ferait un plaisir de perdre un maximum de points. Etre à Gryffondor était la plus grosse blague qu'on ait pu lui faire.

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall où un flot continu d'élèves venant de l'extérieur s'engouffrait dans la grande salle et cela donna une dimension plus réelle à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Draco. Il ne reconnaissait aucun des visages défilant devant lui.

« Voici les préfets de Gryffondor de votre année, » dit McGonagall en l'arrachant à sa contemplation. « Lily Evans et Remus Lupin. »

La femme partit dans une explication d'en quoi consistait le rôle de préfet, mais encore une fois Draco avait cessé d'écouter. Durant ces trois derniers jours il s'était souvent demandé s'il rencontrerait quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà connu ou côtoyé à son époque. Vraisemblablement, le garçon ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal au même âge que lui.

« Remus Lupin, » se présenta-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur. « On va partager le même dortoir. »

Il lui tendit sa main et Draco hésita pendant un instant à la prendre. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de serrer la main à un loup-garou. Il avait déjà assez servi en vivant sous le même toit que Greyback, merci bien. Il finit par se saisir de la main en voyant le Gryffondor commencer à froncer les sourcils.

« Et voici Lily Evans. »

Cette dernière lui envoya un sourire crispé. Elle ne semblait pas ravie de devoir s'occuper de lui. Le plaisir était réciproque. Draco avait mis quelques minutes à se souvenir que la mère de Potter s'était d'abord appelée Evans.

« La table des Gryffondor est tout à droite, c'est ici que nous prenons tous nos repas et qu'on reçoit le courrier, » lui expliquait Remus alors qu'ils entraient dans la grande salle.

Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que rien n'avait changé. Les tables avaient toujours la même disposition et le plafond magique surplombait toujours leurs têtes.

« Je vais te présenter aux autres sixièmes années. »

Draco le suivit de mauvaise grâce, observant du coin de l'œil et avec envie la table des Serpentard. Lupin finit par s'arrêter devant un groupe de Gryffondor bruyant. Encadré d'Evans et Lupin, il se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise, pas à sa place du tout.

« Voici James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black, » présenta Lupin.

Draco grimaça intérieurement, il ne connaissait que trop bien tous ces noms. Mais _Potter_ , sérieusement ? Il avait fallu qu'il fasse un voyage dans le temps et se retrouve encore affublé d'un Potter ?!

«On nous appelle les Maraudeurs, » lui dit le garçon aux yeux gris dans un clin d'œil.

Draco l'identifia sans mal comme étant Sirius Black. Il avait les traits aristocratiques de sa famille.

« Les gars, je vous présente Draco Machkov. Il vient de rentrer en sixième année et a été réparti à Gryffondor. »

« Ça veut dire qu'on va partager le même dortoir ! » s'exclama Potter en lui donnant une claque dans le dos dont il aurait très bien pu se passer.

Draco retint toutes les insultes qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue et s'assit à côté de ce qu'il lui sembla être Pettigrow. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire flamboyant auquel Draco tenta de répondre de la même manière, mais ses lèvres ses lèvres se tordirent dans un rictus. Il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à sa droite et reconnut Evans qui lui pointa les trois filles en face de lui :

« Marlène Mckinnon, Mary McDonald et Emmeline Vance. »

Les trois jeunes filles le saluèrent chaleureusement.

« Ne prends pas personnellement l'air grognon de Lily, » excusa McKinnon. « Elle est toujours comme ça ces derniers temps. »

La rousse prit un air offensé avant de répliquer, d'un ton qui prouvait le contraire, qu'elle n'était pas du tout énervée. Elle finit par se tourner vers Draco et se détendit légèrement en s'excusant de son comportement. Le garçon allait répliquer quelque chose de bien senti, mais heureusement pour lui il fut coupé par l'entrée des premières années dans la grande salle.

La répartition commença et Evans, sûrement pour se faire pardonner, s'attacha à lui présenter chaque professeur assis à leur table. Draco se serait bien passé de ses petits commentaires sur le caractère un peu acariâtre du professeur de rune ou du style vestimentaire plus que douteux du professeur d'astronomie, mais préféra ne rien dire. Elle s'arrêta cependant à un homme qu'elle ne semblait pas connaitre.

« Sûrement le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, » commenta-t-elle.

Parmi tous les professeurs qui avaient enseigné cette matière à Draco, celui-ci lui semblait être _normal_. Il ne lui manquait pas d'œil. Il était habillé de manière très sobre, aucun turban n'était enroulé sur sa tête et il ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir trouvé ses vêtements dans une poubelle comme Lupin. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil au gryffondor, Draco constata avec dégout que son uniforme était décousu par endroits et que son pantalon –trop court- laissait plus qu'entrevoir ses chaussettes rouges et or.

« Il est beau, » annota tout à fait inutilement McKinnon.

Cela sembla attirer l'attention de Black assis à côté d'elle. Il jeta un regard inquisiteur au nouveau professeur avant de se tourner vers sa voisine avec entrain :

« Tu crois que c'est un auror ? »

En quoi le fait qu'il puisse être soi-disant beau faisait-il de lui un auror ? De plus Draco le trouvait quelconque.

« J'aimerai bien ! Et ça nous changerait tellement de Carper ! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il en soit un, » dit Potter. « Sinon mes parents me l'auraient dit. »

« Ce Carper n'était pas bien ? » Demanda Draco.

Bien qu'il ait d'abord rechigné à s'engager dans des discussions, il préférait ça plutôt que de devoir écouter Potter raconter sa vie.

« Affreux ! Le pire de tous ! » S'écria Pettigrow.

Draco douta qu'on puisse faire pire que le combo Quirell-Lockart-Lupin-Ombrage-Maugrey. Il eut malgré tout une petite pensée pour Snape, en omettant son caractère exécrable, il avait été un excellent professeur de défense.

Vance lui expliqua, en nuançant les propos de Pettigrow, que Carper avait plus passé son temps à essayer de les terrifier sur la vie qui les attendrait après Poudlard que de leur enseigner quoi que ce soit. La jeune fille était très remonté de n'avoir rien appris. Evans hochait la tête à tout ce qu'elle disait. Les deux filles lui rappelaient Granger. Ecœurant.

« Emmeline est excellente en défense, la meilleure de notre promotion,» lui dit la rousse.

Draco capta la moue peu convaincue de Potter mais n'y prêta que peu d'attention. Il venait enfin de se souvenir.

Emmeline Vance.

En cherchant dans sa mémoire il s'était souvenu de Snape se vantant d'avoir tué une certaine Emmeline Vance. L'annonce avait été accueillie avec réjouissance lors de cette réunion de mangemorts à laquelle il avait été forcé d'assister. Il regarda la jeune fille en face de lui qui rougissait sous le compliment de son amie, et un frisson le parcourut. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être entouré de fantômes.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Que pensez-vous de la couverture que Draco a mis en place avec Dumbledore ? Comment Draco va-t-il s'entendre avec les Maraudeurs ? Pourquoi Dipsy cuisine-t-il si mal ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre en me laissant une review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Salut saluut ! Merci pour les reviews, je suis trop contente à chaque fois que j'en reçois :D

Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, mais j'ai fait une petite modification pour le rating de la fic qui est passé de T à M. Je suis plutôt avancée de l'écriture de mon histoire et j'en suis arrivée à un point où le rating M se justifie et je préfère le changer maintenant, même si pour ce chapitre et les prochains le rating est plus K voire T plutôt que M.

Dernière petite précision, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents, en réalité je n'ai fait que fusionner les chapitres 3 et 4 car je trouvais que les deux tous seuls faisaient un peu vide alors j'ai tout réuni en un seul. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles :) Maintenant place au chapitre !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : le gang des serpentard**

Allongé sur son lit, Draco regardait avec anxiété les rayons du soleil se faufiler entre les pans des rideaux rouges et or qui l'entouraient. C'était déjà le matin et il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, sa baguette serrée dans son poing. Il se devait d'être constamment sur ses gardes.

Il commença à entendre du bruit provenant des autres lits. Les gryffondors commençaient à se réveiller et l'angoisse ne fit que continuer de monter. Draco n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter avec eux sans se compromettre. Il n'avait aucune envie de fréquenter tous ces primates de Gryffondor, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il se les mette à dos. De toute façon, dès qu'il aurait l'occasion, il irait dans la salle sur demande et retournerait dans l'armoire.

« Hé, Draco t'es réveillé ? »

Le garçon manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant une main apparaitre entre les tentures de son lit.

« Oui, oui, » marmonna-t-il en se redressant.

« N'oublie pas que Lily t'attend dans la grande salle, » dit Black.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Evans ? » S'écria une voix nasillarde provenant de la salle de bain.

La voix typique des Potter. Insupportable.

Décidant de ne pas écouter les cris qui résonnaient dans le dortoir, Draco remonta la manche de son bras gauche. Sa marque était à peine visible. Avant de devoir sortir de ses appartements, il avait lancé un glamour sur son avant-bras pour faire disparaitre le tatouage. Mais avec la nuit, la marque avait commencé à réapparaitre. En faisant bien attention à ce que sa formule soit couverte par les rires des autres Gryffondor, il se jeta un deuxième glamour.

« Hey ! Bien dormi ? » Lui demanda Potter alors qu'il sortait enfin de son lit.

Draco répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant Potter et Black rirent très fort à une blague dont il n'avait même pas compris le sens.

Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, tentant tant bien que mal de faire son nœud de cravate. Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient toujours là. Etaient-ils en train de l'attendre ?

«Pas la peine de mettre ta cravate, tu sais. On est dimanche. »

Se retenant de jeter un regard dédaigneux à Pettigrow, Draco resserra son nœud. On était dimanche et alors ? Il avait toujours mis une cravate le dimanche. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il le Gryffondor avait été mal éduqué.

Au moment où il mit sa cape sur son dos, les quatre Gryffondor se mirent debout et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Draco les suivit à contre cœur, il savait très bien se diriger dans Poudlard, il n'avait besoin de personne.

« On va jouer au Quidditch après le petit-déjeuner, tu veux venir avec nous ? »

Jouer avec Potter au Quidditch ? Il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

« Lily va d'abord me faire une visite guidée du château. »

Ils avaient décidé ça après le banquet de la veille, mais il s'en serait bien passé. Il connaissait Poudlard comme sa poche. La petite troupe arriva rapidement à la grande salle. Se retenant à grande peine de se diriger vers la table des Serpentard, il suivit le mouvement et alla s'assoir à côté de Black, près d'une des filles qu'on lui avait présenté la veille.

« Où est Lily ? » Demanda-t-il en ne voyant aucune touffe rousse.

« Elle se prépare, » lui répondit sa voisine. « Elle a eu du mal à se réveiller. »

« Ou alors elle essaye d'éviter quelqu'un, » marmonna-t-on du côté de filles.

L'une d'elle, la blonde en face de lui, jeta plusieurs coups d'œil furtifs à l'entrée. Hormis un groupe de Poufsouffle entrant dans la grande salle et un serpentard qui semblait attendre, il n'y avait rien à regarder.

En écoutant distraitement les conversations qui se développèrent autour de lui, Draco comprit rapidement que sa voisine n'était autre que Marlène McKinnon et la blonde Mary McDonald. Cette dernière devait sûrement être une née-moldue puisque qu'elle parlait de _téléphone_ et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Emmeline Vance, la seule parmi les trois filles à table dont il se souvenait, parlait avec passion de sortilèges avec Potter.

« Tu viens d'où exactement ? » Lui demanda Black alors qu'il était en train de lui passer la confiture de citrouille.

Excepté le jeune homme à ses côtés, tous étaient plongés dans leurs discussions et personne n'attendait de réponse. Cela le rassura un peu.

« On ne t'a pas posé beaucoup de questions hier, on ne voulait pas te donner l'impression d'être à un interrogatoire. »

Draco hocha vaguement la tête. C'était mieux comme ça. Avec son insomnie, il avait pu réfléchir toute la nuit aux questions qu'on pourrait lui poser.

« Je viens de Russie. »

« Et tu –»

Il fut brusquement interrompu par l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall accompagnée d'Evans. Le professeur tendit plusieurs emplois du temps aux Gryffondor avant de lui donner le sien qui était absolument vide.

« Je pense que c'est un oubli de la part du professeur Dumbledore lors de votre inscription, mais vous n'avez choisi ni vos cours ni vos options. »

Il avait eu bien plus important à faire avec Dumbledore que de parler des cours qu'il devrait suivre. Voyant que McGonagall attendait une réponse, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps de Black pour être sûr qu'aucune matière de son n'époque n'avait disparu ou que d'autres n'étaient apparu. Il récita toutes les matières qu'il avait prises à son époque et d'un coup de baguette son emploi du temps se remplit.

Draco vit Evans faire délibérément le tour de la table pour aller s'assoir à la droite de Vance. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et il l'entendit chuchoter quelque chose à propos de la table des serpentard.

Sentant le regard de Black peser sur lui, sûrement pour reprendre ses questions, Draco se tourna vers Evans qui comparait son emploi du temps avec sa voisine.

« Ça tient toujours ta visite de Poudlard ? »

« Oui bien sûr ! On y va tout de suite si tu veux, » lui proposa-t-elle en se mettant déjà debout.

« Mais Lily, tu n'as rien mangé ! » S'exclama McKinnon.

« Pas faim. »

La rousse fit signe à Draco de la suivre. Ce dernier prit une brioche dans le panier en face de lui avant de se lever et de presser le pas pour rattraper la Gryffondor qui était déjà aux portes de la grande salle.

Ils commencèrent par le premier étage et Draco écouta distraitement les informations que lui donnait Evans. Il savait déjà tout ce qu'elle lui racontait. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs salles de classes puis devant un long couloir. Lily lui expliqua que l'infirmerie se trouvait au bout et lui demanda s'il voulait aller la visiter mais il refusa. Le souvenir encore trop présent de son séjour là-bas pour tenter de soigner la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le torse, l'en dissuada. Le deuxième étage n'avait pas grand-chose d'important, si ce n'était les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde qu'il fallait absolument éviter et le bureau du directeur gardé par une gargouille.

Evans passa rapidement le troisième étage, simplement pour lui montrer la salle de sortilèges. Ils mirent un certain temps à monter au niveau supérieur, les escaliers agissant selon leurs envies. La Gryffondor tint absolument à le faire entrer dans la bibliothèque. Elle lui montra les principales étagères regroupant les matières qu'il avait prises. Ils croisèrent un groupe de Serpentard et la jeune fille fit un énorme détour –bien qu'il n'était pas censé le savoir-, pour lui montrer les livres traitant de runes.

Ils ne firent que passer dans le couloir du cinquième étage et Draco remarqua qu'Evans omit de lui montrer le tableau de la sirène, qui n'était autre que la salle de bain des préfets. En arrivant au sixième étage, Draco sentit un drôle de pincement au cœur. Cet étage comportait des très mauvais souvenirs. Ils passèrent devant des toilettes que Lily ne prit même pas la peine de mentionner. Pourtant il s'y voyait encore, gisant par terre, son sang se mélangeant à l'eau. Son sang qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de couler. Alors que la jeune fille lui montrait la porte menant au bureau du professeur de métamorphose, le blond posa une main sur sa poitrine. Il la sentait encore à travers sa chemise, il pouvait en tracer les contours. Elle barrait son torse, elle était hideuse. Depuis qu'elle était là il ressentait comme un trou béant dans la poitrine. Si Snape n'avait pas été là…

Il avait une dette envers lui, mais Draco ne voulait rien lui devoir. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il voulait lui prendre sa mission, sûrement pour encore plus discréditer sa famille devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ne semblant pas remarquer son trouble, Evans l'emmena au septième étage. Elle lui montra différentes salles de classes ainsi que le portrait de la grosse dame menant à leur salle commune, mais tout ce qui attira l'attention de Draco fut lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Il se retint à grande peine de faire les trois allés et retours nécessaire pour entrer dans la salle sur demande. Il mourrait d'envie de retrouver l'armoire et d'enfin retourner chez lui.

« Pas la peine que je te montre la Tour d'astronomie comme tu n'as pas pris cette matière. »

Ils redescendirent tous les étages et il vit la jeune fille hésiter à se diriger vers les cachots. Trouvant cette visite un peu longue, il éleva la voix :

« Tu ne m'as pas montré la salle de potion. »

« C'est dans les cachots. Mais mieux vaut ne pas y trainer quand on n'a pas cours. Je te montrerai demain, » expliqua-t-elle. « Allons plutôt à la volière. »

N'ayant aucun animal de compagnie, Evans lui montra les hiboux qu'il pourrait utiliser quand il enverrait du courrier à sa famille. La bonne blague.

Ils finirent par sortir dehors et la jeune fille lui montra les serres et les endroits où avaient en général lieu les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au terrain de Quidditch où l'on pouvait voir au loin des personnes voler.

« C'est le terrain de Quidditch. Tout le monde doit sûrement être là-bas. »

Ils entamèrent alors une marche en direction du terrain.

« Si tu as un problème, quoi qu'il soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. On se serre les coudes entre Gryffondor, » dit Evans.

Elle rajouta, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler :

« Je sais que les garçons sont un peu dur à approcher, ils restent dans leur monde et son un peu rustres. Et si j'étais impartiale je dirai qu'ils ne sont pas méchants, » dit-il dans un drôle de sourire. « Mais je ne le suis pas. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre. Il avait cru qu'Evans jetterait des roses aux Maraudeurs, mais il avait la désagréable impression d'être très loin de la vérité. Le garçon préféra ne rien demander mais la Gryffondor intercepta son regard perplexe.

« Ils font souvent des _blagues_ mais elles ont tendance à plus faire mal qu'à faire rire. »

En arrivant sur le terrain, Draco constata qu'il n'y avait pas que les Maraudeurs qui avaient eu l'idée de jouer au Quidditch. D'autres élèves, de toutes les maisons, jouaient à différents endroits du stade. Ce fut Evans qui repéra en premier les quatre Gryffondor.

« Ils sont là-bas. Si tu as besoin d'un balai, va en prendre un dans la réserve. »

Elle lui pointa du doigt une sorte de remise avant de lui annoncer qu'elle rejoignait les filles, qui étaient assises un peu plus haut dans les gradins. Draco se dirigea vers la remise mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la petite porte, il constata qu'il n'y avait aucuns balais. La rousse s'était-elle foutue de lui ? Cela aurait bien été son genre, puisqu'elle était la mère de Potter. Il sentit quelqu'un atterrir derrière lui et se retourna.

« Tous les balais ont déjà été pris. Il fait tellement beau dehors qu'on a tous eu la même idée, » lui expliqua Potter en lui tendant un balai. « On t'en a gardé un. »

Draco resta un instant interdit, son instinct anti-Potter lui disait qu'il ne devait rien accepter du Gryffondor, mais à cette époque il n'était censé avoir aucune raison de se méfier de lui. Le garçon finit par se saisir du balai et d'un coup de pied, il s'envola dans les airs. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce balai. Sûrement un Brossdur 5 qui devait faire fureur à cette époque, mais qui, pour lui, était dépassé depuis longtemps.

« L'école vient juste de les recevoir. Les brossdurs ne sont pas les meilleurs, mais ils restent pas mal. »

Potter pouvait parler, lui au moins il avait un Nimbus. Certes c'était un 1700, mais ça restait toujours mieux que tous les brossdurs du monde. Il suivit le père du balafré jusqu'aux trois autres Gryffondor. On lui expliqua que comme ils n'étaient que cinq, il allaient jouer avec trois autres Poufsouffle de leur année pour qu'ils fassent un quatre contre quatre. Draco se retrouva dans l'équipe de Black, Lupin et d'un Poufsouffle boutonneux. Ils firent trois parties avec seulement des poursuiveurs et des gardiens. La première équipe arrivant à 50 points gagnait et malheureusement pour lui, Draco perdit les trois parties. Il aurait bien viré Black de son équipe, qui savait à peine tenir assis sur son balai, mais ça aurait été mal vu.

« J'en ai marre, » grogna Sirius qui en avait assez de perdre. « On joue à autre chose. »

L'idée vint de Pettigrow. Le jeu était simple, c'était à qui attraperait le vif d'or en premier. Du chacun pour soi en somme. Draco aima tout de suite l'idée et se redressa sur son balai. La petite balle dorée fut libérée et le garçon mit tous ses sens en alerte. S'il arrivait à l'attraper au nez et à la barbe de Potter, ce serait jubilatoire.

Il se plaça en hauteur pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du terrain. Il vit Potter vadrouiller prêt des anneaux avec Black qui lui filait le train. Il ne reconnut pas les Poufsouffle parmi tous les élèves qu'il y avait dans le stade. Pettigrow était aux abonnés absents et Lupin faisait des sortes de cercles au-dessus du stade. Même avec un balai tel que le sien, Draco savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à semer Lupin. Ce dernier savait tenir sur un balai et le maitrisait, mais il ne prendrait jamais de risques. Son seul vrai adversaire serait Potter.

Après plusieurs minutes à inspecter le stade, il vit un des Poufsouffle piquer vers le bas. Lupin piqua à son tour pour le rattraper. Black suivit la marche et fonça à la suite du Gryffondor. Draco pencha son balai vers l'avant pour prendre de la vitesse. Si le Poufsouffle était bien à la poursuite du vif d'or et ne feintait pas, il n'arriverait jamais à les rattraper. Il était bien trop loin. Mais la façon dont avait agi le Poufsouffle n'était pas sans lui rappeler la feinte de Wronski. Draco releva brusquement la tête. Comme il l'avait présagé le vif était là, voletant dans les hauteurs du stade.

Le Poufsouffle se rapprochait rapidement du sol et il ne tarderait pas à remonter. Draco fonça droit vers la petite balle. Le jeune homme se permit un sourire lorsqu'il vit, de l'autre côté du stade, Potter entamer la même trajectoire que lui. Le garçon devait bien lui reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas suivi le troupeau et ne s'était pas fait avoir par la feinte de Wronski du Poufsouffle qui était aussi grosse que Poudlard. Potter devait traverser une distance plus importante que la sienne pour atteindre le vif d'or, mais son balai était plus rapide. Pour pallier ce désavantage Draco s'avança le plus possible sur son balai et pencha son corps vers l'avant.

Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre quand il vit le Poufsouffle qui remontait droit sur lui. Il aurait encore eu le temps de l'éviter, mais il aurait été trop éloigné du vif. Le blaireau restait tout de même trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre avant. Cela se jouait entre Potter et lui. Le moment fatidique arriva et il tendit sa main gauche. Il perdit l'équilibre, il était trop tard pour se redresser. La collision entre lui et Potter était imminente. Il effleura la main de Potter tendue vers le vif d'or et ce fut à ce moment que tout dérapa.

Draco se sentit complétement glisser de son balai et brusquement tomber. Il ne dût son salut qu'à la main de Potter qui s'était fermement agrippé à la sienne. Malgré sa prise, il continua de chuter. Avec son balai, le gryffondor réussit à suffisamment redresser sa trajectoire pour qu'ils s'écrasent à terre sans trop de dommages. Ils restèrent un moment prostrés sur le sol avant que Draco ne voit apparaitre Potter dans son champ de vision :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sa voix était teintée d'inquiétude. Draco se redressa sur les coudes et lui adressa un grand sourire narquois. Au lieu de lui répondre il sortit de sa manche la petite balle dorée qui se débattait désormais dans sa main. Les yeux de Potter s'ouvrirent en grand et Draco fut satisfait devant son air admiratif.

« C'était génial ! » S'écria-t-il en lui prenant des mains le vif pour mieux l'observer. « Tu as fait la passe de Plumpton ! »

Potter lui tendit sa main pour qu'il l'aide à se relever et Draco en profita pour épousseter ses robes. Il était couvert d'herbe et de terre. Le Gryffondor commença à lui parler à toute vitesse, en sautant partout avec excitation.

« Il faut absolument que tu te présentes au poste d'attrapeur ! »

Draco l'écouta débiter tout un flot de paroles jusqu'à ce que Lupin atterrisse à côté d'eux, l'affolement se lisant sur son visage.

« Vous allez bien ? On vous a vu tomber, c'était vraiment impressionnant. »

« Ça valait la peine parce que Draco a attrapé le vif d'or ! »

Potter lui montra la petite balle. Il fit de même avec les Poufsouffle, Pettigrow et Black, ce dernier manquant de s'écraser en atterrissant. On lui annonça que les sélections pour le Quidditch seraient dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Sans surprise il apprit que Potter était le capitaine.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'arrêter de jouer pour aller manger. La grande salle était déjà pleine et lorsqu'ils trouvèrent le groupe de filles, Potter fonça sur Vance pour lui raconter les exploits de Draco. Il passa le reste du repas à parler de Quidditch, ce qui en énerva plus d'un.

«Il n'y a pas que le Quidditch comme sport avec un balai, » dit McDonald.

Potter sembla être offensé d'avoir été coupé, avant de lever les yeux au ciel en comprenant le sens que leur discussion allait prendre.

« Si tu nous parles encore du jeu de Creaothceann, je jure que je te lance un silencio, » la menaça Potter.

« Si tu ne dis plus un mot à propos du Quidditch jusqu'à la fin du repas, je ne parlerai du Creothceann. »

Le gryffondor poussa un long soupir avant de finir par accepter. Ne pouvant résister à l'envie de taquiner Potter, Draco demanda :

« C'est quoi ce jeu de Creothceann ? »

Dans un bel ensemble Potter leva les yeux et les mains au ciel. Sa bouche mima un « pourquoi » inaudible.

« C'est même pas un jeu d'abord ! »

Il adressa un sourire resplendissant à McDonald. Il savait très bien ce qu'était le jeu de Creothceann, il avait lu le Quidditch à travers les âges après tout. La jeune fille partit tout de même dans des explications –sous les regards noirs de Potter-, et Draco apprit que son grand frère était un fervent militant pour ce jeu qui avait été interdit depuis quelques années.

Potter bouda jusqu'au dessert. Ne tenant plus, il proposa de retourner sur le terrain pour continuer à jouer au Quidditch. Si les trois autres Gryffondor répondirent par l'affirmative, Draco déclina l'invitation. Il avait adoré attrapé le vif tout à l'heure, mais il était temps qu'il retourne dans la salle sur demande et retrouve son armoire à disparaitre.

« Tu veux venir avec nous dans le parc ? » Proposa Evans.

« Je vais aller me reposer, je suis encore un peu dépaysée. »

« Oui le décalage horaire est important avec la Russie, » commenta Black.

Draco attendit avec anxiété qu'il lui pose plus de questions mais le garçon continua sa tarte à la mélasse sans rien dire de plus. Ils finirent tous leur dessert et la troupe de Gryffondor le salua dans le hall avant de se diriger vers le parc.

Dès qu'ils ne furent plus en vue, Draco fit volte-face et se précipita vers les escaliers. Peu importait les regards qu'on lui jetait alors qu'il gravissait les marches quatre à quatre. Il arriva rapidement au septième étage et à partir de là il ralentit l'allure. En arrivant devant la tapisserie il fit les trois allés retours en pensant fermement à l'armoire à disparaitre.

Lorsque la porte apparut il se précipita à l'intérieur. La pièce était dans le même état dans lequel il l'avait laissé la dernière fois. Toujours dans le chaos. Il prit le chemin habituel. Gauche, droite, droite, gauche, enjamber le fauteuil éventré et Draco se retrouva devant son armoire… qui n'y était pas. Il n'y avait qu'un emplacement vide. Son armoire avait disparu.

Draco vit rouge.

Il ne savait peut-être pas où était l'armoire, mais il savait très bien qui la lui avait prise. Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans une pile de livres, mais cela lui fit plus de mal qu'autre chose et se mit à sautiller en poussant des gémissements de douleur.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait pas directement renvoyé dans son armoire. Il serait reparti à son époque et ce vieux fou n'aurait plus jamais entendu parler de lui. Draco finit par s'assoir par terre et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Allait-il rester à cette époque pour toujours ? Soudain, il eut une idée.

« Dispy ! » Appela-t-il.

L'elfe de maison apparut presque instantanément à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que Dispy peut faire pour l'élève Draco Malefoy ? »

« C'est Machkov maintenant ! » persifla le concerné.

Dipsy lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de se courber exagérément.

« Que l'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov veuille bien excuser Dispy pour cette erreur. »

Draco pouvait jurer que l'elfe se moquait de lui. Il tenta pendant un moment de lui expliquer qu'il était primordial qu'il ne l'appelle plus jamais Malefoy, mais puisqu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce l'elfe ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'appeler par son vrai nom. Le garçon finit par lever les yeux au ciel, s'avouant vaincu.

« Trouve-moi l'endroit où Dumbledore a caché l'armoire, » ordonna Draco.

Dipsy resta silencieux pendant un moment. Au moment où le garçon commença à trouver le temps long, l'elfe se remit à parler :

« Dispy ne peut pas faire ça. »

« Et pourquoi ? Tu m'as dit ne pas être sous les ordres de Dumbledore. »

« Mais Dipsy n'est pas non plus sous les ordres de l'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov. »

« Et dans ce cas qu'est-ce qui t'empêches d'aller me chercher l'armoire ? »

Il était en train de perdre patience.

« Poudlard ne juge pas ça bon. Poudlard sait que monsieur le directeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore fait tout cela pour le bien de l'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov. »

 _Poudlard_ ne savait pas ce qui était bien pour lui. Sinon elle ne l'aurait pas laissé être transporté dans une autre époque à cause de cette foutue armoire.

« Tu peux disposer, » lui dit Draco en serrant les poings.

« L'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov ne doit pas s'en faire. Tout ira bien. »

Dipsy lui tapota rapidement l'épaule avant de disparaitre dans un petit plop.

Draco resta un instant interdit devant la marque d'affection de l'elfe. Il épousseta d'un geste de la main l'endroit de sa robe que Dipsy venait de toucher avant de se relever. D'un pas beaucoup plus lent cette fois-ci il se dirigea vers la sortie. Toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée avec sa nuit blanche et les parties de Quidditch lui retomba brusquement dessus et le garçon hésita à retourner à son dortoir pour se reposer. Il avait aussi envie d'aller faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque sur les voyages dans le temps ainsi que sur la famille Machkov. Draco préférait en savoir plus pour ne pas se retrouver dans une situation gênante où il ne saurait rien de sa prétendue famille.

Toutefois, il passa devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et céda à la tentation d'aller se coucher.

 **:.:.:.:.:**

Ce furent les rires et les bruits de pas sur le plancher qui le réveillèrent. Draco ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi. Il avait simplement eu l'intention de fermer les yeux quelques minutes puis de foncer à la bibliothèque pour trouver une solution à son problème –chose que Dumbledore ne semblait pas se presser de résoudre. Tout en se redressant, il sentit d'énormes courbatures le prendre dans les muscles de ses bras et jambes. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas joué au Quidditch et ce manque d'entrainement s'était fait ressentir.

D'une main Draco ouvrit ses rideaux et tomba sur un Potter couvert de boue. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette vue hideuse.

« Oui je sais, » dit Potter en imitant sa grimace. « Il s'est mis à pleuvoir mais on voulait absolument finir la partie. »

Il s'assit à côté de lui et tout en nettoyant ses lunette avec un bout de sa chemise, le Gryffondor commença à lui raconter leurs parties et combien Black était nul sur son balai et qu'il était honteux d'être ami avec lui. Le concerné grogna quelque chose depuis la salle de bain mais Potter ne lui prêta pas attention. Il lui proposa ensuite de les attendre pour aller diner dans la grande salle le temps qu'ils se changent. Draco ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait dormi si longtemps. Cependant, une bataille de boue improvisée dans le dortoir força le garçon à aller les attendre dans la salle commune.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à cette époque il n'avait jamais prêté attention à cette pièce, si différente de celle chez les serpentard. Elle était plus lumineuse malgré que la nuit soit tombée et était beaucoup plus peuplée. Cette salle commune lui donnait une sensation d'oppression. Draco était en train d'observer avec une fausse nonchalance les différents groupes de Gryffondor répartis dans la pièce quand une jeune fille vint se planter devant lui. Il déduisit tout de suite qu'elle était préfète-en-chef à la vue de son badge épinglé sur sa robe de sorcière.

« Alice Davison, je suis la préfète-en-chef. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Mon homologue masculin est à Poufsouffle. »

Tout ce qui étant en rapport avec poufsouffle ne l'intéressant pas, Draco ne prit pas la peine de retenir le nom de l'autre préfet-en-chef. La Gryffondor lui parla encore un peu avant de rejoindre ses amis qui semblaient tous très concentrés sur un jeu de carte.

Les Maraudeurs ne tardèrent pas à descendre de leur dortoir et ils rejoignirent tous la Grande Salle. Le repas avait commencé depuis peu et la salle n'était pas encore beaucoup remplie. Les quatre garçons s'assirent en bout de table et Draco fut légèrement surpris qu'ils n'aillent pas s'assoir avec les filles de leur année qui s'étaient installées un peu plus loin.

« On voulait avoir une discussion avec toi, » justifia Lupin en suivant son regard vers le groupe de sixième année.

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Des Serpentard. »

La voix de Black transpirait le dégout. Draco se retint à grande peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de les écouter cracher sur son ancienne maison.

« Evite-les, ne t'approche jamais d'eux si tu es seul. En gros méfie-toi d'eux et ne leur accorde jamais ta confiance. »

Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Ils n'étaient pas _si_ diaboliques.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait pour que vous ayez aussi peur d'eux ? » Questionna Draco en feignant la surprise.

Potter émit un petit rire. Il n'avait rien dit de drôle pourtant. Mais depuis sa première année, lorsque Potter deuxième du nom avait refusé de lui serrer la main, Draco avait décidé de ne jamais essayer de comprendre la logique d'un Potter. Ce gamin puéril aurait dû lui serrer la main.

« C'est eux qui ont peur de nous, » ricana le gryffondor aux lunettes avant de reprendre son sérieux, « nous on peut se défendre. »

« Mais pas moi ? »

« A Gryffondor on est absolument pas regardant sur ce genre de chose. La pureté du sang c'est une connerie, mais pas pour la plupart des serpentard. Ils ont une préférence à s'attaquer aux nés-moldus. »

Etait-il en train de sous-entendre qu'il était un né-moldu ? C'était la pire insulte qu'un Potter ait pu lui sortir jusqu'ici.

« Je peux me défendre tout seul. Et je ne suis pas un né-moldu. »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre un ton outré en parlant. Lupin lui jeta un regard circonspect.

« Tout ce qu'on dit c'est qu'il faut que tu restes sur tes gardes, » dit Pettigrow.

Ses amis feraient bien de se méfier de lui plutôt. Ce _petit gros_ était abject. Draco se souvenait de lui aux réunions de mangemorts auxquelles il avait assisté. Il n'avait jamais vu pareil lèche-botte qui baisait les pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« On est sérieux. Ce qu'ils ont fait à Mary-» commença Potter avant d'être coupé.

« Ne parlons pas de ça, » coupa Sirius. « Pas encore. »

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur mais Lupin changea de sujet et la discussion fut close. Il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Les visages des quatre Gryffondor s'étaient totalement fermés. Le garçon mourrait d'envie de demander ce qu'il était arrivé à McDonald mais se retint. Les attaques de sang-de-bourbe à Poudlard devaient être courantes pour qu'ils lui en aient fait mention. A son époque, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne ressuscite, les mauvais tours joués à l'encontre des né-moldus n'étaient jamais bien méchants. C'était plutôt eux qui réagissaient au quart de tour. Draco ne se souvenait encore que trop bien du coup de poing que lui avait mis Granger en troisième année. Mais les choses avaient changé avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco finit son repas en le silence, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations autour de lui et ressassant de mauvaises pensées. Sa vie était dans une impasse, il ne savait plus comment s'en sortir. Devait-il tuer Dumbledore ? Ou fuir très loin au risque de signer son arrêt de mort ou celui de sa famille ? D'un certain côté il était soulagé par ce voyage dans le temps. Cela lui laissait un sursis quant aux décisions qu'il devait prendre.

 **:.:.:.:.:**

Draco ne prêta aucune attention au groupe d'élèves bruyant qui passa devant lui. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son livre de potion. Cette matière avait toujours été sa préférée et il comptait bien faire briller son talent devant Slughorn.

« Machkov c'est ça ? »

Le susnommé prit son temps pour relever la tête. Evans l'avait guidé jusqu'à la salle de potion avant de prétexter une envie urgente et de partir en courant. Il s'était retrouvé seul dans les cachots. Après le discours des maraudeurs la veille au repas du soir, il aurait dû se mettre sur ses gardes. Mais Draco avait passé les six dernières années dans ces cachots, entouré de Serpentard. Il n'avait pas peur. Peut-être aurait-il dû.

Draco observa d'un œil morne les personnes en face de lui. Certains étaient des visages qui lui étaient connus. Travers et Mulciber étaient ceux en avant du groupe. Hormis les cicatrices et les rictus constamment haineux qu'ils arboraient à son époque, Draco ne les trouva pas très changé.

« Draco Mahkov, » se présenta-t-il.

« Je ne connais pas ce nom, » répliqua Mulciber.

Evidemment qu'il ne le connaissait pas, Mulciber était aussi cultivé qu'un veracrasse.

« C'est russe. »

« Sang-pur ? » Demanda Travers.

Ce fut à ce moment que Draco regretta d'avoir fait une sieste hier plutôt que d'être allé à la bibliothèque faire des recherches sur les Machkov. Il se contenterait de réponses brèves. Il ne devait pas se trahir.

« Oui. »

« Je connais les Machkov, » s'exclama une voix parmi le groupe de serpentard.

Draco pinça ses lèvres, sa bouche ne devant plus qu'un fin trait blanc. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à sa malchance. Il jeta un regard peu avenant au petit roux qui se détacha de ses amis pour se mettre à la hauteur de Travers et Mulciber. Il ne connaissait pas ce serpentard.

« Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Si c'était lui qui posait les questions et qui menait la discussion, peut-être arriverait-il à s'en sortir sans dévoiler quoique ce soit de compromettant.

Le garçon espérait rester dans l'ombre et ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il s'était rendu compte qu'arriver à cette époque avec un anonymat relatif était une aubaine. Il pouvait se refaire une vie, loin du seigneur des ténèbres et enfin être libre. Oui, parce que jusqu'à maintenant Draco ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'avec l'autorité de son père puis la mission qui lui avait été imposé, qu'il était comme en prison. Toujours contraint de suivre la voie qu'on lui avait imposée.

« Evan Rosier, » se présenta le garçon en lui tentant la main.

Draco s'en saisit avec hésitation.

« Les Machkov ont un lien de parenté avec les Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le gryffondor hocha seulement la tête en signe d'approbation. Comment un Rosier pouvait savoir ça ? Draco le savait seulement parce qu'il était lui-même un Malefoy. Mais cet Evan Rosier ne pouvait pas savoir ça.

« C'est vrai qu'il a un air de Malefoy, » ricana Mulciber.

Evidemment, _il était un Malefoy_. Mais ce gueux n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

Draco entendit des bruits de pas, et en tournant la tête il aperçut Potter et Lupin. Le garçon se dégouta lui-même en ressentant du soulagement à voir le gryffondor à lunette arriver.

« Tout va bien Draco ? » Demanda Lupin.

Ce dernier vint se poster à ses côtés tandis que Potter se chargeait de lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux aux Serpentards qui ne semblaient pas du tout impressionnés.

« Nous n'avons pas fini cette discussion Machkov, » dit Mulciber avant de rentrer dans la salle de potion suivi de toute sa troupe.

Potter attendit qu'ils soient tous rentrés dans la pièce avant de se tourner vers Draco. Il avait toujours l'air contrarié.

« Où étais-tu ? On t'avait dit de ne pas te balader seul dans les cachots. »

« J'étais avec Lily, mais elle est partie aux toilettes, » se justifia le concerné avec mauvaise humeur.

Pourquoi devait-il s'expliquer ? Il ne leur devait rien. En plus de cela il aurait bien voulu les attendre à la sortie du cours de métamorphose avec cette mégère de McGonagall, mais une tornade rousse l'avait emmené dans son sillage.

D'autres élèves arrivèrent, comprenant Vance, et tous rentrèrent dans la salle. Draco alla directement au bureau du professeur et se présenta.

« Monsieur Machkov, bien sûr ! » s'exclama l'homme moustachu en lui serrant la main. « C'est un plaisir que vous vous joignez à nous. »

Il lui parla pendant un moment du programme de cette année et le convia ensuite à aller s'assoir. Seuls deux paillasses étaient encore libres. Une au premier rang et l'autre tout au fond de la classe. Ne voulant pas paraitre pour le fayot, il alla s'installer à la dernière paillasse, derrière celle de Vance et d'un serdaigle.

Au même instant Evans entra dans la salle de classe. Elle hésita comme lui à s'installer à la paillasse au premier rang. Elle sonda la pièce de ses yeux verts –si semblables à ceux de Potter-, avant de le repérer et de se diriger dans sa direction.

« Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ? »

Draco hocha la tête la gryffondor se laissa tomber sur la chaise dans un grand soupir. Un dernier élève de serpentard rentra dans la salle au moment où Slughorn s'apprêtait à fermer la porte et Vance se retourna brusquement pour dévisager son amie.

« T'étais où après le cours de métamorphose ? »

« J'ai montré la salle à Draco et suis allée aux toilettes. Pourquoi ? » Grogna-t-elle.

« Ça ne s'est toujours pas arrangé entre vous ? »

Evans ne répondit pas, mais Vance ne sembla pas se démonter devant le mutisme de son amie.

« Snape a l'air aussi mal en point. Vous ne vous êtes pas du tout vus pendant les vacances ? »

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux. Avait-il loupé un chapitre ? Vance venait-elle vraiment de dire Snape ? Il observa les deux gryffondor qui ne semblaient pas remarquer son ébahissement.

« Non, » répliqua-t-elle. « Et c'est très bien comme ça. »

« En es-tu vraiment sûre ? » Demanda Vance avec fatalisme avant de se retourner.

Evans croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, clairement énervée. Draco aurait dû la laisser ruminer dans son coin, mais il n'avait jamais eu de considération pour personne et encore moins pour les sang-de-bourbe.

« Snape ? » répéta-t-il. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Quelqu'un qui ne vaut plus la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui, » répliqua Evans avant de prendre son livre de potion et de commencer à travailler.

Le jeune homme resta un instant interdit. Etait-il entré dans un univers parallèle ? Draco resta un moment sans rien faire avant qu'Evans ne lui ordonne d'aller chercher les ingrédients au bureau du professeur. Ce fut là qu'il le vit.

Severus Snape.

Il était grand, avait un teint blafard et ses éternels cheveux gras. Draco l'avait reconnu tout de suite. Il ne comprit cependant pas pourquoi il ne se rendait compte de sa présence que maintenant. Il dut le fixer avec trop d'insistance car le serpentard se mit à le dévisager à son tour.

« Un problème ? » cracha-t-il.

« J-Je cherche les queues de salamandre. »

Snape lui pointa un bocal du doigt avant de retourner à sa paillasse. Draco mit un certain temps à prendre tous les ingrédients et à retourner jusqu'à Evans, se maudissant pour son bégaiement. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à croiser son directeur de maison ici et à cet âge. Lorsqu'il posa tous les ingrédients sur la table, la jeune fille rousse lui attrapa brusquement le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Il m'a juste montré où se trouvait les queues de salamandre. »

Les deux billes vertes le dévisagèrent un instant avant reporter leur attention sur le chaudron. Evans se détendit légèrement et lui annonça qu'elle avait commencé à faire bouillir leurs chaudrons. Slughorn lui avait conseillée d'aider Draco pour ce premier cours pour qu'il ne soit pas trop perdu. Ce dernier n'eut cependant absolument pas besoin de son aide. Le professeur passa plusieurs fois le féliciter pour la couleur de sa potion. S'il n'avait pas été aussi concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il aurait sûrement remarqué le regard jaloux que ne cessait de lui envoyer Snape depuis sa paillasse.

« Je pense avoir un Effort Exceptionnel, » annonça Potter alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle.

Draco n'écouta pas lorsque Lupin donna à son tour des pronostics sur sa note, et observa attentivement les deux jeunes filles qui marchaient devant eux. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Snape et Evans pouvait bien faire ensemble et ça le tuait de ne pas savoir.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au réfectoire et rejoignirent le reste des gryffondor de sixième année qui avaient déjà commencé à manger. Tous commencèrent à parler et Black l'apostropha pour lui demander s'il avait bien aimé sa rencontre avec le gang des Serpentard.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Le gang des Serpentard. Tous des idiots aspirant à la magie noire, » commenta Potter.

« Il y a Mulciber, Wikles, Travers, Rosier - » commença à citer Lupin.

« N'oublie pas Snape, » ricana Black.

Draco vit distinctement Evans relever précipitamment la tête de son assiette. Il eut l'impression qu'elle allait se rompre le cou. La jeune fille jeta un regard noir à Black.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Evans, » répliqua Black. « J'espère que tu n'es plus amie avec lui après ce qu'il t'a dit. »

Evans ne répondit rien mais empoigna son sac avec violence. Elle se leva et partit précipitamment de la grande salle. McKinnon se leva à son tour, prête à la suivre mais ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter au niveau de Black :

« Tu es le pire des idiots. »

Le gryffondor se renfrogna mais parvint quand même à lui tirer la langue alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Draco attendit que McKinnon ait définitivement quitté le réfectoire avant de se tourner vers Black.

« Snape et Evans sont amis ? »

Le monde était vraiment tombé sur la tête.

* * *

La passe de Plumpton c'est simplement quand un attrapeur attrape le vif d'or en le coinçant dans sa manche, mais ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois dans tout l'histoire du Quidditch, alors soit Draco est un excellent joueur, soit il est très chanceux ! XD

Pour ce qui est du chapitre : comment avez-vous trouvé la petite partie de Quidditch? Et l'entrée en scène du gang des serpentard et de Snape ? Draco retrouvera-t-il un jour son armoire ?

Voila, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et ça m'aide dans l'écriture de cette histoire :)

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou !

Je m'étais fixé comme objectif de toujours poster mes chapitres le vendredi, mais je poste le quatrième chapitre à quelques minutes de samedi, donc c'est pas top top. Je me demandais si vous ne préfériez pas que je poste un autre jour ? Le mardi, le mercredi,... ? Dites-le moi dans les reviews, parce que c'est une question que je me pose depuis un moment ! ^^

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre et on se retrouve en bas !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : voler dans les alizés**

Allongé sur son lit, Draco avait fini de ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. Il avait eu du mal à croire que Snape et Evans –la _mère_ de Potter- aient pu être amis, même si ce ne semblait plus être le cas actuellement. Le garçon s'était vu obligé de faire des recherches à la fois sur les voyages dans le temps mais aussi sur les univers parallèles. Peut-être que son armoire était un portail vers d'autres univers alternatifs puisqu'à son époque –ou désormais dans son monde-, il était impensable que Snape et Evans aient eu un quelconque lien amical.

D'un geste vif de la main il écarta les rideaux de son lit et observa la chambre. Il était minuit passé et aucun des maraudeurs n'étaient rentrés au dortoir. Après le diner de la veille Draco avait dit vouloir aller à la bibliothèque et les quatre gryffondor en avaient profité pour déguerpir, et depuis ils étaient introuvables. Le garçon ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux, loin de là, mais leur absence avait quelque chose de suspect. En se rallongeant confortablement, Draco sombra dans le sommeil. Mais peut-être aurait-il dû faire plus attention avant de se rendormir, il aurait pu alors remarquer la lune parfaitement sphérique qui éclairait le parc comme en plein jour.

Le lendemain Draco se retrouva seul à la table du petit-déjeuner. Les maraudeurs n'avaient refait surface dans le dortoir qu'à cinq heures du matin. Malgré qu'ils aient fait attention à ne faire aucun bruit, Draco s'était réveillé en sursaut et n'avait pas pu se rendormir. A six heures il s'était précipité hors du dortoir, ne supportant plus les ronflements tonitruants de Black mêlés à ceux de Pettigrow.

« Tu es tombé du lit ? » Se moqua une voix dans son dos alors qu'il entrait dans la grande salle.

McKinnon s'assit gaiement avec lui à la table des gryffondor. Elle fut suivie de près par McDonald. Draco avait remarqué que cette dernière ne parlait pas beaucoup, ou du moins pas à lui. Elle lui envoya cependant un petit sourire en guise de bonjour auquel Draco ne répondit pas.

« Difficile de dormir quand quatre hippogriffes ronflent à l'unisson. »

McKinnon rit grassement à sa blague qui n'en était pas une, avant de parler avec animation du premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal qu'ils allaient avoir aujourd'hui. Cette fille n'avait décidément aucune classe.

« Apparemment c'est un super prof, j'ai tellement hâte d'être à son cours ! »

Draco ne partageait absolument pas son enthousiasme. Surtout que l'engouement de McKinnon ne devait pas être étranger au charisme du professeur que tous avaient vanté jusqu'à présent. Evans et Vance firent leur apparition quelques minutes plus tard et la discussion se centra uniquement sur le professeur Jones. Le garçon aurait bien aimé poser quelques questions sur Snape à Evans, mais la situation ne paraissait pas propice à ce genre de discussion, surtout lorsqu'il observait la mine fatiguée de la rousse. Elle semblait avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit. Il lui paraissait que Snape était un grand sujet de controverse à cette table.

« Où sont les garçons ? » finit par demander Evans.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Aucun des maraudeurs n'étaient dans le dortoir cette nuit. Ils sont rentrés ce matin et sont partis se coucher. »

« Ils ont sûrement dû tenir compagnie à Remus, » ajouta McKinnon.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il intrigué.

« Je l'ai croisé hier soir à l'infirmerie. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il a sûrement dû y passer la nuit. »

Draco faillit s'étrangler avec son toast à la confiture de citrouille en comprenant de quoi il en retournait réellement. McKinnon lui donna de grandes tapes dans le dos mais il s'en serait bien passé.

« Ces quatre-là ne peuvent jamais rester l'un sans l'autre plus d'une minute, » dit Evans en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille la discussion des filles. Il n'avait pas fait attention, mais il était certain que la lune avait dû être pleine cette nuit. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier que Lupin était un loup-garou ?

« En espérant que Potter soit d'attaque pour les sélections de cette après-midi. »

Au moins une bonne nouvelle. Le Quidditch lui ferait sûrement oublier qu'il dormait dans la même pièce qu'un monstre.

« Tu vas tenter ta chance Draco ? »

« En tant qu'attrapeur. »

Il avait hâte de voir comment se déroulait les entrainements des Gryffondor.

Les maraudeurs n'apparurent pas de tout le repas et il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours de défense en commun avec les serpentard. Cela risquait d'être tendu. En arrivant devant la salle, tous les verts et argents étaient déjà arrivés. Draco eut du mal à détacher son regard de Snape. Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois comique et dérangeant de faire face à son professeur et directeur de maison aussi jeune. Bien qu'il garde une certaine prestance, Snape n'avait encore ni le charisme ni l'autorité que Draco lui connaissait. De plus il semblait nager dans ses vêtements, comme le Potter de son époque.

« J'espère que ce cours va bien se passer, » marmonna McDonald en jetant des coups d'œil anxieux aux serpentard.

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal, » répliqua Evans.

Mais Draco pouvait la voir serrer fermement sa baguette dans son poing. Elle n'était pas tranquille non plus. Cependant aucun des serpentard ne leur portait de l'attention. Les garçons étaient tous réunis dans un coin et semblaient parler avec animation. Les filles, il en comptait au moins six, étaient plus éparpillées.

Le professeur Jones apparut à l'entrée de la salle de classe, sa cape noire volant derrière lui. Cela lui rappela étrangement le professeur Snape. Il leur fit signe d'entrer et Evans se précipita à l'intérieur, forçant McDonald à s'assoir à côté d'elle. La salle de classe fut alors séparée en deux, d'un côté les Gryffondor et de l'autre les Serpentard qui étaient en large supériorité numérique.

« Ils sont vraiment en retard, » marmonna McKinnon assise à gauche.

Draco songea qu'il aurait peut-être dû retourner au dortoir pour les réveiller, il aurait largement eu le temps. Mais n'étant pas quelqu'un de très serviable, le garçon décida qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

« Je me présente, Owain Jones, je suis votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année. »

Il expliqua rapidement qu'il était dans la brigade de la police magique, mais que le directeur Dumbledore l'ayant sollicité pour le poste de professeur de DFCM, il avait pris une pause dans son métier. Il fit ensuite apparaitre un tas de copies sur son bureau et les envoya d'un coup de baguette sur chaque table.

« Ce n'est pas noté. Ceci est seulement un test pour savoir votre niveau, » expliqua-t-il devant les mines horrifiées qui lui faisaient face.

La copie se posa sur sa table et Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa voisine qui était déjà en train de gratter sa feuille, avant de se pencher sur la sienne. Les questions n'étaient pas bien difficiles, il devait par exemple donner la formule qui permettait de se défendre contre un détraqueur ou la classification d'un doxy.

Draco était en train de réfléchir à la conduite à tenir devant un Obscurus quand la porte fut à moitié défoncée par l'entrée fracassante de Black. Il fut suivi de près par Potter et Pettigrow, mais Lupin manqua à l'appel.

« Vous êtes en retard jeunes gens, » s'exclama Jones en observant leur blason. « Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Il leur fit signer d'aller s'assoir et les trois garçons ne se firent pas prier. Ils ne purent s'empêcher cependant de jeter des regards noirs aux Serpentard qui se moquaient allègrement d'eux. Le professeur leur distribua les tests et la pièce fut de nouveau plongée dans un silence religieux. L'interrogation ne dura que vingt minutes avant que Jones ne donne un petit coup de baguette et que les feuilles ne s'arrachent des mains des élèves. Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant que la plupart de ses camardes n'avaient pas pu terminer alors que lui avait eu le temps de tout finir.

« Maintenant que vous avez été évalué sur la théorie, passons à la pratique. »

Il claqua des mains et toutes les tables disparurent. Il y eut quelques sifflements admiratifs –venant sûrement de Potter et de Black- et Jones les invita à tous se placer au milieu de la salle.

« Vous allez vous séparer en deux groupes et vous mettre à la queue, » expliqua-t-il. « Les deux premiers de chaque groupe se feront face et se battront en duel. Le premier qui est désarmé retourne à l'arrière du groupe et on passe au suivant. »

Tous les gryffondor se mirent les uns derrière les autres et ce fut Potter qui engagea le combat contre Avery. Ce dernier fut le premier à voir sa baguette s'envoler et attire dans les mains du gryffondor. Le serpentard claqua rageusement du talon mais laissa sa place à Mulciber. Draco savait de mémoire qu'il n'était pas des plus mauvais en duel. Le combat dura plus longtemps qu'avec Avery et après avoir envoyé un rictusempra qui ricocha contre le bouclier de Mulciber, Potter fut désarmé par le serpentard qui lui offrit un sourire triomphant.

Cependant Potter fut rapidement vengé par Black qui ne manqua pas de désarmer Mulciber avec un simple accio bien placé. Le gryffondor fut en revanche rapidement battu par Travers qui l'envoya valser au fond de la classe. Jones les rappela à l'ordre en expliquant qu'il fallait simplement désarmer l'adversaire, pas l'envoyer à l'infirmerie.

Vint ensuite le tour de McKinnon et l'avertissement du professeur fut complétement oublié. Draco ne s'attendait pas à ce que tant de magie soit déployée dans un simple duel. Il dut reculer d'un pas pour ne pas se prendre un sort douteux de Travers. McKinnon semblait s'être transformée en une véritable furie. Elle envoyait sortilège sur sortilège sans songer à se protéger. Elle ne devait son salut qu'à son agilité pour éviter les rayons rouges et bleus. Travers n'était pas en reste non plus, il était très concentré et envoyait des sortilèges complexes que Draco ne connaissait pas. De plus, cela dépassait la simple rivalité Serpentard-Gryffondor qui avait animé les précédents duels. Le combat était beaucoup plus violent.

Ce fut un gigantesque bouclier se dressant entre les deux élèves qui stoppa définitivement le combat.

« Mon cours n'est pas fait pour que vous régliez vos différends, » gronda Jones en leur faisant signe de regagner leur groupe.

Draco vit du coin de l'œil Evans presser l'épaule de McKinnon en signe de réconfort lorsqu'elle passa devant elle. Il reporta son attention sur son adversaire. Il se retrouvait face à une fille de serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pas. Après quelques sorts échangés, il la désarma d'un simple expelliarmus. Draco afficha un sourire triomphant, avant de se retrouver face à Snape. Il eut envie de rire tellement la situation devenait incongrue, mais se retint à temps.

Il essaya de garder son sang-froid, mais même en étant un bon duelliste, Draco n'en mena pas large. Snape ne lui laissait aucun répit et enchainait les sortilèges informulés. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout cela alors que c'était justement ce qu'ils étaient censés apprendre cette année ? Il essaya de tenir bon, mais le garçon fut rapidement désarmé. Draco s'attendit, en bon serpentard, à ce que Snape lui jette un regard empli de supériorité mais ses yeux semblaient fixer quelque chose derrière son épaule. En se retournant Draco constata que l'objet de son attention n'était autre qu'Evans. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Cette histoire entre cette dernière et Snape commençait vraiment à devenir du n'importe quoi.

Il retourna dans sa file et plusieurs duels s'enchainèrent à la suite. Snape tint jusqu'à Evans, qui le désarma sans aucune difficulté, comme si le garçon s'était laissé faire. Draco repassa une deuxième fois et y resta plus longtemps. Le cours se finit par un duel entre Snape et Potter, qui laissa ce dernier à terre.

« Bien, » s'exclama Jones en tapant dans ses mains et les tables réapparurent. « Pour la prochaine fois je veux que vous me fassiez un parchemin de quinze centimètres sur les sortilèges informulés. »

Il leur souhaita une bonne journée et n'attendit pas que les élèves soient sortis de la salle de classe pour aller dans son bureau et s'y enfermer.

Tous ces duels avaient creusé leurs estomacs et les gryffondor commencèrent à se diriger vers la grande salle. Draco suivit le mouvement et se retrouva à marcher à côté de Black qui essayait tant bien que mal de réconforter Potter sur sa dernière défaite en usant de nombreuses insultes à l'égard du Serpentard.

« T'étais incroyable Em', » s'extasia Pettigrow.

Vance rosit sous le compliment tandis que Draco se demandait jusqu'à quel décibel pouvait aller Pettigrow lorsqu'il criait. Il lui avait quasiment détruit les tympans. Mais il devait admettre que Vance avait plutôt bien combattu durant le cours de défense. Elle était sûrement celle qui était restée le plus longtemps en place. Elle n'avait jamais eu à faire face à Snape, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle aurait su lui tenir tête.

Ils arrivèrent à leur table, et s'ils parlèrent encore un peu du cours qu'ils venaient d'avoir ainsi que de Jones qui avait des méthodes de travail plutôt bonnes pour l'instant, le reste du repas dévia sur les sélections de Quidditch qui allaient se dérouler cette après-midi.

Draco remarqua que tous avaient habilement évité de parler du duel qui avait opposé Travers et McKinnon. Cette dernière affichait un air trop jovial pour être vrai. Il repensa à sa rivalité continuelle avec Potter à son époque. Si au début il n'y avait eu que de simples querelles Gryffondor-Serpentard, cela avait fini par dégénérer. Sa cicatrice sur son torse en témoignait. Une question tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Potter avait-il vraiment voulu le tuer ? S'il avait été Potter il n'aurait pas hésité à se tuer.

« On compte sur toi Draco, » s'exclama une voix sur sa gauche.

On lui donna une claque dans le dos qui le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il écouta les discussions sur le Quidditch sans vraiment les entendre et finit par suivre Potter, qui voulait récupérer sa tenue de vol, jusqu'au dortoir. N'ayant aucun vêtement de sport ni de balai, Draco attendit qu'il se change en lisant un livre sur les voyages dans le temps qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Avoir repensé à son ancien rival l'avait plus chamboulé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« J'espère qu'il y aura du monde, j'adore quand il y a de l'action, » lui dit Potter en sortant de la salle de bain.

Dans cette tenue en rouge et or Draco vit la ressemblance flagrante qu'il y avait entre lui et son fils. La seule différence restait toujours ces yeux noisettes que Draco trouvait beaucoup mieux que ces foutues billes vertes qui l'avaient toujours fixées avec arrogance et mépris.

Ils quittèrent le dortoir pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch et Potter lui expliqua que Pettigrow et Lupin étaient partis à la bibliothèque et que Black les attendait sur le terrain.

« Vous étiez où cette nuit ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco.

Il vit clairement Potter détourner le regard. Même s'il savait qu'il y avait un rapport avec Lupin et sa lycanthropie, Draco s'interrogeait vraiment sur ce qu'ils avaient pu faire la nuit dernière. Il était impossible qu'ils aient pu tenir compagnie à Lupin, cela aurait été suicidaire.

« Tu sais on ne nous appelle pas les maraudeurs pour rien, » lui dit-il dans un clin d'œil. « Les blagues que nous faisons à nos chers Serpentard demandent beaucoup de préparation. »

Draco trouva cet argument un peu, voire beaucoup, bancal mais ne répliqua rien. Pour l'instant. C'était amusant de voir Potter se démener pour couvrir Lupin. Potter changea de sujet de manière très peu discrète et lui expliqua que les postes vacants dans leur équipe cette année étaient l'attrapeur, les deux batteurs –l'un avait fini sa scolarité et l'autre préférait se concentrer sur ses ASPICs- et un poursuiveur.

En sortant dehors ils eurent la désagréable surprise de sentir la pluie tomber et le vent leur griffer le visage. Il était impossible de voir à cinq mètres devant soi.

« Il y avait un grand soleil i peine cinq minutes, » s'ébahit Potter.

Ils essayèrent de presser le pas mais les bourrasques de vent ralentissaient considérablement leur avancée. Cela rappela à Draco le match qui avait opposé Poufsouffle à Gryffondor en troisième année. Les conditions météorologiques étaient à peu près semblables, si on oubliait la présence de détraqueurs autour du terrain. Sur le moment il avait été bien content de ne pas participer au match.

La météo ne semblait cependant pas avoir rebuté les Gryffondor, puisque beaucoup de rouges et ors se trouvaient sur le terrain en tenue avec leurs balais. Il y avait quelques personnes dans les gradins et Draco put même entrapercevoir à travers la pluie les professeures McGonagall et Sinistra. Potter ne retint pas le grand sourire qui s'étala sur son visage en voyant autant de monde.

« Bien, » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre. « Merci à tous d'être venu. Cette année, seuls les deux postes de batteurs, celui d'attrapeur et d'un poursuiveur sont à pourvoir. »

Avant même de savoir qui postulait pour quoi, Potter les envoya tous faire plusieurs tours de stade. En temps normal cela aurait été un jeu d'enfant, mais avec le vent qui faisait dévier la trajectoire des balais, la tâche devenait beaucoup plus ardue. Le froid faisait rougir les doigts de Draco qui se cramponnait à son manche avec toute la force qu'il pouvait. Au bout du deuxième tour il commença à avoir des crampes aux bras et regretta de ne pas avoir une cape plus chaude. Les vêtements qui lui avaient été fourni à son arrivée dans cette époque étaient vétustes, un comble pour Draco. Avec cette tenue il avait l'impression de ressembler à un Weasley.

Après plusieurs tours que le garçon fit mécaniquement, Potter leur demanda de tous se poser. Il en recala la moitié qui rejoignit les gradins en grognant. Le gryffondor leur demanda ensuite de se répartir en fonction des postes qu'ils convoitaient. Draco n'aimait pas trop recevoir d'ordres d'un Potter, mais il suivit les instructions et se joignit aux trois autres qui voulaient être attrapeur. Le capitaine commença d'abord par évaluer les batteurs. Cela prit beaucoup de temps et Draco alla s'assoir dans les gradins. Black sauta trois rangées de bancs avant d'arriver à ses côtés.

« Pas trop stressé ? »

Draco se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il n'y avait pas de véritable enjeu, mais par fierté et orgueil il voulait obtenir le poste d'attrapeur.

Après les batteurs, Potter se concentra sur son nouveau poursuiveur. Il monta lui-même sur son balai et fit faire des passes à tous les postulants. Il en élimina certains avant de s'entrainer à faire des formations avec plusieurs d'entre eux. Il finit par en garder deux et avec l'autre poursuiveur de l'équipe et ils se mirent à l'écart et parlèrent pendant un moment. Potter garda finalement la fille plutôt que le garçon et ce fut au tour des attrapeurs.

« Bon les gars, » dit Potter. « Je vais lancer un vif d'or sur le terrain, le premier qui l'attrape a le poste. »

Tous s'envolèrent et le gryffondor sortit de sa poche la petite balle dorée. Il compta jusqu'à trois et il lâcha le vif d'or qui disparut d'un battement d'ail dans les airs.

Il ventait si fort qu'il était impossible de rester statique. Draco commença à faire lentement le tour du stade. Des mèches de cheveux lui tombaient toujours devant les yeux et il avait du mal à avoir une parfaite vue d'ensemble des environs. Potter vadrouillait avec eux dans les airs. Il passa à côté de Draco et lui donna une claque dans le dos. Le garçon détestait quand il faisait ça.

Il dut bien voler au-dessus du terrain pendant vingt minutes avant qu'unéclat doré à travers la pluie et le brouillard ne vienne attirer son attention. Draco donna toute la puissance qu'il put à son Brossdur. Il remarqua dans sa vue périphérique qu'un autre gryffondor avait aussi repéré le vif d'or et fonçait dans la même direction. Son rival ne semblait avoir aucun problème avec sa vision. Il portait des lunettes de protection que Draco lui envia tout de suite. Le vent était d'une telle force des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, il avait cessé depuis longtemps d'essayer de les essuyer.

Comme un arrière-gout de déjà vu Draco constata que le gryffondor avait un balai beaucoup plus puissant que le sien. Mais une bourrasque de vent plus forte que les autres vint le percuter et il perdit légèrement de la vitesse. Voyant sa chance, Draco fit comme la dernière fois et se pencha dangereusement vers l'avant. Il était à moins d'un mètre du vif d'or. Il tendit la main et toucha une première fois la petite balle, mais ses doigts glissèrent en raison de la pluie. Ne perdant pas espoir mais sentant l'adrénaline monter il balança une deuxième fois son bras vers l'avant et sa main rencontra directement le vif d'or. Cependant le destin sembla s'acharner sur lui et la balle s'échappa à nouveau de ses doigts glissants.

Le gryffondor arriva à ce moment à sa hauteur et tendit à son tour le bras. Draco vit avec horreur la main gantée se saisir sans aucun mal du vif d'or. Le garçon redescendit en piquet vers le sol et le blond le suivit de mauvaise grâce. Comment avait-il pu perdre contre un sale gryffondor ? Potter se posa à côté d'eux et parut légèrement étonné de ne pas voir Draco brandir fièrement le vif d'or.

« Nous avons notre nouvel attrapeur ! » s'exclama Potter.

Le gagnant lui serra la main de bon cœur et Draco se laissa faire en lui jetant un regard noir. Il avait été clairement meilleur que ce bouffon et évidemment il avait fallu que Potter n'ait pas assisté à la scène. Le garçon annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche et n'attendit personne pour remonter vers Poudlard. Cette défaite l'avait blessé dans son orgueil et il voulait être seul pour digérer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas eu en sa possession des gants en peau de dragon. Si ses doigts n'avaient pas été trempés il aurait sans aucun mal attrapé le vif d'or. Foutue pluie.

Il entra en trombe dans le dortoir et fut satisfait de voir que ni de Lupin ou Pettigrow n'étaient rentrés de la bibliothèque. Draco fonça dans la salle de bain et se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient à la peau. Il ne se rendit compte que lorsque l'eau chaude commença à couler qu'il était frigorifié. Draco resta un moment à se prélasser sous la douche avant de prendre une serviette et de s'en envelopper.

Les évènements sur le terrain de Quidditch lui revinrent. Il avait vraiment dû passer pour quelqu'un d'immature en quittant le stade aussi précipitamment. Mais depuis quand se souciait-il de ce que des gryffondor pouvaient penser de lui ? Draco lança un sort de séchage sur ses vêtements et se fustigea mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Il enfila son pantalon et s'apprêta à faire la même chose avec sa chemise quand son reflet dans le miroir l'arrêta.

Sa cicatrice rouge et encore boursouflée par endroits contrastait grandement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Il grimaça. Bien sûr cette vision était horrible, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette marque le rebutait autant.

« Draco, t'es là ? »

Le concerné sursauta et se cogna le petit doigt de pied contre la baignoire dans son mouvement de surprise. Il se retint de pousser un hurlement de douleur quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il manqua de tomber par terre.

« Draco, t'es-»

Potter ne finit jamais sa phrase. Il avait les yeux rivés son torse. Le blond resta figé et un silence s'installa. Il n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un voit un jour sa cicatrice. Elle était trop laide, trop grosse, trop voyante. Elle était simplement de trop. Le gryffondor sembla reprendre conscience et se racla la gorge.

Ce fut à ce moment que Draco se rendit compte que sa marque, l'autre sur son bras, était plus que visible. Le sortilège de camouflage avait dû arrêter de faire effet durant sa douche.

« Je… Tu es parti trop vite tout à l'heure, » commença Potter en cherchant ses mots. « Reece m'a dit que tu avais très bien joué et je voulais te proposer le poste de remplaçant. »

« Oui, pourquoi pas, » répondit-il.

Draco n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était que Potter disparaisse de cette salle de bain. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais il avait honte de ce corps mutilé et n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un en soit témoin, encore moins un _Potter_. Cependant ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir partir. Il ouvrit même la bouche pour parler :

« Heu… Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

Il pointa du doigt son torse et Draco n'en revint pas qu'il ose lui poser la question. Lui dire que le fautif était son fils aurait sûrement été malvenu. Le garçon prit trop de temps pour répondre et il était désormais trop tard pour répondre quelque chose d'anodin comme s'être fait attaquer par un veracrasse où être tombé de son balai.

« C'est compliqué, » dit Draco d'une voix mal assurée. « Je me suis pris un mauvais sort. »

Potter hocha la tête avec vigueur et lui fit signe qu'il avait compris. Que pouvait-il avoir compris ? Il n'y avait pas de pitié –recevoir de la pitié de la part d'un Potter était la pire des humiliations-, mais de la compréhension.

« Je ne dirai rien à personne, » promit-il.

Draco se mit à rougir brusquement en sentant le regard un peu trop insistant du brun à lunette sur son torse. Il le remercia malgré tout, étrangement soulagé que Potter ne ressente pas le besoin de le crier sur tous les toits. Le gryffondor lui offrit un sourire éclatant avant de prendre un air moqueur :

« Bon dépêche-toi de sortir de là, j'ai refusé d'aller prendre ma douche dans les vestiaires pour venir te parler directement. »

Il ressortit dehors en fermant la porte derrière lui. Draco resta encore un instant sans bouger, peu sûr de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce à quoi il venait d'échapper. Le garçon alla s'appuyer contre la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, le souffle court. James avait semblé trop absorbé par l'énorme cicatrice qui barrait son torse pour avoir remarqué la marque sur son bras. Il l'avait échappé belle.

Pour cette fois.

* * *

Et voila c'est fini ! Comme d'habitude dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews, c'est très important pour moi :)

Comment avez-vous trouvé le cours de DCFM ? Et les sélections de Quidditch ? Pas trop déçu que Draco ne soit pas l'attrapeur officiel ? Notre petit blondinet préféré devrait-il aller réclamer un manteau en peau de dragon à Dumbledore parce qu'être habillé comme un Weasley c'est trop la loose ?

A la semaine prochaine ! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou !

Sans plus attendre je vous laisse avec le cinquième chapitre !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :** **Au tournant des chances**

Qu'il était étrange de partager un secret avec un Potter. Pas un de ces secrets dont un des deux en tirerait parti, mais plutôt celui qui enlève un poids des épaules et qui rapproche. Depuis la scène de la salle de bain, le comportement de James –il avait fini par arrêter de l'appeler Potter, il s'embrouillait avec celui de son époque- avait imperceptiblement changé. Le garçon aux lunettes s'asseyait fréquemment à côté de lui en classe et lui donnait de plus en plus de tapes dans le dos.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis les sélections de Quidditch –Draco comptait chaque jour comme s'il était au bagne- et il avait fini par s'habituer à vivre dans une autre époque. Il avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur le sujet, ainsi que sur les univers parallèles, mais le garçon n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. Il en était venu à penser que sa seule solution était la réserve. Mais il ne voyait pas comment y accéder autrement qu'avec l'autorisation d'un professeur.

« Tu me passes ton livre de potion ? »

Il tendit l'objet à Emmeline sans lever les yeux de son parchemin. Il était supposé plancher sur son devoir portant sur le philtre de Mort Vivante mais Draco n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Cela devait sûrement être dû à la fatigue accumulée de ces derniers jours. Le garçon ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais depuis quelques jours, au moment de se coucher, il était pris de maux de tête. Il n'était pas encore allé à l'infirmerie mais peut-être que le fait de s'endormir la tête la première dans son chaudron le persuaderait d'aller prendre une potion contre la douleur.

Draco en était venu à se laisser bercer par les grattements de la plume d'Emmeline sur le parchemin, lorsqu'une voix le tira de son demi-sommeil :

« Tu sais où est Lily ? »

S'il n'avait pas reconnu la voix revêche de Snape, le blond aurait cru qu'il s'agissait de James. Les premiers jours il ne l'avait pas remarqué, puis c'était devenu beaucoup plus flagrant. Le gryffondor ne perdait jamais une minute pour courir après Lily pour qu'elle lui accorde un peu d'attention. Au début il avait trouvé ça amusant de voir le nombre de râteaux que pouvait se prendre James, et n'aurait pas manqué de les ressortir à Potter lorsqu'il reviendrait à son époque. Mais à la longue c'était devenu lassant et Draco n'avait plus rien trouvé de drôle dans l'attitude du garçon.

En relevant la tête Draco constata que Snape ne s'adressait pas à lui –il ne l'avait même pas regardé -, mais attendait une réponse de la part d'Emmeline. Cette dernière ne monta pas sur ses grands chevaux comme l'auraient fait Marlène ou les maraudeurs, et ne fondit pas en larme comme McDonald. Elle garda son calme et eut même l'audace de lui envoyer un sourire. Draco manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. _Personne_ ne souriait à Snape à moins de vouloir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Si elle n'est pas dans notre salle commune elle doit être en train de faire un tour du lac avec Mary. »

Il hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et tourna les talons, non sans avoir adressé un regard noir à Draco. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne lui avait rien fait qu'il sache.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il à Emmeline.

« Snape qui chercherait Lily. »

« Merci bien, je ne suis pas sourd, » répliqua-t-il. « Depuis quand est-ce que vous, les gryffondor, parlez correctement à un serpentard ? »

Emmeline posa sa plume et lui jeta un regard acéré.

« Tu es un gryffondor toi aussi. Et avec Snape c'est… un peu plus compliqué. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir. Parler de Snape semblait lui couter.

« Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien dans le fond, mais il a subi de mauvaises influences. »

Le Snape que connaissait Draco ne souffrait d'aucune influence. Le simple fait de le connaitre adolescent donnait l'impression au garçon d'entrer dans son intimité. Il se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son professeur.

« Je croyais que si Lily ne lui parlait plus c'était parce qu'il l'avait traité de sang-de-bourbe. »

James lui avait raconté de long en large et avec emphase la dispute qui avait opposé Snape et Lily à la fin de leur cinquième année. Il avait semblé prendre un plaisir non négligeable à voir le serpentard être rejeté par la rousse.

« Il y a une part de ça, mais les serpentard qu'il côtoie ne sont pas très fréquentables. »

Emmeline ne détailla pas sa pensée mais Draco sut très bien où elle voulait en venir. Ces serpentard, _le gang des serpentard_ comme aimaient les appeler les maraudeurs, allaient pour la plupart devenir des mangemorts trempant allégrement dans la magie noire et Snape n'échapperait pas à ça.

« Lily ne m'en a pas beaucoup parlé mais je sais qu'il n'a pas eu une enfance facile, » expliqua la gryffondor. « Cela n'excuse pas tout mais on pourra lui accorder qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance. »

Ça devait aussi expliquer son comportement aigri. L'air était devenu pesant et Draco devina qu'Emmeline n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de ça. Peut-être que ces deux-là n'étaient pas amis, mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, la jeune fille n'avait parlé de lui avec aucun mépris. Elle éprouvait sûrement de la pitié à son égard mais aussi beaucoup de compassion.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher pour ton devoir de potion, le cours commence dans vingt minutes, » dit-elle.

Draco se dépêcha de conclure et rangea ses affaires. Emmeline l'attendait déjà, son sac posé sur la table. Des quatre filles gryffondor de sixième année, elle était sûrement celle qu'il supportait le plus. Lily était toujours trop hargneuse et McDonald une née-moldue sans caractère. Marlène était plus marrante que les deux autres, mais elle avait une façon trop directe, trop gryffondor de voir les choses et il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. D'une certaine façon elle lui faisait penser à Black.

Le garçon suivit Emmeline en dehors de la bibliothèque et ils descendirent jusqu'au cachot en parlant du philtre de Mort Vivante. Pour avoir déjà fait cette potion et l'avoir ardemment révisé avec Pansy –contre son gré- pour ses examens de fin d'années, Draco était devenu incollable sur le sujet. En arrivant devant la salle de classe, ils croisèrent Lily et McDonald.

« Tu as vu Snape ? » interrogea Emmeline.

La rousse fit la grimace. McDonald leur expliqua qu'elle l'avait croisé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. La jeune fille avait eu la bêtise de le dire à Lily devant les maraudeurs. James avait instantanément sauté sur ses pieds et était parti rejoindre le serpentard.

« Et apparemment Snape est à l'infirmerie, » finit McDonald.

« Ce sont deux idiots, » commenta Lily.

Elle tapait rageusement du pied. Slughorn ouvrit la porte et la rousse ne se fit pas prier pour rentrer dans la salle. Les trois autres gryffondor la suivirent avec beaucoup plus de calme. Le reste des élèves ne tardèrent pas à arriver et Draco ne manqua pas le petit clin d'œil de James pour Lily. Le garçon semblait se porter comme un charme. Il n'y avait par contre aucune trace de Snape. Lorsque le maitre des potions demanda où se trouvait son élève préféré du chagrin dans la voix, Mulciber annonça tout en jetant des regards noirs aux gryffondor, qu'il était à l'infirmerie.

« J'espère qu'il n'a pas quelque chose de trop grave, » se désola Slughorn. « C'est dommage car il va manquer le petit défi que je voulais vous proposer. »

Avec cette phrase il attira l'attention de toute la classe et Draco sentit son cœur rater un battement. La dernière fois que cette limace avait parlée de défi il avait été question de Felix Felicis.

« Celui qui me concoctera le meilleur filtre de Mort Vivante repartira avec ce petit flacon contenant quelques gouttes de Felix Felicis. Quelqu'un peut expliquer de quoi il s'agit? »

Draco n'écouta pas les explications de Lily, il savait très bien ce qu'était du Felix Felicis. Il ne l'avait pas gagné la dernière fois mais aujourd'hui ce serait la bonne. Il n'avait jamais su comment Potter avait pu gagner, lui qui était si nul en potion, mais le blond jura que cette fois personne ne le battrait.

« On a de la chance que Snape ne soit pas là, » ricana James en passant à côté de leur paillasse.

Lily lui jeta des avada kedavra avec les yeux mais Draco se désintéressa d'eux pour se focaliser sur son chaudron. Il se souvenait très bien que la dernière fois sa potion avait plus tendu vers le violet que le lilas. Il avait sûrement dû mal doser les racines de valériane. Cette fois il ferait plus attention. Le plus grand ennemi pour cette préparation était le temps. Il fallait être très précis et toujours se dépêcher. Draco ne perdit aucune seconde et alluma son feu. A côté de lui, Lily semblait désormais tout autant absorbée par son travail.

Au terme de la première heure de cours, Draco pouvait dire qu'il était satisfait de l'avancée des choses. Sa potion avait pris une parfaite teinte cassis. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de celle de James. Ce dernier ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre sa paillasse et celle que Draco partageait avec Lily. Le blond pouvait même apercevoir une fumée rose pâle s'échapper du chaudron du garçon à lunette. En passant voir les résultats de ses élèves, Slughorn avait déconseillé à quiconque de inhaler les vapeurs sous peine d'être victime de somnolence. Le malheureux avait ajouté trop de fèves sopophoriques. Draco avait sûrement dû en respirer par mégarde car il lui arrivait de sentir ses paupières se fermer toutes seules. Lily semblait être dans le même état que lui puisqu'il voyait sa tête dodeliner sur ses épaules par intermittence.

« Vous devriez normalement être en train de rajouter l'infusion d'armoise, » annonça Slughorn en passant parmi les rangs.

Le gryffondor fut très content d'être dans le même timing que le professeur. Il rajouta deux gouttes de l'infusion avant de tourner trois fois sa cuillère en bois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Après une pause d'exactement trois minutes pendant lesquelles il s'appliqua à découper en petits cubes des yeux de scarabées, il remua ensuite sa potion cinq fois dans le sens des aiguilles avant de rajouter les yeux.

« Quelle précision mon cher, » s'exclama Slughorn dans son dos.

Le garçon s'autorisa à sourire. Il était réellement déterminé à remporter ce Felix Felicis.

« Impressionnant, » murmura Lily en se penchant sur son chaudron.

« Fais attention. »

Il la repoussa légèrement, de peur qu'elle ne vienne contaminer sa précieuse préparation. La pression que leur avait infligée le maitre de potion semblait avoir eu raison de Lily qui avait perdu ses moyens. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit et ce qu'il avait pu en voir, Lily était une excellente potioniste. Cependant ce philtre de Mort Vivante lui donnait du fil à retordre. Draco l'entendait marmonner des choses incompréhensibles.

«Le temps imparti est écoulé, » s'exclama Slughorn. « Veuillez éteindre le feu de vos chaudrons. »

Draco vit Lily lancer un agumenti rageur sur ses flammes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron du garçon avant de le comparer avec le sien.

« La mienne est trop foncée, » se lamenta-t-elle.

La rousse avait dû faire la même erreur que lui la première fois. Seule l'expérience lui avait permis d'obtenir un meilleur résultat.

Le professeur commença à passer à travers les rangs et Draco sentit subitement la pression monter. Il avait essayé de regarder les chaudrons des autres, et hormis Lily, personne n'avait une potion qui se rapprochait du lilas. Slughorn se pencha sur son chaudron sans rien dire avant de passer à celui de sa voisine. Il resta silencieux pendant toute son inspection et lorsqu'il revint à son bureau, un petit sourire illuminait son visage.

« Je crois bien que nous avons un gagnant, » dit-il.

Draco sentit Lily lui donner un petit coup de coude et lui souffler à l'oreille qu'il parlait certainement de lui.

« Monsieur Machkov, » s'exclama-t-il en allant poser le Felix Felicis devant lui. « Faites-en bon usage. »

La rousse à ses côté, lui offrit un grand sourire avec un air de je-te-l'avais-bien-dit. Slughorn demanda à tous ses élèves de ramener un petit échantillon de leur potion à son bureau et de rédiger pour la prochaine fois un parchemin de vingt centimètres sur l'Amortentia.

« Son effet ne dure que douze heure, » lui indiqua Slughorn. « Pour ma part j'en ai déjà pris deux fois et cela m'a bien servi. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner à son bureau. Draco jeta pêle-mêle ses affaires dans son sac avant de rejoindre les gryffondor qui l'attendaient à la sortie de la salle. Le garçon fut accueilli par des claques dans le dos –sûrement James- et des sifflements.

« Bien joué mon pote, » dit Sirius. « Tu as bien cloué le bec à ces serpentard. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil aux verts et argents qui ne cessaient de lorgner sur la petite fiole qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains.

« Tu ferais mieux de ranger ça, » lui conseilla James. « Ça peut faire des envieux. »

Draco s'empressa de la fourrer dans son sac. Dès qu'il serait à son dortoir il irait l'enterrer au fin fond de sa valise. Les filles avaient déjà disparu mais les maraudeurs lui proposèrent d'aller manger tout de suite. Un cours de potion ça creusait toujours la faim. Mais durant le repas les maux de tête revinrent et Draco commença à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, t'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. »

James lui donna une nouvelle claque dans le dos pour le réconforter. Le garçon n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se leva. On lui proposa de l'accompagner car il ne devait pas connaitre le chemin, mais il était déjà parti. L'infirmerie n'était qu'au premier étage et il arriva bien vite à destination. Hormis la disposition des lits qui était différente, rien n'avait tellement changé. La blancheur de la pièce lui piquait toujours les yeux.

« C'est pour quoi ? »

Comme McGonagall ou Slughorn, Pomfresh paraissait plus jeune. Il y avait aussi moins d'animosité dans son regard. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il était un Malefoy et un mangemort. Draco resta interdit face à sa propre pensée. Jusqu'à maintenant il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un mangemort, mais les deux tentatives –certes ratées- pour tuer Dumbledore faisaient assurément de lui un mangemort. Il accusa le coup et fixa Pomfresh sans rien dire.

« Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller. Venez vous asseoir. »

Draco se traina jusqu'à un lit sur lequel il s'assit. Alors que l'infirmière s'occupait d'un autre élève à qui de la fumée sortait par les oreilles, le gryffondor laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur la décoration de la pièce. Son regard s'arrêta sur les rideaux du lit à sa gauche. Les rideaux n'étaient pas complétement tirés et Draco n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre Snape. Ce dernier semblait être plongé dans un profond sommeil. Pomfresh revint vers lui et il détourna instantanément les yeux.

« Bon, passons à vous. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« J'ai mal à la tête. »

Elle lui jeta un sort de diagnostic avant d'aller fouiller dans son armoire à potion et de revenir avec une petite fiole couleur ocre.

« Buvez-ça, elle fera effet dans une vingtaine de minutes. D'ici-là allongez-vous et tachez de vous reposer. »

La potion lui donna la nausée et Draco dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que son envie de vomir ne s'apaise. Il s'étala de tout son long sur le lit de l'infirmerie et se mit à contempler le plafond. Il était en train de somnoler et de rêver de carottes chantantes –la potion devait lui donner des hallucinations-, quand il entendit Pomfresh déposer un plateau-repas à côté du lit de Snape.

Il regarda un moment le jeune homme dormir à poings fermés. Les traits de son visage habituellement crispés étaient détendus. Cela le rajeunissait.

De temps en temps, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, Draco s'imaginait ce qu'aurait été sa vie si ses parents n'avaient pas prêté allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait peut-être eu une vie normale comme celle qu'il était en train d'expérimenter actuellement. Le garçon se demandait si, comme lui, Snape avait rêvé d'une autre vie. Peut-être qu'ils avaient tous les deux manqué de chance. _Chance_. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Emmeline fit écho dans sa tête.

Alors qu'il se redressait en position assise, Draco ne cessait de se répéter qu'il détestait Snape. Ce dernier avait voulu lui voler sa mission pour être bien vu du Seigneur des Ténèbres et le rabaisser lui et la famille. Mais pourquoi sa mère disait-elle qu'il avait fait un serment inviolable ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Tout se mélangeait dans la tête de Draco et il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre le Snape qui était allongé devant lui et le professeur de son ancienne époque. Le garçon se mit à fouiller dans son sac pour en ressortir la fiole de Felix Felicis. Il la contempla un moment tout en ressassant ce qu'avait dit Emmeline.

Tout n'était qu'une question de chance après tout.

Le blond déboucha le flacon. Peut-être que la potion que lui avait donné Pomfresh l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, mais sur le moment il sut que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Faisant attention que l'infirmière ne le voyait pas, le garçon s'approcha du plateau-repas de Snape. D'un geste rapide il versa une seule et unique goutte de Felix Felicis dans le jus de citrouille du serpentard.

A cet instant Draco ne le savait pas et ne le saurait sûrement jamais, mais cette goutte de chance venait de changer un destin.

 **:.:.:.:.:**

Draco grogna en emboitant le pas à Black. Il avait pendant un instant oublié à quel point un Potter pouvait être curieux. Qui d'autre que ce binoclard aurait pu remarquer que depuis son arrivée à Poudlard il n'avait reçu aucun courrier ? Ses parents ne se souciaient-ils donc pas de lui ? Qu'avaient-ils pensé de sa répartition à Gryffondor ?

Le garçon avait été alors contraint d'aller poster une lettre fictive à ses parents pour leur raconter sa rentrée à Poudlard. Black avait tenu à l'accompagner après le diner.

« Moi je n'ai jamais écrit à mes parents pour leur dire que j'avais été réparti à Gryffondor. Ce sont eux qui m'ont envoyé une beuglante, » dit Black.

« Ils auraient préféré une autre maison ? »

Si lors de sa première année Draco avait été réparti à Gryffondor, son père ne lui aurait pas envoyé de beuglante, il l'aurait directement retiré de Poudlard.

« Serpentard est bien plus… respectable, » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Draco était d'accord sur ce point, mais il se retint de le souligner. Un gryffondor ne glorifiait pas Serpentard.

Ils arrivèrent à la volière et Black se dirigea directement vers un Grand-duc aux plumes sombres. Avec une certaine nostalgie Draco remarqua que l'animal ressemblait de manière frappante au sien. Son hibou et tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, lui manquaient. Se refusant de penser à son ancienne époque, le garçon se mit en quête d'un hibou.

Sa lettre, qu'il avait adressée à ses parents sur l'enveloppe, était en réalité destinée à Dumbledore. Il lui faisait un simple contre-rendu de ces dernières semaines en plus de lui réclamer l'armoire. Depuis la rentrée, le gryffondor n'avait jamais recroisé le directeur pour un tête-à-tête. Draco avait peur que le vieux barbu fasse des expériences sur son armoire et que cela l'empêche pour toujours de rentrer chez lui.

Draco finit par trouver un hibou de Poudlard qui n'avait pas perdu toutes ses plumes. Il accrocha la lettre à sa patte avant de lui chuchoter de l'envoyer à Dumbledore. Il observa du coin de l'œil Black qui semblait se débattre avec son volatil.

« Un problème ? »

« J'ai toujours détesté ces satanées bêtes ! »

Le garçon aux yeux gris grogna férocement contre son hibou mais finit par réussir à accrocher sa lettre. Il lui donna ensuite une tape pour que l'animal s'envole.

« Va remettre cette lettre à Père et Mère ! »

Le hibou se mit à battre furieusement des ailes. Black le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'horizon, comme s'il avait peur que l'animal ne se détourne de son chemin et revienne. Il poussa un long soupir avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il dut sentir les coups d'œil de Draco car il releva la tête et croisa son regard.

« Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec mes parents, » il avait pris un ton ironique mais sa voix avait légèrement tremblé. « Je leur ai écrit que je ne rentrerai pas pour les vacances de Noël. »

Draco ne lui avait rien demandé et il se serait bien passé de sa confession. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose du gryffondor, contrairement à James dont il avait déjà lu la biographie dans un bouquin sur les grands sorciers du vingtième siècle. De Sirius Black il n'avait connu que le fugitif. Draco savait qu'il était le cousin de sa mère, mais cette dernière n'avait jamais parlé de lui. C'était un traitre à son sang et on ne parlait pas de ces choses-là chez les Malefoy.

« Tu restes à Poudlard ? »

La question était anodine mais elle affola le blond. Il était évident qu'il resterait à Poudlard, mais comment pourrait-il le justifier ? Il n'avait aucune raison apparente de rester au château, il était tout à fait normal qu'il rentre chez lui voir sa famille. Mais quelle famille ? Il n'avait personne ici.

« Je ne sais pas. Je verrai à la réponse de ma lettre. »

Ils quittèrent la volière et commencèrent à se diriger vers leur salle commune.

« Tes parents bougent beaucoup en Europe ? »

Black avait perdu son air morose et semblait très intéressé par sa réponse. Draco sentit son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait leur discussion. Il détestait être acculé comme ça.

« Un peu, ils n'aiment pas rester longtemps au même endroit, » dit Draco précautionneusement. « Et maintenant que je suis à Poudlard ça va être plus facile pour eux. »

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça. Draco voyait dans les yeux orageux du gryffondor de la curiosité. Black ouvrit la bouche pour certainement lui poser une multitude de questions qui le mettrait dans une situation délicate, mais le garçon n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Des éclats de voix retentirent dans le couloir adjacent auquel ils se trouvaient. Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Le couvre-feu n'était pas dépassé, donc ils ne risquaient pas de tomber sur un Rusard furibond. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait continué son chemin sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait à quelques mètres de lui, mais Black ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

Il se mit à courir, n'écoutant que son stupide courage gryffondorien, et Draco le suivit en levant les yeux au ciel. Il aurait paru étrange qu'il ne se comporte pas en parfait petit gryffondor.

En arrivant de le couloir Draco s'attendait à tomber sur beaucoup de choses, mais sûrement pas à ce qu'un sortilège lui fonce droit dessus. Il eut le réflexe de se baisser, mais il dut sa protection à Black qui avait eu la conscience de dresser un bouclier d'un mouvement de baguette. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, Draco dégaina sa baguette à son tour en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Etait-ce une attaque ? Des mangemorts ? Mais il ne fut rien de tout ça.

Draco reconnut Travers qui semblait s'acharner à lancer sorts sur sorts à McKinnon. Il se rappela immédiatement le cours de Défense où ils avaient fait des duels. Ces deux-là avaient la rancune tenace.

Black s'élança vers eux, mais il était trop loin. Travers eut le temps de désarmer la gryffondor qui vit sa baguette atterrir dans les mains du futur mangemort. C'aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais leur petite bataille ne se limitait pas qu'à la rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard, et Draco s'en rendit compte lorsque Travers plaqua brutalement la jeune fille contre le mur le plus proche. Il semblait avoir oublié qu'avec sa baguette toujours en sa possession il aurait pu faire bien plus qu'utiliser ses poings, mais à cet instant il paraissait aveugler par de la haine pure et ne réfléchissait plus correctement.

Black fonçait droit sur eux et Draco hésita à avancer. Il n'avait rien avoir avec ces gens-là et n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans un affrontement qui n'était pas le sien. Le temps qu'il prenne sa décision, Black était déjà arrivé à leur hauteur. Travers semblait être en train d'étrangler McKinnon lorsque le gryffondor lança un Petrificus Totalus. Le sort percuta le serpentard de plein fouet qui tomba raide comme piquet par terre. Draco eut, pendant un instant, peur qu'avec la violence de l'impact, Travers n'éclate en mille morceaux contre la pierre dure. Black n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier le moins du monde et s'agenouilla aux côté de McKinnon qui s'était à son tour effondrée par terre après que le serpentard l'ait relâché.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à cette époque Draco avait toujours vu Black sûr de lui, avec l'air orgueilleux typique des gryffondor. Mais à cet instant seule la peur se reflétait dans ses yeux. Il approcha sa main du visage de McKinnon qui massait son cou endolori, mais elle l'envoya balader.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais seule dans ce couloir ? Tu sais très bien que -»

Draco cessa d'écouter les réprimandes de Black et pointa sa baguette sur Travers qui était toujours figé par terre. Devait-il le libérer ou le laisser dans cet état ? Il n'était pas quelqu'un sans cœur mais il préférait protéger ses intérêts avant ceux des autres. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit McKinnon se mettre à sangloter dans son dos alors que Black essayait de comprendre comment la jeune fille avait pu se retrouver dans une telle situation, Draco ne réfléchit pas plus. Il envoya un repulso sur le corps du serpentard et regarda le corps glisser et disparaitre dans la noirceur du couloir. La menace était éloignée.

« On rentre à la salle commune avant que quelqu'un n'arrive, » annonça Black en aidant McKinnon à se relever.

Ils commencèrent à prendre le chemin du retour et Draco les suivit, légèrement en retrait. Il n'avait pas trop compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout en observant la main McKinnon enlacée dans celle de Black, le blond essaya de se remémorer ce qui était arrivé aux McKinnon à son époque. Impossible de se rappeler.

Le chemin se fit en silence. Et même si Black ouvrit plus d'une fois la bouche pour parler, il n'émit pas le moindre son. Ils finirent par arriver au septième étage devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Black s'apprêta à dire le mot de passe mais McKinnon l'en empêcha en tirant sur sa main :

« Je vous interdis de raconter à qui que ce soit ce qu'il vient de se passer, » les avertit-elle en leur lançant à chacun un regard lourd de sens.

« Travers ne se privera pas pour le raconter lui. »

Il ne connaissait pas personnellement Travers, mais Draco savait par expérience que les mangemorts avaient tendance à toujours se vanter de leurs attaques.

« Il ne le fera pas, » assura McKinnon.

« Si tu me le demandais je le réduirai en miette, » dit Black.

Il la fixait avec une telle intensité que Draco se sentit de trop. Mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas le remarquer puisqu'elle envoya sa remarque d'un geste négligent de la main.

« Juste – ne te mêles pas de ça. »

Elle se tourna vers le tableau et prononça le mot de passe d'une voix distincte avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage et de disparaitre.

« Putain ! »

Black donna un coup de pied contre le tableau et la grosse dame commença à s'offusquer du comportement du gryffondor mais les deux garçons n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

« Je – » dit Draco mais il fut coupé par Black.

« Fais ce qu'elle dit et n'en parle à personne, même pas à moi. D'ailleurs il ne s'est rien passé. »

Il rentra comme une furie dans la salle commune et Draco le suivit en se refrognant à son tour. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. De ce qu'il avait vu, McKinnon semblait avoir un différend assez important avec Travers pour qu'ils en viennent aux mains et Black se sentait personnellement concerné par l'affaire. L'orgueil de ce dernier avait sûrement été froissé par la gryffondor qui refusait son aide.

Draco monta directement à son dortoir et constata que Black était allé s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. L'eau coulait à flot pour couvrir ses grognements dignes d'un chien ayant la rage. Pettigrow et Lupin semblaient être dans leurs lits et avaient tirés les rideaux. James était assis sur le sien, jouant avec une espèce de cube multicolore.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sirius ? Il est rentré brusquement dans le dortoir en claquant toutes les portes. »

Draco haussa simplement les épaules. Si Black apprenait qu'il avait vendu la mèche à propos de McKinnon, le garçon ne payait pas cher de sa peau.

En observant plus attentivement James, Draco remarqua que son sourcil était agité dans une sorte de tique.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le gryffondor regretta tout de suite sa question. James devint tout rouge et reposa violement son cube sur son lit.

« Snape, » grinça-t-il.

Draco remarqua qu'il entendait beaucoup parler de Snape aujourd'hui. A croire que le serpentard était le seul sujet de discussion des gryffondors.

« Il a passé toute la soirée devant la salle commune à attendre que Lily daigne lui accorder son attention ! Et cette idiote est allée lui parler ! »

« Et alors ? » Draco ne voyait pas où était le problème.

« Ils se sont réconciliés ! » explosa James.

Le garçon était au bord de la crise de nerf et Draco était légèrement exaspéré par le comportement du gryffondor. Pour lui, il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter puisque Lily et lui finiraient par se marier et donner naissance à leur magnifique rejeton sauveur du monde.

« Ils ne se sont pas réconciliés James, Lily a simplement dit qu'elle était prête à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, » corrigea Lupin en sortant sa tête d'entre les tentures de son lit.

Le loup-garou semblait passablement énervé d'avoir été réveillé par les éclats de voix du gryffondor. James marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de reprendre son cube et de recommencer à jouer avec. La discussion était close et Draco se sentit vexé. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Le blond alla s'allonger dans son lit et alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir il entendit Black sortir de la salle de bain et rejoindre son lit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et tandis qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil, Draco se promit d'aller interroger Black demain dès la première heure sur ce qu'il venait se passer dans ce couloir et avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

C'est finiiii pour l'instant !

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? La dispute Travers-Marlène et Sirius ? Que va-t-il se passer avec le Felix Felicis ? Comment va-t-il influencer Severus ? Voilàààà dites-moi tout dans les reviews !

Je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire le sixième chapitre, mais je vais me dépêcher et essayer de poster en temps et en heure la semaine prochaine ! ;)

A bientôt!


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde !

Avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre je réponds juste à une review ^^ :

 **guest** : merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir ! j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Voila voila, **Bonne lecture**!

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : abandonner ?**

« Vous reprendrez bien de la tarte à la mélasse monsieur Machkov ? Elle est délicieuse. »

Encore une bouchée de cette foutue tarte et Draco était sûr qu'il allait vomir tout le contenu de son estomac sur les chaussures hors de prix de James. Il offrit un grand sourire à Slughorn mais refusa poliment.

A son époque, Draco avait rêvé d'avoir son entrée dans le Club de Slughorn. Mais désormais qu'il y était, la chose semblait beaucoup moins réjouissante. Il était coincé entre Lily et James et ce dernier ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil à la gryffondor et à Snape qui était assis à la gauche de la rousse. Il était presque sûr d'entendre James grogner.

« Et vous Misse Evans, avez-vous des frères et sœurs ? »

La jeune fille commença à parler de sa sœur, Pétunia, qui venait tout juste de se marier. Sa réponse fut concise, elle ne devait pas être à l'aise de parler de sa famille de moldus en étant entourée de serpentards pro sang-purs. Draco observa avec curiosité Regulus Black qui était assis en face de lui. Sirius lui avait dit qu'il y aurait sûrement son frère et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas lui adresser la parole car il était un con fini. Draco n'était pas trop de son avis, Regulus Black semblait être quelqu'un de tout à fait respectable.

La soirée passa lentement et Draco eut plus d'une fois l'impression de subir un interrogatoire. Slughorn posait des questions à chacun de ses invités et lorsque son tour arrivait, il devait ruser pour ne pas se compromettre et ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Mes chers amis, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de retourner à vos dortoirs ! » annonça le maître de potion. « N'oubliez pas que la veille des vacances de noël j'organise un petit bal. »

Draco n'était plus sûr d'avoir envie d'y aller. En plus de cela il faudrait qu'il se trouve une cavalière et il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

« Attendez monsieur Machkov, » le retint le professeur. « Le directeur souhaite vous voir dans son bureau. »

Draco le remercia d'un signe de tête et quitta la petite salle de réception, James sur les talons. Il lui jeta des regards interrogateurs et lui demanda ce que lui voulait Dumbledore. Le garçon ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le vieux fou le sollicite maintenant, mais ce n'était pas plus mal puisque ils avaient de nombreuses choses à se dire.

James l'accompagna jusqu'à la gargouille du deuxième étage. Il lui parla beaucoup de la laideur de Snape, un peu de Lily qui faisait une erreur à fréquenter le serpentard, et il disserta pendant un long moment sur le comportement étrange de Sirius à l'égard de Marlène. La scène dans le couloir entre Malrène et Travers était vieille d'une semaine et Draco n'avait pas pu en reparler avec Sirius, mais ce dernier semblait encore tourmenté. Il avait dû essayer d'en discuter avec la jeune fille car elle l'avait rembarré en plein milieu de la grande salle et ne lui parlait plus depuis.

« Ça m'inquiète, tu comprends ? D'habitude on se dit toujours tout, » lui confia James.

Le garçon à lunettes pensait que la beuglante que Sirius avait reçu de ses parents à propos de son refus de passer Noël avec eux l'avait plus affecté qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. En manque d'amour il avait dû se tourner vers Marlène et cette dernière l'avait sûrement envoyé balader.

De son point de vue Draco avait plus l'impression que Sirius était soulagé que ses parents l'aient presque renié dans cette beuglante. Le blond enviait cette indépendance dont bénéficiait le gryffondor. Même à cette époque, Draco avait toujours l'impression de voir l'ombre de Lucius Malefoy planer sur lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille et James lui souhaita bonne chance avant de disparaitre dans la noirceur des couloirs. Draco énonça le mot de passe – suçacides- tout en se listant ce qu'il avait à dire à Dumbledore.

 **:.:.:.:.:**

Ils faisaient la queue depuis un moment lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin jusqu'à Rusard qui jeta à peine un coup d'œil à leur autorisation avant de les laisser passer. Draco avait eu la sienne grâce à Dumbledore qui s'était vu contraint de la lui signer. Que _ses parents_ n'aient pas accepté qu'il se rende à Pré-Au-Lard aurait paru étrange. Sirius et Pettigrow lui expliquèrent que pour se rendre au village il fallait prendre des diligences. Draco savait qu'elles étaient tirées par des sombrales mais il lui était impossible de les voir. Peut-être que s'il tuait Dumbledore…

« J'espère que James ne va pas trop tarder, » commenta Sirius.

Ce dernier avait eu beaucoup de mal à se réveiller et avait trainé au lit alors que tous étaient partis prendre leur petit-déjeuner et s'étaient préparés pour la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Lupin était aussi aux abonnés absents, mais la pleine lune de cette nuit devait y être pour quelque chose et cela devait aussi expliquer la fatigue soudaine de James.

« Tu vas adorer Pré-Au-Lard ! Il y a tellement de chose à voir ! »

L'engouement de Pettigrow ne le contamina pas. Sa dernière sortie dans ce petit village s'était terminée de manière tragique. Il avait ensorcelé Katie Bell et avait échoué une première fois à sa mission qui consistait à tuer Dumbledore.

Ils lui montrèrent d'abord les boutiques de farce et attrapes qui étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses qu'à son époque. La plupart vendait des objets douteux qui avaient bien plus leur place dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurk dans l'allée des embrumes qu'à Pré-Au-Lard. Ils allèrent dans la boutique de Honeyduck, qui semblait toujours aussi intemporelle, mais ne se rendirent pas dans la boutique de Quidditch qui était pourtant le seul endroit de ce village qui intéressait Draco. Sirius n'aimait pas le Quidditch et lui conseilla plutôt d'y aller avec James, ils pourraient s'extasier devant un stupide bout de bois ensemble.

Ils se rendirent ensuite aux Trois Balais qui était déjà bien rempli d'élèves de Poudlard. Ils réussirent néanmoins à trouver une table dans un coin reculé de la salle. C'était ici qu'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous avec James. Ils commandèrent de la bière-au-beurre et Draco leur raconta la soirée d'hier avec Slughorn.

« Mon frère était là ? »

« Il te ressemble beaucoup, » se contenta de répondre Draco.

Si le blond saisissait très bien pourquoi sa mère et sa tante Bellatrix ne parlaient pas beaucoup de Sirius car il était un traitre, il comprenait moins pourquoi il n'avait presque jamais entendu parler de Regulus. Il savait simplement qu'il avait servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres en tant que mangemort et avait ensuite totalement disparu.

« Si seulement il pouvait aussi me ressembler dans le caractère. »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de question à Sirius. Ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils et fixait un point au-dessus de sa tête. En se retournant, il fit face à James qui semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

« Tu tires une de ces tête Cornedrue, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le garçon tira une chaise à côté de Draco et s'affala dessus. Il avala une longue gorgée de bière-au-beurre avant de se racler la gorge :

« J'ai vu Lily. »

« Cette fille te met toujours dans des états pas possibles, » dit Pettigrow.

« Elle était avec Snape. »

Rien d'étonnant à ça, depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés ces deux-là étaient constamment collés l'un à l'autre.

« Elle l'a embrassé. »

Sirius, qui était en train de siroter sa boisson, manqua de tout recracher sur la table. Pettigrow lui donna de grandes tapes dans le dos mais ça ne fit qu'empirer son état.

« Mec c'est dégoutant, » grimaça James.

« Lily a vraiment embrassé Servillus ? Mais il a des dents jaunes ! »

Draco pouffa de rire mais se tut immédiatement en croisant le regard sombre de James.

« Elle l'a juste embrassé sur la joue, mais ils seraient allés bien plus loin si je ne les avais pas interrompu. »

« Bien joué mon pote, » s'exclama Sirius en lui donnant un high five.

James resta silencieux pendant un moment, il fronçait les sourcils avec tellement de force qu'une grosse ride barrait son front.

« Je devrais peut-être abandonner, » finit-il par dire.

« Comment ça ? »

« Arrêter de courir après Lily. Tout ça ne mène à rien. »

A ces paroles Draco sentit son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade. Des sueurs froides lui coulèrent dans le dos. Ce n'était pas possible. James ne pouvait pas abandonner. S'il le faisait, ce serait la fin du monde sorcier. Harry Potter ne naitrait jamais et le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnerait.

« Tu es vraiment sûr ? » demanda Pettigrow.

James hocha la tête avec vigueur.

« Comme dit l'adage, une de perdue dix de retrouvées, » s'exclama Sirius.

Et ils trinquèrent.

Draco détestait Potter, et il se serait bien passé de lui mais sa présence était indispensable. James ne pouvait pas leur faire ça. Lui faire ça. Ils commandèrent à manger et parlèrent de tout autre chose que Lily et Snape, mais Draco n'émit pas le moindre mot.

James lui proposa d'aller visiter la boutique de Quidditch et il accepta, y voyant une opportunité pour lui parler en tête à tête.

« Les Brossdurs sont vraiment démodés, ils devraient arrêter d'en commercialiser, » commenta le garçon à lunette devant un balai.

Il continua à disserter sur les balais mais Draco le coupa.

« Tu comptes vraiment arrêter avec Lily ? »

« Oui. »

Draco poussa un long soupir et prit son courage à deux mains, il détestait parler de ce genre de choses.

« Si tu l'aimes vraiment, même si ça fait mal, tu ne devrais pas abandonner aussi simplement. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, » dit James en reposant une paire de gants en peau de dragon.

Il comprenait très bien au contraire, James et Lily étaient faits pour être ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber.

« Je rentre au château, » s'exclama le garçon.

Son air morose était revenu et il n'attendit pas Draco pour quitter la boutique et remonter la pente vers les diligences. Le gryffondor le regarda de loin sans le suivre. Lui aussi était déprimé maintenant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours des responsabilités sur le déroulement des choses. Il aurait aimé laisser Lily à Snape tranquilles et ne pas pousser James à lui courir après.

Draco marcha dans Pré-Au-Lard et tomba devant un bar, La tête du sanglier, qu'il connaissait simplement de vue. La façade était beaucoup moins décrépie qu'à son époque. Il entra et alla s'assoir à une table.

« J'vous sers quoi ? »

« Une bière-au-beurre. »

S'il pouvait se noyer dedans peut-être que tout s'arrêterait enfin.

 **:.:.:.:.:**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Draco mit un certain temps à comprendre où il se trouvait. L'infirmerie, surtout la nuit, avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Des ombres dansaient sur les murs, au gré de la petite chandelle posée sur sa table de nuit. Cela lui rappelait amèrement son dernier séjour dans ces draps blancs, il avait bien cru mourir. Mais cette fois-ci il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Le gryffondor avait beau chercher dans ses pensées, son dernier souvenir était lorsqu'il essayait de se saouler à la bière-au-beurre dans un bar tout pourri de Pré-Au-Lard. Peut-être qu'un Potter sorti de nulle part lui avait lancé un sectusempra dans le dos et il avait perdu la mémoire.

Draco passa le reste de la nuit à méditer sur sa présence dans cette infirmerie en somnolant par intermittence. Il avait essayé à un moment de se lever de son lit, mais son sang s'était mis à battre violement dans sa tête, l'obligeant presque instantanément à se rallonger. Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube, quand des rayons du soleil commencèrent à éclairer l'infirmerie, que Pomfresh fit son apparition. Le blond semblait être son seul patient, si bien qu'elle se dirigea directement vers lui.

« Et bien monsieur Machkov, » s'exclama-t-elle en lui servant un verre d'eau. « Vous êtes un sacré numéro ! »

Il retint un reniflement dédaigneux. Cette mégère le prenait de haut, mais elle ne savait pas à qui elle s'adressait.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de se rendre ivre simplement avec de la bière-au-beurre ! »

Les joues de Draco prirent une teinte rosée et il eut envie de plonger sa tête sous les couvertures. Il avait déjà été saoul, et ça n'avait pas été très glorieux selon Blaise. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire cette fois-ci ? Après la honte, la peur commença à lui serrer les entrailles. Quand il buvait trop, il devenait un moulin à paroles et pouvait raconter n'importe quoi. Peut-il avait-il raconté des choses compromettantes, peut-être avait-il parlé de son époque et de sa véritable identité ?

« Vous n'étiez pas rentré pour le couvre-feu et le professeur Jones est parti vous chercher. Vous étiez à la limite de l'inconscience et vous ne teniez pas sur vos pieds. On a dû vous faire léviter jusqu'au château. »

Draco prit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un soupir de soulagement, il n'avait sûrement rien révélé. Heureusement qu'à cette époque son père ne serait jamais au courant de cette fâcheuse histoire. Après s'être habillé, Pomfreh l'autorisa à partir. Elle le retint cependant devant la porte pour lui remettre une lettre.

« Le professeur Jones vous attend lundi soir pour une retenue. »

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel et quitta définitivement l'infirmerie. Il était encore tôt, mais Draco aurait pu se rendre dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il préféra tout de même retourner à la tour des gryffondor et terminer sa nuit. La cuite qu'il venait d'avoir ne lui avait pas enlevé son amertume.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans le dortoir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il ne s'attendit pas à voir la tête de James sortir des teintures de son lit.

« Ça va ? » murmura-t-il.

Draco se demanda si Lupin, avec son ouïe surdéveloppée de loup-garou, avait été réveillé par les chuchotements très peu discrets du gryffondor. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça.

« Ouais, j'étais juste à l'infirmerie. »

« On sait. On est passé te voir pendant que tu dormais. »

Il ricana et lui raconta la course poursuite qu'ils avaient dû essuyer contre Rusard pour atteindre l'infirmerie sans se faire prendre.

« Désolé mec, je n'aurai pas dû te laisser seul avec ta bière-au-beurre. »

Draco balaya son excuse et alla s'allonger dans son lit en tirant ses rideaux. James vint les rouvrir une minute plus tard. Il l'observa pendant un moment sans rien dire. Le garçon commençait à se sentir gêné par l'intensité de son regard, lorsque James reprit la parole :

« Tu penses vraiment que je ne devrais pas laisser tomber pou Lily ? »

Il ne sut pas trop pourquoi, mais Draco eut envie de répondre que non, il ne le pensait pas du tout. Draco aurait préféré qu'il se désintéresse de la fille rousse mais il fallait que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

« Oui. »

Mais James semblait attendre, comme réponse, plus qu'une monosyllabe.

« Tu ne devrais pas baisser les bras si facilement. »

Draco aurait aimé dire que les histoires de cœur de James ne l'intéressaient pas du tout, mais il se sentait étrangement concerné. James le regarda sans rien dire avant d'hausser les épaules et de lui proposer d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner avec lui. Draco refusa et s'enroula dans ses couvertures.

Tous ces Potter lui prenaient vraiment la tête.

* * *

Fini !

Ce chapitre était plus court que les autres, mais il est important pour la suite de l'histoire car il marque un tournant ! ;)

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? James va-t-il abandonner ? Draco va-t-il réussir à l'en dissuader ? Avez-vous déjà bu de la bière-au-beurre ? Moi non mais j'adorerai :D

A la semaine prochaine ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou !

Désolée pour le monstrueux retard pour ce chapitre ! Toutes excuses seraient superflues (un emploi du temps ultra chargé, patati patata), mais je tiens à dire que ce n'était pas par un manque d'inspiration, j'ai tout organisé dans ma petite tête !

Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre ! **Bonne lecture** ! (il y a tous pleins de rebondissements)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Argent et opale**

Un grondement assourdissant se fit entendre et Draco regarda par la fenêtre avec un air désespéré. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais le ciel d'un gris orageux n'augurait rien de bon. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Draco serait resté dans son lit toute la journée. Mais les premiers matchs du Tournoi de Quidditch commençaient le mois prochain et chaque jour comptait pour les entrainements. James avait réservé le terrain pour toute la matinée de ce samedi et il avait forcé toute son équipe, y compris les remplaçants, à se lever très tôt pour profiter au maximum du temps qui leur était donné.

« Il fait encore nuit, on ne peut pas retourner se coucher ? »

Même si Draco détestait ce Reece Worth pour lui avoir volé le poste d'attrapeur, il était d'accord avec lui sur ce point. L'appel du lit était trop fort à six heures du matin pour avoir envie d'aller jouer au Quidditch dans le noir avec un orage les guettant.

« Il n'en est pas question. Les Serpentard ont réservé le terrain pour cet après-midi et je veux avoir le temps de peaufiner notre jeu. »

Toute l'équipe leva les yeux au ciel, mais James ne le vit pas et se dirigea d'un pas décidé jusqu'aux grandes portes. Tous le regardèrent passer, avec consternation, devant la grande salle sans s'arrêter.

« Et notre petit-déjeuner ? »

Le capitaine leur jeta un regard moqueur avant d'ouvrir les portes et de sortir dans le parc en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Draco songea que ce garçon était assurément possédé par le diable pour leur faire endurer cela.

Une bourrasque les frappa lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dehors et Draco tira sur sa cape pour se couvrir. Il vit Worth, avec son manteau en peau de dragon, avancer devant lui. A croire que toute sa garde-robe était faite de peau de dragon. Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné que ses caleçons soient aussi faits de cette matière qui tenait chaud certes, mais qui pouvait être très irritante pour la peau.

Ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires. Personne, hormis James, n'était d'humeur à faire du Quidditch. Leur passage dans le parc les avait frigorifiés et la faim ne cessait de se faire entendre dans une cacophonie de ventres grognant. En un claquement de doigt, le capitaine fit apparaitre quelques brioches.

« Je suis allé voir les elfes hier soir. On n'a pas le temps de passer manger au réfectoire. Donc vous m'avalez ça en trente secondes, montre en main, et on file sur le terrain. »

L'engouement revint en un instant et tous se dépêchèrent d'avaler leurs brioches et d'enfourcher leur balai. James leur expliqua le déroulement de l'entrainement et Draco se retrouva avec Worth à faire des feintes de Wronski à n'en plus finir. James comptait sur une parfaite maitrise de cette technique pour gagner le prochain match contre les Poufsouffle.

« J'en ai marre, grogna Worth. « J'ai le tournis. »

Le blond se contenta de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux avant de foncer droit vers le sol. Il commençait à prendre de plus en plus de vitesse lorsque le ciel se mit de nouveau à gronder et qu'une pluie torrentielle se mit à tomber. Draco eut beaucoup plus de mal à remonter en piquet et failli se prendre un poursuiveur qui semblait ne pas l'avoir vu. On cria quelque chose et James fit signe à tout le monde de retourner dans les vestiaires.

« On va attendre cinq minutes que ça se calme et on y retourne, » dit le capitaine.

« Ça ne va pas se calmer, on devrait reporter l'entrainement, » répliqua Draco.

James lui lança un regard furieux.

« Il n'est pas question qu'on reporte cet entrainement. Mais si tu veux partir, personne ne te retient. »

S'il avait écouté son instinct de serpentard, Draco aurait tourné les talons en prenant une posture dédaigneuse et aurait quitté les vestiaires en faisant bien attention à claquer la porte. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Le blond resta campé sur sa position et osa même défier James du regard. Un vrai Gryffondor. James ne dit rien et détourna le regard en prenant une pause désinvolte. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa au dehors le vent secouer les arbres avec véhémence.

Draco sentit plus qu'il ne vit Worth se positionner à ses côtés. Ce dernier avait plus un comportement de Poufsouffle que de gryffondor. Il cherchait à être aimé de tout le monde.

« Tu n'en dis rien mais je sais que tu m'en veux d'avoir obtenu le poste d'attrapeur. »

Bien sûr que Draco lui en voulait, mais il rejetait aussi beaucoup la faute sur James. Sa façon de choisir l'attrapeur avait été complétement arbitraire et ne rendait absolument pas compte des aptitudes demandées pour le poste. Draco était, et ne cesserait jamais de le penser, mille fois mieux que Worth pour attraper le vif d'or.

« De nous deux, on sait très bien que je suis le meilleur, » répliqua Draco sans scrupule.

Worth haussa un sourcil, moqueur.

« Mais en attendant, c'est moi l'attrapeur. »

Il lui tapota l'épaule, sûrement dans un geste qu'il voulait amical, mais Draco le prit pour un affront. Il lui lança des Avada Kedavra avec les yeux et essuya son épaule d'un geste rageur. Il n'était pas question qu'il se fasse remarquer, mais s'il avait pu, Draco ne se serait pas retenu pour lui jeter un sort dans le dos. On ne restait pas impuni lorsqu'on se moquait d'un Malefoy.

La tempête sembla se calmer et James, qui ruminait dans son coin sur le fiasco de l'entrainement, fit signe à tout le monde de retourner sur le terrain.

Le moral de Draco était au plus bas. Il avait froid, faim et son accrochage avec Worth lui avait mis les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il ne jouerait sûrement aucun match, et s'entrainer seulement à faire des feintes Wronski ne le ferait pas progresser. James sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il annonça qu'ils allaient faire des simulations de match. Draco se retrouva à faire d'abord le batteur de l'équipe adversaire puis un poursuiveur. Le garçon avait la nette impression de servir de bouche-trou. Lorsqu'il devint attrapeur et se retrouva face à Worth, sa détermination monta en flèche. Il attrapa le vif d'or à chaque fois au nez et à la barbe de ce satané gryffondor, mais James ne vit rien ou du moins n'en fit rien en se contentant seulement de donner des conseils à Worth.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, les Serpentard apparurent sur le terrain. Voulant éviter tout affrontement inutile, James sonna la fin de l'entrainement. Tous se précipitèrent sous les douches et Draco accueillit avec bénédiction l'eau chaude. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, mais son répit fut de courte durée.

Une vive douleur le prit soudainement et il se plia en deux avant de s'écrouler sur le carrelage de la douche. Personne ne l'entendit et ce fut tant mieux. Il se tordait de douleur par terre et ouvrit la bouche dans un hurlement silencieux. Une minute passa, mais la douleur était toujours là. Lorsque la surprise fut passée, Draco se redressa et s'appuya contre le mur. Il comprit très vite d'où la douleur provenait : de son bras, et plus précisément de son poignet gauche.

La marque.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres appelait ses serviteurs.

Après la douleur, la panique le gagna. Comment était-il possible que le Lord puisse encore être en communication avec lui ? Il avait changé d'époque, voire de dimension. A moins qu'il ne soit en lien avec l'autre Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui de l'époque à laquelle il se trouvait. Cela lui donna un frisson incontrôlé. Cela n'aura-t-il donc jamais de fin ? Aucune issue ?

Draco entendit les autres Gryffondor sortirent des douches et se rhabiller. Mais il était impossible pour lui de bouger. La douleur était trop forte, trop profonde. Il avait l'impression qu'un doloris fourmillait sous sa peau. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Le garçon resta prostré dans sa douche jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide. Elle sembla le réveiller et il put enfin se relever. La douleur l'avait rendu tout groggy et le Gryffondor mit un certain temps avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait là.

Il prit la serviette qu'il avait pendu sur la porte, l'enroula autour de sa taille et ouvrit la porte. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant James adossé contre les casiers. Ce dernier semblait l'attendre.

« Tu en a mis du temps, » s'exclama le garçon à lunettes en lui tendant ses vêtements.

Draco ne répondit rien. Ces vestiaires avaient l'étonnante particularité d'avoir presque tous les murs tapissés de miroirs, si bien qu'il était difficile d'échapper à son propre reflet. Draco rencontra son propre regard fuyant. Ce qui le déconcerta ne fut pas la dureté qui émanait de ses yeux gris, mais son teint qui était bien plus pâle que tout à l'heure.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il se retourna pour faire face à James. Ce dernier l'observait étrangement. Ses yeux d'un brun profond semblaient le transpercer. Draco eut un affreux doute, avait-il vu sa marque ? Il mit son bras derrière son dos et recula d'un pas.

« Non, c'est juste ton entrainement. »

James avança d'un pas et Draco le trouva bien trop proche à son goût.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mon entrainement ? » Demanda James sur un ton faussement boudeur.

Le blond était trop fatigué pour répliquer quelque chose et se contenta de lui lancer un regard blasé. Désormais il voulait juste son lit et peut-être des chocogrenouilles.

« Tu m'en veux encore pour ne pas t'avoir nommé attrapeur, c'est ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre d'être attrapeur, » marmonna Draco, il voulait juste que James arrête de lui tenir la jambe et le laisse rentrer au dortoir. Sa journée avait très mal commencé.

James sembla devenir rouge de colère et lui lança un regard courroucé.

« C'est quoi ton problème exactement ? Depuis ce matin tu es insupportable ! »

Draco ne répondit rien et James perdit définitivement son sang-froid, ce qui n'était jamais bien difficile pour un Gryffondor. Il plaqua ses mains sur son torse, et le repoussa jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne buter contre un mur.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre de toi. Tu es là, tu ne fais rien et tu attends que tout te tombe dans les mains. »

Draco se serait peut-être senti plus concerné par ces paroles si James avait enlevé ses mains. Mais il les gardait, fermement plaquées contre sa cicatrice.

« Tu voudrais peut-être que je fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir ? »

Mais de quoi étaient-ils en train de parler ? Draco n'arrivait plus à suivre le fil de leur discussion –ou plutôt de leur engueulade puisque James semblait très remonté-, il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant le Potter de son époque et de reproduire leur rivalité Serpentard-Gryffondor. Mais cela n'avait plus aucun sens, il était lui-même devenu un de ces satanés Gryffondor.

James ne répondit pas à sa provocation et se contenta de le fixer. A cet instant, Draco se demanda s'il n'avait pas mal interprété les paroles de James. Il prit conscience d'être –une nouvelle fois- à moitié nu devant lui et sa cicatrice semblait lui être toujours autant captivante.

Il faisait très chaud d'un coup.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il expérimentait ce genre de situation, et même s'il n'était pas quelqu'un qui perd bêtement son sang-froid, Draco sut d'emblée qu'il n'arriverait pas à se contrôler et le regretterait amèrement –même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Il attrapa la main de James. Cette même main qui semblait être en train de dessiner les contours de sa cicatrice. Il la serra fermement, comme pour arrêter son geste. Draco vit clairement sa marque, _l'autre_ , encore rouge et boursoufflée du dernier appel du Maître des Ténèbres. Elle était trop visible. James l'avait sûrement vue, il devait l'avoir vue.

Il fallait faire diversion, quelle qu'en soit la conséquence.

« Tu fais quoi là ? »

James cligna des yeux comme si la voix de Draco, plus que sa poigne, lui faisait reprendre pied sur la réalité.

« Je croyais que tu en avais après Lily, mais apparemment ce n'est qu'une couverture. Tes préférences ne me regardent pas, mais moi je ne suis pas une tapette. »

Draco le repoussa à son tour, marquant définitivement une distance entre eux. James ne cessait de le regarder, les yeux grands ouverts. Il semblait trop choqué pour réagir. Le blond en profita pour rapidement se rhabiller et cacher les rougeurs qui le prenaient aux joues.

Lorsqu'il fit de nouveau face à James, ce dernier avait complétement changé de comportement. Il s'était complétement rembruni. Draco ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Cette fois-ci il l'avait vraiment blessé et certainement trahi. De tous, le blond avait été le seul à le soutenir, à lui dire de ne pas désespérer pour Lily. Ce qu'il venait tout juste de lui dire était comme un couteau enfoncé dans le dos et planté dans le cœur. Surtout qu'en apparence Draco n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à James avec un tel ressentiment. Avec cette malveillance serpentarde qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée, Draco songea que James aurait sûrement pleuré s'il n'avait pas eu autant de fierté.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale con. »

On le lui disait souvent.

James sortit en trombe des vestiaires. Draco le suivit en continuant de mettre une certaine distance entre eux. Le poing d'un Gryffondor pouvait partir très vite.

Sirius, Pettigrow et Lupin les attendaient à quelques mètres du stade. Ils leur firent signe mais Draco hésita un instant à les rejoindre. James ne manquerait pas de les monter contre lui. Mais son cerveau était trop gelé par la fatigue et le froid pour réfléchir plus longtemps et il se dépêcha d'aller à leur rencontre, toujours en suivant James. Lorsque ce dernier arriva à la hauteur de ses amis, il ne leur adressa pas un mot et continua à garder son visage fermé. Sirius, sûrement pas habitué à un tel comportement de la part du brun aux lunettes, questionna Draco mais lui non plus ne répondit rien. Tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de naturellement doué pour adoucir les tensions ou être tout simplement gentil.

Ils entamèrent une marche jusqu'au le château. Les maraudeurs avaient sûrement l'intention d'aller déjeuner au réfectoire, mais Draco qui avait déjà passé une trop mauvaise matinée. Il avait dans l'idée de leur fausser compagnie et de s'enfuir jusqu'au dortoir. Après une bonne sieste qui saurait lui remettre les idées en place, il pourrait mieux appréhender James et comprendre pourquoi sa marque des ténèbres lui faisait encore mal.

A mi-chemin jusqu'aux grandes portes, alors qu'ils pataugeaient dans la boue, ils virent devant eux Lily et deux de ses amies qui, comme eux, rentraient au château.

« Elles sont allées prendre le thé avec Hagrid, » ricana Sirius.

Pettigrow fit la grimace mais Draco se désintéressa très vite d'eux. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le dos de James. Le garçon se refusait à ressentir de la culpabilité, mais il commençait à vraiment regretter ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Oula ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? »

Draco détourna le regard un instant pour voir ce qui préoccupait Sirius, mais le regretta amèrement. Il aurait mille fois préféré continuer à contempler le dos de James. Lorsqu'il avait pensé dans les vestiaires que sa journée avait très mal commencé, il avait été encore très loin du compte.

Le groupe de filles devant eux s'était arrêté de marcher. McDonald était celle qui avait le comportement le plus étrange. Draco la regarda s'envoler et il eut l'impression d'être dans son pire cauchemar. Elle n'alla pas très haut, on pouvait encore attraper ses chevilles. Mais personne ne pensa à la tirer vers le bas. Tous la regardaient flotter comme si elle était le messie, les bras écartés en croix. Ses cheveux blonds formaient comme un halo.

Si Draco n'avait pas été paralysé par ce qui était en train de se tramer sous ses yeux, il se serait enfui en courant.

Un hurlement fendit l'air. C'en était à se glacer le sang, mais cela sonna comme une alarme qui en réveilla plus d'un. McDonald se mit à convulser dans les airs et Lily et Emmeline prirent chacune une cheville et tentèrent de la ramener au le sol tandis que les garçons approchaient en courant. Après un moment qui sembla avoir duré une éternité elle s'écroula par terre. C'était comme si le corps de McDonald n'était qu'un pantin retenu par un fil qu'on venait de couper. La jeune fille continua à convulser et à travers ses hurlements, Lily ordonna qu'on la maintienne pour que ses mouvements incontrôlés ne viennent pas la blesser. Il fallut Sirius et Lupin pour réussir à bloquer ses gestes.

« Que quelqu'un aille chercher de l'aide ! » sanglota la rousse.

Pettigrow se releva, dans la ferme intention de courir vers le château, mais Emmeline le retint.

« Non ! Hagrid ! Il faut aller voir Hagrid ! »

La cabane de ce dernier n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Le barbu aurait sûrement entendu les hurlements de la Gryffondor si le vent n'avait pas soufflé si fort. Pettigrow ne perdit pas une seconde. Il courut si vite que Draco le perdit très vite de vue.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda James en gardant son regard effrayé fixé sur McDonald qui avait désormais les yeux révulsés.

« J-Je ne sais pas. »

Lily s'était transformée en fontaine. Elle ne cessait de pleurer et ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de trembler alors qu'elle essayait de tenir les épaules de son amie.

« C'est à cause de ce qu'il y avait dedans, ça l'a ensorcelée ! » expliqua Emmeline en pointant du doigt un paquet.

Draco eut comme un haut-le-cœur.

James et lui s'en approchèrent. Le papier kraft avait été arraché par endroits, si bien qu'il ne faisait aucun doute de ce que refermait ce colis. Un collier fait d'argent et d'opale. Ce fut comme si une main venait d'enserrer la poitrine de Draco et qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il était comme dans un cauchemar. Comme s'il revivait son pire souvenir. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

James tendit la main pour prendre le collier mais Draco réagit au quart de tour. Il attrapa le bras du garçon, exactement de la même façon que dans les vestiaires, et planta son regard dans le sien.

« N'y touche surtout pas, il pourrait t'arriver la même chose. »

Le brun aux lunettes lui lança un regard noir en se dégageant violement de sa poigne mais ne prit pas le collier. A cet instant Hagrid et Pettigrow surgirent à leurs côtés et le garde-chasse prit McDonald dans ses bras avant de courir vers le château. Sirius aida Lily à se relever et lança un regard insistant à James pour que ce dernier vienne soutenir la jeune fille. Il ne perdait jamais le nord celui-là. Le garçon resta un instant figé avant de se dévêtir de sa cape et d'envelopper l'objet ensorcelé avec. Il partit rejoindre la petite troupe et Draco suivit comme un automate.

Il n'avait absolument pas réagi à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était trop réel. C'était trop similaire à ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. C'était impossible.

« Où est Marlène ? » questionna Sirius.

Draco entendit à peine Emmeline lui répondre. Quand ils arrivèrent au château, McGonagall les attendait dans le Hall, le visage à la fois inquiet et pincé. Draco arriva à se formuler la pensée que c'était un bien étrange mélange. Lorsqu'elle les convia sèchement dans son bureau, le blond sut que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Son lit devrait encore attendre.

* * *

Un peu court je sais.

Je tiens à m'excuser de la part de Draco pour son comportement pas gentil.

Passons aux questions : Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Compense-t-il le retard? Draco et James vont-ils se réconcilier ? Que va faire McGonagall ? Draco va-t-il retrouver un jour son lit ? Vous remarquerez l'originalité du nom de ce chapitre (cf. un certain chapitre douze...).

A bientôt ! (je ne sais pas quand mais bientôt), laissez-moi tout pleins de reviews ça me booste ! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou ! J'ai enfin fini mes partiels et je suis donc en vacances ! Je vais pouvoir recommencer à poster plus régulièrement dès maintenant et rattraper mon retard ;)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : fête de Noël**

Couvert de sueur, Draco était prostré par terre, contre les lavabos. Il enserrait fermement son poignet gauche, celui qui portait la marque. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans cette position, mais il était certain d'être définitivement en retard pour son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ce serait bien une première pour lui.

Pourtant la journée avait bien commencé. Il s'était levé à l'heure et avait même réussi à éviter un duel de regards avec James. Sa relation avec le brun aux lunettes ne s'était pas arrangée depuis leur dispute après l'entrainement de Quidditch. Elle avait empirée suite au match Gryffondor-Serpentard où Worth n'avait pas été assez rapide pour attraper le vif d'or. Après cette défaite, James avait catégoriquement refusé de lui adresser la parole. Il aurait fallu qu'il reconnaisse qu'il avait eu tort de choisir Worth plutôt que lui, le grand Draco Malefoy. Mais, malgré cette défaite cuisante et l'humiliation d'avoir été battu par les Serpentard, Worth était toujours l'attrapeur des Gryffondor et le match de janvier promettait d'être désastreux.

« Tu es mort ? »

Draco sursauta avec une telle violence qu'il se cogna la tête contre un des rebords du lavabo. Mimi Geignarde, car c'était bien elle et sa voix nasillarde, le fixait avec ses yeux globuleux.

« Tu es pâle comme un fantôme ! » Dit-elle dans un grand rire avant de s'envoler dans les airs.

Il se trouvait au deuxième étage, dans les toilettes des filles désaffectées, et accessoirement l'entrée de la Chambre de Secret. Après que Saint Potter et sa clique aient sauvé la fille belette du Basilic, il avait été rapidement divulgué à tout Poudlard où se trouvait cette fameuse Chambre. Cette révélation avait contribué à la réputation funeste de ces toilettes et plus personne n'avait voulu y mettre les pieds…. Sauf lui.

A cet instant c'était une chance dans son malheur qu'il se soit rendu dans ces toilettes. Hormis Mimi Geignarde, personne ne viendrait le déranger. La douleur l'avait prise alors qu'il sortait de la grande salle après le petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de fausser compagnie aux Maraudeurs puisque ces derniers étaient introuvables, Draco les soupçonnait d'être avec Lupin. Ce dernier lui avait dit devoir rentrer chez lui pour quelques jours car sa mère était malade, mais la pleine lune devait plutôt y être pour quelque chose. Il devait sûrement s'être terré à l'infirmerie.

A un moment où sa douleur avait été telle, Draco avait justement songé à se rendre à l'infirmerie pour demander à Pomfresh d'atténuer ses souffrances, mais elle lui aurait sûrement posé des questions. Et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il attire l'attention.

Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres appelait-il ses sbires avec autant d'insistance ? La douleur ne semblait en plus finir.

« Si tu meurs, tu pourras hanter ces toilettes avec moi pour l'éternité ! »

Peut-être que ces toilettes n'étaient finalement pas le meilleur lieu pour souffrir en paix. Mimi Geignarde ne cessait de lui tourner autour lorsqu'il entendit un petit « plop » qui lui fut salvateur. Un petit elfe, qui ne lui était pas inconnu, fit son apparition devant lui.

« Dipsy a ressenti les ondes négatives de l'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov. Dipsy a quelque chose pour l'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov. »

L'elfe lui tendit une petite fiole. En temps normal Draco n'aurait en aucun cas accepté de boire cette potion douteuse, mais cette fois-ci il ne réfléchit pas plus et avala tout d'une traite. Le gout était tellement affreux qu'il faillit tout recracher.

« La douleur devrait partir d'ici dix minutes, » annonça Dispy.

Draco l'entendit à peine lui souhaiter bon courage et disparaitre. Mais comment l'avait dit l'elfe, il commença à se sentir mieux au bout de dix minutes. Il resta un moment allongé sur le carrelage froid tout en reprenant son souffle. Il détestait subir ces crises de douleur. En regardant sa montre, Draco constata qu'il était définitivement en retard. Le garçon se releva et sentit une fatigue immense l'envahir. L'appel de la marque l'avait vidé de toute énergie.

Draco se dirigea tel un automate jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Il toqua à la porte et entra lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Jones. Ce dernier lui envoya un regard torve que le garçon eut du mal à interpréter.

« Vous êtes en retard. »

Draco se contenta de s'excuser. Le professeur de Défense lui indiqua une chaise où aller s'assoir et lui dit de venir le voir à la fin du cours. Il reprit ensuite son explication sur les sortilèges d'amnésie.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut assis que Draco se rendit compte du coup fourré que venait de lui tendre Jones. Il s'était installé dans le camp des Serpentard. Il ne connaissait pas la fille à ses côtés mais il identifiait sans mal Snape devant lui et le rire gras de Mulciber dans son dos. Dans sa vision périphérique Draco pouvait voir Sirius lui envoyer des regards d'encouragements tandis que James tournait ostensiblement la tête dans la direction opposée à la sienne. C'était grotesque mais à cet instant le blond avait d'autres chats à fouetter, comme survivre le temps d'un cours à tous ces serpents qui l'entouraient.

« Le petit lionceau aurait-il été abandonné par son troupeau ? »

La voix de Mulciber était aussi perfide que son haleine était fétide.

« Tu sais on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler depuis la dernière fois, » continua-t-il de chuchoter.

Et Draco était bien content qu'il en eut été ainsi. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler avec ces Serpentard. Il ne les connaissait que trop bien. Mulciber et son _gang de Serpentard_ ne le laisseraient pas tranquille tant qu'ils n'auraient pas obtenu tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Tu vas bien à la petite fête de Slughorn ce soir ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils avant de prudemment répondre par l'affirmative. Cette question n'avait aucun de sens.

« J'y vais aussi. Et il y a quelqu'un que je serai ravi de te présenter. »

Son cœur se mit à déraisonnablement battre la chamade. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait quand même pas être au bal de ce soir ? C'était absurde ! Draco prit trois grandes inspirations et se força à réfléchir calmement. Il était totalement invraisemblable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rende à la petite fête de Slughorn, et il était encore plus inimaginable que Mulciber sache quoique ce soit de ses affiliations avec les mangemorts.

Prenant sur lui pour rester calme, Draco tourna légèrement la tête vers Mulciber.

« Qui ça ? »

Le serpentard lui offrit un grand sourire narquois. Draco étant pourvu d'une mauvaise foi naturelle, il aurait très bien pu penser que cette grimace, plus qu'un sourire, de la part de Mulciber ne pouvait que l'enlaidir, mais le garçon devait bien admettre que le vert et argent avait un certain charisme et de la prestance. Plus qu'à son époque. Draco avait toujours associé Mulciber et Travers à des mercenaires sanguinaires.

« Ça t'intéresses ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna définitivement pour reporter son attention sur le cours. Il n'en avait absolument rien à faire de ce que racontait Jones sur les langues-de-plomb, mais il ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à Mulciber en montrant qu'il avait piqué sa curiosité.

« Malefoy. »

Draco se figea. Venait-il de dire _Malefoy_? Cette fois-ci il se retourna complétement, ignorant son orgueil qui lui disait de rester classe en toute circonstance, et faisant fi d'attirer l'attention par son brusque mouvement de tête.

« Quoi ? »

« Lucius Malefoy sera de la partie ce soir. Vous êtes bien de la même famille, non ? »

Draco craignit le pire. Lui qui avait cru pouvoir simplement s'amuser à cette fête, il venait de se fourvoyer. Il allait rencontre son père ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour questionner un peu plus Mulciber, mais une main s'abattit sur sa tête, le forçant à se retourner. Il fit face à Jones qui l'observait le visage fermé. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua que le cours avait cessé et que toute la classe les observait.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'en vous plaçant ici monsieur Machkov, vous trouveriez l'occasion de parler. Mais il semblerait que vous soyez très à l'aise parmi les Serpentard. »

Draco entendit Mulciber pousser un autre de ses petits ricanements, et il se sentit rougir malgré lui. Il était encore trop chamboulé de savoir qu'il verrait son père le soir-même pour répondre à la petite pique que venait de lui lancer le professeur.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours, et Jones fit signe aux élèves de quitter la salle. Draco se leva, dans la ferme intention de suivre le troupeau et s'enfuir très loin de Mulciber, mais Jones lui attrapa l'épaule et le rassit fermement sur sa chaise.

« Bien, » s'exclama Jones en allant à son bureau lorsque le dernier élève eut quitté la pièce. « Nous avons à parler de votre comportement, monsieur Machkov. »

Draco se retint de grimacer. Il allait encore avoir droit à un de ses sermons. Lors de sa dernière retenue avec Jones, il avait passé une heure à lui reprocher son comportement.

« Arriver en retard à mon cours et parler pendant que j'explique des choses fondamentales pour vos examens de fin d'années ne peut que vous porter préjudice. Je dis cela pour votre bien. Que voulez-vous faire plus tard ? »

Mangemort ?

« Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. »

Voilà que Jones se prenait pour un conseiller d'orientation. S'il lui avait posé la question quelques années plus tôt, il lui aurait sûrement répondu qu'il voulait devenir Premier Ministre de la Magie, mais aujourd'hui il souhaitait juste que, plus que quiconque dans ce monde, cette putain de guerre se termine et qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Jones le fixa pendant un si long moment que Draco commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« C'est ça votre problème. Il vous faut des projets, voir à court terme ne vous aidera pas. »

Son seul projet pour l'instant était de survivre. Et accessoirement de tuer Dumbledore.

« Je vais devoir vous mettre en retenue pour votre comportement dans mon cours, » soupira Jones face au silence persistant de Draco.

Il lui écrivit sur un bout de papier le jour et l'horaire de sa retenue avant de le laisser partir. De tous les professeurs qu'il avait eus, Jones était le seul qui semblait vraiment s'intéresser à son avenir. Snape avait juste essayé d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces pour pouvoir tuer Dumbledore à sa place et briller devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Draco n'avait pas fait attention au comportement de Jones vis-à-vis des autres élèves, mais il était presque sûr d'être le seul à avoir eu ce genre de discussion avec lui.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » S'exclama Lily qui l'attendait avec les autres gryffondor dans le couloir.

« Me mettre une retenue, » grogna Draco en lui montrant le papier.

« Non pas Jones, » rectifia Sirius. « Mulciber. »

« On s'en doute qu'il t'a mis en retenue, » rigola la rousse. « Tu l'as vraiment énervé. »

Draco répondit de façon évasive. Il n'avait pas très envie que tout le monde sache que les Machkov avaient un lien de parenté avec les Malefoy et que son père soit là ce soir. Le seul fait d'y penser de nouveau suffit à le rendre fébrile et à ce que son cœur se remette à battre frénétiquement.

« D'ailleurs pourquoi t'es arrivé en retard ? » Demanda Pettigrow. «Tu es tout pâle. »

Le gryffondor eut la désagréable impression de passer un interrogatoire. Il prétexta une indigestion. La tarte à la mélasse dès le petit-déjeuner ça passe rarement bien. Son excuse était bidon, mais elle eut le mérite de faire rire Sirius. Plus personne ne lui posa de questions et tous se rendirent au cours de Métamorphose.

Toute la journée Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de zieuter James qui le boudait toujours. Peut-être le méritait-il. Il n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, en ayant bien fait attention de taper là où ça faisait mal. Il repensa à cette main qui avait caressé son torse et il devint tout rouge rien qu'en y repensant.

« Il est l'heure d'aller se préparer pour la fête, » annonça McKinnon à la fin du cours de potion.

« C'est vraiment dommage que McDonald ne puisse pas venir. »

La déception et l'inquiétude dans la voix de Lily étaient clairement perceptibles. James tenta de la réconforter en lui disant que, de toute façon, McDonald n'avait pas été invitée par Slughorn. Cette remarque énerva Lily plus qu'autre chose et elle tourna les talons et fonça jusqu'à son dortoir d'un pas rageur.

Après que McDonald ait été ensorcelée par le collier, ses parents avaient ordonné qu'elle rentre chez elle pour se reposer et se remettre de ses émotions. Dumbledore avait tout de suite accepté de peur que toute cette affaire n'entache l'image de son école et qu'elle n'attire l'attention du ministère. Depuis, McDonald n'était pas rentrée à Poudlard. D'après une lettre qu'elle avait écrite à Lily, la gryffondor ne comptait revenir au château qu'après les vacances de Noël.

« Je mets un nœud papillon ? »

Assis sur le lit de James, Sirius partit dans une grande réflexion sur le sujet en pesant le pour et le contre. Draco observa la tenue de James et ressentit un pincement au cœur. Son costume était magnifique. Le genre qu'il aurait dû porter habituellement. Le blond observa sa propre robe de sorcier. Une robe de seconde main fournie par Poudlard. Elle était bien trop petite pour lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard envieux au nœud papillon que venait finalement d'enfiler James.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » Demanda Sirius.

Du dortoir, seuls James et Draco avaient été invités à la fête de Slughorn. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Sirius. Ce dernier ne voulait absolument pas croiser son petit-frère. Il leur souhaita bonne chance et annonça que lui et Pettigrow allaient faire une promenade dans le parc. Mais avec les regards qu'il échangea avec James, Draco songea qu'ils allaient plutôt rendre visiter à Lupin à l'infirmerie.

Le gryffondor se retrouva seul avec James à faire route jusqu'aux cachots. Ce dernier marchait devant sans lui accorder la moindre importance. Il commençait à ne plus savoir comme gérer et supporter cette situation.

« James, » appela-t-il.

Silence.

« James… » Commença Draco sans savoir par quoi continuer. « J-j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort la dernière fois. Je suis désolé. »

James ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais qu'un Malefoy s'excuse était quelque chose de très rare. Il venait d'assister à quelque chose d'unique.

« Tu m'as traité de tapette. »

En approchant des cachots ils commencèrent à croiser différents couples. Ce fut à ce moment que Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune cavalière. Cela ne lui avait pas un seul instant traversé l'esprit. James y allait-il avec quelqu'un ?

« Mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées. »

Le brun aux lunettes lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la fête. McKinnon les attendait. James lui tendit le bras et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Si McKinnon ne lui avait pas fait signe de les suivre, Draco se restait planté devant la porte. Après cette petite discussion, James semblait de nouveau disposé à l'ignorer.

La pièce était magnifiquement décorée, mais elle donnait une désagréable impression de déjà-vu à Draco. Cela lui rappelait la dernière fête de Slughorn à son époque où il s'était bêtement fait prendre par Rusard. Il avait eu la honte de sa vie ce jour-là.

Un serveur passa à côté de lui avec un plateau et Draco s'empara d'une flute de champagne qu'il avala cul-sec. James le regarda faire, les yeux ronds.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à la fête avec Lily ? » Questionna-t-il de but en blanc à James.

Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules. Ce fut McKinnon qui lui répondit en rigolant. James s'était salement fait recalé par la rousse. Draco la voyait au bras d'un Poufsouffle. Il s'apprêta à charrier James, mais il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras.

« Machkov ! » S'exclama Mulciber. « Tu te fais désirer. J'ai toujours quelqu'un à te présenter. »

Devant la familiarité de Mulciber, James haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils se perdirent dans la broussaille de ses cheveux. Mais Draco n'y prêta pas plus attention en se faisant trainer par Mulciber à travers tous les invités. Il n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur. Quel comportement devait-il adopter devant son père ? Devant un Lucius Malefoy de vingt-trois ans ?

Mulciber finit par s'arrêter et Draco faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il eut l'impression de se retrouver face à son sosie. Mêmes cheveux blonds, mêmes yeux gris avec cette expression supérieure. La seule différence était la taille. Il resterait toujours plus petit que son père.

« Lucius, Narcissa, je vous présente Draco Machkov, » annonça Mulciber d'une voix sérieuse.

Draco resta figé en comprenant que la femme se tenant aux côté de Lucius n'était autre que sa mère. Le garçon se concentra pour rester maitre de lui-même, mais il ne put s'empêcher garder ses yeux rivés sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle était indéniablement très belle et avait une expression moins figée que celle qu'il lui connaissait.

« Un parent éloigné donc, » commenta Lucius en lui tendant une main.

Draco s'empressa de la serrer.

« C'est un plaisir de rencontrer un Malefoy, » dit Draco.

Il espéra que personne n'ait entendu sa voix trembler.

« Plaisir partagé. J'ai vaguement entendu parler des Machkov. Vous auriez dû nous prévenir de votre arrivée en Angleterre. Nous vous aurions accueilli au Manoir. Vous et votre famille devriez passer. »

Draco nota la moue ennuyée de sa mère. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Elle détestait toujours autant que Lucius fasse les choses sans lui demander son avis.

« C'est une aimable proposition. Malheureusement je suis actuellement seul en Angleterre. »

Draco leur raconta les fréquents voyages de ses parents. La situation était cocasse. Les seuls parents qu'il n'ait jamais eu se trouvaient en face de lui et n'en avaient même pas conscience.

« Vous avez vraiment la stature d'un Malefoy, » fit remarquer Narcissa avec de l'amusement dans la voix.

Draco se sentit rougir. Cette remarque lui fit étrangement plaisir.

« Nous allons devoir vous laissez, » annonça Lucius en voyant un haut représentant du ministère passer non loin d'eux. « Mais nous serions ravi que vous passiez au Manoir des Malefoy cet été. »

Ils présentèrent leurs salutations et le couple Malefoy s'éloigna dans la foule d'invités. Mucliber, qui était resté à ses côtés pendant toute la rencontre, poussa un nouveau ricanement.

« Bien joué Machkov. Bien joué. »

Le serpentard lui lança un dernier regard narquois avant de disparaitre à son tour. Draco le regarda partir, cherchant à comprendre son intérêt dans cette rencontre, et poussa un profond soupire pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait très chaud et avait besoin d'air. La rencontre semblait s'être bien passée mais il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il se dirigea vers la sortie tout en cherchant un serveur des yeux, une deuxième coupe de champagne lui ferait du bien.

Il atteignit le couloir, mais entendit quelqu'un le héler dans son dos. Il fut légèrement surpris en voyant James lui courir après.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? »

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

« Je t'accompagne. »

Draco ne répliqua rien, mais il fut bien content de l'initiative du brun. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs avec l'intention de se rendre dans le parc.

« Tu fais ami-ami avec les Malefoy ? »

« Mulciber voulait me les présenter. »

« Tu fais aussi ami-ami avec les Serpentard ? »

James ne semblait pas particulièrement énervé, seulement curieux. Draco ne lui répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules. Il était un Serpentard de nature, il était normal qu'il ait des facilités avec eux.

Le brun lui attrapa le bras, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa marque. Il sentit comme un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps. Le gryffondor le stoppa dans sa marche.

« Fais attention aux Malefoy. C'est peut-être une des familles les plus importantes et les plus riches de tout le Royaume-Uni mais ils n'ont pas de très bonnes fréquentations. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Ça veut dire que je suis pardonné ? »

« Absolument pas, » répliqua-t-il.

Et pourtant James avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens et le fixait avec une telle profondeur qu'il était difficile de croire qu'il lui en voulait encore. Cette fois-ci, Draco n'avait aucune raison de le repousser et surtout il n'en avait pas envie. Il aimait trop ça. Sa main sur son bras, son regard ancré dans le sien et son visage qui semblait imperceptiblement se rapprocher. Ses lèvres caressèrent les siennes et son cœur explosa dans sa poitrine. Draco n'avait jamais ressenti ça, pour personne. Des rires et des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir adjacent, et cela suffit à ce que James s'écarte de Draco. Il tourna brusquement le dos au blond.

« On y retourne ? Marlène doit se demander où je suis passé. »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre que James avait déjà détalé du couloir. Il laissa tomber son idée d'aller prendre l'air dans le parc et reprit sa route vers la fête de Slughorn sans trop faire attention au reste du monde qui l'entourait. Il n'entendait plus que son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'adooore cette fin de chapitre ! xD

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La rencontre de Draco avec ses parents ? Le comportement de Mulciber ? Et bien évidemment le rapprochement avec James ?

On se retrouve très vite pour la suite des aventures de Draco ! Et en attendant n'hésitez pas à laisser une review sur ce chapitre, votre avis compte beaucoup :)

 _A bientôt !_


	9. Chapter 9

Voila un nouveau chapitre ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, surtout la scène du début xD M'enfin, je suis contente de le poster à moins d'une semaine du dernier chapitre !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : A ta santé**

Le souffle erratique tout contre ses lèvres donna des frissons incontrôlés à Draco. Allait-il l'embrasser? James semblait se moquer de lui en prenant tout son temps. Il lui embrassa paresseusement la bouche, se plaquant un peu plus contre lui. Le blond approfondit le baiser et en profita pour passer une main dans les cheveux de jais du gryffondor.

Les lèvres de James descendirent dans son cou et Draco poussa un long soupir. Cette partie de son corps était particulièrement érogène et le garçon s'en donna à cœur joie en venant mordiller sa peau. Les mains de Draco quittèrent les cheveux pour rejoindre son torse et laisser des caresses aériennes. Il avait chaud, vraiment très chaud. La bouche de James continua de glisser sur sa peau, Draco put même sentir sa langue titiller un de ses tétons.

Il put entendre James pouffer de rire lorsqu'il poussa un gémissement qu'il avait vainement tenté d'étouffer.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Jamais je n'oserai, » murmura la voix espiègle de James.

Draco se redressa et captura les lèvres du brun dans un baiser langoureux. Cette fois-ci c'était lui qui menait la danse. Il adorait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle se perdant dans son cou et son désir grandissant de minutes en minutes. S'il avait pu, Draco aurait aimé que ce moment ne se termine jamais.

Mais Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il entendit les ronflements de Sirius et se souvint immédiatement être dans son dortoir de Gryffondor, c'était la première nuit des vacances de Noël.

Tout ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était qu'un rêve. Le garçon plongea sa tête sous les couvertures, rouge de honte. Il resta un moment prostré dans son lit avant de se lever sans faire de bruit et de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide.

L'eau qui coulait contre se peau finit de complétement le réveiller. Comment pourrait-t-il encore croiser le regard James ? Draco prit la grande résolution de reléguer son rêve au fin fond de son esprit et de ne plus jamais y repenser.

Mais malgré ces bonnes résolutions, son rêve avec James ne fit que le hanter toute la journée durant. Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, des flashs lui revenaient en tête et l'empêchaient de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre. Sirius dut remarquer son comportement étrange puisqu'il lui demanda plusieurs fois si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu voulais passer les vacances de Noël avec ta famille ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. Chez lui Noël consistait à organiser une grosse réception pour montrer toute la grandeur de leur famille. Il fallait bien se tenir, faire honneur, danser avec Pansy. Tout cela n'avait rien de familial.

« C'est la première fois que je ne vais passer Noël avec ma famille, » dit Sirius.

Depuis que tous les élèves, et en particulier James, avaient déserté le château pour les vacances Draco voyait le gryffondor sous un autre jour. Il semblait beaucoup plus sérieux et triste.

« James m'a proposé de venir chez lui, mais j'ai refusé. »

Draco plissa les yeux, subitement jaloux. James ne l'avait pas invité lui.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe en Russie, mais ici la hiérarchie des familles de sang-purs sont très importantes, » lui expliqua Sirius. « Même un peu trop. »

Le mieux pour le blond était de se taire et de laisser le maraudeur parler. Draco était bien allé lire quelques livres sur le monde magique russe, mais si Sirius commençait à trop s'y intéresser, il serait incapable de répondre à quoique ce soit.

« Tout ça me dégoute. Cette suprématie du sang, c'est n'importe quoi. Des fois j'aimerai bien partir très loin de tout ça. »

Pas besoin d'aller bien loin. Azkaban était un très bon endroit pour s'isoler du reste du monde.

« On n'en a jamais parlé, mais tu crois à toutes ces histoires de sang ? »

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Draco avait toujours été élevé dans cette idée que les sang-purs étaient supérieurs aux sang-de-bourbe. La question de Sirius était risquée, s'il y répondait mal le garçon pourrait lui tourner le dos et à cette époque ce serait de mauvais augure. Et même s'il savait qu'il devait répondre que la pureté du sang n'existait pas, intrinsèquement Draco pensait contraire.

Le gryffondor fut cependant sauvé par un hibou qui vint se poser sur la table devant lui.

« Tes parents, » annonça Sirius en se tordant le cou pour lire ce qu'il y avait écrit sur l'enveloppe.

« Je la lirai plus tard, » dit Draco en rangeant la lettre dans sa poche.

Sirius ne lui posa pas de questions et la discussion dériva sur le Quidditch. N'ayant rien à faire durant l'après-midi, ils convinrent de faire une petite partie avec deux poufsouffle de troisième et quatrième année ainsi qu'une petite, vraiment petite, serdaigle de première année. Personne ne songea à convier Snape, seul Serpentard à être resté à Poudlard pour les vacances.

Ils se rendirent au stade et pendant que Sirius allait chercher les balais Draco en profita pour lire sa lettre. Comme il s'en doutait, elle n'était pas réellement signée de ses parents mais plutôt de Dumbledore. Ce dernier le conviait dans son bureau mais ne précisait pas la nature du rendez-vous. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et Draco songea que l'armoire était réparée.

« Tu fais l'attrapeur Draco ? »

Le susnommé releva la tête en sursautant. Sirius le regarda étrangement.

« Tout va bien ? Mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« Non, au contraire, » lui dit-il en souriant.

Le gryffondor lui donna une tape dans le dos en lui rendant son sourire et lui tendit un balai.

 **:.:.:.:.:**

« Asseyez-vous monsieur Machkov. »

Draco fit un léger signe de tête au professeur Jones qui quittait le bureau et alla s'assoir face au professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait enlevé ses lunettes et se massait les yeux en soupirant. Dans cette posture Draco reconnaissait le vieux Dumbledore de son époque. Il lui proposa quelques malice réglisses qu'il refusa, par principe. Draco adorait le réglisse.

« Votre séjour à Poudlard se passe bien ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête de haut en bas.

« Vraiment ? J'ai appris que vous étiez présent lors de l'accident de Mary McDonald. »

Dumbledore ne l'avait quand même pas convoqué pour ça ?

« Vous pensez que j'ai quelque chose à avoir avec ? » S'exclama-t-il.

Le directeur se mit à caresser songeusement sa barbe.

«Je ne sais pas. A vous de me le dire ? »

Draco avait trop de prestance pour se laisser aller, mais s'il avait pu il aurait mis son poing dans la tête du vieux barbu. Cette fois-ci il n'avait rien fait. Comment pouvait-il oser l'accuser ?

« Je n'ai rien avoir avec toute cette histoire, » déclara Draco d'un ton ferme.

Dumbledore l'observa encore un instant avant de réenfiler ses lunettes. Il fouilla dans les parchemins devant lui avant de trouver celui qui l'intéressait.

« Mon ami qui a analysé votre armoire est formel, elle est cassée et ne peut pas être réparée. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

Draco émit un petit rire nerveux incontrôlé lorsque Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Cela veut simplement dire que l'armoire n'a pas besoin d'être réparée pour qu'elle me renvoie chez moi, c'est tout ! »

« Cela me parait tout de même risqué. Mais n'ayez crainte, j'ai quelques experts qui étudient la magie de votre armoire. Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver une essence qui nous permette de voyager dans le temps ? »

Un flash de compréhension passa dans l'esprit de Draco, et il se rembrunit brusquement. Dumbledore n'en avait que faire de lui et de le renvoyer à son époque. Tout ce qu'il voulait était l'armoire qui avait ce pouvoir inédit de voyager à travers l'espace-temps. Comme il l'avait souvent présagé, le directeur n'était qu'une personne avide de savoir et de pouvoir. Peut-être ferait-il bien de le tuer finalement.

« Laissez-nous encore un peu de temps monsieur Machkov et nous vous ferons rentrer chez vous. »

Le concerné eut un reniflement dédaigneux avant de se lever. Il ne fit pas de signe de tête et quitta directement le bureau. A cet instant le gryffondor se moquait de paraitre grossier, impoli. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait espéré, mais il était déçu. Il sentait comme une oppression dans sa poitrine.

Draco monta différents escaliers sans n'avoir aucun chemin précis. Il voulait juste s'éloigner du bureau du directeur et de cette funeste nouvelle. Il n'allait pas rentrer chez lui. Ça n'avait jamais été dans les plans de Dumbledore. Il n'aurait plus jamais de parents, plus son manoir et plus ses amis. Le garçon eut l'impression de suffoquer et s'appuya contre un mur en défaisant sa cravate.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'il se trouvait au septième étage, devant la Salle sur demande. Mais le mur était lisse de toute porte. Draco ne songea qu'à sa vie passée lorsqu'il se remit prestement sur ses pieds pour faire les trois allers-retours. En ouvrant les grandes portes, il pensait se retrouver dans son manoir, avec des photos de sa famille, mais la réalité fut toute autre.

La pièce était grande, froide et totalement vide. Seule une armoire à disparaitre trônait au centre. Draco s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il resta un moment figé devant cette apparition incongrue avant de s'en approcher. En faisant le tour, le garçon en vint à la conclusion que cette armoire était exactement la même que celle qu'il avait utilisé pour arriver dans cette époque. Mais comment pouvait-elle être ici ? N'était-elle pas censée être aux mains des fameux experts de Dumbledore ?

D'un mouvement sec Draco ouvrit la porte et rentra à l'intérieur. Il souffla un bon coup et ferma les yeux. Comment avait-il fait la dernière fois ? Il songea très fort à son époque, sa famille et son ancienne vie. En ouvrant les yeux Draco eut l'impression d'être entré dans une autre dimension.

Il faisait totalement noir, mais il pouvait discerner plusieurs portes. Il essaya d'en ouvrir une mais la lumière blanche qui s'en échappa l'aveugla. Au fond de lui Draco savait que l'une de ces nombreuses portes le mènerait à son ancienne vie, mais il avait beau ouvrir chacune d'elle, il ne savait pas laquelle était la bonne. Allait-il rester prisonnier dans ce vide ? Où était la sortie ? Sa situation lui rappela l'histoire de Montague qui avait transplané pour sortir de l'armoire à disparaitre dans laquelle il avait été enfermé.

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains. Jamais il n'arriverait à transplaner. Il se souvint des quelques leçons qu'ils avaient eu, mais tout ce que le garçon se souvenait était une histoire de D, de sa dispute avec Crabbe et de Potter qui fourrait son nez partout. Mais ce qui avait le plus marqué son esprit avait été lorsqu'une Poufsouffle s'était désartibulée la jambe. Draco grimaça. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse sa jambe dans l'armoire.

Il avait pris sa décision, il ne transplanerait pas. Mais quelle idée il avait eu de rentrer dans cette foutue armoire ! Draco ouvrit une porte au hasard et fonça à l'intérieur en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il eut la surprise de se retrouver dans la même salle sur demande qu'il avait laissée quelques minutes auparavant. Mais était-il réellement revenu ? La dernière fois qu'il avait cru cela, il avait fait un bon de vingt ans en arrière.

Prenant sa baguette en main Draco sortit de la salle et avança prudemment dans les couloirs. S'il croisait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à un tournant il serait prêt à se battre… où à plutôt partir en courant le plus vite possible. Draco ne manqua pas de pousser un hurlement quand Sirius lui rentra dedans. Ce dernier, ne comprenant sûrement pas le comportement du gryffondor, poussa à son tour un petit cri de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » S'exclama-t-il aux abois.

« Tu m'as fait peur, c'est tout, » répliqua Draco en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes.

« Je te cherchai justement, McGo vient de me dire que puisqu'on était pas beaucoup pour ces vacances de Noël, elle nous autorisait à faire une petite sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ! » Sirius semblait au summum de la joie suite à cette nouvelle. « Pas qu'on ait vraiment besoin d'une autorisation, je connais un passage secret qui mène directement chez Honeydukes. »

Sirius lui raconta comment lui et le reste des maraudeurs avaient découvert ce passage secret mais Draco n'écoutait déjà plus qu'à moitié. Il était trop soulagé d'avoir regagné la bonne époque pour s'intéresser au babillage du gryffondor.

Le reste des vacances Draco se rendit effectivement plusieurs fois à Pré-Au-Lard. Une fois avec l'autorisation de McGonagall et les autres fois via le passage secret de la sorcière Borgne que Sirius s'était empressé de lui montrer. Ce dernier avait adopté un comportement légèrement différent de lorsqu'il côtoyait les autres maraudeurs. Draco avait en effet remarqué que le garçon était plus calme, sérieux et collait le blond partout où il se rendait, comme s'il avait peur d'être abandonné. Il savait bien que Sirius était le meilleur ami de James, mais il lui semblait parfois que Sirius préférait jouer la tête de turc plutôt que de se confier au brun à lunettes. Peut-être avait-il peur que leur amitié ne se brise.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva bien trop vite et Draco se retrouva avec Sirius à attendre dans le Hall que tous ceux qui avaient quitté le château pour les fêtes ne reviennent. Le garçon avait l'impression de se liquéfier sur place tant le stress lui rongeait les entrailles. Il n'avait pas revu James depuis ce qu'il s'était passé à la fête de Slughorn.

Le foutu binoclard fit son apparition en compagnie de Lily. Cette dernière n'était pas en train de grimacer, comme à chaque fois que James venait lui parler, elle semblait même plutôt heureuse d'être en compagnie de ce dernier.

« Salut salut ! » il leur donna à chacun une claque dans le dos. « J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop embêté Servilus pendant mon absence ! »

Si Draco avait vu d'un mauvais œil les sourires de Lily, il éprouva une étrange satisfaction à voir la stupéfaction puis la colère apparaitre sur les traits de la rousse suite aux paroles du gryffondor.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot. »

Et elle tourna les talons, partant rejoindre ses amies. Draco put apercevoir McDonald qui semblait s'être totalement remise de son ensorcellement.

«Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut encore apprécier ce graisseux, » soupira James avant de détourner son attention de la jeune fille.

Il les pressa de raconter leurs vacances à Poudlard. Ils retrouvèrent Lupin et Pettigrow, que James avait semés pour pouvoir parler à Lily, et tous montèrent au dortoir.

« Alors vous avez eu quoi comme cadeaux ? »

Pendant que Pettigrow montrait le pull qu'il avait reçu de sa grand-tante, Sirius et Draco se lancèrent un regard. Aucun des deux n'avait eu de cadeaux hormis ceux que James, Lupin et Pettigrow leurs avaient envoyés.

« J'ai reçu une bouteille d'hydromel au Nouvel An, mais je ne l'ai pas ouverte, je voulais la partager avec vous, » s'exclama James en sortant la fameuse bouteille de son sac.

Sirius alla fouiller dans son armoire pour ressortir des coupes de champagnes. Draco ne s'en étonna même pas.

« A quoi est-ce qu'on trinque ? » Demanda Lupin.

Alors que Sirius proposait de porter un toast à la paix dans le monde, Draco croisa le regard de James qui servait les verres. Il lui offrit un petit sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche. Il lui tendit une coupe et Draco essaya de garder toute sa contenance lorsque leurs mains se frôlèrent. Un flash de son rêve passa devant ses yeux et Draco manqua de renverser tout son hydromel par terre.

«On trinque à la nouvelle année, » dit James alors qu'ils levèrent chacun leur verre en l'air.

« Cul-sec ! « S'écria Sirius.

James, aussi casse-cou que pouvait l'être un gryffondor, accepta le défi et avala sa coupe d'une traite. Il se mit à tousser en faisant la grimace et Sirius éclata de rire en lui donnant des tapes dans le dos.

« Comment peux-tu t'étouffer avec de l'hydromel ? Tu n'es pas en train de boire du whisky-pur-feu que je sache ! »

Draco, qui s'obstinait à ne pas prêter attention à James, fut le dernier à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Personne n'avait bu l'hydromel sauf James et ce dernier était seul à être en train de convulser par terre, de la mousse blanche sortant de sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et Sirius, qui était en état de choc, se contentait de secouer son ami en répétant inlassablement son nom. Pettigrow fut le plus rapide et se mit sur ses pieds en annonçant qu'il allait prévenir Pomfresh et disparu du dortoir. Si Draco avait eu plus de lucidité sur le moment, il aurait volontiers critiqué le comportement fuyard de Pettigrow qui, à chaque fois que quelqu'un se retrouvé ensorcelé ou empoisonné, était toujours le premier à prendre les jambes à son cou.

« Il va mourir avant que Pomfresh n'arrive, » se lamenta Sirius en regardant désespérément Lupin.

Le loup-garou, qui avait toujours été le plus posé et prompt à réfléchir, semblait s'être figé comme une statue. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait James convulser à ses pieds sans rien faire.

Draco regarda la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il était évident que quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'amusait à reproduire ses tentatives d'assassinat sur toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. Si la personne qui avait empoisonné l'hydromel avait fait exactement la même chose que Draco, James venait de boire le philtre du Calice de la mort. Un poison très puissant pour lequel Draco ne connaissait pas d'antidote. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. Venait-il de tuer James ? Le garçon se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Il se souvenait avoir eu un cours où Slughorn avait tenté de leur apprendre à confectionner un antidote aux poisons les plus courants. Mais tout ce dont il arrivait à se souvenir était que ce jour-là il avait taché sa robe de sorcier avec son immonde potion et que Potter avait encore attiré toute l'attention… avec un bézoard.

« Il faut un bézoard ! »

Sirius, qui avait les yeux rouges, lui lança un regard éberlué. Lupin fut le seul à comprendre presque instantanément Draco.

« On n'a pas de bézoard ici. Il faut aller à la réserve du professeur Slughorn. »

« Mais c'est trop loin ! » Cria Sirius bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ce que venait faire un bézoard dans la situation présente.

« Accio bézoard, » dit Draco en désespoir de cause.

Il resta la baguette tendue pendant ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité. James arrêta brusquement convulser, laissant son corps complétement inerte et Draco manqua de faire une crise cardiaque lorsque la pierre défonça la fenêtre dans un grand éclat de verre. Le blond la rattrapa au vol et l'enfonça aussitôt dans la bouche de James.

Le silence se fit et tous regardèrent James étendu au sol. Il ne bougeait toujours pas et le seul bruit qui trahissait le silence semblait être les battements furieux de leurs cœurs.

* * *

Houuu gros suspense ! xD

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la scène du début ? de la fin ? Mais qui donc a empoisonné James et ensorcelé Mary McDonald ? Comment avez-vous trouvé le petit moment avec l'armoire ? Draco rentrera-t-il un jour chez lui ?

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review (ou une grande ça me va aussi), et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 10 !


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou ! Comment ça va ? Moi je crève sous la chaleur _ _' Du coup je me suis enfermée pour écrire le chapitre (je suis quand même allée voir le documentaire _I'am not your negro_ et il est super, je vous le conseille) !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le prix du savoir**

Draco n'était pas très souvent sorti en dehors du couvre-feu. Par chance, ou grâce à sa discrétion légendaire, il ne s'était jamais fait prendre. Et il n'avait pas l'intention que cela change.

Le garçon se jeta un sort de désillusion et sortit de la salle commune à pas de loups.

Après que James ait été envoyé à l'infirmerie pour son empoisonnement à l'hydromel, le reste des maraudeurs était resté prostré dans le dortoir. Draco était resté avec eux, mais avait passé un bon moment à se lamenter sur le fait qu'il avait sûrement tué James, avant de relativiser. Le problème ne venait pas de lui, mais de quelqu'un qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'imiter et à le tourmenter. Il avait passé la première partie de sa nuit à cogiter avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir et avait décidé de rendre visite à James.

Le silence qui régnait dans les couloirs alors qu'il avançait donnait la chair de pouls à Draco. Il s'attendait à tout instant à se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Rusard où à tomber sur un professeur au cours de sa ronde. Il descendit plusieurs étages et sentit le stress monter en lui. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'infirmerie lorsqu'il entendit les voix de Dumbledore et McGonagall.

«… Heureusement que la famille Potter est compréhensive, mais nous ne pourrons pas le cacher bien longtemps si tout cela continue, » dit Dumbledore.

« Parce que vous pensez que l'attaque de miss McDonald a un rapport avec celle de monsieur Potter ? »

« C'est mon avis et aussi celui de Owain. »

A la mention de Jones, McGonagall pinça les lèvres. Elle ne devait pas beaucoup l'aimer.

« Je ne fais pas confiance au professeur Jones, quand bien même il ait été Langue-de-plomb. »

« Peut-être n'est-il pas aussi fiable que nous le voudrions, » avança le directeur. « Mais nous avons besoin de lui. »

Draco entendit McGonagall marmonner quelque chose.

« Je sais Minerva. Mais il est nécessaire de prendre les devants et je suis sûr qu'Owain pourra nous apporter des informations capitales. »

« Le professeur Jones n'est pas le genre de personne à donner les choses gratuitement. Il voudra forcement quelque chose en échange. Qu'avez-vous à lui proposer ? »

« Pas ici Minerva. »

Le directeur l'enjoignit à se rendre dans son bureau. Ils s'éloignèrent enfin de la porte de l'infirmerie et le gryffondor en profita pour s'y précipiter, il réfléchirait plus tard à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ces derniers temps il était un habitué de l'infirmerie, mais son silence de cathédrale l'impressionnait toujours autant. En entrant dans la pièce, Draco ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le lit de James. Ce dernier était le seul à avoir des rideaux tirés tout autour. Il passe entre les rangées de lits et en faisant attention à ne pas attirer l'attention et se faufila parmi les tentures du lit de James. Le garçon ne dormait pas. Il eut un léger sursaut en voyant ses rideaux bouger tous seuls.

« Sirius ? »

Draco mit fin à son sortilège de désillusion, frustré que James ait d'abord pensé à Sirius plutôt qu'à lui. Le brun lui accorda un sourire resplendissant. Il attrapa sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit et lança un sourdinam pour baisser le son de leurs voix.

« Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait avant demain matin, » confia James apparemment ravi d'avoir de la compagnie.

« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. »

Draco s'assit sur une chaise et poussa un long soupir. Il avait détesté cette petite balade nocturne. Il craignait déjà le retour.

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, » dit James. « Avec le bézoard. »

Le blond se sentit rougir sous l'intensité de son regard.

« De rien. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais mourir. »

« Moi aussi, » James eut un petit rire. « Mais apparemment ma dernière heure n'est pas encore arrivée ! »

Draco sentit comme une boule se former dans sa gorge. Même s'il n'était pas mort aujourd'hui, il ne restait à James que quelques années à vivre. Pouvait-il y remédier ?

« Tu sais qui t'as offert cette bouteille ? »

« Non et j'ai vraiment été bête de ne pas plus m'en être soucié. »

James lui raconta l'interrogatoire que lui avait passé Dumbledore, ce dernier avait semblé très inquiet. Il lui avait d'abord demandé si ses rivalités avec les serpentard pouvaient être un danger avant de dévier sur le métier de ses parents.

« Ils sont aurors. On peut s'y faire beaucoup d'ennemis. Peut-être suis-je un moyen de pression. »

Draco n'y croyait pas trop.

« Dumbledore a convoqué mes parents, ils viendront demain matin. Tu voudrais les rencontrer ? »

Le blond s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette proposition. Il observa James. Ce dernier semblait sérieux. Après avoir rencontré le père de Potter, il allait ensuite rencontrer ses grands-parents ? La bonne blague !

« Peut-être. Ils sont sympas ? »

James fit la grimace, ce qui étonna Draco. Les parents de James ne pouvaient pas être tyranniques, c'étaient des Potter après tout !

« En règle général oui, mais là ils vont sûrement me passer un savon. »

Draco lui lança un regard interrogateur. James fit la moue, il se sentait vraiment nul pour le coup.

« Je n'étais pas censé boire la bouteille. Elle était destinée à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Draco fut tenté de lui demander s'il devait initialement la donner à Dumbledore, mais James lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« C'était un grand cru et on en a déjà beaucoup à la maison. Mes parents ont pensé plus judicieux que je l'offre à Dumbledore, mais je voulais la partager avec vous. »

Quelqu'un s'était donc servi de James pour tuer Dumbledore. Une personne à cette époque avait-elle donc aussi pour mission de tuer le directeur ? Mais pourquoi faire exactement comme lui ? Etait-ce de l'intimidation ? Draco commençait à vraiment en avoir assez de cette situation et de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il était censé venir du futur, le passé était déjà écrit et Draco en connaissait déjà les tenants et les aboutissants. Il ne pouvait pas changer ainsi.

« Tu sais que tu vieillis de dix ans quand tu fronces le sourcils comme ça ? » Se moqua James.

Malgré la critique, qui lui aurait brisé le cœur en temps normal, Draco garda la même expression faciale.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'autant t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien tu sais ? »

James lui attrapa le bras et lui donna une pression réconfortante. Le problème n'était pas tellement James, c'était surtout la personne qui semblait connaitre les anciens agissements de Draco alors que lui-même n'en avait jamais parlé à personne.

« Je crois que l'agression de McDonald et la tienne sont corrélées. J'ai raison de m'inquiéter. »

« Ce sont sûrement des serpentard. Dumbledore aura vite fait de les coincer. »

Draco se retint de lever les yeux aux ciels. C'était un comportement typiquement gryffondorien que de rejeter la faute sur les serpentard, et de toujours s'en remettre à Dumbledore. Le vieux barbu ne semblait pas pressé de régler ses problèmes à lui. Draco poussa un long soupir. Tout ce qui était en train de lui arriver était à s'en arracher les cheveux.

« Hey, » l'appela James d'une voix douce en tirant sur son bras.

Il força Draco à se pencher avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser. Il en avait tant rêvé. Si le blond resta au début passif, ce n'était dû qu'à sa surprise. Draco finit par lui rendre son baiser, mais bien plus fougueusement. Comme dans ce rêve qu'il avait eu au début des vacances il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de James. Draco pouvait sentir son ventre se contracter. Mais cette sensation était agréable, elle lui réchauffait tout le corps.

Ils furent néanmoins interrompus par la porte du bureau de Pomfresh qui grinça. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et les deux garçons rompirent leur baiser sans pour autant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

« Tu devrais partir, » murmura James tout contre ses lèvres.

Draco lui sourit avant de se redresser et de se jeter un sort de désillusion. James regarda ses rideaux bouger avant que le silence ne revienne. C'était ça qu'il aimait le plus chez Draco, ce sourire si franc qu'il ne voyait que trop rarement sur son visage.

 **:.:.:.:.:**

L'euphorie de cette proximité avec James s'était envolée aussitôt que Draco avait quitté l'infirmerie. Il se détestait pour ne pas savoir profiter du moment présent et à toujours ressasser de sombres pensées, comme s'il ne méritait pas d'être heureux.

Même si Draco s'était assuré que James allait bien, il n'arriverait pas à dormir sur ses deux oreilles s'il ne savait pas qui s'amusait à attaquer les élèves de ce château. Le garçon devait anticiper le prochain coup. Tout en réfléchissant, il gravit les escaliers qui devaient le mener jusqu'à sa salle commune. Il s'arrêta néanmoins au sixième étage le souffle court. Il avait monté les marches à toute vitesse, comme s'il avait eu peur d'être poursuivi par ses démons.

Le sixième étage ne lui était pas inconnu. C'était là que… Draco retraça le contour de sa cicatrice à travers sa chemise. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, le gryffondor se dirigea d'un pas déterminé jusqu'aux toilettes. En poussant la porte il se revit immédiatement allongé sur le sol, couvert de sang. Draco se rappela avoir une petite cicatrice sur son front, mais ses cheveux l'avaient toujours cachée. Si quelqu'un l'avait remarqué on l'aurait comparé à Potter pour le reste de ses jours. Il ne pouvait tolérer ça et tant pis s'il devait renoncer à coiffer ses cheveux en arrière.

En se regardant dans le miroir il se trouva pâle. Draco abominait ça, il avait l'impression que sa peau se confondait avec ses cheveux. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur son reflet et il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un l'observer dans son dos.

« Potter ? » Murmura-t-il tétanisé.

Il se retourna néanmoins pour faire face au professeur Jones qui l'observait avec amusement.

« Monsieur Potter est encore à l'infirmerie. Que faites-vous en dehors de votre dortoir en pleine nuit monsieur Malefoy ? »

Draco grimaça, comment avait-il su qu'il se trouvait dans ces toilettes ? Et depuis quand est-ce que son sortilège de désillusion avait-il cessé de fonctionner ?

« Ça va vous valoir une retenue. » Dit-il. « Encore. »

Le blond hocha simplement la tête. Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais Jones le retint par l'épaule, l'empêchant de sortir.

« Mais avant ça, j'aimerai avoir une petite discussion avec vous. »

Draco recula de quelques pas, soudainement beaucoup moins confiant. Le professeur lui lançait un regard inquisiteur qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

« Dans les toilettes ? Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? »

« Malheureusement non. Voyez-vous monsieur Malefoy j'ai été le spectateur d'étranges choses. »

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et Draco venait enfin de mettre le doigt dessus. C'était la deuxième fois depuis qu'ils se trouvaient dans ces toilettes qu'il l'avait appelé Malefoy. _Malefoy_.

Il attrapa sa baguette mais Jones fut plus rapide. Il lui lança un expelliarmus et la baguette de Draco s'envola dans les airs avant d'habilement retomber dans la main du professeur.

« Vous êtes en position de faiblesse. Peut-être devrais-je en profiter pour vous lancer un sectumsempra. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Etait-il dans un mauvais rêve ? Pourtant la chevelure rousse de Jones était bien réelle et elle lui brulait la rétine. En désespoir de cause il pria pour que Mimi Geignarde sorte d'une cuvette et le sauve de cette situation. Etait-il réellement en train de souhaiter la présence de ce fantôme ? Il était tombé bien bas.

« C'était vous depuis le début ? » Demanda Draco la voix tremblante.

« Moi quoi ? »

Jones alternait entre l'amusement et une mine sérieuse. Il ne semblait pas se décider sur le comportement à adopter, ce qui déstabilisa encore plus Draco.

« McDonald, James. C'était vous n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je serai plutôt tenté de dire que c'est de _votre_ faute. Après tout c'est bien vous qui avez eu l'idée du collier ensorcelé et de la bouteille empoisonnée. »

« Comment savez-vous tout ça ? » Hurla-t-il presque.

Draco se sentait sur le point de défaillir. Il était dans un mauvais rêve et il allait se réveiller. Jones l'observait attentivement, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui. Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre.

« Vous êtes Legilimens, » ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation. « Vous avez regardé dans mon esprit, vous n'aviez pas le droit. »

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de ça. L'alcool délie les langues très facilement. »

Oh.

Il n'aurait jamais dû boire toutes ces bières-au-beurres à Pré-Au-Lard la dernière fois. Mais à bien y réfléchir il était presque impossible de se saouler avec cette boisson. Jones avait-il rajouté quelque chose à l'intérieur à son insu ? Après tout c'était lui qui l'avait ramené à Poudlard après sa cuite et comme il ne se souvenait de rien, Jones aurait très bien pu le droguer.

Mais il y avait quelque chose que Draco ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourquoi toute cette mascarade ? Jones répondit à sa question silencieuse.

« Connaitre l'avenir peut se révéler très intéressant, mais cela peut devenir très dangereux si ces informations venaient à tomber entre des mauvaises mains, » commença-t-il. « Et je ne pense pas non plus que Dumbledore soit quelqu'un à qui il faut confier ces renseignements. »

Jones était-il du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Si tel avait été le cas ils ne seraient pas en train de tranquillement discuter dans les toilettes, Jones l'aurait déjà livré en pâture à Voldemort.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre à sa gauche, s'il courait assez vite peut-être qu'il pourrait sauter. Tout était meilleur que de se retrouver en face à face avec un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui s'était finalement révélé être aussi aliéné que les autres.

« Que voulez-vous exactement ? »

« Le futur. Je veux tout savoir. »

« Je pourrai aller voir Dumbledore et tout lui dire, » riposta Draco.

Jones poussa un ricanement qui se voulut diabolique mais que le garçon trouva grotesque.

« Lui dire quoi ? Vos tentatives ratées pour le tuer ? »

« Il ne vous croira pas. » Draco n'y croyait pas trop non plus. Ce n'était pas comme si Dumbledore lui avait fait une seule fois confiance depuis le début.

« Albus est un très bon legilimens, il ne se laissera pas berner pas vos petits mensonges. »

Pourtant depuis qu'il était arrivé à cette époque Dumbledore ne l'avait pas mis face à ses ''mensonges''. Il s'était toujours contenté de les ignorer

Draco s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, mais des bruits des pas, et surtout des miaulements, se firent entendre. Jones l'attrapa brusquement par le bras et le poussa vers l'extérieur des toilettes.

« Réfléchissez-bien, » lui chuchota-t-il.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à Rusard qui leur fit un grand sourire, révélant une rangée de dents jaunes et mal alignées.

« Cet élève se trouvait en dehors de son dortoir. Je vous laisse vous en charger monsieur Rusard ? » Le ton mielleux du professeur Jones donna à Draco envie de vomir.

Rusard lui attrapa le bras, encore plus fort que venait de le faire Jones, et le traina à sa suite tout en lui racontant toutes les retenues qui l'attendaient.

 **:.:.:.:.:**

Finalement il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mais il ne ressentait pourtant aucune fatigue. Il y avait simplement ce tourbillon de sentiments qui lui compressait le cœur. Que devait-il faire ? Draco avait passé toute sa putain de nuit à réfléchir comme lui avait si bien conseillé Jones.

Il ne connaissait pas le professeur Jones, et lui révéler plus d'informations compromettantes pourrait être trop dangereux. Seul Dumbledore semblait être assez fort pour le protéger de cet énergumène, mais le vieux fou irait sûrement l'enfermer à Azkaban s'il apprenait qu'il avait déjà essayé de le tuer. Jamais Draco ne pourrait aller à Azkaban. Quand il avait vu ce que la prison avait fait de son père –une loque-, il s'était juré plus d'une fois qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que d'aller là-bas.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule solution à Draco, s'enfuir très loin, comme il savait si bien le faire. Peut-être devrait-il retourner encore plus loin dans le passé et se terrer dans un coin pour couler de vieux jours sans personne pour l'embêter. N'importe quoi.

Draco se traita mille fois d'idiot. Il s'était lui-même compromis en buvant ce foutu alcool et racontant tout à Jones. Mais comment avait-il fait pour être aussi bête pour lui dire tous ses plans visant à tuer Dumbledore ?

« Tu viens manger ? » Demanda Lupin.

« J'arrive. »

Draco regarda la petite bande gryffondor quitter le dortoir et plus que jamais il se sentit très loin d'eux. Leurs préoccupations n'étaient pas les mêmes, aucuns d'eux n'avaient une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur têtes.

Au bout d'un certain moment il se leva. En sortant dans la salle commune, Draco fut témoin d'une scène qu'il jugea tout à fait invraisemblable mais qui eut le mérite de lui faire penser à autre chose.

A quelques mètres de lui, Snape et Lily s'embrassaient.

En reprenant son chemin vers la grande salle Draco resta interdit face à ce qu'il venait de voir. Mais il n'était pas sûr de voir ce rapprochement d'un bon œil. Après tout, à la fin de l'histoire, Lily n'était-elle pas censée finir avec James et donner naissance à l'Elu qui les sauverait tous de la terreur ? James avait-il abandonné Lily ? Il lui avait pourtant certifié le contraire.

S'il disait à James ce qu'il avait vu, comment réagirait-il ?

* * *

Draco réfléchit trop, ça me fait mal à la tête ! xD

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Draco se retrouve pris dans un dilemme cornélien, que va-t-il faire ? Avez-vous aimé ce début de révélation ? Et on en parle du bisou de Draco/James et celui de Severus/Lily ?

Dans le plan de cette histoire je trouve que ce chapitre clôture la première partie de la fic. Le prochain sera plus transitoire et introduira la deuxième partie de l'intrigue. J'ai trooop hâte ! ^^

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre dans les reviews et on se retrouve très vite pour le chapitre 11 !


	11. Chapter 11

Salut ! Voilà le chapitre 11 !

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Secret de polichinelle**

Draco n'avait pas faim. Les événements de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures l'avaient complètement retourné. Une vague de stress l'avait envahi et il n'avait plus su quoi faire. Le gryffondor se raccrochait désespérément à ce petit moment, celui qu'il avait partagé avec James dans l'infirmerie. Ce seul moment où il s'était senti bien.

Mais les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer et le garçon le remarqua en plongeant machinalement sa main dans sa poche. Sa baguette n'y était pas. Il se mit à fouiller dans son sac de cours avant de véritablement commencer à paniquer et d'enlever sa robe. Il la secoua mais aucune baguette n'en tomba. Draco s'assit à même le sol et se mit à réfléchir.

Où avait-il vu sa baguette pour la dernière fois ?

Il se repassa la journée d'hier et la réponse lui vint rapidement : la nuit dernière. Jones l'avait désarmé et ne lui avait pas rendu sa baguette. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Son premier cours de de la journée était métamorphose, il ne pouvait pas y aller sans sa baguette.

Draco réenfila sa robe et se dirigea vers la grande salle d'un pas beaucoup plus pressé. Il resta au pas de la porte et vit que Jones n'était pas à la table des professeurs. Il devait être dans son bureau. Draco hésita un instant à aller chiper une pomme à la table des gryffondor, mais lorsqu'il vit qu'aucun des maraudeurs n'était présent, le blond décida de directement aller récupérer sa baguette.

Il gravit les escaliers à toute vitesse mais se stoppa net au moment de toquer à la porte. Si Jones venait à l'attaquer il n'aurait aucun moyen de se défendre.

« Entrez. »

Draco ouvrit simplement la porte, mais ne rentra pas dans la pièce. Jones était assis à son bureau et semblait être en train de corriger des copies.

« Monsieur Machkov, » dit-il de son ton le plus doucereux. « Vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

« Je viens simplement récupérer ma baguette. »

Jones resta silencieux un instant, se souvenant qu'elle était effectivement en sa possession. Il fouilla dans le tas de feuilles devant lui avant de la sortir d'un de ses tiroirs. Il la posa devant lui. Draco hésita avant de s'avancer. Dès qu'il aurait saisi sa baguette, il piquerait un sprint jusqu'à la porte. Mais au moment où il posa sa main dessus Jones se saisit de son poignet, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement.

« Je me répète peut-être, monsieur Malefoy. Mais vos connaissances du futur sont essentielles pour la suite des évènements. Notre monde entre dans une sombre période. »

Draco détestait cette façon qu'avait Jones de lui chuchoter dans l'oreille. Son souffle lui chatouillait le cou et il ne supportait pas cette sensation. Le gryffondor essaya de retirer sa main, mais Jones avait une poigne de fer.

« Et si Albus apprend que vous essayez de le tuer, je ne pense pas qu'il sera très clément. »

Des élèves passèrent devant la salle en riant et Jones relâcha le bras de Draco qui en profita pour récupérer sa baguette. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte à reculons, se refusant de lui tourner le dos. Lorsqu'il fut en sécurité dans le couloir le garçon en profita pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Jones. Ce dernier n'avait pas semblé lui vouloir du mal sur l'instant, mais Draco préférait ne pas baisser sa garde tant qu'il n'aurait pas choisi la démarche à suivre.

Draco croisa plusieurs élèves se rendant à leur premier cours de la journée. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en retard. McGonagall ne laisserait pas passer ça et il se retrouverait encore une fois en retenue. Ces derniers temps il en avait beaucoup trop.

Ce fut au tournant d'un couloir que Draco fut violement interrompu dans ses réflexions. Il venait littéralement de s'écrouler par terre. Les couloirs étaient désormais vides et le garçon avait du mal à savoir comment il avait fait pour tomber de la sorte. Heureusement que personne ne l'avait vu.

« L'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov vient de faire un magnifique plongeon. »

Le susnommé entendit quelqu'un taper des mains avec enthousiasme. En relevant le visage Draco grimaça, il espérait ne pas s'être cassé le nez.

Dipsy se tenait devant lui, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« C'est toi qui vient de me faire tomber ? »

Le petit elfe leva les mains en l'air, signe de sa culpabilité. Draco poussa un long soupir. Dipsy était l'être le plus inconséquent et diabolique qu'il n'eut jamais connu, pire que Dobby.

« Je suis en retard alors la prochaine fois qu'il te vient l'envie de faire des croche-pieds, va plutôt voir Jones. »

Draco se releva maladroitement avec l'intention de reprendre sa route, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de l'elfe. Mais Dipsy ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette façon puisqu'il attrapa un pan de son pantalon. Draco manqua de tomber une deuxième fois mais se retint à temps au mur.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! »

« L'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov ne doit pas céder au professeur Owain Jones. L'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov doit aller voir monsieur le directeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. »

Draco baissa ses yeux pour regarder fixement Dipsy. Quel était son but ? Etait-il envoyé par Dumbledore ? Le garçon se fustigea. Il se souvenait des explications de Dispy comme quoi il n'appartenait qu'à Poudlard et non au directeur.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

« Non, non, non, non, non. Non. Dispy dit la vérité. Et si l'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov ne va pas voir monsieur le directeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Dispy ne se contentera pas que de faire de croche-pied. »

Dipsy ne donnait pas vraiment de justifications, seulement des menaces. Petit elfe malfaisant.

« De toute façon je ne peux pas, je suis déjà en retard pour mon cours de métamorphose. »

Pour toute réponse Dipsy lui sourit, mais Draco l'interpréta plus comme une grimace. L'elfe lui attrapa son pantalon et claqua des doigts. Le gryffondor se sentit aspirer dans un tourbillon. Le monde s'arrêta brusquement de tourner et Draco dut réprimer une envie de vomir. En observant les lieux où ils avaient atterri le blond reconnu le hall d'attente qui jouxtait le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Mais ça ne change rien ! » Dit Draco subitement nerveux. « Je n'irai pas voir Dumbledore. »

Il fit demi-tour mais n'atteignit jamais la porte. Une force invisible semblait le retenir sur place. Dipsy se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« L'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov ne peut échapper à son destin. »

« Ah parce que maintenant tu fais dans la divination ? Relâche-moi ! »

Dipsy n'en fit rien et alla toquer à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Draco le regarda faire, horrifié. Une voix l'autorisa à entrer et le blond sentit enfin ses pieds se décoller du sol. Dipsy leva son pouce en l'air avant de disparaitre dans un tourbillon.

Draco avança comme un automate jusqu'au bureau, il fonça jusqu'à une chaise et s'y affala en soupirant. Qu'allait-il dire à ce vieux fou ?

« Monsieur Machkov, » s'exclama Dumbledore. « Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. »

Draco pensait la même chose, il n'avait absolument pas prévu de se retrouver ici. Son plan avait été d'éviter le plus possible Dumbledore mais il avait fallu qu'un elfe de malheur se mette sur son chemin.

« Que me vaut cette visite ? Si vous voulez tout savoir, nos recherches sur votre armoire avancent bien. »

«J'étais censé vous tuer, » lança Draco de but en blanc.

Il y eut un blanc et le gryffondor n'osa pas croiser le regard de Dumbledore.

« Pardon ? »

Et en plus il fallait qu'il répète ?

«A mon époque… J'avais pour mission de vous tuer. »

Mais pourquoi venait-il de dire une pareille connerie ?

Dumbledore enleva ses lunettes et commença à se masser l'arête du nez. Il ne parla pas pendant un moment et Draco songea qu'il pourrait très bien en profiter pour s'enfuir.

« Et cette mission est-elle toujours dans vos projet ? »

Il se le demandait toujours.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non, » s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

« Pourquoi me dire tout ceci maintenant ? »

Si Draco avait pu il ne l'aurait jamais dit, cependant un certain elfe l'y avait obligé. Mais il était mauvaise langue, Dipsy n'était pas le seul coupable -même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas comment est-ce que cet elfe pouvait toujours être au courant de tout. Tout ce qui était en train de se produire était principalement la faute de Jones.

« Je… » Que devait-il dire ? « J'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment. »

Dumbledore n'y crut pas une seconde et Draco le vit très bien.

« Vous savez monsieur Machkov, jusqu'ici je ne vous ai jamais forcé la main et ne vous la forcerez jamais, » dit le directeur. « Mais il est important que vous me disiez les choses, sans quoi je ne pourrai pas vous aider. »

Draco ne dit cependant rien. Dumbledore ne l'aiderait pas, il se servait de lui dans son propre intérêt.

« De plus, Dispy m'a dit que vous aviez quelque chose d'important à me raconter. »

Mais de quel côté était donc ce foutu elfe ? Draco se tritura les mains tout en cherchant ses mots. Dumbledore l'observait désormais sans rien dire.

« Jones… » Commença-t-il. « Il sait. »

« Oh. Et jusqu'à quel point est-il au courant ? »

Bonne question. Draco ne savait pas jusqu'où il avait pu raconter sa vie à Jones, mais le seul fait qu'il sache qu'il s'appelait en réalité Malefoy et doive tuer Dumbledore était assez pour le compromettre.

« Suffisamment, » répliqua-t-il.

Dumbledore l'enjoignit d'un signe de main à continuer.

« Il sait au moins que je viens du futur, que je m'appelle Malefoy et… que je devais vous tuer. »

Le phénix sur son perchoir poussa un hululement étrange que Dumbledore approuva en hochant la tête. Il se caressa la barbe et remit ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Je vous remercie, monsieur Machkov, de m'avoir fait part de ces informations. »

Étonnamment le directeur ne sembla pas mal le prendre que sa couverture est complètement volée en éclat. Dumbledore annonça qu'il fallait établir un plan d'attaque pour mettre Jones de leur côté. Il avait beau avoir travaillé au ministère en tant que langue-de-plomb, il était difficile de savoir de quel côté se trouvait Jones. Draco était soulagé mais intrigué que Dumbledore ne se soit pas plus révolté qu'il doive le tuer. Tout ça cachait quelque chose.

« Vous ne me demandez pas ce que je sais du futur ? »

Dumbledore le regarda.

« Je crois qu'il n'est pas bon de savoir les choses à l'avance. Mais si un grand malheur se prépare et qu'il peut être évité, je suis sûr que vous m'en tiendrez informé. Après tout vous venez bien de m'avouer un pan du futur ! » Il rit mais Draco ne trouva pas cela drôle.

Dumbledore repartit dans un monologue à propos de Jones, mais Draco n'écoutait déjà plus. En baladant son regard sur la pièce, son attention s'était arrêtée sur La Gazette du Sorcier posée sur le bureau. La Une était à l'envers mais il reconnut sans peine la marque des ténèbres. Le blond se saisit avec empressement du journal. Ce dernier relayait une attaque dans un petit village sorcier. Le seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait revendiqué en affichant sa marque dans le ciel. C'était la première fois que qu'elle faisait son apparition officiellement.

« Un problème ? » demanda Dumbledore. « Vous avez aussi des informations sur cette attaque ? »

« Heu, non. Je… » S'embrouilla Draco. « J-je dois aller en cours. Vous pouvez me faire un mot pour le professeur McGonagall ? Je suis déjà très en retard. »

A chaque fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prévoyait une attaque, il appelait tous ses serviteurs avec la marque. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien ressenti dans son bras gauche cette fois-ci ?

« Oui, bien sûr, » dit Dumbledore en gribouillant sur un bout de papier avant de lui tendre. « Si vous avez un problème avec Jones ou qui que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Il est essentiel que vous gardiez ce que vous savez du futur pour vous. »

Draco hocha la tête et quitta le bureau. Ce fut comme un poids qu'on enlevait de ses épaules. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent jusqu'à la salle de classe de McGonagall tout en se repassant le fil de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Dumbledore. Les choses ne semblaient pas si mal finalement, le vieux fou allait s'occuper de Jones et ainsi il pourrait continuer à faire profil bas.

« Monsieur Machkov ! » S'exclama McGonagall en le voyant entrer dans sa salle de classe. « Je n'accepte pas les retards de plus de dix minutes. »

Elle lui fit signe de prendre la porte mais Draco lui tendit son billet. Elle prit son intemporel petit air pincé avant de le laisser s'asseoir.

Il trouva une place à côté d'un Serdaigle dont il avait jusqu'ici ignoré l'existence. Sirius qui se trouvait devant lui attendit que McGonagall soit repartie dans ses explications pour pouvoir se retourner vers lui.

« Tu étais où ? »

« Rusard. Pour une retenue, » inventa Draco.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, Rusard l'avait véritablement mis en retenue la nuit dernière. Trop chamboulé par sa rencontre avec Jones il avait à peine écouté le concierge, mais il avait vaguement entendu qu'il devrait faire quelque chose avec Hagrid. La poisse. Il se souvint de la retenue qu'il avait eu durant sa première année dans la forêt interdite et un frisson le parcourut.

« Après le cours de DCFM on va à l'infirmerie chercher James. On est allée voir Pomfresh et elle nous a dit qu'il pourrait sortir juste avant le déjeuner. »

Draco hocha la tête, mais son soulagement suite à sa discussion avec Dumbledore retomba tout de suite. Il avait complétement occulté sa relation avec James depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte des manigances de Jones. Mais il était temps qu'il se rende compte de l'ampleur de la chose, il avait embrassé James ! Un Potter ! Il avait même fantasmé sur lui putain ! Draco se prit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa une sorte de grognement. Son voisin lui lança un regard étrange mais Draco l'ignora.

Le temps sembla passer à une vitesse incroyable et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient déjà à la fin du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Jones ne cessait de lui lancer des coups d'œil et lorsque la sonnerie retentit il lui fit signe de rester.

« Tu nous rejoins à l'infirmerie ? » lui dit Sirius en passant à côté de lui.

Draco regarda le gryffondor quitter la pièce avec du désespoir dans les yeux. Il n'aimait pas rester seul avec Jones. Par mesure de précaution il serra très fort sa baguette rangée dans sa poche. Cette fois-ci, s'il l'attaquait, il serait prêt et ne se ferait pas avoir comme la dernière fois.

« J'ai été convoqué par le directeur dans son bureau, » dit-il en agitant une enveloppe sous son nez. «Je ne sais pas la teneur de ce rendez-vous, mais que vous êtes au courant ? »

« Ça ne vous arrangerait pas que Dumbledore soit au courant du fait que vous sachiez que j'avais pour mission de le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Draco sur un ton beaucoup plus confiant qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Le visage de Jones était indéchiffrable, mais le blond pouvait parier que l'ex langue-de-plomb n'en menait pas large. Il n'avait sûrement pas parié sur le fait que Draco irait tout raconter à Dumbledore.

« Sortez, » marmonna-t-il.

Draco ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit de la salle de classe. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit directement à l'infirmerie. Mais en arrivant Pomfresh lui annonça que les gryffondor étaient déjà partis.

« Ils étaient pressés ? » S'étonna Draco.

Pomfresh ne lui répondit pas, elle était déjà retournée s'occuper de ses patients. Une épidémie de rhume était en train de ravager tout Poudlard.

Une pointe de déception monta en Draco mais il la refoula bien vite. Après tout il n'était pas un maraudeur, il ne faisait pas partie de leur petite bande. C'était normal qu'ils ne l'aient pas attendu, et Draco n'était pas un sentimental. Il s'en foutait après tout.

En se rendant à la grande salle pour le déjeuner, Draco ne vit aucun des maraudeurs. Peut-être préparaient-ils une blague ? Il partagea son repas avec McKinnon, McDonald et Emmeline. Lily avait elle aussi disparu mais Draco la soupçonnait d'être avec Snape.

« Tu veux venir avec nous à la bibliothèque ? On va travailler sur le devoir potion. »

Draco prétexta un coup de fatigue pour rentrer à son dortoir. Mais la vérité était qu'il avait déjà fait son devoir de potion et il ne voulait pas se retrouver en présence de McDonald. Cette dernière gardait encore certains stigmates de son attaque et cela ne lui rappelait que trop bien que tout était de sa faute. Comme il était étrange qu'il ne ressente pas ça pour James.

Draco rentra tranquillement jusqu'à son dortoir alors qu'il sentait l'épuisement engourdir tous ses membres, les effets de sa nuit blanche commençaient enfin à se faire ressentir.

« Ah vous êtes là, » constata Draco en entrant dans la chambre.

Les maraudeurs étaient au complet et Draco remarque bien vite que quelque chose clochait. James et Sirius semblaient se disputer et même s'il avait parlé assez fort, aucun d'eux ne sembla lui prêter attention

« Mais puisque je te dis que je l'ai vu, » protesta James. « Je n'invente rien ! Et c'est toi-même qui m'as dit qu'elle se trouvait à cet endroit parce que _ta cousine_ … »

« Peut-être mais là ça n'a aucun sens, » riposta Sirius en le coupant. « Tu en es vraiment sûr ? »

« Oui, maintenant je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu **.** »

Leur discussion s'interrompit et Sirius se tourna vers lui. Draco avait pris l'habitude de voir cet air sérieux sur le visage du garçon. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus était James. Ce dernier refusait de le regarder et cette fois-ci son comportement n'avait rien de risible, la situation semblait même plutôt grave.

« Draco, tu peux nous montrer ton bras ? »

* * *

Mais ne serait-ce pas un petit cliffhanger que je vois à l'horizon ?

Bon, sinon, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Draco a-t-il eu raison de tout dire à Dumbledore ? Dipsy est-il un être diabolique ? De quel côté se trouve Jones ? Les maraudeurs vont-ils découvrir la marque ? Dites-moi tout dans les reviews !

Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu trop court et on ne voit pas assez James, mais promis je me rattrape dans le prochain !

Merci pour les reviews, follows, favoris, ça me fait HYPER plaisir ! ^^

A très bientôt pour le chapitre 12 !


	12. Chapter 12

Me revoilà ! Je m'excuse platement de mon retard surtout après un cliff comme celui-là, mais voilà la suite ! Et pour me faire pardonner sachez que ce chapitre est plus long que ceux que je fais d'habitude ! Je voulais remercier _Pear_ pour sa review, ça toujours très plaisir d'avoir tous ces messages !

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, en espérant que la suite vous plaise !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Marqué à vie**

Draco fixa Sirius, ne sachant comment réagir. Il voulait voir son bras, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. _La marque_.

Par réflexe il tendit son bras droit. Sirius observa son poignet avec une telle intensité que Draco se demanda s'il arrivait à voir à travers le tissu de sa manche. Il tira dessus et tout ce qu'il put voir fut la peau blanche de Draco.

« C'est le bras gauche, » dit James.

Sirius prit l'autre bras, mais le résultat fut le même, aucune marque. Le gryffondor poussa un long soupir en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Désolé Draco, je ne sais pas ce James a bu à l'infirmerie, mais ça ne devait pas être de l'eau. »

Draco resta stoïque mais il sentit ses jambes trembler. Il n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe. Sirius alla s'allonger sur son lit et chacun reprit ses activités, hormis James. Depuis que Draco était entré dans le dortoir, le gryffondor avait refusé de croiser son regard, mais désormais ses yeux étaient rivés dans les siens.

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu, » maugréa-t-il.

« Il n'y a rien James, arrête de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, » répliqua Sirius.

James s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver très proche de Draco, trop proche. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Si le blond avait cru que le comportement de James s'apparentait à de la colère, il s'était lourdement trompé. Le garçon avait simplement l'air désespéré.

« Tu te souviens du jour des sélections de Quidditch ? Tu t'étais enfermé dans la salle de bain parce que je ne t'avais pas choisi comme attrapeur, » sa voix tremblait. « Je l'ai vu. Mais à ce moment je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire.»

Et ce n'était pas la seule fois, non. Il l'avait aussi vu dans les vestiaires lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés, mais James préférait ne pas mentionner ce moment.

« Tu ne dis rien ? »

Que pouvait-il dire ? Draco était comme figé. Depuis tout ce temps James savait ? Le brun empoigna brusquement le poignet gauche de Draco et avec sa baguette lança un _finite incantatem_. Semblant reprendre ses esprits, Draco retira soudainement sa main mais le mal était déjà fait.

« Alors ? » Demanda Sirius toujours dans son lit.

Personne ne lui répondit. Draco baissa hâtivement sa manche en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte dans son dos. Plus que jamais il avait envie de s'enfuir. Il sentait le regard de James peser sur lui et cette fois c'était Draco qui ne voulait plus croiser son regard.

Le reste des événements se passa comme dans un cauchemar. Sirius se leva de son lit et s'approcha. Il dut comprendre ce que venait de découvrir –ou de redécouvrir- James puisqu'il empoigna à son tour le bras gauche de Draco. Ce dernier, qui s'était définitivement remis de sa surprise, avait empoigné sa baguette pour se défendre mais Sirius avait prévu le coup et en un clignement de paupière il avait déjà sorti sa baguette et la pointait droit entre les deux yeux de Draco.

Le blond grimaça, ses réflexes n'étaient plus aussi bons qu'auparavant. Il s'était ramolli.

« Petit connard, » dit Sirius. « Tu t'es bien foutu de nous, hein ? »

Draco se sentit être projeté en arrière avant de s'écraser violement contre le mur derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que l'avant-bras Sirius venait s'appuyer contre sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer et de bouger par la même occasion.

« Sirius ! » S'exclama Remus scandalisé, mais personne ne lui prêta attention.

« T'es quoi exactement ? Un lèche-cul de Voldemort ? Un espion ? »

Draco voulut lui dire de ne pas prononcer son nom, mais seul un gargouillement sortit de sa bouche. Sirius s'apprêta à continuer sa diatribe, mais Lupin l'en empêcha en tirant sur son bras. Ce dernier regardait Draco avec une pitié qu'il eut du mal à supporter. Le garçon préférait encore se prendre des coups plutôt que de voir Lupin avoir de la compassion pour lui.

« Arrête Sirius, laisse-le s'expliquer. »

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû se taire et réfléchir avant de parler. Mais Draco avait cette terrible impression que depuis son arrivée à cette époque, il se transformait en un véritable gryffondor.

« Ouais, c'est ça Black. Ecoute le loup-garou, il ne dit pas toujours que des conneries. »

Draco songea qu'il aurait définitivement dû fermer sa grande bouche lorsque Sirius lui asséna un coup de poing. Cette fois-ci il venait vraiment de se mettre à dos tout son dortoir. Sirius, ne semblant plus pouvoir se contrôler, réitéra deux fois son geste. Personne ne l'arrêta pas même Lupin qui venait de quitter le dortoir comme un fantôme.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. A son époque il était de notoriété publique que Lupin était un loup-garou depuis que Snape avait _malencontreusement_ vendu la mèche. Draco n'aurait jamais deviné autrement.

« Pettigrow parle dans son sommeil. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le garçon et Draco en profita pour se dégager de la poigne de Sirius et s'affaler par terre. Il essuya du revers de sa manche le sang qui coulait le long de son menton et aperçut sa marque. Toute sa colère s'envola, seul l'accablement resta. S'il pouvait la faire disparaitre à tout jamais de son poignet il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

« C'est faux ! » S'exclama Pettigrow soudain beaucoup moins confiant.

Sirius se retourna brusquement et Draco se protégea le visage avec ses bras, croyant qu'il allait lui décrocher un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. A la place il l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise.

« Je déteste tellement les personnes comme toi, » dit-il et Draco crut que Sirius allait se mettre à pleurer. « Quand je reviens je ne veux plus voir ta sale tête de mangemort. »

Il le relâcha et Draco tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. Sirius sortit à son tour du dortoir, vite suivi par Pettigrow. Il ne restait plus que lui et James.

Si jusqu'ici le comportement de Sirius ne l'avait pas touché, il en était autrement pour James. Ce dernier lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se diriger vers la porte sans rien dire. Le cœur de Draco se mit à mettre la chamade et au moment où James passa juste à côté de lui le blond attrapa un pan de son pantalon pour l'arrêter.

«Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, » bredouilla Draco.

En un battement de cil il venait de perdre toute sa prestance, mais à ce moment il s'en moquait éperdument, tant que James ne lui tournait pas le dos.

« Jure-moi que tu ne trempes pas dans tout ça, » dit-il sans le regarder. « Jure-moi que tu n'as jamais prêté allégeance. »

« Je le jure, » s'empressa un peu trop rapidement de dire Draco.

James n'y crut même pas une seconde. Il ne se retourna pas et sortit du dortoir. La porte claqua et le bruit résonna dans la tête de Draco comme une sentence.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici à subir le courroux de Sirius. Draco se releva péniblement et se dirigea comme un automate jusqu'à sa valise. Il enfourna toutes ses affaires à l'intérieur et jeta un sort de rétrécissement. Pour l'instant il se refusait à penser quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il venait de se passer. La seule chose sur laquelle il devait se focaliser était où il allait dormir ce soir.

Draco glissa sa valise dans sa poche et sortit du dortoir. Il ne croisa personne en traversant la salle commune. Le garçon se demanda vaguement où pouvaient être les maraudeurs avant de reprendre sa route. En passant devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet Draco hésita à entrer dans la salle sur demande. Peut-être que s'il rentrait dans l'armoire et ouvrait n'importe quelle porte tous ses problèmes ne seraient plus que de lointains souvenirs. Il pourrait encore recommencer à zéro et peut-être que cette fois-ci il ferait mieux.

Pourtant Draco ne s'arrêta pas et continua son chemin. Il était fatigué et avant simplement besoin de se reposer, après il pourrait réfléchir à la démarche à suivre. Après une longue marche à pied, le blond finit par retrouver les appartements que lui avaient prêtés Dumbledore au moment de son arrivée.

Draco déposa sa valise dans un coin et alla s'effondrer sur son lit. Il ne sut pas durant combien de temps il resta allongé, l'esprit complétement vidé. Mais lorsqu'une première larme coula, il eut l'impression d'être poignardé au cœur. Une seule chose lui importait à cet instant. Que pouvait bien penser James de lui ? C'était idiot, il ne devrait pas s'en soucier, les Potter ne l'intéressaient pas.

Il entendit un petit pop mais il ne se soucia pas de ce que pouvait bien faire Dipsy, il n'écouta même pas ce que le petit elfe lui raconta.

Jamais il ne l'admettrait à haute voix, il avait trop d'honneur, trop d'estime pour se l'avouer. Mais en cet instant de faiblesse, il dérogeait à sa propre règle pour se le murmurer : il aimait James.

 **:.:.:.:.:**

« L'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov doit se réveiller ! »

Draco ouvrit un œil et manqua de pousser un hurlement en voyant le visage de Dipsy à seulement quelques millimètres du sien. Pa réflexe il jeta ses bras en avant pour se protéger, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'envoyer valser Dipsy à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Keskispasse ? » baragouina-t-il.

Il était encore à moitié dans les limbes du sommeil. Mais le simple fait de se rappeler des évènements de la veille finit de totalement le réveiller. Draco regarda sa montre avant de se recoucher en grognant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours sous sa couette et que personne ne vienne plus jamais le déranger.

« Ça ne servait à rien de me réveiller, je n'ai pas cours de la matinée, » dit Draco à l'intention de Dipsy.

Dipsy réapparut à ses côtés sans qu'il ne l'ait entendu arriver et Draco se retint de sursauter. Cet elfe était l'art même de la disparition et de la réapparition.

« Monsieur le directeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a convoqué les élèves Draco Malefoy Machkov, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin le loup-garou. »

Draco eut un petit rictus amusé en entendant « Lupin le loup-garou », mais ne s'en soucia pas plus quand il se rendit compte qu'être convoqué avec les quatre maraudeurs n'augurait rien de bon.

« Comment ça ? » Draco se redressa brusquement et tomba de son lit la tête la première. « Tout de suite ? »

Dipsy acquiesça. Draco se releva à la vitesse de la lumière à la recherche de ses affaires avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était endormi tout habillé et qu'il portait donc toujours son uniforme, bien que ce dernier soit très froissé. Il jeta un œil à son reflet dans le miroir et ce qu'il vit le fit grimacer. Draco avait d'immenses cernes noirâtres, les yeux rouges, le teint blafard et du sang séché sur son menton. Il était hideux, très loin de l'image qu'un Malefoy devrait véhiculer.

Le blond alla s'asperger le visage d'eau tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Les maraudeurs étaient sûrement allés voir Dumbledore pour lui dire à propos de la marque et sûrement pour le pousser au renvoi.

« Dipsy peut faire transplaner l'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov jusqu'au bureau de monsieur le directeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. »

Draco se demanda brièvement pourquoi l'elfe était aussi serviable avec lui, avant d'accepter la proposition et de se faire aussitôt happer dans un tourbillon. C'était pratique d'avoir un elfe à sa disposition, bientôt il n'aurait plus besoin de se déplacer il lui suffirait simplement de claquer des doigts.

En se retrouvant une nouvelle fois devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, Draco savait ce qu'il attendait derrière : un Sirius enragé prêt à le faire virer de Poudlard et à réclamer sa tête sur un piquet.

Après avoir toqué et être convié à entrer, Draco vit d'abord Lupin. Ce dernier était un peu à l'écart du groupe et faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Il avait vraiment dû le vexer en mentionnant son statut de loup-garou.

Dumbledore, qui semblait très heureux de se trouver là, lui indiqua un siège sur lequel s'assoir. Il aurait bien été tenté de refuser, après tout les maraudeurs étaient restés debout, mais le regard inquisiteur du directeur l'en empêcha.

« Bien, bien. Comment allez-vous monsieur Machkov ? Votre séjour à Poudlard se passe bien ? »

Draco hocha la tête, tentant vainement d'ignorer les regards meurtriers Sirius dans son dos. Il avait essayé d'attirer l'attention de James, mais ce dernier avait semblé très appliqué contempler les différents instruments qui ornaient les murs du bureau.

« Ces messieurs m'ont dit avoir un léger différend avec vous, » annonça Dumbledore sur un ton jovial qui sembla finir d'énerver Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas un _léger_ différend ! Il porte la marque, c'est un mangemort ! »

Dumbledore observa Sirius par-dessus ses lunettes, faisant semblant de s'étonner du coup de colère du jeune homme. Il dévia ensuite son regard sur Draco. Si ce comportement pouvait paraitre anodin, le blond était sûr que le vieux fou lui en voulait de ne jamais lui avoir mentionné la fameuse marque. Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, il lui avait déjà dit pour sa mission ! Il n'allait pas non plus lui raconter toute sa vie…

« Voyons monsieur Black, ce sont des accusations très graves, » dit Dumbledore. « De plus je peux vous assurer que monsieur Machkov n'est pas plus mangemort que je le suis. »

Si Draco n'avait pas été dans une position si délicate, il en aurait ri. Il était un mangemort, il avait prêté allégeance.

« Mais il a la marque ! » s'époumona Sirius.

« Monsieur Black, » son ton était sans appel, ce qui eut le mérite de faire complétement taire le concerné. « Vous savez mieux que quiconque que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Un nom ou une simple marque ne définissent pas une personne. »

Personne ne pipa mot.

« Et je terminerai cet entretien en disant que vous n'avez rien à craindre de monsieur Machkov. »

Il finit cette phrase en hochant la tête, comme s'il approuvait ses propres paroles.

« Je n'ai pas peur de cet abruti, » marmonna Sirius en quittant le bureau d'un pas rageur.

Draco observa le reste des maraudeurs partir sans avoir émis le moindre mot. James n'avait rien dit et c'était ça qui lui faisait le plus mal. Il devait vraiment croire qu'il était un mangemort. La fatalité lui tomba sur les épaules, James ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Le garçon se leva avec l'idée de courir après le gryffondor pour lui parler, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit.

« Restez encore un peu, le professeur Jones va arriver. Nous avons besoin d'avoir une discussion tous les trois. »

Draco se rassit de mauvaise grâce. Il espérait que Jones arriverait bientôt, il ne voulait pas tenir compagnie à Dumbledore pendant très longtemps.

« Vous l'avez vraiment ? »

Etait-ce de la curiosité ou un reproche ? Dumbledore ne laissait voir dans ses expressions que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer et en cet instant le directeur était indéchiffrable. Il le fixait sans ciller et Draco se demanda pendant un instant s'il n'était pas en train de faire de la legilimancie.

« Oui. »

Dans ces conditions il ne servait à rien de mentir à Dumbledore, ce n'était pas dans son intérêt et le vieux fou n'allait pas lui tourner le dos maintenant s'il ne l'avait pas fait lorsqu'il lui avait avoué avoir eu pour mission de le tuer.

« Il aurait été plus judicieux de m'en avoir fait mention plus tôt. »

Donc Dumbledore lui faisait définitivement un reproche. Super.

« Je peux la voir ? Je n'en ai jamais vu en vrai. »

Draco était très peu disposé à satisfaire la curiosité de ce vieux fou. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et le garçon n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le penser un jour, mais il fut soulagé de voir apparaitre Jones. Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil, signifiant que ce n'était que partie remise.

« Owain ! Comment allez-vous ? » Il lui fit signe de s'assoir à côté de Draco. « Voulez-vous un peu de ces délicieux bonbons au citron ? »

Dumbledore leur tendit son petit panier contenant les fameuses sucreries mais tous deux refusèrent.

« Ils sont délicieux pourtant ! » dit-il avant d'en engloutir trois à la suite dans sa bouche.

Il tapa ensuite dans ses mains et le panier disparut.

« Bien, bien. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Monsieur Machkov, sachez que votre professeur n'a aucune mauvaise intention. »

Simultanément, Draco et Jones levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Nous avons tous un but commun, vaincre Voldemort. N'est-ce pas ? »

Si Jones approuva d'un « bien sûr », la réponse de Draco se fit tarder. Il n'avait jamais clairement dit s'il était pour ou contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'était toujours laissé balloter par les évènements.

« Oui. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête satisfait. Il commença à lui parler de l'importance que lui et Jones s'entendent. Draco observa du coin de l'œil son professeur. Son visage n'exprimait rien mais le garçon était sûr qu'il n'était pas venu ici de son plein gré.

« J'admets que les méthodes d'Owain étaient maladroites pour vous mettre de son côté mais,… »

« Maladroite ? » Ricana Draco. « Il a failli tuer James ! »

« Je n'allais pas le _tuer_ , seulement le plonger dans le coma. Mais vous avez tout arrangé, donc le problème ne se pose plus. » Dit Jones. « La seule personne ici qui a tenté de tuer quelqu'un c'est vous ! »

« Ça ne change rien au fait que vous êtes dangereux ! »

Dumbledore regardait leur échange comme s'il était au cinéma. Il ne lui manquait plus que son bol de popcorn pour bien profiter du spectacle. Mais le directeur fut bien obligé de les interrompre lorsque Draco voulut en venir aux mains. Il était le seul à perdre son sang-froid.

«Mettons les choses à plat et réfléchissons calmement. Le professeur Jones a eu accès à des informations que personne n'était censé connaitre. La seule chose qui me semble adéquate est de… »

« Lui effacer la mémoire ! » s'écria Draco en coupant une fois de plus la parole à Dumbledore.

« Je suis langue-de-plomb, il va être difficile de m'effacer la mémoire Malefoy. »

« Effectivement. Ce qui nous reste à faire est de protéger ces informations, et je peux vous assurer monsieur Machkov, qu'avec Owain elles sont entre de bonnes mains. »

« Alors ou est le problème ? » Grogna le gryffondor.

« Vous. » Dit simplement Jones.

Il se tut et Draco se tourna naturellement vers Dumbledore pour avoir des explications. Le blond avait de plus en plus l'impression de trop s'en remettre au directeur.

« Comme vous avez pu le constater, vos camardes ont découvert votre marque et leur curiosité ne va pas s'arrêter là. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de vous protéger plus que nous le faisons déjà en vous accueillant à Poudlard. La seule solution est que vous vous protégiez vous-même. »

Draco n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Cela dut se lire sur son visage puisque Jones lui envoya un regard dédaigneux. Draco détestait vraiment ce gars-là.

« L'occlumancie, Malefoy. » finit-il par dire. « Avez-vous déjà pratiqué ? »

Sa folle de tante avait déjà tenté de lui enseigner, mais l'expérience avait été trop horrible pour qu'il apprenne quoi que ce soit.

« Pas vraiment. » Ce n'était pas le moment de mentionner Bellatrix dans la discussion.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous l'enseigner, » annonça Dumbledore. « Et surtout je ne veux pas connaitre vos souvenirs, mais comme Owain en connait déjà certains et qu'il est à la fois un excellent occlumens et legilimens, cette tâche lui revient de droit. »

« Je ne veux pas que ce psychopathe rentre dans ma tête, il va utiliser tout ce que je sais contre moi ! Et de toute façon je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger. »

Draco se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers la porte, mais cette dernière resta bloquée. Sa sortie théâtrale était tombée à l'eau et maintenant il avait l'air d'un idiot.

« Vos camarades de gryffondor ne sont pas assez mal intentionnés et expérimentés pour aller vous soutirer des informations. Mais si vous attirez l'attention d'un de ces serpentard apprenti-mangemorts, je peux vous assurer que Voldemort entendra parler de vous et à ce moment je ne donnerai pas cher de votre peau et de ce qu'il y a dans votre tête, » dit Jones de son ton le plus froid. « Alors vous allez retourner vous assoir sur cette chaise. »

Draco retourna jusqu'à ladite chaise en trainant des pieds.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Machkov, j'ai la certitude qu'Owain ne révèlera jamais à personne ce qu'il sait sur vous et votre futur. »

Il n'en était pas du tout convaincu.

« Nous allons faire un serment inviolable Malefoy, » annonça Jones.

« Il n'en est pas question ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger. »

« Non, bien sûr, mais ce serait tout à votre désavantage si vous ne le faisiez pas, » signala Dumbledore.

Draco répliqua qu'il avait cours de potion et devait y aller. Cette fois-ci la porte se débloqua et il put partir. Mais cela n'empêcha Jones de le mettre en garde et qu'il avait tout intérêt à faire ce foutu serment.

En sortant dans le couloir, Draco pensa avec frustration que ces deux adultes ne lui disaient pas tout. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Jones lui avait fait cet immonde chantage et ce que lui et Dumbledore s'étaient promis pour qu'il soit aussi conciliant à faire un serment inviolable.

En regardant sa montre, Draco constata qu'il était encore trop tôt pour son cours de potion mais trop tard pour se rendre dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Il se rendit jusque dans les cachots et s'assit par terre devant sa salle.

Il devait sérieusement réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Draco prit sa tête entre ses mains, il avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à qui il pourrait parler à cœur ouvert, c'était ce qui lui avait manqué à son ancienne époque. Le visage de James lui traversa l'esprit mais il se fustigea rapidement, si ce dernier ne pouvait même pas comprendre pourquoi il avait la marque, alors il ne pouvait rien lui confier.

Draco ne sut pas exactement comment il en vint à penser à Dipsy, mais l'elfe semblait en savoir beaucoup, peut-être qu'il pourrait lui demander de l'aide.

« Draco ! »

Lily, accompagnée d'Emmeline, venait d'apparaitre au bout du couloir. La rousse lui fit de grands signes avant de venir s'assoir à côté de lui.

« Tu étais où ce midi ? On ne t'a pas vu à table. »

« Et les maraudeurs étaient exécrables quand on leur a demandé où tu étais, » raconta Emmeline.

« Comment ça ? » S'inquiéta Draco.

Les maraudeurs avaient-ils dit quelque chose ? En observant les deux filles, il ne vit aucune animosité. Elles ne savaient rien.

« Ils n'ont pas dit grand-chose, juste que tu n'étais pas digne de confiance. C'est rare de les voir aussi remontés contre quelqu'un, » ricana Emmeline. « Ça me fait penser à Snape. »

Lily lui fit les gros yeux mais la jeune fille continua de rigoler. La discussion dériva sur Snape et Draco fut soulagé qu'elles ne posent pas plus de questions, même s'il savait qu'elles ne tarderaient pas à tomber.

« Et James alors ? » Demanda Draco.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Arrêtez de me parler de lui. D'après tout le monde et dans l'ordre des choses, je devais sortir avec lui ! Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est moi qui décide. »

« Mais tu l'aimes bien, non ? » Insista-t-il.

« J'aime Severus. »

Malgré cette affirmation tout à fait incongrue que Draco n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, même dans ses pires cauchemars, tout ce qu'il remarqua fut qu'elle n'avait pas véritablement répondu à la question. Lily Evans avait toujours eu une certaine inclination envers James et comme elle le disait si bien, dans _l'ordre des choses_ ils devaient finir ensemble. Mais Draco n'avait-il pas déjà trop changé les choses ?

Assis entre les deux filles qui papotaient, Draco ressentit comme un pincement au cœur, voulait-il vraiment voir Lily avec James ? Si ce Harry putain de Potter ne venait pas à naitre, ce serait la fin de son monde. Devait-il se battre pour que James reste à ses côtés ?

* * *

Aloooors ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La réaction des maraudeurs face à la marque (Hé oui James l'avait vue depuis le début...) ? Vont-ils se réconcilier ? Draco va-t-il accepter le Serment Inviolable ? Lily aime-t-elle vraiment et uniquement Severus ? A-t-elle rayé James de son coeur ?

Voilà voilà, à très vite pour le chapitre 13 ! Je vous fais pleins de bisous, et laissez-moi pleins de reviews ! xD


	13. Chapter 13

Me revoilà ! et avec encore du retard pour ne pas changer, désolée... Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude même si ça ne doit pas beaucoup se voir. A la base je voulais ne faire qu'un seul chapitre entre le 13 et le 14, mais ça aurait été trop lourd, trop long et surtout le chapitre aurait mis encore plus longtemps avant d'être publié !

Pour répondre à la review de _oiseau mouche_ : merci pour ta review ! Alors alors : perso je pense que Draco n'a pas tant perdu de son côté aristo mais peut-être qu'en effet je n'appuie pas assez sur ce côté de sa personnalité j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire sur ce personnage (un perso un peu trop complexe pour moi xD), de plus il est dans milieu hostile, alors montrer son mépris pour les né-moldus n'est pas la chose la plus avisée qu'il puisse faire (même s'il ne cache pas son désamour pour McDonald).. Ensuite s'il est à gryffondor, ce n'est pas par choix. Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais laissé aller à serpentard avec toutes les fréquentations néfastes de cette époque xD Et comme on sait que Draco n'aurait jamais supporté d'être réparti à Poufsouffle x) Après si Draco déteste Severus, c'est surtout parce qu'il croit que Severus va lui voler sa mission et tuer Dumbledore à sa place pour se faire bien voir de Voldemort, et ça Draco le voit vraiment d'un mauvais oeil, même si lui-même ne veut pas vraiment tuer Dumbledore ! Voilà voilà, j'espère avoir réussi à répondre à ta review et que la suite te plaira ! ^^

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : confrontations - Partie 1**

Draco adorait les potions, mais en cet instant il préférait encore faire exploser son chaudron plutôt que de devoir subir cet enfer. Lily ne semblait pas remarquer son mal-être, continuant à touiller sa potion avec nonchalance en riant à une blague de James. Draco ne lui avait encore jamais connu un humour aussi pitoyable, le garçon pouvait sortir des énormités plus grosses que son orgueil lorsqu'il parlait à Lily.

Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, le brun ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Sirius. Ce dernier semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rajouter toutes sortes d'ingrédients dans son chaudron dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. De ce fait, Draco avait depuis bien longtemps abandonné l'idée de réaliser la potion demandée par Slughorn et se contentait simplement d'éviter l'explosion de son philtre.

« Ta potion devrait être bleue pâle, » lui fit remarquer Lily.

Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, il savait très bien de quelle couleur était censée être sa potion et il avait tout autant remarqué que le liquide jaunâtre qui bouillait au fond de son chaudron n'avait absolument rien de normal.

« Alors Machkov, on a perdu son don en potion ? » Ricana Sirius.

Le blond était bien tenté de lui répondre que s'il était bon en potion ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait un don, mais plutôt parce qu'il était intelligent, contrairement à _certains_. Cependant il se garda de dire quoique ce soit. Draco avait peur de perdre son sang-froid et de dire des choses qu'il regretterait plus tard, comme l'insulter de pauvre taulard.

Draco ruminait sa colère en silence lorsque Slughorn passa derrière lui. Il observa d'abord la potion de Lily pour laquelle il ne tarit pas d'éloges. Il se tourna ensuite vers son chaudron. Le maitre de potions ne put réprimer un petit claquement de langue réprobateur.

« Vous m'aviez habitué à mieux monsieur Machkov. Vous devriez recommencer, » annonça-t-il en faisant un petit mouvement de poignet avec sa baguette.

Le contenu de son chaudron disparut. Résigné Draco recommença sa potion, il n'aurait jamais le temps de la terminer. Pour la première fois de sa vie il allait se prendre un Troll en potion, mais peu lui importait désormais.

La cloche sonna et tous commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. Slughorn lui fit signe de rester à sa place et de terminer sa préparation. Lily lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos avant de rejoindre la sortie, là où Snape devait sûrement être en train de l'attendre. Slughorn ne le retint pas très longtemps, il s'assura simplement que Draco connaissait son protocole et l'observa extraire son essence de Murlap.

« Bien, vous pouvez y aller. Mais soyez plus attentif la prochaine fois. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner à son bureau. Draco sortit d'un pas pressé de la salle de potion, l'odeur pestilentielle de Murlap semblait avoir imprégnée ses vêtements et cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Il lui restait quinze minutes avant le début du cours de Sortilèges, il n'aurait jamais le temps d'aller prendre une douche. Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas obligé d'aller en cours, après tout il n'avait personne ici pour lui envoyer une lettre de réprimandes s'il en venait à sécher. Après tout ce n'était que Sortilège, une matière qu'il ne portait pas en haute estime.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Draco manqua de rater la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux dans le couloir. En soit il n'y avait rien de très original, les maraudeurs semblaient prêts à en découdre avec un petit groupe Serpentard, Snape en tête. La baguette de James était directement pointée vers ce dernier.

« Tu as un problème avec ça, _sale mangemort_ ? » Cracha James.

Draco se sentit soudain de trop et prit comme décision de déguerpir le plus vite possible de ce couloir, sa douche l'attendait. Il eut néanmoins le temps de voir Lily s'offusquer du comportement du brun à lunette et s'interposer entre lui et Snape. Ce dernier lui demanda de s'écarter et James en profita pour en rajouter une couche.

«Mais oui, écoute-le Lily il n'a pas besoin de toi. Après tout, pour lui tu n'es qu'une sang-de… »

Le sort que venait de lancer Snape empêcha James de terminer sa phrase. Draco en profita pour définitivement prendre ses jambes à son cou, il ne voulait pas être pris à parti par les maraudeurs et aussi être traité de mangemort.

 **:.:.:.:.:**

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

James se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Draco avait la désagréable impression qu'il voulait l'empêcher de passer. Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il était en avance, il avait le temps d'engager la discussion avec James et peut-être qu'il arriverait à lui faire entendre raison.

« J'ai une retenue avec Hagrid. »

Il croisait les doigts pour ne pas avoir à se rendre dans la forêt interdite. Il avait déjà assez donné la dernière fois. James le sonda du regard, comme pour savoir s'il disait la vérité. Il ne dut pas voir grand choses puisqu'il finit par hausser les épaules et se diriger jusqu'aux escaliers. Draco le retint par le bras.

«Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'allais faire ? Rejoindre une réunion secrète de fanatiques de magie noire ? »

« Avec toi je ne crois plus rien, » répliqua James.

Avec cette phrase le garçon avait sûrement voulu se donner un genre, mais cet effet fut gâché lorsqu'il refusa clairement de croiser son regard. Draco commençait à en avoir assez de cette façon que James avait de fuir les choses. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait se comporter comme un lâche. James était un gryffondor, pas lui.

« Très bien, tu n'es pas obligé de croire ce que je vais dire. »

James resta stoïque alors Draco en profita, il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et se lança.

« Oui j'ai la marque, oui j'ai prêté serment auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, oui j'ai déjà fait de la magie noire et oui je regrette tout ça. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je l'ai fait pour ma famille. »

Il eut un lourd moment de silence durant lequel Draco put voir James froncer de plus en plus ses sourcils. Pendant un instant le blond crut qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne subitement la parole, le faisant sursauter.

« On a toujours le choix. Sirius, lui, a très bien réussi à s'en sortir avec sa famille. Il n'a jamais été sous leur joug. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle réussir. S'il ne rentre pas chez lui il sera renié. »

James, qui avait jusque-là gardé un visage fermé, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est plutôt l'inverse, c'est lui qui va les renier. »

Même si son orgueil en prenait un coup, Draco comprenait cette comparaison avec Sirius. Ce dernier avait, comme lui, été contraint de subir cette éducation néfaste. Draco s'en rendait compte désormais, rien n'avait jamais été normal dans sa famille.

Mais la ressemblance avec Sirius s'arrêtait là.

« Peut-être que Sirius a le courage de partir, mais pas moi, » dit Draco avec amertume.

James ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Draco lui coupa la parole. Il devait dire les choses qu'il avait sur le cœur maintenant ou sinon il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion ni le courage.

« Il y a une grande différence entre Sirius et moi. C'est toi. »

En voyant la tête que faisait James, Draco se rendit compte à quel point ses paroles pouvaient paraitre niaises, cependant elles avaient au moins le mérite d'attirer son attention. Mais s'il avait pu, Draco serait allé se fracasser la tête contre un mur tellement il avait honte.

« Tu étais là pour lui tendre la main, moi il n'y avait personne. »

Il devait vraiment paraitre pathétique, mais il ressentait ce besoin ineffable de se confier à James et d'espérer que ce dernier le comprenne.

Subitement, Draco vit comme dans un flash ce moment de son enfance où il avait tendu sa main à un certain Harry Potter, souhaitant secrètement qu'il la lui serre. Que ce serait-il passé s'il l'avait fait ?

Si James voulut dire quelque chose, il n'en eut pas l'occasion. La grande horloge de Poudlard sonna vingt heures. Cela rappela à Draco qu'il allait définitivement être en retard pour sa retenue. Il fit un bref signe de tête à James avant de lui tourner le dos et d'aller s'enfoncer dans la noirceur du parc. Draco pouvait sentir son regard rivé sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

Ce fut tout bouleversé par sa discussion avec James que Draco arriva devant la cabane du garde-chasse. Il fut accueilli par Crockdur qui lui bava allégrement dessus. Satané clébard.

« Vlà le p'tit Draco ! » S'exclama Hagrid en le voyant sur le pas de sa porte. « Avant d'sortir, t'veux une p'tite tasse de thé ? »

Draco ne s'embarrassa pas de politesse pour refuser. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à boire une immondice en compagnie d'un demi-géant.

« En quoi consiste la retenue ? »

Hagrid commença à lui raconter avec enthousiasme la « mission » que leur avait confiée Slughorn. Ils devaient se rendre dans la forêt interdite pour chercher des fleurs de lunes. Draco le regarda horrifié, alors qu'il lui tendait une lanterne pour s'éclairer.

« Le professeur Slughorn a dit que c'tait un ingrédient très cher ! Avoir la forêt interdite à côté d'chez nous, c'te bénédiction ! »

Ils commencèrent à s'approcher de la forêt et Draco songea très sérieusement à s'enfuir en courant. Il gardait un très mauvais souvenir de sa dernière retenue dans cet endroit sordide. Il faisait encore des cauchemars avec des licornes se faisant sucer le sang par des hommes sans visages.

« Crockdur ne vient pas avec nous ? »

Avait-il rêvé ou sa propre voix venait-t-elle de trembler ?

« Non ! C'te bête est trop jeune ! »

Hagrid se mit à rire de sa grosse voix et cela rassura encore moins Draco, surtout que ce gros balourd n'avait même pas de baguette magique. Ils entrèrent dans le sous-bois et la peur prit le dessus sur le blond. A chaque pas qui les faisait un peu plus s'enfoncer entre les arbres, Draco entendait toutes sortes de bruits étranges : des hululements, grattements, grondements, caquètements et surtout sa propre respiration erratique.

Ces derniers temps Draco avait l'impression de vivre dans un ascenseur émotionnel. D'abord la joie d'avoir partagé un moment intime avec James, puis la peur face à Jones, et enfin la tristesse lorsque les maraudeurs avaient découvert sa marque. Il avait eu un semblant d'espoir avec sa discussion avec James, mais désormais il était simplement terrifié de se faire manger vivant par une araignée géante.

« Au bout du sentier 'y a une clairière. C'te plante devrait s'trouver là, » indiqua Hagrid.

Draco eut presque envie de se mettre à courir pour atteindre au plus vite cette foutue clairière et en finir avec cette retenue. Cependant, il manqua par trois fois de s'étaler par terre. Les racines des arbres pouvaient par endroits sortir du sol et atteindre un mètre de hauteur. Si Hagrid pouvait les enjamber facilement, ce n'était pas le cas de Draco qui devait littéralement les escalader.

La clairière était baignée par les rayons de la lune, si bien que Draco n'avait plus besoin de sa lanterne pour s'éclairer. Hagrid et lui-même se séparèrent pour mieux pouvoir fouiller les environs. Le garde-chasse lui avait donné une si vague description de la plante que Draco n'était même pas sûr de la reconnaitre s'il la voyait.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherches infructueuses, l'attention de Draco fut attirée par un arbre dont les feuilles semblaient briller comme des guirlandes. En s'approchant un peu plus, le garçon comprit très vite à quoi il avait affaire. Tous ses cours de Soin aux créatures magiques n'avaient finalement pas servi à rien car il se souvenait encore à quoi ressemblait les cocons de fées prêtes à éclore. Le spectacle était magnifique et pendant un instant la pression que Draco avait accumulée ces derniers jours s'envola. Cependant, ce répit ne fut que de courte durée.

Le blond poussa un hurlement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur tomber et s'agripper fermement à lui. Il eut l'impression de suffoquer lorsque deux mains à la texture étrange lui enserrèrent le cou tandis que d'autres lui attrapaient ses bras, jambes et pieds. Le gryffondor se sentait tiré de toute part et la panique le gagna rapidement. Il commença à se débattre de toutes ses forces et s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte il se mit à courir. Il voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cet endroit maudit.

En fonçant dans la noirceur de la forêt sans très bien voir où il allait, le garçon tomba plusieurs fois par terre, se prenant les pieds dans toutes les racines qu'il avait pourtant pris soin d'éviter quelques minutes auparavant. Ce fut seulement après une énième chute et avec l'impression d'avoir parcouru une dizaine de kilomètres que Draco se rendit compte qu'il s'était depuis un moment déjà débarrassé de ses agresseurs. Il resta un moment prostré par terre à reprendre son souffle. Après un long moment à retrouver ses esprits et à verser une petite larme dont il eut tout de suite honte, Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus en possession de sa baguette et qu'il était totalement perdu.

Il passait vraiment une mauvaise journée.

Draco essaya de se relever, mais il remarqua que sa cheville gauche avait doublé de volume et que la douleur irradiait toute sa jambe. Il ne sut pas pendant combien de temps il attendit, mais au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable il entendit la lourde démarche caractéristique d'Hagrid.

« 'Y a pas idée d'se carapater comme ça ! Pour c'te Botruc ! »

Draco haussa un sourcil, masquant son soulagement de voir enfin le garde-chasse arriver. Il s'était fait attaquer par un putain de Botruc ? Il ne pouvait rien y avoir de plus honteux que de se faire attaquer par cette chose et de ne pas avoir su se défendre.

« Heureusement qu'on est à la lisière ! » S'exclama Hagrid en pointant du doigt quelques arbres à leur droite.

Le garçon manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive. Depuis tout ce temps il était à la lisière et aurait pu rentrer au château ? Sa vie était une bouse de dragon.

« On devrait faire un p'tit tour à l'infirmerie, c'te cheville n'est pas belle à voir ! »

Si Hagrid l'aida à se relever, Draco refusa par la suite toute aide pour marcher. Même si sa démarche claudicante faisait peine à voir, il préférait souffrir que de se reposer sur quelqu'un d'aussi barbu avec un manteau puant le whisky.

Draco n'avait jusqu'alors jamais mis autant de temps pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Hagrid eut tout le temps de se désoler de n'avoir récolté aucune rose de lune et de lui raconter toute sa misérable vie. De ce fait, le blond accueillit avec grand soulagement le lit que lui présenta Pomfresh lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer après cette journée complétement folle.

 **:.:.:.:.:**

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, il se sentit tout ankylosé. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui était passé sur le corps. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent rapidement en tête et le gryffondor fut soulagé de pouvoir bouger sa cheville normalement sans ressentir la moindre douleur.

Il se redressa en position assise et manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant Mulciber tranquillement posé sur la chaise à côté de son lit, lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Bien dormi ? »

Draco fut tenté de lui répondre quelque chose de bien senti, mais se retint. Ce n'était pas, voire jamais, le moment de s'attirer les foudres d'un mangemort. Il hocha alors la tête, se contentant de l'observer.

« J'en ai entendu de bonnes sur toi, » dit-il.

Draco se crispa. Jones avait craché le morceau ? Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose pour se protéger. Il vit sa baguette miraculeusement réapparue posée sur sa table de chevet avec une enveloppe portant son nom.

« Ah oui ? » il feignit l'indifférence.

Le sourire de Mulciber s'accentua. Il n'avait pas encore l'air fou que lui connaissait Draco mais cela n'enlevait en rien la terreur et le mépris qu'il lui inspirait.

« Certaines personnes ont dit t'avoir vu avec la marque. »

Le visage du blond resta totalement impassible mais dans son esprit différents sentiments se succédèrent : d'abord la peur à l'idée que Mulciber ait découvert sa foutue marque, puis la colère car il n'y avait que quatre personnes qui pouvaient l'avoir dit et enfin un certain soulagement que Jones n'ait finalement rien révélé. Dans sa liste de secrets qui ne devaient pas être découverts, celui de son voyage dans le temps arrivait en tête, sa marque des Ténèbres ne figurait qu'en deuxième. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à la catastrophe que venait de lancer les maraudeurs. A cet instant Draco vivait cette dénonciation comme une véritable trahison.

Il pouvait comprendre que les garçons puissent lui tourner le dos face à la découverte de sa marque, mais pas qu'ils aillent le dire à tout le monde et surtout à des futurs mangemorts. Les conséquences pouvaient être dramatiques, le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait être mis au courant et sa couverture ne tarderait pas à voler en éclat.

« Quelle marque ? »

Draco espérait que Mulciber croirait à son magnifique jeu d'acteur.

« Nous sommes seuls ici, Pomfresh est partie manger dans la Grande salle, tu peux te confier à moi, » dit-il avant de continuer sur le ton de la confidence. « J'ai toujours su que tu étais comme _nous_. »

Ce « nous » n'avait rien de très rassurant.

« Je ne suis pas ce que tu prétends que je suis. »

« A d'autres ! Tu mens très mal, » s'exclama Mulciber. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avec de reprendre. « On va devenir bons amis toi et moi. »

Alors que le serpentard se levait pour quitter l'infirmerie, Draco songea que la situation était bien ironique. Quand les maraudeurs, les pauvres héros de guerre morts en martyr, lui tournaient le dos il fallait que des mangemorts l'accueillent à bras ouverts.

Avant que Pomfresh ne revienne de son déjeuner Draco eut le temps de lire la lettre. Jones lui avait écrit trois mots pour lui dire que c'était lui qui avait retrouvé sa baguette et qu'il était impératif de faire le serment. Draco fut tenté de simplement aller brûler cette lettre et d'en oublier le contenu, mais après que Mulciber ait appris pour sa marque, peut-être était-il en effet plus judicieux de faire un serment pour protéger le reste de ses secrets.

Lorsque Pomfresh arriva, elle le libéra en le sommant de se rendre à son cours de métamorphose. Tout en se dirigeant jusqu'à ses appartements pour récupérer ses affaires de cours, Draco ne cessa de se ressasser cette discussion surréaliste qu'il venait d'avoir avec Mulciber. Mais ce qui le gênait le plus était de ne pas savoir depuis combien de temps le serpentard avait été là à l'observer en train de dormir.

En arrivant à destination Dipsy l'accueillit en lui jetant des confettis à la figure.

« Bon rétablissement à l'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov ! » s'écria-t-il.

Le garçon balaya d'un revers de main les confettis qui s'étaient logés dans ses cheveux tout en crachotant ceux qu'il avait malencontreusement avalés.

« On fêtera ça plus tard, » grogna-t-il. « Je cherche mon devoir de métamorphose. »

Il n'était pas question qu'il se présente devant McGonagall sans son devoir. Elle lui ferait payer cela par une humiliation publique.

« L'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov l'a oublié dans son dortoir. »

Le blond poussa un juron avant de regarder sa montre. S'il courait assez vite il arriverait peut-être à l'heure. Il poussa de son chemin Dipsy qui agitait une banderole à son nom et sortit de ses appartements en accélérant considérablement le pas. Il arriva à son dortoir essoufflé et en sueur mais encore dans les temps.

Rien n'avait changé. Il y avait toujours un désordre monumental autour des lits et une légère odeur d'alcool. Draco se mit hâtivement à chercher son devoir dans les tiroirs de sa table de chevet avant que son cœur ne rate un battement lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit brusquement. Le blond resta parfaitement immobile en voyant apparaitre Sirius qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Draco se précipita sur lui et le plaqua violement contre le mur le plus proche. Le garçon avait réagi au quart de tour, surprenant le gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allés raconter à Mulciber ? Il me prend pour un mangemort maintenant ! »

La surprise de Sirius vis-à-vis du comportement violent de Draco disparut bien vite pour laisser place à de la condescendance. Il se redressa et repoussa sans ménagement le blond. Des deux, Sirius était celui qui possédait le plus force, la fine carrure de Draco faisait pâle figure à côté.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu _es_ un mangemort. »

Le gryffondor semblait tellement persuadé par ses propres paroles, qu'importe ce que lui aurait dit Draco, ce dernier n'y aurait accordé aucune importance.

« Crois ce que tu veux, mais ne va pas le crier sur tous les toits, » répliqua le blond en désespoir de cause, il n'avait aucune envie que tout cela s'ébruite encore plus.

Sirius lui offrit un sourire empli de mépris. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait et ce n'était pas Draco qui allait lui donner des ordres. Sa seule façon de se libérer de cette souffrance qu'il avait gardée en lui durant toute son enfance s'était muée en une colère irraisonnée et sans discernement sur tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à sa famille. Tant pis si Draco n'était pas le grand méchant que Sirius voulait voir en lui, il en pâtirait quand même.

« Je sais ce qu'il se passe entre James et toi. »

Le changement brutal de discussion déconcerta Draco. Il ne s'était pas attendu un jour à devoir parler de _ça_ avec Sirius. Et d'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il être au courant ? James lui avait-il dit quelque chose ? Etaient-ils sûrs de parler de la même chose ?

«Je vais être gentil avec toi et t'éviter des désillusions. Peut-être que tu aimes James mais ce n'est pas son cas, il ne t'aimera jamais, » dit-il avec dédain. «Je le connais mieux que toi, mieux que personne. Il ne fait que prendre du bon temps avec toi. La seule personne qui compte pour lui c'est Lily. Il te tuerait pour elle. »

Draco resta immobile, encaissant le coup. Si ses paroles lui faisaient aussi mal, c'était parce qu'il les savait vraies. Le futur donnerait raison à Sirius.

Malgré tout, le blond se prenait à espérer que les choses soient différentes cette fois-ci.

* * *

Bon, je trouve que c'est un chapitre qui ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'intrigue, mais il était nécessaire pour introduire le chapitre 14 (qui, je trouve, sera beaucoup plus intéressant xD) !

Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé la discussion avec James ? Avec Mulciber ? Avec Sirius ? Ça fait beaucoup de discussions dis donc... Hagrid vous a-t-il charmé avec son magnifique accent ? Draco mérite-t-il d'avoir Dipsy comme fan ?

A bientôt ! J'espère beaucoup plus vite que pour ce chapitre ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Salut salut ! Je vous poste le chapitre depuis mon portable, je suis en Bretagne dans un endroit où il n'y a pratiquement pas internet, voire pas du tout. Je m'excuse donc pour ceux qui avaient laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent, mais je ne pourrai pas y répondre avant un petit moment.

Sinon pour ce chapitre je tiens à préciser qu'il y a un petit lemon (d'où le rating M sur cette fic...)

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Confrontations - Partie 2**

Assis dans un des plus profonds et méconnus coins de la bibliothèque, Draco se noyait sous une montagne de livres traitant des voyages dans le temps. Depuis quelques jours, il ne faisait plus que ça, se forçant ainsi à oublier tous ses autres problèmes. Cette démarche était pourtant inutile, il savait déjà comment rentrer chez lui. L'armoire à disparaitre l'attendait sagement dans la Salle sur Demande, il suffisait seulement de prendre la bonne porte et le blond serait de retour chez lui. Cependant il ne savait pas encore s'il était prêt à retourner à son époque, cela signifierait que Draco devrait terminer sa mission. Plus que jamais le blond ne se sentait pas capable de tuer Dumbledore, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus fuir le problème éternellement, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco prit sa tête entre ses mains et grogna, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. L'éternel tas de poussières qui voletait dans la bibliothèque lui piquait les yeux et ne cessait de le faire tousser. Au même moment où il commençait à ranger ses affaires, sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était midi. En se rendant dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Draco fut soulagé de voir la table des gryffondor quasiment vide, il n'y avait majoritairement que des premières et deuxièmes années. Le garçon se souvint alors que les sorties à Pré-Au-lard n'étaient autorisées qu'à partir de la troisième année. Si quelques années auparavant on lui aurait dit, à lui Draco Malefoy adorateur secret de Honeydukes, qu'il choisirait de rester à Poudlard plutôt que de se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard il aurait ri. Il adorait ce petit village. Mais en cet instant Draco préférait s'éloigner le plus possible des maraudeurs. Miraculeusement il n'avait recroisé ni James ni Sirius en dehors des cours depuis la dernière fois où il avait tenté de remettre les choses au clair.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Draco profita pleinement de son repas et prit son temps pour manger. La seule ombre sur le tableau était peut-être Jones qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer depuis la table des professeurs. Le blond évita soigneusement son regard en contemplant avec un intérêt forcé ses navets.

Jones essayait sûrement de lui faire passer un message mais le serment inviolable qu'il s'était finalement résolu à faire et qui lui avait marqué la peau comme au fer rouge, était encore un trop mauvais souvenir dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse aller parler librement au professeur de Défense. Pour le garçon, cela était comme s'ils étaient désormais liés il détestait ce sentiment. Draco avait l'impression de dépendre de cet homme, même si ce dernier ne pourrait plus jamais –à moins de vouloir mourir- rien dire de compromettant à son égard. Le blond devait tirer parti de ce serment, mais cela signifiait qu'il devrait se rendre à ses cours d'occlumancie et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cette perspective.

« Mardi soir, dans mon bureau, » lui dit Jones d'un ton orageux alors que le jeune homme sortait de la Grande Salle. Jones avait attendu qu'il quitte sa table pour le suivre.

L'homme n'attendit pas de réponse et continua son chemin avant de rapidement s'arrêter de nouveau. Il se retourna vers le gryffondor et l'observa pendant un court instant. Draco détestait cette façon qu'il avait de le dévisager, comme s'il arrivait à discerner des choses que le blond n'arrivait pas à voir lui-même.

« Vous devriez faire un petit tour à Pré-Au-Lard, il n'est jamais bon pour personne de rester trop longtemps enfermé dans une vieille bibliothèque mal éclairée et poussiéreuse. »

Après ces paroles, Jones disparut définitivement au tournant d'un couloir. Draco ne se retint pas pour lui faire un doigt d'honneur, un geste typiquement moldu dont il ne connaissait pas vraiment la signification mais il s'en fichait, Blaise le faisait toujours dans le dos des gens qui l'insupportait. Jones épiait-il tous ses faits et gestes au point de savoir qu'il s'était terré toute la matinée à la bibliothèque ? Cet homme ne lui faisait vraiment pas confiance, il devait croire que le gryffondor planifiait ses futures attaques contre Dumbledore.

Mais d'un côté, ce professeur n'avait pas tout à faire tort. Draco n'avait plus aucune envie de retourner à la bibliothèque. Peut-être qu'un petit tour à Pré-Au-Lard ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il espérait simplement ne croiser aucun maraudeur, Draco n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de se battre et de se recevoir une pluie d'insultes. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré ce que Sirius lui avait dit à propos de James et lui.

Draco ne croisa personne durant tout son chemin jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard, mais il savait que son repos ne serait que de courte durée. En effet dès qu'il fut à l'entrée du village il put entendre la rumeur de la foule, un brouhaha qui ne cessa de prendre de l'ampleur lorsqu'il se mit à arpenter la rue principal dans l'unique but de se rendre à Honeydukes. De cette façon, Draco s'étonna d'entendre avec distinction quelqu'un mugir son prénom.

« Draco ! » Le héla une seconde fois Mulciber en croyant que le blond ne l'avait pas entendu.

Le gryffondor le laissa s'approcher tout en restant sur ses gardes. Il ne se souvenait pas être devenu proche de ce serpentard, alors comment pouvait-il oser l'appeler par son prénom avec une telle décontraction ? Ils n'étaient pas amis.

« Ou étais-tu ? Je te cherche partout depuis ce matin ! » Le vert et argent parlait avec une excitation palpable, l'empêchant par la même occasion d'en placer une.

Alors que Mulciber déblatérait des choses sans intérêts Draco observa les alentours, étonné de ne pas voir toute sa petite troupe de serpentard, le _gang des serpentard_ , à ses côtés.

« Les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard ne présentent aucuns intérêts si elles ne sont pas utilisées à bon escient, » lui dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. « Tu te souviens de Lucius Malefoy ? »

Difficile pour Draco qu'il puisse un jour ne serait-ce qu'oublier qui était Lucius Malefoy.

« Tant mieux, » répliqua Mulciber quand le blond lui répondit par l'affirmative. « Lui aussi se souvient de toi. »

Etait-ce rassurant ? Draco n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Il ne connaissait pas son père aussi bien qu'il l'aurait toujours voulu, mais il était certain que lorsque Lucius Malefoy s'intéressait à quelqu'un, il ne fallait en aucun cas le décevoir.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Mulciber lui attrapa le bras gauche et appuya fermement son pouce sur sa marque rendue invisible par différents enchantements.

« Je lui ai dit ce que je savais sur toi, et il veut te voir. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

« Super, mais là je suis un peu occupé. »

Il essaya de se défaire de Mulciber, mais ce dernier avait une poigne de fer.

«Non, tu ne comprends pas. Il est là, à Pré-Au-Lard et il t'attend. »

Si son père était là pour lui faire passer un interrogatoire, Draco serait tout bonnement incapable de lui mentir. Cet homme arrivait à faire pression sur lui simplement en le regardant.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, » marmonna-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Mulciber ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette façon et l'entraina à sa suite au travers de la foule d'étudiants arpentant Pré-Au-Lard. Draco réfléchit à toute vitesse, il n'était pas question qu'il rencontre son père si ce dernier savait qu'il avait la marque. Le blond devait réagir rapidement. Il pensa pendant un instant à envoyer un sort de stupéfaction au serpentard et s'enfuir en courant mais toute pensée rationnelle se bloqua dans son cerveau lorsqu'il croisa le regard de James.

Le brun se trouvait devant Honeydukes avec Pettigrow. Il lui sourit maladroitement et même si Draco aurait dû être content que James ait enfin une réaction positive à son égard, il ne lui renvoya pas son sourire. Il ne savait pas si la peur se lisait sur son visage, mais James dut comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas puisqu'il fronça les sourcils, arrêtant définitivement de faire risette. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que Draco avait détourné le regard. Il savait que si le garçon voyait clairement qu'il y avait un problème, il irait personnellement –comme le stupide gryffondor qu'il était- s'impliquer dans l'affaire et ça, Draco ne pourrait pas le supporter. Même s'il était quelqu'un qui évitait en temps normal tous les problèmes en choisissant la facilité et la lâcheté, il ne demanderait pas d'aide. Il était un lâche, mais un lâche orgueilleux.

Malgré le fait qu'il lui tourne désormais le dos, Draco ressentait toujours le regard de James sur lui. Cependant le brun le perdit de vue lorsque Mulciber l'obligea à prendre une petite ruelle. Et à cet instant tout changea.

La rue était déserte. N'étant plus à la vue de personne, Draco se débattit rageusement et arriva à se libérer de Mulciber. Ce dernier ne souriait plus du tout et Draco comprit qu'il était dans une très mauvaise posture. Il n'eut le temps ni de bouger ni d'émettre le moindre son que le serpentard avait durement planté sa baguette entre ses omoplates.

« Avance ou je te pète la jambe. »

Pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre, Draco était certain que Mulciber mettrait ses menaces à exécution s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il disait. Il se sentit poussé sans ménagement en avant. Avec résignation le blond se laissa guider dans le dédale de petites rues. La peur lui tordait le ventre. Il regrettait tellement de ne pas être retourné s'enfermer dans cette satanée bibliothèque !

Draco sentait sa baguette rangée dans la poche de sa veste, mais il aurait été trop imprudent à cet instant de tenter de la prendre, Mulciber l'aurait mis en pièce à la seconde où il aurait remarqué un mouvement suspect. La respiration de Draco s'accéléra lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la sortie du village. Que comptait faire Mulciber ? Avait-il prévu de les faire transplaner ? Voulait-il le tuer sans que personne ne le remarque ? Son père était-il vraiment venu à Pré-Au-Lard ? Toutes ses questions s'envolèrent lorsqu'il vit un Lucius Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur venir à leur rencontre.

«Tu peux nous laisser, » dit-il à Mulciber de sa voix trainante.

Le serpentard acquiesça avant de tourner les talons.

Draco avait toujours été impressionné d'avoir un père capable d'asseoir son autorité d'une telle façon sur n'importe qui. Cependant ce sentiment de fierté s'était évaporé lorsqu'il l'avait vu ramper auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres en affirmant que son fils était tout à fait capable de tuer Dumbledore. Draco n'était plus fier de cet homme, il était déçu de voir celui qu'il avait tant estimé s'aplatir de la sorte devant quelqu'un. Mais le Lucius Malefoy devant lui n'était pas encore celui qui lui ferait tant de mal. Celui qui lui faisait face était un homme sûr de ses convictions qui ne savait pas encore dans quelle horreur il s'était embarqué.

Le jeune Lucius faisait rouler sa baguette entre ses longs doigts fins. La tension était palpable et Draco en profita pour mettre sa main dans sa poche et sentir la chaleur réconfortante de sa baguette se propager dans tout son bras. Il était prêt à la dégainer au moindre problème. Mais serait-il capable de lancer des sorts à son propre père ?

« Cela m'avait beaucoup étonné lorsque ce cher Mulciber m'avait dit vouloir me présenter un lointain membre de ma famille, un Machkov qui plus était. »

Draco détestait ce ton doucereux que l'homme employait, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il savait que la tempête ne tarderait pas à arriver.

« J'ai fait mes petites recherches et j'ai bien retrouvé une famille Machkov en Russie affiliée aux Malefoy, mais il n'y avait aucun Draco. »

Le blond fit un pas en arrière, son futur père semblait trop concentré à s'écouter parler pour remarquer ses faits et gestes.

« Et quand Mulciber m'a écrit pour me dire que tu possédais la marque, un symbole uniquement accordé aux plus proches fervents du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je me suis posé une seule question : qui es-tu ? »

Leurs deux pairs de yeux argentés se croisèrent et Draco sut qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à Lucius Malefoy si ce dernier utilisait la legilimancie.

« Expulso ! » Cria-t-il en sortant brusquement sa baguette.

L'homme parut surpris par la réactivité de Draco mais arriva quand même à éviter son sort. Le blond se jeta à terre pour éviter la slave d'attaques que lui renvoya son propre père. Il se prit un sortilège bleu et décolla d'un mètre du sol avant de retomber violement.

« J'avais simplement l'intention de parler avec toi et peut-être même de t'emmener voir un ami, mais puisque tu réagis comme ça, » dit Lucius en envoyant sortilège sur sortilège.

Ami ? Quel ami ? Draco grogna. Son père n'avait pas d'amis, seulement des connaissances qui pouvaient lui être profitables.

Un expelliarmus le toucha de plein fouet alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se relever, et sa baguette lui échappa des mains. Il n'avait jamais été mauvais en duel, mais contre son père il avait toujours perdu et cette fois-ci ne fut pas différente des autres.

Désormais privé de sa baguette, Draco essaya d'esquiver les attaques de Lucius, mais il se prenait la plus part des sorts. Au moment où il pensa que la situation était bien trop désespérée et qu'il devrait peut-être hisser le drapeau blanc, James apparut derrière Lucius. Ce dernier, trop concentré sur Draco, ne le vit pas. Le gryffondor en profita pour lever sa baguette et lancer un sort d'une violence inouïe que Draco ne connaissait pas et qui cloua son père à terre. Tout redevint calme.

« Il est mort ? » Demanda Draco en fixant le corps inerte devant lui.

« Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il en a pour un bon moment avant de se réveiller. »

Un petit filet de sang coulait de la bouche de Lucius et Draco ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Même s'il avait sûrement essayé de le tuer, il restait son père.

« C'était quoi ce sort ?' » Son ton était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« On l'a inventé, » répliqua James. « Tu ne me dis pas merci ? »

Draco balaya les dernières paroles du garçon d'un revers de main. Il était vrai que le blond aurait dû être reconnaissant, mais une colère sourde montait à présent en lui et il n'avait pas envie de la contenir.

« Tu m'as suivi ? » Cracha le blond.

Il n'attendit cependant pas de réponse et tourna les talons. En empruntant la ruelle par laquelle il était arrivé, Draco eut la surprise de découvrir un Mulciber allongé par terre, inconscient. Même s'il éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à voir le serpentard dans cet état pitoyable, il n'en montra rien à James.

« T'inquiète pas, lui non plus je ne l'ai pas tué. »

James l'avait vraiment sauvé de la situation, si le gryffondor n'avait pas été là Draco se serait retrouvé dans une très mauvaise posture, peut-être aurait-il été tué par son propre père ? Le blond était reconnaissant envers James, mais il se refusait de le dire. Il détestait être redevable.

Draco avait pris la décision de rentrer à Poudlard, sa sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avait été trop perturbée. Il avait mal partout suite à son petit duel avec son père, mais il avait surtout peur que ce dernier ne se réveille trop vite et se mette à sa poursuite.

« Je suis désolé, » dit brusquement James.

Draco ne s'était pas rendu compte que le gryffondor avait continué de le suivre.

«Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ça que tu me fais la tête, mais je le mérite. Je t'ai jugé trop vite et même s'il reste encore des zones d'ombres, je te crois. Pour ta marque. »

Le blond pila net, se prenant le brun à lunettes au passage. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Mais tout ce qu'il arriva à penser fut que James accordait vraiment sa confiance à n'importe qui.

« Tu veux bien passer un peu de temps avec moi à Pré-Au-Lard ? C'est vrai que je ne connais presque rien de toi. »

L'intensité du regard de James fit Draco se sentir toute chose. Il était bien tenté d'accepter la demande du garçon, mais ce qu'il venait de se produire avec Lucius était encore trop présent dans son esprit.

« Non. »

Draco détourna le regard et reprit sa route. Il sourit quand il entendit James lui courir après.

« Je rentre avec toi alors. »

« Tu as peur pour moi ? »

James eut un petit ricanement.

« On ne sait jamais, Snape pourrait se cacher derrière ce poteau et te lancer un avada kedavra. »

Le brun à lunette sembla extatique au simple fait de mentionner le serpentard. Draco sut qu'il allait le regretter à lui demander la raison de son euphorie alors que depuis quelques semaines –surtout depuis que le garçon sortait avec Lily- James semblait lui vouer une haine profonde.

« Lui et Lily se sont disputés. »

Draco n'aurait pas dû se sentir blessé que le gryffondor s'intéresse autant aux histoires de cœurs de la rousse, mais il eut malgré tout un petit pincement au cœur et la rancœur revint. Pourquoi est-ce que James se bornait à la suivre jusqu'à Poudlard ? Croyait-il qu'ils étaient amis ? Draco n'était pas ami avec James, avec lui c'était tout ou rien.

« Tu dormais où quand tu désertais le dortoir ? » Lui demanda le garçon.

« J'ai des appartements, ceux que Dumbledore m'a donné quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard avant la rentrée. »

« Je peux voir ? » Avec ce ton si enthousiaste Draco ne se sentit pas la force de le lui refuser.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Le chemin jusqu'au château avait paru beaucoup plus court avec James qui était devenu un moulin à paroles. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si cette dispute n'avait jamais existé. Le gryffondor lui racontait tout ce qu'il avait manqué, comment Pettigrow s'était vu mettre en retenue par McGonagall d'une quelconque manière grotesque ou encore la dernière beuglante que Sirius avait reçu de sa famille.

« C'est ici ? » Ils étaient arrivés devant le tableau qui gardait ses appartements. Draco essaya de détourner l'attention de James pendant qu'il disait son mot de passe, peu désireux que le gryffondor vienne squatter l'endroit.

Dès qu'il fut entré, le brun à lunettes n'en fit qu'à sa tête et se mit à faire une visite minutieuse des lieux. Pendant que James observait avec admiration la baignoire dans la salle de bain, Dipsy en profita pour apparaitre.

« L'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov n'est pas autorisé à inviter quelqu'un dans ses appartements. »

« Je fais ce que je veux, » maugréa le blond.

Le petit elfe eut un claquement de langue réprobateur avant de transplaner. Draco ne comprenait pas trop l'intérêt de Dipsy d'intervenir, mais décida de ne pas plus s'en soucier.

« J'adore cet endroit ! » S'exclama James en réapparaissant devant lui.

Le garçon alla s'affaler sur le canapé et Draco le regarda faire, suspicieux. Quel était son intérêt de vouloir à tout prix se rendre dans ses appartements ?

« Tu recommences, » lui dit James.

« Quoi ? »

Le brun se releva pour attirer Draco tout contre lui. Ils tombèrent sur le canapé et le blond sentit la température monter d'un cran, ils étaient beaucoup trop proches.

« Tu fronces les sourcils, ça te ride de partout. »

Et sans le prévenir, il l'embrassa. Draco se laissa faire sur le moment, mais ce fut lui qui eut très vite le dessus. Il se rapprocha un peu plus et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le baiser devint beaucoup plus approfondi, sensuel et le blond put sentir James durcir contre sa cuisse. A bout de souffle ils finirent par se séparer mais la bouche de Draco dériva dans le cou de James pour continuer à l'embrasser.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, ses mains glissèrent de ses cheveux pour venir détacher un à un les boutons de sa chemise avant de laisser glisser ses doigts sur le torse imberbe et finement musclé de James.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi entreprenant, » commenta James dans un murmure.

Ce dernier se retint à grande peine de soupirer de contentement lorsque Draco se mit à parcourir de baisers sa poitrine. Il ne faisait que descendre mais fut stopper par le pantalon de James. Le blond commença à défaire sa ceinture mais le brun l'arrêta en pleine action.

« Ce canapé n'est pas très confortable, on devrait aller dans ta chambre. »

Le garçon l'entraina à sa suite et ce fut à cet instant que Draco se rendit vraiment compte de la tournure des évènements. Ils allaient le faire. Une certaine panique commença à le submerger, il n'avait jamais fait _ça_ avec personne.

Mais toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent lorsque, en arrivant dans la chambre, James le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos et qu'il puisse s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il captura ses lèvres et ils repartirent dans un baiser enflammé. Draco ne put s'empêcher de gémir d'anticipation quand les mains baladeuses du brun lui enlevèrent son pantalon.

«Tout ça ne va-t-il pas un peu trop vite ? » Demanda le blond.

James caressa du bout des doigts la bosse qui déformait son caleçon et Draco poussa un long soupir.

« Tu veux qu'on s'arrête maintenant ? » Dit James la voix pleine de malice alors que ses caresses devenaient beaucoup plus entreprenantes.

Draco fit simplement non de la tête, il n'était pas sûr que s'il exprimait son avis à voix haute, il arriverait à aligner ne serait-ce que deux mots. Mais avant que James n'entreprenne quoique ce soit de plus osé, le blond se redressa et reprit ses attouchements sur le torse du garçon. L'adrénaline et l'excitation l' empêchaient de réfléchir correctement ou de rougir aux différents actes qui se succédaient.

Il laissa une traînée de baisers sur sa poitrine, tout en laissant de temps en temps sa langue titiller la peau du gryffondor. Ses mains réussirent enfin à défaire la ceinture de James sans que ce dernier ne l'arrête. Sa respiration devint beaucoup plus saccadée lorsque Draco passa directement sa main à l'intérieur du caleçon et empoigna l'érection de James.

Le brun marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible avant d'attraper Draco par les épaules et de le forcer de nouveau à s'allonger. Complètement guidé par son désir il se débarassa prestement de son caleçon ainsi que celui de l'autre gryffondor. James se remit à embrasser langoureusement Draco, leurs langues se livrant à un ballet passionné, tout en se collant à lui. Leurs érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre et Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il poussait de longs gémissements contre les lèvres du brun à lunettes, ce qui ne faisait qu'encore plus exciter ce dernier. James le prépara sommairement avant de lui murmurer :

« T'es prêt ? »

Malgré son anxiété Draco hocha la tête. La douleur lorsque James le pénétra lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux, mais il se retint de pousser son petit cri fort peu masculin. Le gryffondor se retint de bouger pendant un instant mais lorsque Draco sembla se détendre, il commença à effectuer un lent mouvement de va et vient.

La cadence s'accélèra rapidement et l'explosion de sensations fit voir des étoiles à Draco. Mais des deux, James fut le seul à jouir.

Même si ce moment resterait sûrement à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, et qu'il eut l'impression de rester sur sa fin, Draco fut soulagé lorsque toute la tension sexuelle retomba et que James s'allongea à côté de lui pour se blottir contre son torse.

La première fois n'était pas toujours la meilleure, mais il semblait à Draco qu'il y en avait au moins un qui avait pris son pied.

 **:.:.:.:.:**

« Tu ne voudrais pas revenir dormir au dortoir ? »

La nuit était finalement tombée et dans la pénombre de la pièce Draco ne pouvait pas discerner les expressions faciales de James.

« Je ne sais pas si Sirius serait content de me voir. »

Quel euphémisme. Draco avait toujours l'impression que lorsqu'il croisait le gryffondor, ce dernier voulait lui arracher la tête.

« Je lui parlerai, » dit James.

La main du brun faisait des caresses aériennes sur sa poitrine et Draco aurait pu rester dans ce lit toute sa vie si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui. Cependant un étrange bourdonnement se fit soudainement entendre mais cela n'inquiéta pas outre mesure James qui se redressa paresseusement.

« C'est mon miroir, » annonça James.

Son quoi ?

Le gryffondor chercha à tâtons ses affaires avant d'enfiler sa chemise et de chercher son fameux miroir dans la poche de sa cape. Alors qu'il s'observait avec attention dans la glace et que Draco commençait à le prendre pour un fou, la voix de Sirius s'éleva dans la pièce. Par reflexe Draco se cacha sous les couvertures.

« James ? T'es où ? Encore à Pré-Au-Lard ? Peter dit que tu lui as faussé compagnie. »

« Non, je suis rentré à Poudlard depuis un moment. Et toi ? »

Draco observait avec circonspection James discuter avec son miroir. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce dernier était relié à un autre qui était en possession de Sirius. Le blond n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'objet auparavant, était-il possible que ce soit ces deux-là qui l'ait inventé ?

« Salle commune. John a ramené le jeu de la vérité, tu devrais venir. »

James jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, toujours caché sous les couvertures, bien que Sirius n'aurait jamais pu réussir à le voir, avant de reporter son attention sur son ami et d'acquiescer.

« J'arrive. »

Ils coupèrent la communication et James se mit debout, à la recherche du reste de ses affaires. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de s'habiller il se tourna vers Draco, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Tu viens ? »

« Je n'ai pas très envie de jouer à ce jeu de la vérité. »

James lui balança son pantalon à la tête pour qu'il bouge.

« D'accord mais tu peux quand même m'accompagner ? Et rentrer définitivement au dortoir par la même occasion. »

Draco pesa le pour et le contre avant de céder. Il pourrait toujours profiter qu'il y ait Sirius pour lui lancer son regard le plus fier lorsque le garçon verrait qu'il avait eu tort à propos de James et lui, et qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés.

Durant tout le chemin du retour jusqu'à la tour des gryffondor James lui expliqua les règles du jeu de la vérité et Draco fut conforté dans son choix. Il ne jouerait jamais à ce jeu. Cela consistait à boire un dérivé du véritaserum qui lorsque tu ne disais pas la vérité te faisait devenir tout rouge. Même si sa couverture avait déjà en parti volée en éclat, il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses.

« Avant qu'on ne rentre dans la salle commune, » lui dit James en l'empêchant de dire le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. « Je voulais te dire que moi aussi, comme Malefoy, je me posais la question. »

Sur ces mots il dit le mot de passe et entra dans la grande salle. Quant à Draco, il resta figé sur place. De quoi parlait-il ? James les avait écoutés quand Lucius avait voulu lui arracher la tête ? Savait-il donc qu'il ne s'appelait pas Machkov ?

« Tu viens ? » James lui tenait le tableau pour qu'il rentre dans le passage.

Draco se faufila à l'intérieur sans oser croiser le regard du gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il le vit, Sirius lui lança le regard le plus sombre qu'il put. Draco lui offrit son plus beau sourire sarcastique quand James apparut à sa suite, mais en réalité le blond n'en menait pas large. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil au brun à lunettes, même en sachant qu'il mentait depuis le début sur son identité il avait quand même couché avec lui ? Les Potter avaient une logique qui échappait totalement à Draco.

« On joue ? » S'exclama Sirius en empoignant le bras de James.

Draco voulut de son côté monter au dortoir mais Emmeline, qui ne devait sûrement pas non plus vouloir jouer à ce foutu jeu de la vérité contrairement à ses amies, l'intima de venir s'asseoir à sa table avec elle pour travailler le devoir de potion. Le garçon vint s'installer à côté de la jeune fille à contrecœur, il avait tout sauf l'envie de faire un devoir sur les potions de sommeil.

Pendant environ un quart d'heure la soirée se passe normalement. Draco écoutait seulement d'une oreille ce qu'il se passait sur les canapés. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui raffolait des ragots, mais entendre chaque gryffondor être forcé de révéler ses petits secrets avait quelque chose de jubilatoire. Tout dérapa lorsque ce fut au tour de Sirius de poser une question à James.

« Dans cette pièce, qui est la personne que tu aimes le plus ? »

Draco pouvait clairement voir Sirius le regardait fixement, comme pour lui prouver quelque chose. Et évidemment il avait fallu qu'une certaine rousse soit présente à ce moment.

« Lily, » dit James sans la moindre hésitation.

Le sourire de supériorité de Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi insupportable qu'à cet instant.

* * *

Yeah.

Pour ma part c'était un chapitre plutôt marrant à écrire même si j'ai bien galéré pour le corriger et le poster avec tous ces problèmes de connexion xD

Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La rencontre n°2 avec Lucius ? La réconciliation avec James ? Ce lemon que j'ai galéré à écrire ? Le petit retournement de situation à la fin ?

Il y a peu de chances que j'arrive à poster la semaine prochaine, mais promis dans deux semaines il sera là !

À bientôt, et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit message ! Je me débrouillerai pour lire vos reviews ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Hello !

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je voulais juste faire une remarque sur une des scènes du chapitre. Elle fait référence à un moment de la cinquième année des maraudeurs que j'ai déplacé à leur sixième année pour les besoins de l'histoire ! Voilà voilà.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Survivre à la lune**

James et Lily devinrent tous les deux cramoisis, mais ils furent bien les seuls. Draco avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, il était devenu livide. Emmeline à ses côtés ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son soudain changement de comportement. Elle continuait de feuilleter son livre de potion en lui lisant la liste des ingrédients nécessaires.

« J-j'ai mal à la tête, je vais monter me coucher. »

Il ramassa prestement toutes ses affaires et les fourra à la va-vite dans son sac. Il n'osait pas regarder dans la direction du petit groupe de gryffondor réuni en cercle pour jouer à ce satané jeu de la vérité. Draco avait trop peur de croiser le regard de James, ou pire, de voir que ce dernier ne lui accordait pas la moindre importance. Mais était-ce vraiment de la peur qu'il ressentait ? N'était-ce pas plutôt de la tristesse, de la déception ou de la colère ? Draco n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cet étrange sentiment qui lui broyait les entrailles. La seule chose dont il était certain était qu'il devait au plus vite quitter la salle commune. Personne ne devait voir que le simple fait que James ait déclaré son amour inconditionnel pour Lily l'ait chamboulé plus que de raison.

Le blond monta quatre-à-quatre les marches menant jusqu'à son dortoir. Plus vite il serait loin de James et du sourire triomphant de Sirius, mieux il se porterait.

En entrant, Draco alla directement s'allonger sur son lit. Il hésita pendant un instant à prendre une douche, il se sentait sale. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire que James avait pu avoir des sentiments pour lui ? Comment avait-il pu coucher avec lui ? Dans le feu de l'action il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, mais il aurait dû savoir que faire ça avec un Potter, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa rousse, était une énorme erreur !

Draco en était à s'insulter de tous les noms lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée. Il se releva brusquement et eut la désagréable -horrible ? - surprise de voir apparaitre James sur le seuil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Le ton de Draco était froid, dur. Mais il était simplement là pour masquer les trémolos de sa voix, car en réalité il n'en menait pas large.

« Je suis désolé. »

L'air contrit sur son visage aurait suffi à n'importe qui pour lui pardonner, mais pas pour Draco. Pour le blond la coupe était déjà trop pleine.

« Tu es désolé pour quoi exactement ? D'avoir couché avec moi ? De t'être bien foutu de moi ? »

James se liquéfia sur place.

« Non, » se lamenta-t-il. « J-je n'aime pas Lily, enfin si peut-être un peu. Mais pas comme avec toi. »

Draco regardait, avec un certain plaisir sadique, James s'empêtrer dans ses paroles.

« Donc entre Lily et toi c'est le grand amour mais avec moi ce n'est que passionnel, juste du sexe ? »

« Arrête Draco, » dit James en devenant rouge pivoine.

Le brun à lunettes semblait gêné et cela mit Draco encore plus sur les nerfs.

« Arrêter quoi ? Arrêter de te montrer l'horrible personne que tu es ? »

Peut-être qu'il poussait un peu trop loin, car après tout, tout le monde savait que James Potter n'était pas un être abominable mais plutôt quelqu'un d'exception qui avait donné naissance à la huitième merveille du monde sorcier.

« Je t'aime, » dit James et Draco en eut le souffle coupé, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. « Mais pas depuis aussi longtemps que Lily. C'est difficile, tu sais, d'effacer des sentiments qu'on avait pour une personne depuis autant d'années. »

Le blond resta interdit. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la subite déclaration du gryffondor. Il sentit soudainement ses yeux s'embuer mais le garçon se refusa à pleurer. Il était habitué à ne verser aucune larme devant personne, et cela n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui. Il n'allait pas pleurer devant James.

« Je suis désolé, » répéta le brun.

Il s'était considérablement rapproché, si bien que Draco pouvait parfaitement discerner les différentes teintes de marron qui coloraient ses pupilles.

Mais malgré la beauté de ses yeux, le blond n'allait pas céder si facilement aux excuses de James. Ce dernier s'approcha encore un peu plus et Draco songea que, malgré toute la douleur et la tristesse que pourrait insuffler cette relation, il n'arriverait jamais à résister à l'attraction que le brun avait sur lui. Peut-être que James s'en rendait compte, peut-être même qu'il se jouait de lui avec ça. Mais un gryffondor ne pouvait pas être aussi vicieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que Draco était sûr qu'il allait l'embrasser, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit de nouveau. Les deux gryffondor regardèrent Sirius qui les observait suspicieusement en retour.

« Oups, pardon. Je dérange ? »

Tous pouvaient le dire, à cet instant Sirius était tout sauf désolé. James remarqua que le comportement enjoué de son ami n'avait rien de normal.

« Pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question tout à l'heure pendant le jeu ? C'était gênant pour tout le monde. »

« Surtout pour lui, non ? » dit Sirius en pointant Draco du doigt.

Le concerné serra le poing, il rêvait de lui en mettre une.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire Sirius ? » Le ton de James était perplexe.

« Moi ? Rien. C'est plutôt à Machkov qu'il faut demander. Il ne faut jamais se fier aux mangemorts, ils peuvent te lancer un avada entre les omoplates dès que tu as le dos tourné. »

Alors que Draco restait sur ses gardes, James poussa un long soupir.

« Draco n'est pas un mangemort. »

« Et sa marque alors ? » S'écria Sirius en perdant son sang-froid. « Si la marque des Ténèbres ne prouve pas qu'il est un mangemort, alors je ne sais plus qui je suis. »

James ne répondit rien. Peut-être que Draco avait la marque, mais il avait vu la confrontation entre le blond et Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier ne le connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve et il avait exprimé son étonnement face au fait que Draco ait pu avoir cette marque. Beaucoup de mystères entouraient le blond, mais James avait l'intime conviction qu'il n'était pas un mangemort.

« Mais merde James ! Ouvre un peu les yeux ! » Continua le gryffondor. « Il n'y a que Voldemort qui peut apposer la marque ! »

Le brun à lunettes regarda son ami d'un air désespéré. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre tout ça. De son côté Draco restait muet comme une carpe.

« Merde ! » Aboya Sirius.

Il tourna précipitamment les talons en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. James le regarda faire avant de se tourner vers Draco avec cet air désolé qui ne le quittait plus depuis un moment.

« Je dois le suivre, » dit-il. « Mais tu restes ici, hein ? On n'a pas fini de parler. »

Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de partir à la poursuite de son meilleur ami. Le calme était enfin revenu dans le dortoir, Draco en profita pour se rallonger dans son lit. Il essaya de remettre toutes ses idées au clair, mais tous les évènements de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, entre son père et James, l'avaient éreinté plus que de raison. Draco tombait de sommeil.

Il essaya de se raisonner en se disant qu'il était trop malsain de vouloir pardonner aussi facilement à James, surtout qu'il savait qu'à la fin de l'histoire le brun finirait irrémédiablement par sortir avec Lily avant de l'épouser et de lui donner comme enfant le sauveur du monde sorcier. D'ailleurs il avait trouvé étrange que Lily n'ait pas plus réagi à la « déclaration » de James. Après tout elle était **censée** sortir avec Snape. Draco soupira, James et Lily étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble.

Après toutes ces réflexions qui ne firent que plus embrouiller Draco, il finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque Draco se réveilla en sursaut, la nuit était déjà tombée. Ils étaient encore en hiver, si bien que le soleil se couchait encore très tôt. Le blond ne comprit d'abord pas ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il se redressa doucement avant de pousser un hurlement quand il remarqua que Sirius était penché au-dessus de lui et qu'il le regardait fixement.

Allait-il le tuer ? Draco se fustigea rapidement. Sirius n'était pas en colère, son visage reflétait surtout la peur. Pourquoi diable était-il venu le réveiller ?

« Un problème ? » Demanda-t-il en se remettant de sa frayeur.

« James, » bredouilla Sirius.

Le cœur de Draco rata un battement. Le brun était-il en danger ? Mais pourquoi était-il venu le chercher lui, plutôt qu'un professeur ?

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas avant, cette fois-ci Draco était tout à fait réveillé. En jetant quelques coups d'œil autour de lui, le blond comprit qu'ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir. Les lits qui n'étaient pas défaits montraient qu'aucun des maraudeurs n'était monté se coucher après lui. Etait-ce une de leur face qui avait mal terminé ?

« Tu te souviens la dernière fois ? » Commença précipitamment Sirius. « Tu avais dit que tu -heu- savais pour la condition de Remus. »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est un loup-garou. »

Cela avait d'ailleurs étonné le garçon que personne ne lui ait reparlé de la lycantropie du gryffondor.

« Je ne savais pas qui aller voir d'autre, » se lamentait le garçon. « Les professeurs ne sont pas au courant que – »

Draco laissa Sirius finir sa complainte et essaya de se remettre les idées en place. De ce qu'il comprenait James avait un problème et cela avait un rapport avec Lupin le loup-garou. En regardant par la fenêtre il la vit, haute dans le ciel, la pleine lune. Son inquiétude monta d'un cran.

« Où est James ? » Demanda-t-il abruptement.

« Avec Remus. Viens, suis-moi. »

Sirius lui attrapa le bras et le tira sans ménagement hors de son lit. Draco regarda sa montre et constata que l'heure du couvre-feu était largement passée. Ils dévalaient une multitude d'escaliers et le blond fut impressionné que Sirius arrive à leur faire emprunter toutes sortes de chemins sans qu'ils ne croisent jamais personne. Ils finirent par sortir dehors et Draco sentit ses entrailles se tordre lorsqu'il aperçut la forêt interdite. Il n'était pas question qu'il retourne là-bas.

Alors que Sirius l'entrainait vers le Saul Cogneur, Draco aurait dû comprendre que tout n'était pas normal. Pourquoi Sirius avait-il pris la peine de monter sept étages pour lui demander de l'aide ? James avait-il été si bête au point de se faire un petit tête-à-tête avec un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune ? Et pourquoi le Saul Cogneur qui avait pour habitude d'être toujours agité, était soudainement immobile ?

Sirius s'approcha du tronc de l'arbre sans éprouver la moindre peur de se prendre un coup de branche en pleine tête. Draco ralentit considérablement le pas, qu'allaient-ils faire lorsqu'ils feraient face à Lupin ? Il **serra** un peu plus sa baguette entre ses doigts en essayant de se remémorer ses cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sur les loups-garous, mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à se souvenir était qu'il fallait courir très vite et qu'il était vital de ne pas se faire mordre.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de se lamenter. Il n'était pas réellement un gryffondor, il n'avait ni ce courage ni cette façon idiote de foncer tête baissée au-devant du danger.

« Tu viens ? » L'appela Sirius.

Draco hésita pendant un instant, mais il fallait croire que l'amour donnait des ails car le blond arrêta de laisser ses pensées le tourmenter et rejoignit Sirius au pied de l'arbre. Le gryffondor lui montra l'entrée du tunnel.

« Ça mène à la Cabane Hurlante. C'est là-bas que Remus passe ses nuits de pleine lune. »

Draco ne le sentait vraiment pas, mais il avait une dette envers James après que ce dernier l'ait sauvé des griffes de son père. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire dévorer par un loup-garou. Il n'était peut-être pas courageux, mais il avait un certain sens de l'honneur.

« Passe d'abord, je te suis, » lui dit Sirius.

Draco s'engouffra dans l'étroit tunnel et sentit l'angoisse la submerger. Mais dans quelle folie s'était-il engagé ? Et si Lupin arrivait à cet instant ? Il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour lui de s'échapper et il serait bouffé tout cru !

L'ascension jusqu'à la fameuse cabane hantée sembla durer une éternité. Mais lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé à destination ce qui le frappa le plus fut le silence et cette odeur de renfermé. Draco en vint à douter qu'il y ait réellement un loup-garou ici. Le blond resta figé devant l'entrée du tunnel à attendre que Sirius arrive, mais ce dernier n'apparaissait toujours pas. Lui avait-il fait une blague ? L'avait-il réveillé en pleine nuit pour aller l'abandonner dans une vieille baraque glaciale ?

Draco prit une grande inspiration et s'aventura dans le couloir. Il faisait sombre et il peinait à voir où il marchait. Les planches de bois grinçaient sous ses pieds, en rajoutant encore plus à l'ambiance lugubre qui régnait dans ces lieux.

« James ? » Murmura-t-il le plus bas possible. « Tu es là ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Draco entra dans une pièce vide de tout ameublement. Il n'arrivait pas à estimer la grandeur de la cabane, mais si au bout de de deux minutes d'investigation il n'avait toujours pas croisé James, il sortirait de cet endroit sordide.

Un petit bruit de grattement se fit entendre et avant même que Draco ne s'y attende, un petit rat passa entre ses pieds. Il alla se faufiler sous le tapis poussiéreux. Sous la surprise Draco eut un mouvement de recul et se cogna dans un grand bruit contre le mur qui se trouvait dans son dos. Il resta figé dans sa position, peut-être avait-il réveillé le monstre ? Mais après un moment d'attente, le garçon comprit que personne ne viendrait l'attaquer, alors il reprit sa visite de ses lieux.

Après avoir traversé deux pièces, il arriva dans un petit hall exigu avec un escalier menant à l'étage du dessus.

« James ? » Appela-t-il pour la seconde fois.

Toujours rien. Sirius s'était bien foutu de lui.

Draco gravit précautionneusement les marches. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque nouveau pas, les planches allaient céder sous son poids.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage il fut soudainement baigné par la lumière que reflétait la lune. Il n'eut pas le temps d'avancer qu'il entendit des pas précipités qui se rapprochaient de lui. Par précaution il dégaina sa baguette.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Tout ce à quoi pensa Draco à ce moment-là fut que, quand James était énervé, il avait exactement les mêmes intonations dans la voix que lorsqu'il mettait Harry Potter en colère. C'était amusant car, hormis la ressemblance physique et peut-être leur arrogance, le blond n'avait jamais jusqu'ici trouvé le moindre trait de caractère commun entre le père et le fils. Mais après tout il ne connaissait pas très bien Harry Potter.

« C'est Sirius qui m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'aide. »

Il vit James froncer les sourcils, signe de son incompréhension. Mais la lumière dut se faire dans son esprit puisque son visage se peignit de colère. Il poussa violement Draco dans les escaliers pour qu'il avance. Ce dernier manqua plusieurs marches sous la force de l'impulsion et se rattrapa de justesse à la rampe.

« Mais ça va pas ! » S'écria le blond.

« Je vais le tuer, » marmonna James pour lui-même avant de se tourner vers Draco. « Barre-toi de là, maintenant ! »

Il fut obligé de descendre et lorsqu'il fut arrivé en bas des marches, il se retourna une seconde fois pour demander des explications au brun. Ce dernier ne semblait absolument pas en danger.

Mais peut-être que Draco avait trop vite tiré de conclusion. Quelque chose d'énorme, qui n'avait pas une forme humaine, venait de se dresser derrière James. Les yeux du blond se teintèrent d'horreur. Avec l'apparence velue de cette chose, cela ne faisait aucun doute, ils avaient bien affaire à un loup-garou.

« Derrière toi ! » Prévint-il en hurlant.

Mais James n'eut pas le temps de réagir et Draco regarda impuissant le loup-garou balayer d'un coup de patte le brun qui fut violement projeté hors de son champ de vision.

Cependant Draco n'eut pas le temps de plus s'inquiéter pour James. L'attention de Lupin s'était centrée sur lui et le garçon ne chercha pas plus loin, il prit ses jambes à son cou. Il entendit le loup débouler dans les escaliers avec un grand fracas. Draco manqua de tomber plusieurs fois durant sa course effrénée. Après avoir traversé toute les pièces, il arriva directement dans le couloir menant au tunnel de sortie, mais à cet instant il sentit qu'on lui attrapait sa jambe.

Il tomba à plat ventre et ne se retint pas pour pousser un hurlement quand des griffes s'enfoncèrent dans son mollet. Le loup-garou le tira avec force vers lui et Draco se vit avec horreur glisser sur le parquet. Il essaya par tous les moyens de se rattraper à quelque chose mais ses ongles ne purent que gratter le sol en désespoir de cause.

Draco revint dans la première pièce qu'il avait visité. Il voulut se débattre pour que le monstre lâche prise mais le blond avait peur qu'en faisant cela, le loup lui arrache la jambe.

Lupin l'envoya balader contre le mur le plus proche, et la tête de Draco cogna si fort que des tâches noires apparurent dans sa vision et il eut l'impression qu'un étau enserrait son cerveau. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre qu'il observa avec horreur le loup-garou lever haut sa patte avant de l'abattre violement sur lui. Draco, dont la jambe déchiquetée l'avait rendu immobile, eut seulement le temps de se protéger le visage. Il sentit sa peau et sa chemise partir en lambeaux. Il voulut hurler mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Une des griffes avec lacéré sa gorge et pour lui, la sensation était la même que si on lui avait coupé la tête.

Mais l'horreur ne s'arrêta pas là. La mâchoire aux dents aiguisées se jeta sur son bras. Il eut à peine le temps de sentir une canine effleurer sa peau qu'il vit une masse informe se projeter littéralement sur Lupin et l'envoyer valser. Draco put discerner un majestueux cerf retenir avec ses bois la bête enragée, avant que quelque chose ne lui agrippe le col de sa chemise et ne le traine par terre jusqu'au tunnel. Le blond leva les yeux pour distinguer un gros chien noir.

Draco ne comprenait plus rien mais fut simplement soulagé quand ils arrivèrent à la sortie du tunnel et que deux bras passèrent sous ses aisselles et le trainèrent loin du Saul Cogneur et l'allongèrent dans l'herbe.

« Draco ? Draco tu m'entends ? »

Le concerné n'arrivait même pas à reconnaitre la voix qui lui parlait. Il y avait un bourdonnement sourd dans ses oreilles.

Sa respiration précipitée le fit s'étrangler et la personne qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici le força à s'allonger sur le côté pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec tout le sang qui envahissait sa bouche.

Il sentit, plus qu'il ne l'entendit, quelqu'un arriver précipitamment jusqu'à eux et se jeter à terre à ses côtés. Cette personne commença à tâter son corps, à la recherche de ses blessures, ce qui le vrilla de douleur.

Draco se força à ouvrir les yeux -il ne se souvenait pas les avoir fermés- et croisa le regard chocolaté de James qui ne reflétait que l'angoisse.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a mordu ? » Sa voix lui parvenait comme étouffée. « Répond Draco je t'en prie. Il t'a mordu ? »

Le blond se sentit soudainement trop fatigué pour répondre, et de toute façon il n'arrivait plus à émettre le moindre son.

En détournant les yeux de James, Draco reconnut Sirius qui essayait désespérément de retenir son meilleur ami.

« Arrête James ! Tu ne vas faire qu'aggraver ses blessures ! »

Cette remarque fit mouche chez le brun qui arrêta instantanément de se débattre avec la chemise de Draco pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Il se tourna complétement vers Sirius et le projeta au sol avec violence. Il essaya de lui mettre un coup de poing, mais le gryffondor le para aisément. L'état de détresse dans lequel semblait se trouver James l'empêchait d'avoir des gestes cohérents et précis.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'amener là-bas ? »

Draco entendit à peine Sirius se confondre en excuses. Et des trois, ce fut ce dernier qui fondit en larmes.

« Il m'énervait ! Tu n'en avais que pour lui alors qu'on ne le connait pas même, il pouvait être dangereux ! » Il débitait un flot de paroles très difficile à suivre. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je suis tellement désolé James ! »

Draco referma ses yeux, c'était trop fatiguant de les garder ouvert. Pourquoi personne ne s'occupait de lui ?

« Tu aurais pu le tuer ! » Hurla le brun devenu hystérique. « Imagine s'il est mordu ! MORDU ! Et tu penses à Remus ? Quand il va apprendre ce que tu as fait ? »

Tous les hurlements de James parurent à Draco soudainement très lointain. Il se sentait comme flotter dans les airs. En ouvrant une dernière fois les yeux, il vit Pettigrow -qui était apparu comme par enchantement- le faire léviter. Il l'entendit à peine dire qu'il l'emmenait à l'infirmerie avant de perdre enfin connaissance.

* * *

Booon. Je voulais pas terminer le chapitre comme ça, mais sinon ça aurait été trop lourd.

Sinon qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Sirius est-il toujours aussi insupportable ? Les excuses de James sont-elles acceptables ? Draco va-t-il devenir un grand méchant loup ?

À la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! N'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review, ça motive grave !


	16. Chapter 16

Salut ! Rien à dire de spéciale pour ce chapitre, alors _bonne lecture_ !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : An eye for an eye**

La seule chose que ressentit Draco lorsqu'il se réveilla fut la douleur. Il n'avait pas encore bougé sa jambe qu'il avait déjà l'impression qu'un millier d'aiguilles y étaient plantées. Sa tête tambourinait et la lumière lui brulait les paupières. Mais le pire restait sa gorge. Lorsqu'il avait dégluti pour la première fois, la sensation de brûlure avait été si désagréable qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de gémir de douleur.

« Draco ? »

Le concerné ouvrit un œil. James se trouvait à sa droite, affalé sur une chaise. Il avait la tête de ces mauvais jours où il valait mieux rester couché dans son lit. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis trois jours.

« Tu es à l'infirmerie, » Dit-il lentement en se redressant. « Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le blond s'apprêta à lui dire qu'il serait impossible pour lui d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde cette nuit d'horreur qu'il avait vécu, mais James l'empêcha de parler en lui mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

« Non ! Tu ne dois pas parler, ordre de Pomfresh. »

Super.

« Tu seras totalement remis d'ici demain, en attendant il faut que tu te reposes. »

Le brun rapprocha sa chaise jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le rebord du lit. Il croisa ses bras sur le lit et enfouit sa tête. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! » Murmura-t-il le cœur encore lourd. « Et Pomfresh qui n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu avais été mordu. »

Draco se sentit soudain très mal.

« QUOI ?! »

Il regretta bien vite son cri car la douleur fut rapidement insoutenable et il plaqua ses deux mains sur sa gorge. Il sentit sous ses doigts les bandages qui enserraient son cou. Il avait dû être salement amoché à cet endroit.

« Non tu n'y es pas du tout ! Remus a bien tenté de te mordre, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de transpercer ta peau. Ça a juste laissé une marque qui partira rapidement. »

Tout en parlant James avait posé sa main sur le poignet droit du blond. De son pouce il caressait la légère morsure. Draco la trouvait hideuse, comme toutes les marques qu'il avait. Bientôt il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans la glace, toutes ces cicatrices le dégoutaient. Mais il se sentit tout de même apaisé par ce contact avec James.

« Ce n'est pas la faute de Remus, tu sais. »

Draco lui aurait ri au nez si James n'avait pas eu cet air aussi sérieux sur son visage. Lupin n'avait peut-être pas conscience de ses actes durant les pleines lunes, mais cela ne changeait rien aux faits. C'était lui qui avait tenté de le tuer et qui avait failli réussir.

« Il ne l'a pas choisi, c'est une victime autant que toi. La seule personne qu'il faut blâmer c'est Sirius. »

Sur ce point il était d'accord. En y pensant Sirius Black était un psychopathe.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Il dit que c'était simplement une blague qui a mal tourné. On a déjà fait des farces qui ont mal fini mais jamais à ce point. Pas même avec Snape. »

Draco ne comprenait pas et n'avait aucune envie de comprendre le raisonnement du gryffondor. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant, c'était lui mettre son poing dans sa figure. Mais il y avait une autre chose qui le dérangeait. Malgré la douleur, Draco se racla la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette cabane ? » Sa voix était rocailleuse. Horrible.

James parut gêné. Il jaugea pendant un instant Draco du regard. Pouvait-il lui dire ? Après tout le blond était déjà un peu trop impliqué.

« C'est un gros secret que je vais te confier. Tu promets de ne le dire à personne ? » La curiosité du garçon fut piquée à vif et il hocha la tête.

« Quand on a su que Remus était un loup-garou, on n'a pas pu rester sans rien faire. On voulait qu'il souffre moins et qu'il ne traverse pas cette épreuve tout seul. Alors on a décidé de devenir des animagus, » avoua James.

Heureusement pour Draco qu'il ne soit pas obligé de parler car il n'aurait su quoi dire face à cette révélation. Il n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre, mais sûrement pas à ça. Il essaya de deviner quels étaient les animaux totems des trois garçons et pour James et Sirius la réponse lui vint facilement.

« Je suis un cerf, tu m'as peut-être vu sous cette forme dans la Cabane Hurlante quand j'ai foncé dans Remus. Un chien t'a sorti de là à ce moment, c'était Sirius, » répondit James à ses interrogations muettes.

Draco pouvait très bien les identifier à ces animaux. Après tout, tout le monde avait déjà remarqué que le rire de Sirius était semblable à celui d'un aboiement. Mais pour le troisième maraudeur, sa forme animale restait pour lui un mystère.

« Pour Pettigrow, c'est un rat. »

Draco pouffa. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela seyait très bien au personnage. James rigola à son tour et commença à lui raconter toutes les péripéties qu'ils avaient vécu pour devenir animagus et lorsqu'ils avaient tenu compagnie à Remus. Au début Draco trouva tout cela intéressant, il décrocha vite.

James lui avait confié quelque chose dont il n'avait sûrement parlé à personne d'autre. Le fait d'être dans la confidence le faisait se sentir encore plus proche du brun. Et il avait de plus en plus envie de tout lui dire à propos de qui il était réellement. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure de frustration en regardant l'expression enjouée de James alors qu'il déblatérait tout un tas de choses. Peut-être que si le brun apprenait qui il était et d'où il venait, il le rejetterait. Dans ce cas, devait-il prendre le risque de tout lui dire ?

James posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué. »

Draco haussa simplement les épaules. Il était épuisé mais il ne voulait pas que James parte.

« On n'a pas vraiment reparlé de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, » dit James en baissant considérablement la voix.

Le blond se fit souffrance pour ne pas rougir.

« Je ne regrette absolument pas tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour toi. Je ne dis pas que Lily n'est rien pour moi, mais ce n'est plus la même chose. »

James s'approcha tout doucement, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent celle de Draco.

« Laisse-moi encore juste un peu de temps et je te prouverai qu'il n'y a plus que toi, » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Mais du temps, le bond n'était pas sûr d'en avoir assez, tôt ou tard il devrait retourner dans sa foutue armoire.

Mais malgré tout, la passion fut tout de suite ravivée, Draco se redressa pour se coller un peu plus contre lui mais un tressaillement de douleur obligea le blond à rompre le baiser.

« Je vais te laisser dormir, » il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever.

Draco le regarda partir avant de précautionneusement se rallonger. Certaines de ses blessures lui faisaient terriblement mal. Il était de nouveau sur le point de tomber dans les bras de Morphée lorsqu'il entendit les rideaux autour de son lit être tirés. Draco eut la désagréable surprise de voir Jones apparaitre et s'assoir sur la chaise que James venait de laisser vacante.

« Tout ça, » commença-t-il en pointant les bandages du blond. « Etait-ce un prétexte pour ne pas aller à la leçon d'occlumancie ? »

Draco avait complétement oublié. Il haussa les épaules et cela agaça grandement Jones qui pinça les lèvres. Le professeur avait beau être désinvolte, il supportait très mal ceux qui faisaient la même chose à son égard et l'attitude faussement désintéressé du blond le mettait sur les nerfs.

« Très bien, dans ce cas nous ferons la leçon ici, » dit Jones en dégainant sa baguette.

Draco le regarda faire, stupéfait, avant de se mettre à frénétiquement à chercher sa propre baguette. Il était alité bon sang ! Il n'était pas en état de faire ça !

Le garçon n'eut cependant pas le temps de la trouver que la baguette de Jones était déjà pointée sur lui. Le blond essaya dans la précipitation de se souvenir des cours de Bellatrix sur le sujet, mais étant pris de cours, il n'eut pas le temps d'ériger de barrière mentale.

« Legilimens, » prononça le sorcier et Draco se prit le sortilège de plein fouet.

S'il n'avait pas le temps de se vider l'esprit ou de créer une barrière mentale, sa tante lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait détourner l'attention de ce qu'on voulait cacher en mettant en avant d'autres souvenirs insignifiants. Mais la violence de l'intrusion de Jones empêcha Draco d'établir toute stratégie et il vit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il s'était vraiment fait avoir comme un débutant.

Jones ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à l'ordre, il visionnait ses souvenirs en les prenant n'importe comment.

Draco se retrouva impuissant, à se regarder échanger son premier baiser avec James avant d'être propulsé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres le menaçant de sa baguette s'il n'acceptait pas la mission. Le rire de Pansy lui vrilla les oreilles, Potter refusa de lui serrer la main et sa mère l'autorisa à boire une gorgée de son champagne durant le Noël qui précédait sa première rentrée à Poudlard.

Draco suffoqua, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, comme si elle menaçait d'exploser avec tout cet afflux de souvenirs. Une larme roula sur sa joue mais ses yeux restèrent plongés dans ceux de Jones.

Il empoisonna une bouteille d'hydromel, insulta Granger de sang-de-bourbe, embrassa James avant de lui enlever sa chemise et se prit un sectusempra en pleine poitrine. La dernière chose que vit Draco avant de revenir à la réalité fut le regard déçu de Lucius Malefoy, celui que son père n'avait jamais cessé de lui envoyer lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

« Décevant, » dit Jones.

Draco ne savait pas s'il parlait de sa piètre performance à l'occlumancie -il était meilleur que ça d'habitude-, ou s'il jugeait sa misérable vie.

Le garçon pleurait à chaud de larmes, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi bouleversé. Après de longues minutes à se concentrer sur sa respiration, il finit par réussir à se calmer. Jones le toisait toujours.

« Vous avez conscience de jouer avec le feu ? »

Draco le regarda sans comprendre.

« James Potter, » rien qu'à l'entente de son nom Draco sentit son cœur s'emballer, le professeur avait tout vu. « Il va mourir. »

Ça Draco le savait très bien, il avait essayé d'en faire abstraction mais il était difficile d'oublier que le gryffondor mourrait à vingt-et-un ans. Vingt-et-un ans.

Mais il était étonnant qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vu, l'homme n'ait retenu que ça.

« Vous ne devriez pas créer d'attaches avec des personnes qui n'ont aucun avenir. Pour vous et pour eux. »

Jones leva de nouveau sa baguette, et pris de panique Draco protégea son visage avec ses deux mains.

« Non, » s'écria-t-il de sa voix cassée. « Arrêtez, je n'en peux plus. »

Alors que Jones, sourd aux suppliques de Draco, s'apprêtait de nouveau à rentrer dans sa tête, les rideaux autour de son lit s'ouvrirent.

« Monsieur Machkov ! Professeur Jones ! » Pomfresh les regardait, horrifiée.

Elle força l'homme à baisser sa baguette.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Cet élève est blessé ! Le directeur en entendra parler. »

Jones leva les yeux au ciel, les menaces de l'infirmière ne lui faisait absolument pas peur.

« Ceci est une session privée, » dit-il avant de fermer les rideaux au nez de Pomfresh.

Personne n'avait réussi à tenir tête ainsi à la jeune femme et Draco en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas été dans une position aussi délicate. Jones se pencha en avant de telle sorte que leurs visages soient très proches. James avait eu la même pose quelques minutes auparavant, mais si ce dernier avait été chaleureux, Jones était beaucoup plus menaçant.

« Les amours des jeunes sont tellement immatures, vous seriez capable de tout raconter à Potter. »

 _Jaloux_ , songea Draco. Jones eut un drôle de rictus avant de tapoter de sa baguette sur la tempe du blond.

« Si j'apprends que vous lui avez raconté quoique ce soit, je ne me gênerai pas pour lui effacer _toute_ sa mémoire. »

La façon qu'avait le sorcier d'appuyer sur le « tout » donna des sueurs froides au blond. La menace était claire, s'il disait à James tous ses petits secrets, Jones lui ferait tout oublier, jusqu'à leur relation. Draco deviendrait un parfait étranger pour James.

« C'est compris ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de réponses et se leva, il savait que garçon avait saisi le message. Pomfresh le dévisagea méchamment lorsqu'il rouvrit les rideaux, mais l'homme l'ignora et sortit de l'infirmerie, fier comme un paon.

Le reste de la convalescence de Draco se passa beaucoup plus calmement. Il eut beaucoup de visites de la part de James -même la nuit- qui était accompagné par moments de Pettigrow. Lupin, qui était aussi à l'infirmerie mais dans une pièce à part, vint le voir. Le garçon était pâle comme la mort. Il se confondit en excuses et n'osait plus regarder Draco dans les yeux. Le blond essaya de ne pas lui en vouloir, mais toutes les cicatrices sur son corps l'empêchaient de lui pardonner.

C'était définitif, Draco et Lupin n'arriveraient plus jamais à s'entendre et à dépasser la simple entente cordiale.

Sirius vint une fois pour s'excuser, mais il n'atteint jamais son lit. Draco avait intimé à James, qui était présent à ce moment, de l'empêcher de s'approcher. Le blond ne savait pas comment il réagirait face à lui, s'il arriverait à contenir toute cette violence en lui. Un doloris pouvait si vite être lancé.

« Dumbledore a failli le renvoyer, » lui avait dit James après que le gryffondor fut parti.

A la place de ça, il avait fait perdre une centaine de points à sa maison et avait écopé de retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mais le brun ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose, Dumbledore était aussi passé le voir, il lui avait parlé de la sentence du Black, un peu de Lupin mais surtout de Jones. Ce dernier était allé voir le directeur pour se plaindre de son manque d'investissement.

Dumbledore ne lui avait pas fait de leçon de morale, il lui avait simplement dit qu'il était dans son intérêt de coopérer. Draco n'avait rien répondu et s'était muré dans le silence. Ce n'était pas sa faute et tant pis si le vieux barbu ne voulait rien comprendre. Jones était un psychopathe qui avait adoré voir toute la souffrance dans ses yeux.

Pomfresh l'avait gardé un jour de plus, quelques-unes de ses blessures n'avaient pas encore toutes cicatrisées et elle avait voulu s'assurer que sa morsure n'en fut pas réellement une.

Elle le laissa sortir dans la soirée, pendant le dîner mais Draco n'avait pas faim. Il ne voulait pas se rendre dans la Grande Salle avec toutes ces cicatrices et son teint livide. Il préférait aller un peu marcher, à force d'être resté deux jours enfermé, il se sentait tout engourdi. Pendant un moment il avait eu dans l'idée de faire une petite balade dans le parc, mais il faisait nuit et la lune qui brillait encore haut dans le ciel lui fit vite passer cette envie.

Draco se laissa guider par ses jambes dans le dédale de couloirs de Poudlard. Il ressentait une légère faiblesse dans ses muscles lorsqu'il posait, au rythme de ses pas, son pied droit au sol. Il ne boiterait pas éternellement, Pomfresh le lui avait dit, mais il détestait se sentir faible comme ça. Cela lui rappelait ce désespoir qui l'avait animé lorsqu'il devait tuer Dumbledore. Mais malgré lui, Draco se prit à sourire. Il repensa aux baisers de James et se dit qu'il se sentait bien mieux maintenant, il n'était plus vraiment seul.

« T'es vraiment qu'un – »

« Je t'interdis d'approcher sale gryffondor. »

Les voix lui parvenaient étouffées, et si Draco ne reconnut pas tout de suite la première, le ton doucereux de la deuxième le fit tiquer. Que faisait Snape, seul, dans un couloir mal éclairé face à un _sale gryffondor_? En se rapprochant, le blond finit par comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

Sirius Black, parce qu'il fallait que ce soit encore lui, pointait directement sa baguette sur Snape, qui ne semblait pas non plus être en reste.

« Tu es venu me voir pour te défouler parce que Potter ne s'intéresse plus à toi ? Il préfère tourner autour de Machkov, hein ? Le pauvre petit Black se sent abandonné ? »

« TA GUEULE ! » Hurla Black.

Snape avait beau se la jouer solitaire et coupé du reste du monde, il était un fin observateur. Il voyait toujours tout. Il avait même vu Ron Weasley lui faire une grimace alors qu'il avait le dos tourné pendant un cours en deuxième année.

« Tu ne connais rien de moi. Je vaux mieux que toi, que Machkov et que tout tes petits merdeux d'amis mangemorts. »

Mais Black n'avait pas fini. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, plus personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

« Tu crois que Lily t'aime bien ? Laisse-moi rire ! Elle a _pitié_ de toi, comme James avec Machkov ! Mais quand ils auront fini de jouer avec vous, ils vous jetteront comme les sales ordures que vous êtes, » dit Black avant d'arborer un sourire malsain. « Si tu les voyais quand tu n'es pas là, comment ils se regardent. »

Et à cet instant ce fut décidé, Draco le détestait. Il le haïssait plus que tout. La douleur, la peur, l'horreur qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit-là dans la Cabane Hurlante tout était de sa faute et il ne semblait même pas le regretter. Toutes ses excuses, c'était du vent. Et toutes ces choses qu'il crachait au visage de Snape, les mêmes qu'il lui avait dites avec toute sa hargne, le blond ne supportait plus de les entendre. Il brûlait de colère. Tout ce jugement dans les yeux de Black c'en était trop.

« SECTUS – » S'écria Snape furieux, mais il fut devancé par Draco.

« Sectusempra ! »

Le rayon rouge atteignit Black en pleine poitrine. Draco le regarda s'effondrer par terre et éprouva une joie malsaine. Œil pour œil dent pour dent comme on disait.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que, » balbutia Snape après avoir vu le blond surgir de l'ombre. Il pointa sa baguette dans sa direction et se reprit bien vite. « Où as-tu appris ce sort ? »

Draco n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, il fut coupé par le gémissement d'agonie de Black. Ce dernier se tortillait par terre, sa chemise s'imbibant progressivement de son sang. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

« A l'aide, » supplia-t-il dans un gargouillement de douleur.

Ces gouts de puissance et de vengeance dans sa bouche devinrent vite amers. Draco s'était trop vite laissé emporter par sa colère. A ses côtés Snape observait, figé, le corps de Black désormais pris de spasmes. Une flaque de sang commençait à se former sur les dalles. Le serpentard semblait étudier avec un œil scientifique les effets du sort. Y prenait-il du plaisir ?

« Il se vide trop vite de son sang, » commenta alors Draco.

La grosse cicatrice sur son torse le démangeait, mais le bond se refusa de la toucher du bout des doigts, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour se calmer.

« Et alors ? » Le garçon de seize ans se tenait droit et continuait d'observer la macabre scène sans sourciller.

« Et alors ? Il va mourir ! Tu connais le contre-sort, non ? »

Snape le regarda d'une drôle de façon avant d'analyser la situation. Il finit par se pencher sur le corps ensanglanté du gryffondor.

« Tu m'en dois une Black, » dit Snape avant de se mettre à psalmodier des paroles en latin. Draco avait l'impression d'entendre un chant funeste.

Au moment où Snape eut fini son incantation, des bruits de pas se firent entendre au bout du couloir. Personne n'eut le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour prendre la fuite que Jones venait d'apparaitre devant eux dans un magistral mouvement de cape.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Snape et Draco se pointèrent mutuellement du doigt, comme deux gamins pris en faute. Jones jeta un coup d'œil au corps allongé à ses pieds. Black avait arrêté de convulser, il était désormais inconscient – ou mort. Sa plaie s'était refermée mais le sang était toujours là.

« Je ne veux rien savoir maintenant. Retournez dans vos dortoirs. »

Il leur fit un geste sec de la main et Snape en profita pour déguerpir.

« Et Black ? » Interrogea Draco.

« Je m'en occupe, il faut toujours nettoyer derrière vous, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant Malefoy, hors de ma vue. »

Draco prit ses jambes à son coup. Il arriva tout essoufflé à la tour des gryffondor. Il ne prit pas le temps de se reposer et monta directement jusqu'à son dortoir. Arrivé à destination, il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Le blond avait l'impression d'être couvert de sang et voulait prendre une douche pour enlever toute cette sensation de meurtre qui lui collait à la peau. Tant pis, il irait juste s'effondrer sur son lit.

« Draco ? »

Le susnommé manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant James sortir la tête d'entre les tentures de son lit.

« Tétais où ? On t'a attendu longtemps dans la Grande Salle. »

« J'avais pas faim, » marmonna le blond avant de se glisser dans son lit.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour que James le rejoigne. Il tira les rideaux et se blottit contre lui.

« Tu es glacé ! » S'exclama James.

Draco ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il était frigorifié. James l'entoura de ses bras et il sentit tout de suite la chaleur se propager. Le brun passa une main sous sa chemise et un frisson le parcourut. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion James se hissa et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches.

« Tu ne vas pas t'endormir, hein ? » Lui murmura-t-il alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser.

Draco lui assura que non, mais il ne répondit pas à ses baisers. Il avait le cœur lourd et la tête avait eu deux jours pour y réfléchir, et malgré les menaces de Jones, il ne pouvait se résoudre à rester silencieux. Et il y avait aussi ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Black. Alors il repoussa James et le força à s'assoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'inquiéta tout de suite le brun.

Le blond essaya de dédramatiser la situation en lui souriant, mais à place il grimaça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers les rideaux pour voir si Pettigrow était toujours dans la salle de bain avant de lancer une bulle de silence sur le lit, pour que personne ne puisse entendre leur discussion.

« Je sais que tu ne m'as rien demandé et que je risque beaucoup à te le dire, » commença Draco. « Mais j'y tenais beaucoup. »

Le front des James se plissa et plusieurs rides apparurent.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De moi ! Je veux dire, tu sais très bien que je ne m'appelle pas Machkov. »

La bouche du brun s'ouvrit pour former un o parfait.

« Tu vas me dire qui tu es réellement ? » Et il rigola. « C'est vrai qu'avec tes cicatrices et ton origine inconnue tu passes pour le mec mystérieux et ténébreux par excellence. »

Draco rit à son tour, mais il était beaucoup plus crispé. Pour se donner du courage, il prit une grande inspiration.

* * *

Serait-ce un cliff ?

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Les retrouvailles énamourées de James et Draco ? La "leçon" d'occlumancie de Jones ? Le sectusempra ? Les futures révélations ?

A très vite ! Bisous


	17. Chapter 17

Salut ! Ça doit bien faire trois mois que je n'ai rien posté et je suis vraiment désolée, la moitié du chapitre était écrite depuis longtemps mais je me suis noyée dans le travail et j'ai complètement oublié la fic xD Mais je recommence à avoir un peu plus de temps pour écrire donc le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas mettre autant de temps pour arriver !

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre et on se retrouve en bas !

 _bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : révélations**

« Tu ne me croirais pas, » se murmura Draco pour lui-même.

« Je suis très ouvert d'esprit, » répliqua James en souriant.

« Mais pas à ce point. »

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il y avait une multitude de façons de lui dire toute la vérité, pourtant tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et aucune phrase cohérente ne lui vint à l'esprit. Comment lui expliquer qu'il venait du futur ? Qu'il s'appelait Malefoy ? Qu'il était un _putain_ de serpentard ?

Draco était vraiment tenté de faire marche arrière et d'inventer un mensonge pour que James passe à autre chose. Contre toute attente ce fut ce dernier qui le sortit de l'impasse.

« Dans ce cas il nous faut quelque chose qui me prouve que tu dises la vérité. »

Draco le regarda sauter du lit et ouvrir la valise de Black. James était vraiment culotté de fouiller de cette manière dans les affaires de son ex-meilleur ami. Mais c'était peut-être même ça qui lui plaisait tant chez lui. James vivait selon ses envies, il se souciait peu de ce que pensaient les autres. Il avançait sans la moindre peur, contrairement au blond qui vivait continuellement dans la crainte de décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il était peut-être temps de prendre son courage de supposé gryffondor à deux mains.

James revint jusqu'à lui. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas et tira tous les rideaux pour que Peter ne puisse voir ce qu'ils trafiquaient lorsqu'il sortirait de la salle de bain.

« C'est- »

« Le jeu de la vérité, » termina James. « Je me disais que c'était à ton tour de passer sous le radar. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et ouvrit la boîte, découvrant le jeu de société. Il trifouilla dans la boîte pour en ressortir une petite fiole contenant un liquide ambré.

« Juste une gorgée devrait suffire, » annonça le brun en lui tendant le récipient. « Bon, tu connais le principe : nom, prénom et date de naissance pour savoir si le potion fait effet. »

Draco le regarda, interdit. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir donner toutes ces indications d'un coup, ce n'était pas la meilleure façon pour James de l'apprendre. Mais malgré tout il avala le contenu de la fiole sous les yeux attentifs du gryffondor. Il lui fit ensuite de signe de parler.

« Draco Ma- » il bégayait, c'était horrible. « Ma-Malefoy. 5 juin 1980. »

Ce fut au tour de James de faire une drôle de tête.

« Tu me fais une blague là ? »

Il arracha la potion des mains de Draco et avala ce qu'il restait d'une traite, il manqua de s'étrangler et de tout recracher dans sa précipitation.

« Je m'appelle Si- Siiiir-» Ce fut à son tour de buter sur les mots. Il soupira de dépit et abandonna. « James Potter. »

Il se mit à fixer avec intensité le blond en face de lui. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose.

« Tu ne peux pas mentir et tu viens de dire que, que – » James ne termina pas sa phrase. Tout ça était juste trop invraisemblable.

« Comment ? T-tu voyages dans le temps ? »

Draco grimaça. Il ne pourrait pas répondre à toutes ses questions, mais il ne pouvait pas mentir non plus à cause de la potion.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

James était devenu impatient. Il le regardait les yeux écarquillés, attendant ses réponses.

« Je… C'était un accident. »

Ou plutôt une fuite, mais la potion ne l'empêchait pas de jouer sur les mots.

« Un accident ? Oh mon dieu. Tu es un Malefoy, un putain de Malefoy. Comme Lucius Malefoy ? »

Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête et James se prit le visage entre ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible. Et qui d'autre est au courant ? »

Question piège. Il ne pouvait pas mentionner Jones à cause du serment Inviolable, mais James verrait qu'il mentirait s'il ne citait que Dumbledore.

« Deux personnes, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, j'ai fait un Serment Inviolable. »

« Dumbledore est au courant ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, le brun ne pouvait décidemment pas s'en empêcher. Le blond fut forcé de répondre par l'affirmative.

« Est-ce que tu me veux du mal ? » Demanda James en prenant un air profondément sérieux.

« Non ! »

Il avait peut-être voulu du mal à son fils, mais certainement pas à James. C'était même tout le contraire, il ne voulait que son bien. Il voulait le voir en vie.

« Et est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Quoi ? »

Depuis quand leur discussion avait dérivé de cette façon ?

« Tu as déjà dit m'aimer, mais est-ce que tu disais la vérité ? Si tu es capable de me cacher quelque chose d'aussi énorme qu'être un Malefoy du futur, tu peux très bien m'avoir menti sur ça. Mais maintenant que tu as bu la potion... »

Draco mentait sur beaucoup de choses, mais pas sur ça. Cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit d'affabuler sur ce sujet.

« Oui. »

« Oui pour quoi ? » James fronça les sourcils.

« Pour ta dernière question. »

Etait-il réellement en train de rougir ? La honte. Mais il n'était pas le seul, les joues de James avaient pris une teinte cramoisie.

« Et toi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Ce fut au tour de James d'être pris de court. Draco avait repris la situation en main, c'était à lui de poser des questions. L'arroseur arrosé comme on disait.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû boire aussi, » grogna James. « Oui. »

« Oui pour quoi ? » Répéta Draco en souriant.

« Tu sais très bien, » répliqua-t-il bougonnant.

Draco fut soulagé de savoir que James ne lui avait pas menti à ce propos. Il lui sourit mais le brun ne le vit pas. Il venait de prendre une mine horrifiée.

« Attends, attends… Tu es né en 1980 ? Mais ça veut dire qu'on a vingt ans d'écart ? Je pourrais être ton père ! »

Il eut un brusque mouvement de recul et le blond se sentit vexé. Peut-être qu'ils avaient vingt ans de différence, mais à cet instant ils avaient tous les deux dix-sept ans. Draco avait arrêté de réfléchir à cette situation, il en avait découlé trop de maux de tête.

« Est-ce que ça fait de moi une sorte de… de pédophile ? »

Que répondre à ça ? Draco resta à court de mots.

Ils entendirent l'eau dans la salle de bain s'arrêter de couler, Pettigrow n'allait pas tarder à sortir. Cela signifiait que leur discussion devrait bientôt prendre fin.

« Alors ? » Se risqua Draco.

« Alors quoi ? »

La réponse abrupte de James laissait entendre qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait d'être assimilé à un pédophile.

« T-tu vas m'éviter ? Le dire à quelqu'un ? »

« Pourquoi m'avoir dit tout ça si tu avais peur que je dise tout à ton sujet ? »

« Parce que j'avais _besoin_ de te le dire, je ne voulais plus te le cacher. Je te fais confiance. »

James resta pensif. Comme Draco ne pouvait pas mentir, il fallait qu'il pose les bonnes questions pour pouvoir boucher les trous sur le « mystère Draco Machkov » désormais renommé « mystère Draco Malefoy ».

« Je ne suis plus sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance. Tu as _la marque_. Tu es _un Malefoy_. Tu es un mangemort. Sirius avait raison n'est-ce pas ?»

Sur ces mots, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Pettigrow en sortit. Le brun sauta du lit et annonça à la cantonade qu'il allait prendre une douche. Draco se retrouva seul avec un Pettigrow qui commença à lui faire une discussion à sens unique -sur tous ce qu'il avait pu manquer comme cours durant sa convalescence. Le blond n'écoutait qu'à peine, il s'en moquait que le gryffondor remarque le peu d'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Son esprit n'arrêtait pas de repasser en boucle sa discussion avec James et il sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à se la sortir de la tête. Il allait passer une nuit blanche.

« Je vais faire un tour, » annonça-t-il en se levant.

Pettigrow prit un air surpris.

« Quoi ? A cette heure-ci ? Mais le couvre-feu est largement dépassé ! »

Draco haussa les épaules et quitta le dortoir. En arrivant dans la salle commune il s'affala sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée et s'enroula dans un plaid abandonné sur l'accoudoir. En réalité, il n'avait jamais eu aucune envie de sortir dans les couloirs, il s'était juste enfui du dortoir car il ne voulait pas faire face à James lorsqu'il sortirait de la salle de bain. L'ignorerait-il ? Auraient-ils une autre discussion ? Draco ne voulait pas se l'imaginer. Et puis, il ne fuyait pas leur chambre que pour James, il voulait aussi guetter le retour de Black. Le blond attendit longtemps et surtout en vain. Le gryffondor ne rentra pas à la tour cette nuit-là.

Draco dormit mal. Le fauteuil n'était pas aussi confortable qu'il lui avait semblé et il fit un horrible cauchemar avec le Seigneur de Ténèbres. Il fut réveillé aux aurores par les rayons du soleil. A l'instant où il ouvrit les yeux, toutes les choses qui le tourmentait la veille revinrent immédiatement le hanter. Le blond se releva avec difficulté de son fauteuil, le corps encore groggy par le sommeil et remonta à pas de loup les escaliers menant au dortoir. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche.

La chambre encore plongée dans le noir était bercée par de légers ronflements provenant des deux lits occupés. Au moins toutes les révélations qu'il avait faites à James ne l'avait pas empêché de dormir.

L'eau chaude permit à Draco d'émerger complétement de son état comateux et put remettre ses idées dans l'ordre. En priorité, il devait parler à Jones. Qu'avait-il fait de Black ? Etait-il mort ? Ensuite il devait mettre les choses à plat avec James et enfin, il devait sérieusement réfléchir à son retour à son époque.

En sortant de la salle de bain le silence qui régnait dans le dortoir fit comprendre à Draco que James ne dormait plus. Le blond resta immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte, mais le gryffondor ne sortit pas de son lit pour venir lui parler. James recommençait à l'éviter et Draco n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça.

Le blond quitta le dortoir en faisant nettement moins attention à faire grincer le plancher au rythme de ses pas. Il se rendit directement au bureau de Jones. Il était tôt peut-être un peu trop pour s'attarder dans les couloirs, Rusard trouverait à sa présence un moyen de le mettre en retenue.

Draco toqua à la porte et fut étonné –lorsqu'on l'eut autorisé à entrer- de voir Jones déjà assis à son bureau en train de corriger des copies.

« Monsieur Malefoy, » s'exclama Jones en reposant sa plume. « J'ai trois hypothèses quant à votre présence dans mon bureau. »

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et Draco alla s'installer à contrecœur. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la pièce. Aucune trace de Black.

« Première hypothèse : vous vous inquiétez pour monsieur Black. Après tout vous l'avez à moitié vidé de son sang, » dit-il en souriant. « Deuxième hypothèse vous vous en voulez peut-être mais vous voulez vous assurer qu'il ne parlera pas. »

Draco fit la grimace. Il n'aurait jamais dû se rendre dans ce foutu bureau, Jones prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui.

« Et ma dernière hypothèse est que vous vous souciez peu de monsieur Black. Vous êtes venu me voir car tout ce qui vous importe sont vos cours d'occlumancie. »

L'air narquois du professeur ne fit qu'énerver Draco un peu plus. L'homme reprit vite son sérieux. Il se redressa et se pencha en avant sur son bureau pour pouvoir mieux le fixer.

« Tout est arrangé avec Black, plus besoin de vous en préoccuper. La seule chose dont vous devez vous souc-»

« Comment ça ''tout est arrangé'' ? » S'exclama Draco, se fichant bien de lui couper la parole.

« Il n'est pas mort si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, » soupira Jones. « Black ne devrait pas être votre priorité. Severus Snape devrait être votre seul soucis »

Snape ? Il était vrai que l'homme aux cheveux gras avait une fâcheuse tendance à fourrer son nez crochu là où il ne fallait pas. Mais pour l'instant Draco se souciait peu du serpentard, il avait d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter.

« Je ferai attention. »

Si Black était tiré d'affaire, Draco n'avait plus aucune raison de rester une minute de plus dans ce bureau. Il se leva de sa chaise se dirigea jusqu'à la porte… qui resta désespérément fermée lorsqu'il enclencha la poignée.

« Demain soir, vingt heures, leçon d'occlumancie. Et si vous n'êtes pas là, je viendrai vous chercher par la peau du cou. »

La porte se déverrouilla et Draco ne perdit pas une seconde pour détaler du bureau. Cette leçon d'occlumancie s'annonçait des plus compromettantes. Si Jones arrivait de nouveau à s'infiltrer dans sa tête, il verrait toutes les révélations qu'il avait faites à James. Le professeur ne se gênerait alors pas pour lui effacer la mémoire.

Le cœur de Draco battait la chamade. Il était dans une impasse. Il ne pouvait pas échapper à cette leçon, mais il n'était pas non plus assez fort en légimancie pour arriver à cacher des choses à Jones.

Pris dans ses nombreux tourments Draco ne remarqua pas, lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle et alla s'assoir à la table des gryffondors, Marlène qui lui faisait de grands signes pour qu'il vienne à ses côtés. Ce fut elle qui dut se lever pour aller à sa rencontre.

Elle s'avachit sur le banc à ses côtés, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter Draco.

« Ça va mieux ton rhume ?»

Quel rhume ?

« James a dit que tu étais tellement contagieux qu'il était interdit de venir te rendre visite ! Sinon crois bien qu'avec les filles nous serions passées te voir. »

La compréhension se fit lentement dans son cerveau. James avait fait passée l'attaque de loup-garou pour un simple rhume, c'était décevant de sa part. Draco avait cru que le garçon aurait eu plus d'imagination.

Marlène lui offrit un sourire conciliant avant de prendre un air plus sérieux.

« Je sais que James et Sirius ne me diront rien, mais peut-être que toi tu ne feras pas la tête de mule comme eux, » dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? »

Draco avala de travers sa tartine et failli recracher tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Marlène lui donna une grande tape dans le dos pour l'aider à respirer.

« Entre qui ? »

A ses yeux, Marlène n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très perspicace. Alors comment pouvait-elle savoir pour James et lui ? Draco ne voulait pas que leur relation soit connue de tous.

« Entre vous tous ! » S'exclama la gryffondor. « Au repas d'hier soir Sirius s'est assis à l'opposé de James et Peter. Et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé il m'a dit que tout était de ta faute. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius était vraiment agaçant.

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais –»

« Tu as raison, » la coupa Draco. « Ça ne te regarde pas. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard offusqué, mais Draco avait déjà reporté son attention sur son assiette. Il entendit Marlène pousser un long soupir mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Ecoute Draco. J'apprécie _beaucoup_ Sirius et ça me tue de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Cette phrase tiqua dans l'esprit du blond. Il s'était déjà douté que Marlène éprouvait quelque chose pour Sirius. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui dise.

« Très bien, je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe, mais à une condition. »

Marlène fronça les sourcils mais lui fit signe de continuer.

« Seulement si tu me dis ce qu'il s'est réellement passé entre Travers et toi. »

La gryffondor fut prise de court, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. James et Peter, suivi de Lily quelques mètres derrières, venaient d'entrer dans la grande salle. Ils vinrent s'assoir à côté d'eux et Marlène fut obligée de se détourner de Draco. Ce dernier l'avait déjà oublié et ne portait désormais son attention plus que sur James qui venait de prendre place à ses côtés.

« Salut, » dit-il à voix basse. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une vraie discussion tout à l'heure ? »

Il y avait encore des choses qu'il devait éclaircir. Mais James fit une drôle de moue.

« Ça va être difficile, j'ai cours toute la journée et ce soir on a un entrainement avant le match de demain. »

Le match contre Serdaigle, Draco l'avait complétement oublié.

« Alors après le match ? »

« Seulement si on gagne alors, » rit James. « Sinon je ne serais pas d'humeur pour parler de quoique ce soit. »

Draco lui sourit, soulagé que James ne veuille pas l'éviter comme la dragoncelle et accepte de parler, même si pour cela il faudrait attendre.

James n'avait pas eu tort, durant toute la journée il fut quasiment impossible de lui adresser la parole. Marlène ne revint pas à la charge et Sirius fut aux abonnés absents. Seul Snape semblait disposé, ou plutôt déterminé, à vouloir lui parler.

Mais Draco n'était pas un serpentard pour rien, il avait acquis une certaine technique pour éviter les personnes nuisibles. Cependant le blond dut piquer un sprint pour ne pas se faire aborder à la fin du cours de potion.

Le blond rentra directement au dortoir pour poser ses affaires avant d'aller dans la grande salle pour diner avec pour seule compagnie Peter. James était allé piquer un sandwich aux cuisines pour pouvoir aller manger sur le terrain de Quidditch et préparer l'entrainement.

En entrant dans le dortoir, Draco eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver Sirius allongé sur son lit, lisant un magazine de Quidditch. Le blond prit le parti de l'ignorer et se dirigea directement vers sa valise pour ranger ses livres. Il entendait dans son dos le gryffondor tourner les pages. D'un certain côté Draco était soulagé qu'il ne veuille pas lui parler, mais la tension qui régnait dans la pièce était étouffante.

Après avoir déposé toutes ses affaires, Draco rangea sa valise sous son lit et s'apprêta à décamper le plus vite possible de la pièce, mais la voix de Sirius l'en empêcha.

« Ça ne change rien tu sais ? »

Draco se retourna pour faire face à Sirius. Ce dernier était toujours dans son lit à lire son journal. Il n'avait même pas relevé les yeux. Le blond fut tenté de l'ignorer et de continuer sa route, mais sa curiosité l'empêchait de partir.

« De quoi ? »

« Que tu veuilles me tuer, que James soit de ton côté, que je passe pour un fou. Tout ça ne change rien. Je ne te laisserai pas détruire James. »

Draco resta muet, alors Sirius continua.

«Je n'ai plus rien, plus de famille, plus de maison. James est tout ce qu'il me reste, je ne permettrai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

Le garçon avait posé son journal. Sa voix était calme, mais son regard était d'une telle intensité que Draco se sentit vaciller.

« Je me moque que James me déteste tant qu'il va bien, mais il ne le sera jamais avec toi. »

Cette dernière phrase fut comme un couteau dans le cœur pour Draco. Ce dernier se détourna et quitta brusquement la pièce en faisant bien attention de claquer la porte.

Dans les yeux de Sirius, Draco n'y avait vu que de la détermination. Le gryffondor avait failli mourir, mais tout ce qui l'importait encore était son meilleur ami. James. Désormais Draco le voyait très bien, dans la vie de Sirius il n'y avait que James. Il donnerait sa vie pour lui.

Comment faire face à ça ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco manqua de percuter Reece Worth, l' _incroyable_ attrapeur de gryffondor. Ce dernier lui donna une tape dans le dos en lui annonçant qu'il se rendait sur le terrain de Quidditch pour s'entrainer une dernière fois avant le grand jour.

« Si on gagne le match à 200 points et que Serdaigle en marque moins de 70, la coupe est à nous ! »

Avec cet idiot, il était impossible pour gryffondor de gagner. Draco avait envie de lui faire bouffer son balai.

« Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! »

Draco ne prononça pas le moindre mot d'encouragement, ça lui aurait trop écorché la langue. Worth lui donna une dernière tape dans le dos avant de sortir de la tour des gryffondor.

Une idée digne d'un serpentard vint éclairer son esprit. Après l'horrible discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sirius et l'air pédant de Worth, il était temps pour Draco de se défouler.

Et quoi de mieux qu'une petite vengeance ?

* * *

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai écrit la première moitié du chapitre il y a longtemps, mais je trouve qu'il ne se passe pas grande chose. Enfin bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

James va-t-il accepter Draco comme il est ? Draco devrait-il faire plus attention à Snape ? Sirius va-t-il se venger de ce que lui a fait Draco ? Quelle va être la vengeance de Draco ? Jones arrivera-t-il un jour à être gentil ?

Voilàà, on se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça ferait plaisir à mon petit coeur


	18. Chapter 18

Salut ! je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre et je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai simplement pas eu le temps d'écrire. Comme je manque cruellement d'organisation et que je suis très paresseuse, je finis toujours par être débordée xD Je voulais attendre d'avoir fini décrire le chapitre 19 avant de poster celui-là, mais je suis loin de l'avoir terminé...

Juste avant de vous laissez lire le chapitre, je voulais vous dire merci pour les reviews que vous me laissez (et celles anonymes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre en privé mais auxquelles j'envoie tout mon amour), ça me motive tellement !

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Les réjouissances avant la chute**

« Alors là, bravo. Je te tire mon chapeau Draco. »

Le concerné leva les yeux vers James, étonné par son ton volontairement cynique. Debout devant la table du petit déjeuner, le gryffondor avait revêtu sa tenue de Quidditch et le toisait du regard.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Draco eut beau feinter la surprise, James n'y crut pas une seconde.

« Tu as cinq minutes pour aller te changer et te rendre aux vestiaires, » dit-il. « Maintenant ! »

Le blond se leva d'un bon et sans rien dire se dirigea d'un pas pressé hors de la Grande Salle. Il eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en vue du garçon à lunettes. Draco était particulièrement fier de son coup, cependant il n'avait pas pensé que James verrait aussi clair dans son jeu. Pousser Worth dans les escaliers le matin même du match n'était peut-être pas la façon la plus discrète pour se débarrasser de lui et pouvoir prendre sa place, mais Draco s'en fichait. Hormis James, personne n'irait le soupçonner. C'était bien trop déloyal, trop _Serpentard_ pour qui que ce soit en vienne à penser qu'il serait à l'origine, lui le gryffondor, de la mauvaise chute de l'attrapeur.

Lorsqu'il entra précipitamment dans le dortoir, Draco ne fut pas surpris de trouver Sirius encore en train de paresser au lit. Le garçon lui jeta un regard torve que le blond ignora avec toute la superbe dont il était capable. Il n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser par Sirius.

Draco se mit à chercher frénétiquement sa tenue de Quidditch. Il en avait reçu une après avoir intégré l'équipe, mais humilié d'avoir était simplement choisi en tant que remplaçant, il l'avait enfoui au fin fond de sa valise. Draco pouvait sentir l'air goguenard de Sirius étalé sur son visage alors qu'il envoyait valser toutes les affaires de sa malle pour trouver ses foutues genouillères.

« Ça devait être énervant d'être toujours sur la touche, non ? »

Sirius lui sourit à pleine dents. Si Draco avait pu, il les lui aurait fait manger.

Le garçon savait que c'était stupide de trop prendre à cœur sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch, mais il l'avait vécu comme une telle injustice qu'il était impossible pour lui de ne pas réparer cet affront.

« Moi au moins ce n'est qu'au Quidditch. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Siffla Sirius.

C'était tellement facile de l'énerver. Il prenait très vite la mouche, exactement comme Harry Potter. Draco lui accorda un sourire sardonique tout en filant les genouillères dont il avait enfin réussi à mettre la main dessus.

« Tu as très bien compris. »

Draco s'attendait à ce que Sirius s'emporte et sorte sa baguette, mais à son grand étonnement il n'en fit rien. Le garçon émit un petit rire dédaigneux avant d'aller se rallonger dans son lit. Draco le suivit des yeux, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'il lui lance à sort.

« Tu fais pitié, » persifla-t-il avant de reprendre son livre et de tirer les rideaux.

Le silence revint dans le dortoir. Draco se retint pour ne pas fulminer sur place. Il avait pensé énerver Sirius, mais c'était le contraire qui venait de se produire. Le blond serra très fort la baguette entre ses mains jusqu'à ce ses jointures deviennent blanches, avant de tourner les talons. Il devait se contrôler et ne pas arracher la tête de ce petit arrogant ou il perdrait toute crédibilité.

Draco descendit quatre à quatre les marches. Avec son altération avec Sirius, les cinq minutes que lui avaient accordées James étaient dépassées depuis un moment. Le garçon arriva aux vestiaires, le souffle court, en train de cracher ses poumons. Si certains le regardaient avec amusement ou compassion, James le jaugeait de son regard le plus noir.

« Tu es en retard, on a déjà fini le briefing. »

« En même temps il y avait pas grand-chose à dire, » releva une des batteuses.

James ne décoléra pas et empoigna Draco par le bras avant de l'emmener un peu plus loin pendant que les joueurs finissaient de se préparer.

« Ecoute bien car je ne me répéterai pas : pour gagner la coupe il nous faut deux-cents points et que les serdaigle aient moins de soixante-dix points. Dès que nous avons marqué cinquante points, il faut que tu attrapes le vif d'or avant que les serdaigle ne soient à soixante-dix. S'ils dépassent ce score il faut que tu attendes qu'on marque pour avoir au moins dix points d'écart. De toute façon je te ferai signe. C'est compris ? »

Draco hocha vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas. Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'avec tous les nombres qu'il lui avait sorti, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Il avait seulement saisi qu'il devait attendre que James lui dise quand il pouvait se lancer à la poursuite du vif d'or.

Le brun à lunettes passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus. Le stress lui rongeait le ventre. En temps normal Draco aurait pris un malin plaisir à le tourmenter un peu plus, mais il ne voulait pas trop l'énerver après ce qu'il avait déjà fait à Worth. Il fallait que James soit tout disposé à l'écouter après le match. Ils allaient avoir une grande discussion sur son voyage dans le temps et tout ce qui en découlait. Le Gryffondor ne semblait pas vouloir lui tourner le dos, mais Draco ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

« Je ne te croyais pas capable de te débarrasser de Reece pour pouvoir jouer au Quidditch, » avoua James en chuchotant.

Le reste de l'équipe n'était pas loin et il aurait été mal venu que l'un d'entre eux entende leur discussion.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est moi ? » Répondit-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

James eut un petit rire dédaigneux. Il n'était pas dupe.

« Tu es le seul à qui cette chute profite vraiment. Ça me fait honte de te le dire, mais j'ai entendu un serdaigle dire qu'avec Reece comme attrapeur, on était sûr de perdre. »

« Qui ne nous dit pas que c'est _toi_ qui t'es débarrassé de ton attrapeur pour me prendre à sa place ? »

Tout en disant cela, Draco s'était beaucoup rapproché de James. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant. Son souffle contre ses lèvres le fit frissonner de plaisir. Le brun avait perdu son air inquisiteur. Draco voyait dans ses yeux qu'il voulait tout autant que lui l'embrasser. Le blond fut soulagé lorsque James s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser. D'abord tendre, cela devint très vite passionné. Comment Draco allait-il pouvoir se passer de ses lèvres ?

Peut-être qu'avoir réussi à pouvoir jouer le match d'aujourd'hui le mettait en joie, mais Draco était d'humeur particulièrement taquine. Sa main qui s'était posée sur la nuque de James commença à descendre. Le brun n'y prêta aucune attention au début, jusqu'à ce que Draco arrive à la bosse qui se dessinait au niveau de l'entre-jambe. James rompit presque aussitôt son baiser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Les autres sont juste à côté ! »Murmura-t-il paniqué.

Malgré cela, James ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir de contentement. Il finit par repousser gentiment Draco avant de s'appuyer sur le mur derrière lui.

« C'est difficile de t'en vouloir longtemps, » ricana-t-il.

C'était bien la première personne qui lui disait ça. Il était détestable.

« Tout le monde sur le terrain ! » S'écria la voix de Bibine à l'entrée des vestiaires.

James se redressa d'un geste brusque. Il fit signe à Draco de le suivre avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Juste avant qu'il ne lui passe devant, il l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras :

« N'oublie pas, il faut que je te parle après. »

« Seulement si on gagne, » dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

James se mit en tête de sa petite équipe et enfourcha son balai avant d'entrer sur le terrain. La clameur du public vrilla les oreilles de Draco. Cela faisait quelques années maintenant qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé sur le terrain de Quidditch à disputer un match. L'adrénaline se mit à déferler dans ses veines. Cette fois-ci il n'y aurait aucun Potter pour lui voler la victoire.

 **:.:.:.:.:**

« GRYFFONDOR CHAMPIGNON DU MONDE ! »

Draco crut pendant un instant être devenu sourd. Le garçon à sa gauche venait littéralement de lui hurler dans les oreilles. En temps normal il n'aurait pas laissé passer ce comportement, mais le blond était tellement grisé par leur victoire qu'il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Après avoir attrapé le vif d'or, les joueurs de son équipe n'avaient pas attendu qu'il ait posé un pied à terre avant de se jeter sur lui et de le porter en triomphe. Il allait sans dire que Draco ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'avoir faire tomber Worth dans les escaliers. Il en était même fier.

« Direction la salle commune ! » S'écria quelqu'un et une masse rouge et or se dirigea comme un seul homme vers Poudlard pour faire la fête.

Dans la foule en liesse Draco croisa Lily et ses amies qui le félicitèrent. Il voulait voir James pour enfin lui faire reconnaitre son erreur de ne pas l'avoir choisi plus tôt comme attrapeur, mais depuis que le garçon avait reçu la coupe il s'était fait engloutir par une horde de fan et Draco avait perdu sa trace.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, la bière-au-beurre et le whisky-pur-feu coulaient déjà à flot. James était monté sur une table et brandissait d'une main la coupe et de l'autre son verre rempli à ras-bord. Il félicitait son équipe et toute la maison de gryffondor pour les avoir soutenus tout au long de cette compétition endiablée. Debout, au-dessus de tous, James avait un putain de charisme qui faisait battre encore un peu plus fort le cœur de Draco. Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta au visage et il repensa à leur petit moment d'intimité dans les vestiaires. Le blond attrapa un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré –sûrement du whisky-pur-feu et le but d'une traite.

Quand James eut fini son petit discours, tout le monde l'acclama avec de grands cris. Draco mit un certain temps à traverser toute la foule pour aller à sa rencontre. Malgré la victoire et l'euphorie qui en avait suivie, il n'avait pas perdu de vue son objectif. James et lui devaient parler.

« Hey ! » S'exclama le brun en le voyant arriver. « Voilà le champion ! »

Il le prit par les épaules avant de l'étreindre avec force. Il sentait déjà l'alcool.

« Il faut qu'on parle, » dit Draco au creux de son oreille. Il était difficile de se faire entendre entre les Gryffondor qui laissaient enfin exprimer leur joie et la musique qui sortait d'une vieille radio.

« Je bois encore quelques verres, » répondit James en souriant.

Ce fut à ce moment que Draco comprit que James ne voulait pas parler. Il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention. Il n'avait fait que reporter la chose. Et maintenant il était saoul.

« Je préférai qu'on fasse ça avant, » insista Draco.

James fit la grimace.

« On est vraiment obligé ? On passe un bon moment, on ne va pas tout gâcher. »

« Comment ça on va tout gâcher ? Tu avais dit qu- »

« On va se disputer, c'est sûr ! Alors autant avoir quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang. »

Draco était vexé. James dut le voir mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et avala son verre cul-sec. Il lui adressa un dernier regard avant de se faire embarquer par deux Gryffondor de septième année. Le blond se sentit soudainement bien seul au milieu de cette foule. Il avait l'impression de se sentir abandonné. Le blond avait cru que James avait bien pris son histoire abracadabrantesque et qu'il était prêt à en parler avec lui, mais apparemment il s'était trompé.

McKinnon arriva devant lui et lui mit un verre entre les mains.

« On va jouer à _bavboule ou ton boule_ , tu veux bien être dans mon équipe ? »

« Bavboule ou ton quoi ? » Répéta Draco éberlué.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

McKinnon ne lui répondit pas et l'entraina auprès d'un petit groupe qui avait déjà formé un cercle. Il s'avéra que _bavboule ou ton boule_ , comme son nom l'indiquait, était un jeu mêlant bavboules, alcool et paires de fesses dénudées. Draco n'aurait jamais imaginé participer à un tel jeu, mais l'alcool avait vite faite de le dévergonder et il prit même du bon temps à jouer. Il en oublia presque qu'il devait encore parler à James.

« Oh non, on n'a plus de patacitrouilles ! » S'exclama une Gryffondor que Draco ne connaissait pas.

Cette constatation sembla peiner tout le monde et même Draco en fut attristé. Le jeu n'avait plus aucun sens sans les patacitrouilles ! Comment allaient-ils continuer à jouer ?

« Je vais aller en chercher aux cuisines, » se dévoua Draco en se relevant maladroitement.

Certains le regardèrent avec admiration et Draco se sentit comme un héros.

« Fait attention, » lui dit McKinnon. « Lily fait sa patrouille, faudrait pas que tu lui te tombes dessus ! »

La jeune fille partit ensuite dans un fou rire dont elle seule comprit la cause. Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle vit Sirius arriver dans leur direction. Il venait de descendre de son dortoir, après avoir passé toute la durée du match dans son lit et contrairement à la majorité de la salle commune, il semblait tout à fait sobre. Draco décida que c'était le bon moment pour s'éclipser et aller chercher les fameuses patacitrouilles. Malgré tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, le garçon savait encore que se retrouver face à Sirius quand ce dernier avait ce regard orageux n'augurait rien de bon.

Draco sortit de la salle commune, titubant. Il se demandait comment il allait faire pour arriver un jour aux cuisines. Il était si lent qu'un escargot l'aurait dépassé. Il descendit les escaliers avec une démarche pataude, se souciant peu de tout le bruit qu'il faisait.

Après ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité, Draco arriva enfin dans le hall principal. Mais son expédition pour les patacitrouilles était sûr le point de tomber à l'eau car il ne savait plus le chemin à prendre. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans son dos. Il chercha des yeux un endroit où se cacher, mais hormis les sabliers qui indiquaient le nombre de points – avec la coupe gryffondor était largement passée devant-, il n'y avait pas de bonne cachette.

« Mais qui avons-nous là ? Ne serait-ce pas Machkov ? »

Draco aurait mille fois préféré se retrouver face à Rusard ou à un préfet plutôt qu'à des serpentards assoiffés de sang. Le blond se retourna à contrecœur pour faire face à Mulciber, Snape et Rosier. Ce n'était pas normal, d'habitude il y avait toujours Travers et Wikles avec eux. Ils étaient sûrement cachés non loin d'ici, prêt à lui sauter dessus s'il essayait de s'enfuir. Draco était en très mauvaise posture. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir sa baguette sur lui.

Mulciber fit un pas en avant et Draco voulut se parer à toute attaque mais il avait comme la sensation que l'alcool avait imbibée tous ses membres et qu'il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement.

« Je dois dire que tu nous as tous épaté pendant le match de Quidditch, c'était plutôt impressionnant, » le félicita Mulciber en applaudissant.

Draco plongea la main dans sa poche, à la recherche de sa baguette, mais Rosier fut plus rapide.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Tous s'attendirent à voir sa baguette voler jusque dans la main du serpentard mais rien ne se produit. Il ne s'était pas trompé il l'avait vraiment oublié dans la salle commune.

« Le con, il sort après le couvre-feu sans sa baguette, » se moqua Rosier qui continuait malgré tout à le tenir en joue.

Draco sentit se sentit rougir. Tout était de la faute de James, s'il ne l'avait pas envoyé baladé il n'aurait pas autant bu. La situation de danger dans laquelle le blond se trouvait le faisait dégriser, mais pas assez rapidement pour qu'il retrouve toute son esprit. Il avait l'impression de réfléchir en deux temps.

« Bon, on n'a pas toute la nuit. Fais ce que tu as à faire Severus. »

Le serpentard sortit de l'ombre et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Draco voulut fermer les paupières, il avait peur de recevoir un doloris. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

« Comment connais-tu le sectusempra ? »

Draco rouvrit grand ses yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Que pouvait-il répondre sans se compromettre ? Jones avait eu raison en disant qu'il aurait plus dû se méfier de Snape. Rosier n'avait pas tort, il n'était qu'un con. Il venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

« Sectu quoi ? » dit-il en feignant lamentablement l'incompréhension.

Cela ne sembla pas plaire à Snape qui s'approcha un peu plus, venant pointer sa baguette jusqu'entre les deux yeux de Draco.

« Répond franchement ou tu vas souffrir. »

Draco resta figé. Il se sentait nauséeux. Peut-être que s'il vomissait sur le serpentard cela créerait assez diversion pour lui permettre de s'enfuir. Il croisa le regard de Snape et cette idée s'évapora dans l'instant de son esprit.

« Très bien. Tu vas le regretter. _Legilimens_ ! »

Snape ne fut confronté à aucune résistance. Il vit tous les souvenirs défiler. Il ne savait pas par où commencer tant il fut submergé. Tout tournoyait autour de lui. Le serpentard revit le match de Quidditch, Draco se saouler, McKinnon l'entrainer faire un jeu stupide. Snape fut happé par le souvenir du blond poussant sans ménagement Worth dans les escaliers. Le garçon eut une certaine fascination morbide à voir Draco casser les jambes du gryffondor.

Le serpentard remontait lentement dans le passé du blond. Les souvenirs s'étiraient, se mélangeaient et donnaient le tournis. Snape soupçonnait l'alcool que Draco avait bu de lui faire cet effet. Et il le vit. Draco à terre, recevant un sectusempra de la part d'un garçon qui lui tournait le dos. Il suffisait qu'il s'approche encore un peu et il verrait son identité, encore un pas et… Un grand bruit résonna dans son dos et une voix que le serpentard ne connaissait trop bien raisonna dans son dos :

« Ça suffit ! »

Snape rompit aussitôt le sort. Le lien rompu, Draco ne put s'empêcher de s'effondrer par terre. Il vit néanmoins Lily approcher de leur petit attroupement en de grandes enjambées.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Ses cheveux roux flottaient autour d'elle, comme un halo de feu. Draco était bien content qu'à cet instant sa colère ne soit pas dirigée contre lui.

« Rien qui ne te regarde Lily, » répondit Snape.

« Eloigne ta sang-de-bourbe Severus, on n'a pas le temps d'écouter ses jérémiades. »

Lily lança un regarde courroucé à Mulciber avant de pointer sa baguette dans sa direction.

« Excuse-toi tout de suite. »

Même si elle était une excellente sorcière, elle ne faisait pas le poids face à trois serpentard. Pourtant la gryffondor ne se démonta pas et resserra un peu plus fort sa baguette entre ses doigts.

« Je suis vraiment désolé sang-de-bourbe mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de nous occuper de toi. Peut-être qu'après avoir réglé son compte à Machkov on s'amusera avec toi, » répliqua Mulciber passablement ennuyé.

Ce ne furent pas les paroles du serpentard qui choquèrent le plus Lily, mais plutôt le manque de réaction de Severus. C'était comme si ce dernier s'écrasait devant ses amis, alors qu'elle était sa petite-amie !

« Severus, tu ne dis rien ? »

Le concerné ouvra la bouche pour ne rien dire.

« Oui Severus, tu ne dis rien ? » Mima Mulciber d'une voix aigüe avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Barre-toi maintenant Evans avant que ton cher petit-ami ne te règle ton compte. »

Lily sembla se décomposer sur place. Peut-être que James avait raison, peut-être que Snape n'était qu'un idiot qui ne la méritait pas. La jeune fille reprit cependant bien vite contenance. Son visage repris son masque de glace.

« Laissez Draco partir ou c'est vous qui allez le regretter. »

Mulciber et Rosier émirent un petit rire sarcastique, peu impressionnés. Snape restait immobile, comme s'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Lily pointa sa baguette vers le plafond :

« _Quiritans_ ! »

Un hurlement strident se mit à résonner dans tout le hall. Tous essayèrent tant bien que mal de de se boucher les oreilles. Mulciber fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il cria quelque chose à Lily, mais avec le boucan que faisait son sort, il était impossible de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait dire. Le garçon fit signe aux autres serpentards de le suivre. Snape lança un dernier regard à Lily, mais la jeune fille refusa de croiser ses yeux implorants.

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu dans les escaliers menant aux cachots, la gryffondor rompit son sort. Pendant un instant Draco crut de nouveau être devenu sourd.

« Pauvre idiot ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de sortir de la salle commune en pleine nuit sans ta baguette ?! »

La voix criarde de Lily lui vrilla encore plus les tympans.

« Je… je suis désolé. »

Draco se releva péniblement. Il n'était pas complétement dégrisé, le monde tournait encore autour de lui.

« On devrait partir, avec le sort que j'ai lancé j'ai dû réveiller tout Poudlard. »

Le garçon emboita le pas de Lily et ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques mètres qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

« Snape n'est qu'un idiot, au moins maintenant tu le sais. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de la consoler aux vues du regard noir qu'elle lui lança.

« Je le savais déjà. »

Alors elle était aussi stupide que lui, mais Draco décida de garder sa pensée pour lui et ne parla plus de tout le trajet retour. Cependant, leur petite balade nocturne s'arrêta au premier étage.

« Je vous tiens ! C'est vous qui avez fait tout ce bruit ? » S'écria Rusard en apparaissant au détour d'un couloir.

« Peeves, » répondit Draco avant même que Lily ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Foutu esprit farceur, » grogna le concierge. « Mais ça ne change rien au fait que vous allez recevoir la correction de votre vie pour être sorti en dehors du couvre-feu. »

Il les attrapa par les épaules pour les emmener dans son bureau, mais Lily se défit facilement de sa poigne.

« Je suis préfète, » dit-elle en montrant son badge. « Je faisais ma ronde, je n'ai rien fait de mal. »

Rusard fit la grimace, déçu de ne pas pouvoir la punir. Il se tourna vers Draco et lui offrit son plus beau sourire sadique, cela permit à Draco de constater qu'il lui manquait quelques dents. Le blond n'avait aucune excuse pour expliquer sa présence si tardive dans ce couloir, à moins que…

« J'avais rendez-vous avec le professeur Jones. »

« Mais bien sûr, et moi je suis directeur de Poudlard, » répliqua le concierge acerbe.

« Je dis la vérité ! »

Même Lily n'y croyait pas. Elle lui faisait signe de se taire, il était en train d'aggraver son cas.

« Très bien, allons voir ce qu'en dit le professeur Jones ! » s'exclama Rusard, sûr de coincer Draco dans son mensonge. « Quant à vous, continuez votre ronde, on ne vous retiens pas. »

Lily lança regard d'encouragement à Draco avant de tourner les talons pour continuer sa patrouille. Rusard resserra sa prise sur le bras du serpentard et l'entraina à sa suite sans ménagement. Le blond se sentait balloter. Après toutes les émotions de la journée, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, s'allonger.

Draco s'écroula presque sur Rusard lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau du professeur. Après que le concierge ait toqué, la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt pour faire face à Jones.

« Je suis vraiment désolé professeur Jones de vous déranger, mais cet élève a été retrouvé saoul dans les couloirs en dehors du couvre-feu et prétend avoir rendez-vous avec vous, » dit Rusard d'un ton mielleux.

Jones jeta un regard dédaigneux à Draco. Il faisait peine à voir.

« Oui, je l'attendais, » répondit-il avant de s'écarter pour laisser entrer son élève.

En passant la porte Draco ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard victorieux à Rusard dont la colère pouvait se lire sur son visage.

Une fois la porte refermée et le garçon installé devant le bureau, Jones prit la parole d'un ton doucereux :

« Je pensais que vous aviez oublié notre rendez-vous. »

Draco avait en effet complétement oublié.

« Vous puez l'alcool. Si vous pensez qu-»

« Snape a lu dans mon esprit, » le coupa Draco.

« _Quoi_ ? »

Honteux, le gryffondor expliqua sa soirée. Il raconta comment il s'était trop saoulé, comment il était sorti de sa tour sans sa baguette et comment Snape avait réussi aussi facilement à lire dans son esprit.

Jones était hors de lui.

« Je vous aviez dit de vous méfier de lui ! A quoi est-ce que ça sert de vous mettre en garde ? A quoi ça sert de vous donner des cours d'occlumencie ? Vous n'êtes qu'un bon à rien ! »

Peut-être était-ce la fatigue, l'alcool, le fait qu'on le prenne pour un imbécile depuis le début de la soirée ou que James ne veuille pas lui parler, mais Draco lâcha prise.

« L'armoire n'a jamais quitté la salle sur demande. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? » dit Jones que le blond venait de couper dans son monologue.

« Je sais comment rentrer chez moi. »

* * *

J'aurai pu encore continuer le chapitre, mais j'aime bien terminer sur des petits cliffs ! xD Et je trouve que celui-ci donne un petit côté drama queen à Draco et ça me fait bien rire !

Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Draco arrivera-t-il à parler à James ? mettra-t-il son poing dans la tête de Sirius ? Lily et Severus vont-ils se séparer? Jones va-t-il renvoyer fissa Draco à son époque ? Bavboule ou ton boule est-il le meilleur jeu d'alcool de la planète (en tout cas Draco le pense) ?

Mettez une petite review si le cœur vous en dit, pour que je sache ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre !

On se revoit très vite j'espère !


	19. Chapter 19

Salut ! Je préviens juste qu'il y a une scène de Q dans ce chapitre. Et je remercie toutes les personne qui ont reviewé (et notamment aux deux anonymes : guest et Pear) ça fait très très plaisir ! ^^

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : rendez-vous avec demain**

Jones se passa une main sur son visage et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il sentait déjà le mal de tête arriver.

« Vous me dites que vous savez comment remonter le temps jusqu'à votre époque ? » dit-il d'une voix lente.

Draco acquiesça.

« Et depuis quand est-ce que vous le savez ? »

Il n'avait pas de date exacte, mais cela faisait déjà un moment que Draco avait découvert que l'armoire à disparaitre était toujours dans la salle sur demande.

« Longtemps. »

C'en fut trop pour Jones qui se mit brusquement debout et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Draco le regarda tourner en rond, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire ou dire.

« Si vous saviez depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi n'êtes-vous par reparti ? »

Parce qu'il n'en avait eu aucune envie et qu'il ne voulait toujours pas retourner dans son époque. Ici il avait James, aucun assassinat à commettre. Mais Draco garda cela pour lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que le directeur a laissé l'armoire dans la salle sur demande s'il voulait l'étudier en sécurité ?» Marmonna le professeur pour lui-même.

Selon Draco, Dumbledore avait bien enlevé l'armoire. Le vieux fou ne voulait pas qu'il rentre chez lui, pas tant qu'il n'avait pas percé le mystère de son voyage dans le temps. Mais la salle sur demande faisait apparaitre ce qu'il voulait, alors qu'importe le nombre d'armoires que Dumbledore fasse retirer de la pièce, si Draco en voulait une, elle apparaitrait.

« Et dire que j'ai perdu mon temps avec vous alors que vous auriez pu avoir disparu depuis longtemps ! » s'énerva Jones. « Levez-vous, vous partez maintenant. »

Draco eut un brusque mouvement de recul.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je ne peux pas partir comme ça ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez déjà causé assez de désordre. Si l'armoire est toujours là, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. »

Jones l'agrippa par le col et le força à se lever. Il avait une satanée force et Draco ne pouvait pas rivaliser sans sa baguette. Il se faisait entrainer sans ménagement jusqu'à la porte et la panique commença à le gagner.

« E-Et comment allez-vous expliquer à tout le monde ma soudaine disparition ? Et Dumbledore ? »

« Ce vieux fou est bien la dernière personne qui doit savoir que vous pouvez partir. Il vous garde ici depuis le début car vous êtes un atout. »

Draco était dubitatif, depuis son arrivée à cette époque le directeur n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre intérêt à son égard.

« Il veut savoir ce que vous connaissez du futur pour pouvoir l'éviter. »

« C'est faux ! Il m'a lui-même dit ne rien vouloir savoir du futur et qu'il ne voulait pas non plus vous mettre dans la confidence. »

« Dumbledore adore retourner le cerveau des gens, mais il ne m'aura pas. Vous êtes une mine d'or et, même s'il dit le contraire, le moment venu il exploitera le moindre de vos souvenirs. »

Jones avait un regard fou lorsqu'il parlait et ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens. Si Dumbledore avait vraiment voulu connaitre le futur, il l'aurait déjà fait et il ne lui aurait pas fait faire un serment inviolable avec Jones.

« C'est de vous dont je devrais me méfier, » marmonna Draco.

Ils sortirent du bureau et Jones continua de le tirer par sa chemise le long du couloir. Draco ne voyait pas trop comment se sortir de cette situation. Le professeur avait une sacrée poigne.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à rentrer chez moi. Vous ne savez même pas où se trouve l'armoire. »

« Mais vous vous le savez, » rétorqua-t-il.

« Pas question que je vous le dise. »

Jones eut un petit ricanement et poussa Draco devant lui pour le faire continuer à avancer. Il planta sa baguette dans son dos. Draco se sentit vraiment mal. Pourquoi voulait-il à ce point le renvoyer chez lui ?

« Il suffirait que je lise dans vos pensées ou que je vous lance le sort de l'imperium. »

Draco resta silencieux. Cette fois-ci il était vraiment fichu.

« L'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov n'a pas le droit d'être dans les couloirs. L'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov doit retourner dans son dortoir. »

Dipsy venait juste d'apparaitre devant eux. Draco ne fut jamais aussi soulagé qu'à cet instant de le voir.

« Je me charge de lui, retourne aux cuisines, » ordonna Jones.

Il enfonça un peu plus sa baguette entre les omoplates du garçon pour le forcer à reprendre leur route, mais l'elfe se mit en travers de leur chemin. Dispy avait le visage fermé, jamais Draco n'avait vu un elfe de maison avec un air aussi sérieux.

« L'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov n'ira nulle part. »

Jones poussa un soupir, agacé. Il commençait à vraiment perdre patience.

« Dumbledore aurait-il aussi ligué les elfes de maison contre moi ? »

Il dévia sa baguette de Draco pour la pointer sur Dipsy, prêt à l'écarter de son passage, mais le petit elfe fut plus rapide. Avec la paume de sa main il envoya valser Jones à l'autre bout du couloir. Draco regarda, stupéfait, le corps du professeur se soulever dans les airs et aller s'écraser misérablement au sol. Le blond savait que les elfes étaient dotés d'une grande puissance magique, mais il ne s'était pas douté que ce fut à ce point. Plus jamais il n'essayerait d'énerver Dipsy.

Malgré sa chute, Jones n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Draco l'entendit pousser un grognement de douleur. Il commençait à péniblement se relever lorsque le gryffondor sentit Dipsy lui agripper le bras. L'elfe ne perdit pas une seconde et transplana.

Draco se retrouva dans ses appartements de début d'année. Il s'écroula à moitié sur le canapé, les jambes encore tremblantes des récents évènements. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un gémissement de désespoir. C'était la catastrophe, tout était en train de partir en vrille.

« L'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov ne doit pas se laisser faire si facilement ! »

Draco regarda le petit elfe posté devant lui, le doigt levé, à lui faire la morale.

« Merci de m'avoir sorti de là. »

Dipsy alla s'assoir à côté de lui, ses petites jambes pendant dans le vide.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, » chuchota Draco. C'était comme si l'étau se resserrait. « Tout m'échappe. Jones n'a pas tort, je ne peux pas m'éterniser éternellement ici. Mais je ne peux pas non plus retourner là-bas. »

« L'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov doit être courageux. »

Draco rit tout doucement. Il n'était pas un gryffondor, ce qu'il faisait de mieux était de fuir ses problèmes. Il n'était pas courageux et n'avait pas envie de l'être.

« L'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov ne peut plus rester ici. »

Il repensa à Snape. Qu'avait-il vu exactement ? Le serpentard avait scruté, décortiqué ses souvenirs. Il avait assisté à la scène des toilettes quand il s'était pris ce foutu sectusempra. S'il avait été assez attentif il aura sûrement remarqué que Draco portait l'uniforme des serpentard, que le garçon qui lui avait envoyé le sort était un Potter, Harry Potter. Qu'en avait-il déduit ?

Draco reprit sa tête entre ses mains. S'il croisait encore une fois Snape, ce dernier ne le laisserait plus s'échapper aussi facilement. Il allait de nouveau rentrer dans sa tête et cette fois-ci il verrait tout. Peut-être devrait-il aller voir Dumbledore pour faire renvoyer Snape. Non, le directeur ne lui accorderait pas cette faveur. Il irait plutôt enfermer le blond loin de tout pour qu'il ne fasse plus de bêtises jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini d'analyser l'armoire.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution. Partir comme il aurait dû le faire depuis bien longtemps. Jones avait raison, même s'il était difficile de l'admettre.

Draco prit une grande inspiration pour se ressaisir. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

« Demain matin je pars, » décida-t-il la voix encore tremblante. « Je vais rentrer à mon dortoir pour me reposer. »

Il se releva avec réticence et Dipsy en fit de même.

« L'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov ne devrait pas passer par les couloirs pour rentrer. »

Le petit elfe lui tendit sa main, Draco s'en saisit avant de se sentir happer par le tourbillon caractéristique du transplanage. Finalement il était bien content d'avoir rencontré Dipsy. Il l'avait beaucoup plus aidé qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Ses intentions étaient floues mais Draco pouvait le compter comme un allié.

« Dipsy fera en sorte que personne ne vienne importuner l'élève Draco Malefoy Machkov demain matin, » annonça l'elfe alors qu'ils apparaissaient devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

Draco le remercia avec toute sa sincérité avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un petit « plop ». De nouveau seul, le blond prit une grande respiration pour se reprendre. Il donna le mot de passe au tableau et s'engouffra dans la salle commune.

La fête battait toujours son plein. Les joueurs de _bavboule ou ton boule_ étaient toujours en cercle. Ils avaient troqué les patacitrouilles pour des chocogrenouilles. En le voyant revenir McKinnon lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Où sont les patacitrouilles ?! » S'écria-t-elle.

Son haleine puait l'alcool. Draco réprima une grimace et expliqua vaguement ne pas avoir pu atteindre la cuisine, qu'il s'était fait prendre par Lily avant. McKinnon, retourna s'assoir, décrétant qu'ayant failli à sa mission, il n'avait plus le droit de jouer. Draco haussa les épaules et se détourna, de toute façon il n'avait eu aucune intention de retourner s'amuser avec eux.

Draco se mit à chercher James des yeux au milieu de la foule dansante et se saoulant au whisky-pu-feu de bas de gamme. Il le repéra bien vite, appuyé contre un mur au fond de la pièce. Il avait le visage fermé, absorbé par sa discussion avec Sirius. Draco eut un petit rictus en s'approchant d'eux, il voyait d'ici la confrontation arriver.

« James, il faut que je te parle. »

Sirius lui lança regard dédaigneux avant de boire une gorgée de son verre. Ce n'était ni du whisky-pur-feu, ni de la bière au beurre. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais James le devança.

« Pas tout de suite. Je suis occupé. »

« Ouais, dégage Machkov. »

James lui fit les gros yeux, mais Sirius ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de lui sourire, victorieux. Draco se tourna complétement vers le brun aux lunettes, décidé d'ignorer l'autre. James avait les yeux vitreux, il avait trop bu pour que Draco puisse tenir une véritable discussion avec lui. Pourtant il fallait qu'ils parlent. Maintenant.

« James, » supplia-t-il. Il s'en fichait de perdre toute sa superbe devant lui ou Sirius.

« On en reparle demain, » répliqua le garçon.

« Demain ce sera trop tard. »

Le gryffondor semblait exaspéré par Draco. Il se tourna complétement vers lui et finit son verre d'une traite.

« Quoi ? » râla James.

« Pas ici. »

James leva les yeux au ciel avant de se redresser. Il fit signe à Sirius qu'il reprendrait leur discussion dans un instant et suivit Draco. Ce dernier était terriblement vexé et perdu face à l'attitude du brun.

« Alors ? » Pressa-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit lorsque Draco eut jeté un sort sur la porte du dortoir pour que personne ne puisse rentrer.

« Pourquoi essayes-tu à tout prix d'éviter cette discussion ? »

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

James allait lui dire des horreurs, l'air mauvais qu'il avait sur son visage trahissait ses pensées. Draco aurait dû s'y attendre mais il avait bêtement espéré que le brun soit tout de suite compréhensif.

« J-je ne suis pas sûr d- »

« Même avec du véritaserum c'est très difficile de te croire, tu n'es même pas encore né ! Je passe pour quoi moi ? Un pédophile, un pédéraste ? » Explosa James. « J'ai l'impression que tu te fous complétement de moi, monsieur je viens du futur et je connais l'avenir ! Sirius avait raison quand il disait que tu étais timbré. »

« Tu es saoul, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. »

« Je sais _exactement_ ce que je dis. Plus j'y pense et plus je comprends que toi et moi c'était perdu d'avance. C'était marrant au début, mais je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toute cette folie. »

Draco plissa les yeux, se retenant de pleurer. C'était ce qu'il avait craint depuis le début. James n'avait pas pris leur relation au sérieux et maintenant qu'il le devait, il prenait la fuite. Le blond passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Après tout à quoi est-ce qu'il s'était attendu ? Les Potter avaient toujours été des sales cons.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parliez avec Sirius quand je suis arrivé ? Tu ne lui as quand même pas dit que… » Draco ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Non. Il m'a simplement demandé de reconsidérer notre amitié. Que tu ne serais pas là éternellement, mais que lui oui. »

Et c'était exactement ce qui allait se passer. Draco serait parti demain matin, pas Sirius, pas Lily ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Désormais il avait encore plus de mal à lui avouer qu'au lever du jour il aurait vraiment disparu.

« Je peux retourner en bas ? » Demanda James en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Il essayait de lui faire mal avec des paroles volontairement blessantes. Draco le regard, le cœur lourd, se diriger vers la porte. Le blond ne pouvait pas le laisser quitter la pièce, ils n'avaient pas fini de parler.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si méchant ? » Dit-il alors que James avait posé sa main sur la poignée.

« Parce que tu es le pire des hypocrites. Tu me reproches d'avoir joué avec toi et de ne pas être sérieux car j'ai dit encore aimer Lily, mais c'est toi qui t'amusais avec moi. Tu savais depuis le début qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir de concret entre nous deux car tu allais repartir tôt ou tard ! »

« C'est faux. J'ai toujours pris notre relation au sérieux, » riposta Draco. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher cela, le blond avait toujours été sincère à propose d'eux deux.

« Ça ne sert plus à rien de justifier. De toute façon tout ça est voué à l'échec. »

Cela faisait affreusement mal à Draco de le voir le rejeter ainsi. Il devait se dire que de toute façon tout serait effectivement fini entre eux dans quelques heures, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé que ce serait James qui l'enverrait balader ainsi. La couardise de Draco lui soufflait de laisser partir le brun, qu'il ne servait plus à rien de lui annoncer son départ. C'était tellement plus facile de ne rien dire et de le regarder redescendre dans la salle commune.

« Tu ne dis rien ? » Reprocha James.

Draco prit une grande inspiration pour trouver ce courage qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

« Je m'en vais demain. »

En disant cela, Draco ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la réaction de James. Ce dernier resta d'abord silencieux. Et il se mit à rire doucement, puis très fort. Il semblait hystérique. L'alcool lui faisait perdre la tête.

« Tu te fous encore de moi, hein ? Tu es tellement vexé que ce soit fini entre nous que tu as décidé de t'enfuir la queue entre les jambes ? Tu comptes te carapater aussi facilement ? »

Il s'était rapproché et lui agrippait si fortement le bras que Draco eut mal. Le blond ne comprenait pas ce que James attendait de lui. Voulait-il qu'il parte ou qu'il reste ?

« Tu te trompes. Quand je suis sorti de la salle commune tout à l'heure je n'avais aucune intention de partir. M-mais j'ai fait des erreurs et je ne peux plus rester ici. C'est trop dangereux », expliqua Draco. « Je pouvais partir depuis un moment, mais je voulais rester ici. Avec toi. »

James scrutait ses yeux pour savoir s'il disait la vérité. Draco soutint son regard, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fuyait pas à cause de lui.

« Tu mens, » protesta le brun. « Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu pars…. Pas comme ça. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Draco avait le cœur si serré qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. James avait soudainement perdu de sa superbe, son visage colérique s'était décomposé.

« Je suis en plein cauchemar, » marmonna James d'une voix tremblante. « Tu me punis c'est ça ? Pour tout ce que je viens de te dire ? »

Il ne répondit rien, ce qui sembla mettre de nouveau James hors de lui.

« Je te déteste Draco Malefoy. Je te hais, je t'exècre. »

Et il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas tendre. C'était brutal, fougueux. Il lui mordit même la lèvre inférieure. James lui attrapa la nuque et le plaqua violement contre lui. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et leurs langues partirent dans un ballet passionné. Chacun voulait prendre le dessus sur l'autre sans y parvenir.

La pression dans les cheveux de Draco se relâcha et les deux mains du brun se plaquèrent sur sa poitrine et le poussèrent sans ménagement sur le lit auquel il tournait le dos. Le blond entendit un zip et sentit que James lui enlevait prestement son pantalon. Il l'attrapa ensuite par sa chemise et ils reprirent leur baiser enflammé. Alors que Draco peinait à reprendre sa respiration, il sentit les doigts de James se faufiler dans son caleçon et empoigner son membre. Il commença à le masturber sans douceur et Draco en eut le souffle coupé. Il se sentait grossir dans sa main.

La bouche de James dévia de ses lèvres ravagées pour embrasser sa mâchoire, son cou et malmener sa peau. Il lécha, mordilla et Draco ne retint plus ses gémissements. Il passa ses mains sous la chemise du brun et caressa sa peau, s'y agrippa lorsque la langue de James vint titiller un de ses tétons.

« J-James, je… » Commença Draco entre deux soupirs.

Il fut interrompu par ses propres gémissements lorsque le gryffondor accéléra la cadence sur sa verge. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parle et Draco saisit très bien le message.

Les lèvres de James continuèrent leur inexorable descente, il faisait courir sa langue sur sa peau fébrile. Il se mit à genou entre ses jambes et Draco retint sa respiration lorsqu'il le débarrassa enfin de son caleçon.

Draco ne s'était jamais imaginé James lui faire une fellation. Il n'avait pas songé que le brun prendrait autant les devants et réglerait ses comptes dans le sexe. Il était surpris, mais loin d'être déçu.

James prit sa virilité en bouche et entama un léger va-et-vient. Le rythme devint rapidement chaotique. C'était intense, trop intense pour Draco qui crut jouir dans l'instant. James se retira lentement, en faisant parcourir sa langue sur toute sa longueur. Le blond tremblait de plaisir, il n'en pouvait plus.

Le brun remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de s'écarter. Il se débarrassa de tous ses vêtements. Draco l'entendit chercher à tâtons quelque chose dans sa table de nuit. Lorsqu'il revint, le blond crut discerner dans la pénombre un flacon. James s'en enduisit généreusement les doigts. Il les laissa ensuite courir le long de sa cuisse avant de remonter et de s'approcher de son intimité. Le brun commença à taquiner son entrée, rendant le blond toujours un peu plus gémissant. Il fit pénétrer un doigt et Draco lui attrapa soudain la nuque pour l'attirer contre lui. Leurs têtes se cognèrent alors qu'il pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes avec violence. Draco voulait à tout jamais se perdre dans cette étreinte bestiale, il ne voulait pas que ça se termine.

James recommença ensuite à faire descendre sa bouche en laissant une trainée de baisers. Il suivait chaque cicatrice : d'abord celles de son cou laissées par le loup-garou et enfin celle sur son torse causée par le sectusempra. C'était presque tendre et pour la première fois Draco ne fut pas gêné de toutes ses entailles.

James rentra un deuxième doigt et Draco se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas le supplier de le prendre sur le champ.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité de supplice il se retira et Draco en profita pour se redresser. Il se mit à embrasser James avec frénésie et attrapa sa virilité avant de faire un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient. Ce fut au tour du gryffondor de pousser des gémissements saccadés. Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et força le blond à se rallonger et s'enfonça en lui en un seul coup de rein. Draco poussa un petit glapissement de douleur, mais aveuglé par son désir, James ne s'en soucia pas plus et commença ses coups butoirs. Draco se fit rapidement submergé par le plaisir et entama à son tour des ondulations avec son bassin.

Au bord de l'orgasme, James s'enfonça un peu plus profondément et ses mouvements devinrent moins régulier, plus pressants. Il perdit complétement pied et se déversa enfin en Draco. Ce dernier ne tarda pas non plus à jouir dans un râle rauque.

James se retira lentement et s'écroula sur Draco, le corps couvert de sueur.

« Je te hais, » marmonna le brun à son oreille avant de rouler sur le côté.

Draco resta allongé un moment sans parler, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle. Tout s'était passé si rapidement. Ils étaient en train de se disputer, et l'instant d'après ils faisaient sauvagement l'amour. Il jeta un coup d'œil à James à ses côtés. Il avait fermé les yeux. Draco aurait pu le regarder toute la nuit pour ne pas oublier chacun des traits de son visage.

La musique qui s'échappait de la salle commune résonnait comme un grondement sourd dans leur dortoir. Malgré cela, il pouvait entendre la faible respiration de James. C'était apaisant. Il avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras et de s'endormir contre lui. Mais il ne devait pas s'assoupir maintenant. Le temps de fermer les yeux et de les rouvrir qu'il faudrait déjà partir. Et il devait encore parler avec James.

« Je crois que Lily et Snape ont rompu. »

Pour casser l'ambiance, il n'y avait pas pire. James rouvrit brusquement les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? »

Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux. Parce qu'à la fin de l'histoire il était censé terminer avec elle. Parce qu'il devait former une famille heureuse et faire naitre le survivant. Parce que c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Parce que.

« Je ne sais pas. »

James ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de complétement se tourner vers lui.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'étais juste énervé q-que tu partes, et c'est ce qui va se passer au final. Hier tu n'existais pas et demain ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais été là. »

Draco se plongea dans son regard noisette. C'était exactement la même chose pour lui. Avant d'arriver ici il n'avait jamais connu James Potter, et quand il reviendrait à son époque il serait déjà mort.

« Tu vas me manquer, » chuchota James. « Mais on se reverra, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout tu es né le cinq juin 1980, dans trois ans. »

Il ne voulut pas lui dire que cette séparation était définitive et qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais. Draco eut envie de pleurer. Il détourna légèrement la tête pour que James ne voie pas une larme rouler sur sa joue. C'était terriblement stupide de s'enticher d'un mort.

« A quoi est-ce que je ressemble dans vingt ans ? »

A un squelette décomposé.

« J-je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. »

« J'espère que je n'ai pas de cheveux blancs, ou pire, _chauve_ ! » rigola-t-il.

Mais Draco avait tout sauf envie de rire. Il avait envie que James arrête de parler. Le gryffondor sembla remarquer son malais puisqu'il finit par se taire.

Le silence revint. James se rapprocha tout doucement de lui et sa bouche vint lui chatouiller le lobe de l'oreille.

« Un deuxième round ? »

 **:.:.:.:.:**

Draco avait à peine fermé l'œil. Il était resté blotti toute la nuit contre le torse de James, se laissant bercer par sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Lorsqu'il vit les premiers rayons du soleil filtrer à travers la pièce, Draco eut l'impression de mourir sur place. C'était l'heure, il devait partir.

Il s'imprégna une dernière fois de la chaleur de James avant de doucement se dégager de son étreinte. Il retrouva ses vêtements négligemment jetés au sol la veille et se rhabilla en vitesse. Draco observa un instant son armoire et sa valise. Que devait-il prendre avec lui ? Rien du tout ? Un petit souvenir ?

« Tu t'en vas ? » Marmonna James encore dans les limbes du sommeil.

Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête. James se redressa complétement et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Je viens avec toi. »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« Je t'accompagne juste jusqu'à ton… moyen de transport. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais aussi voyager dans le temps ? » Ricana le garçon. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe quand on rencontre son soi du futur, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très recommandé. »

Ce n'était pas un problème dans son cas, en 1997 il n'y avait plus aucun James Potter avec qui il pourrait créer une distorsion temporelle.

James se revêtit en vitesse et suivit Draco qui déverrouilla la porte. Ils trouvèrent Sirius dormant sur le pas de la porte.

« C'est vrai qu'on a empêché aux autres de rentrer dans le dortoir hier soir, » remarqua James.

Ils enjambèrent le gryffondor en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Au milieu du désordre de la salle commune, ils virent Remus et Pettigrow dormant sur des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda James lorsqu'ils furent sortis dans le couloir.

« La salle sur demande. »

« La quoi ? »

Draco fut étonné que James, le maraudeur, ne connaisse pas cet endroit. Draco lui expliqua rapidement de quoi il en retournait et le garçon fut estomaqué de ne pas avoir connu cette pièce avant.

« Et comment tu vas faire pour remonter le temps ? Tu vas passer trois fois devant la porte en passant très fort à ton époque ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Ça marche uniquement avec une armoire particulière. »

James demande plus de détails mais Draco ne put satisfaire sa curiosité, son serment inviolable l'en empêchait.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement, trop rapidement au goût des deux gryffondor, devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

« C'est ici ? »

James observa, intrigué, les lieux. Ce couloir n'avait rien de particulier. Il l'avait plusieurs fois arpenté et aucune porte n'était jamais apparue. Il regarda Draco faire ses trois allers-retours et fut ébahi lorsqu'une grande porte en bois se dressa devant eux.

« Incroyable, » se murmura-t-il.

Draco s'était posté devant les battants, mais il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Tu iras voir Dumbledore et tu lui diras que je suis parti pour rejoindre mes parents. Il comprendra. Mais ne lui dit surtout pas ce que tu sais sur moi, » expliqua-t-il en lui tournant résolument le dos. « Et évite Jones. »

James alla se poster juste en face de lui pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Fais pas cette tête. On se revoit dans trois ans, » lui dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Cela ne rassura pas Draco dont le visage se décomposa un peu plus. Comment lui dire sans tout avouer ?

« Ecoute, » commença Draco en cherchant désespérément ses mots. « Le trente-et-un octobre 1981, il faut que tu… »

Il poussa un long soupir, n'osant plus se perdre dans le regard chocolaté du brun. C'était trop dur. Il n'arrivait pas à le dire.

« Retiens cette date et fais attention à toi. »

Draco agrippa ensuite le visage James et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il se retira tout aussi vite, de peur de se laisser aller et de ne définitivement plus avoir la force de partir.

Il ouvrit les grandes portes, résolu à ne pas se retourner.

« On se revoit vite, » lui dit James.

« Oui, à bientôt, » bredouilla-t-il tout bas.

Il referma les portes derrière lui, et ce fut comme si on brisait son cœur en mille morceaux. Il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières pour retenir ses larmes.

« L'élève Draco Malefoy est très courageux. »

Dipsy se trouvait devant lui. Il lui offrit un grand sourire mais Draco ne le vit pas, trop concentré à s'empêcher de pleurer. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il remarqua l'armoire. La pièce était vide de tout objet, seul trônait au centre le grand meuble de bois.

« Dipsy est fier d'avoir pu servir l'élève Draco Malefoy. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de lui sourire. Il espérait revoir le petit elfe de l'autre côté de l'armoire, à son époque.

D'un pas vacillant il s'approcha. Il déglutit une dernière fois, ouvrit la petite porte et rentra à l'intérieur. Le battant se referma et il fit tout noir. Draco ne savait pas s'il avait les yeux ouverts ou fermés mais il arriva à discerner deux portes qui venaient d'apparaitre.

Laquelle choisir ?

Au fond de lui Draco savait exactement laquelle était la bonne. Il posa sa main sur l'une des deux poignées et poussa la porte. Comme la dernière fois une lumière blanche l'aveugla. Mais cette fois-ci il n'avait plus peur et il s'engouffra dans le passage.

* * *

TADAA !

Non la fic n'est pas encore finie ne partez pas ! Même si elle aurait très bien pu s'arrêter ici...

Comment était ce chapitre ? Que va-t-il se passer derrière la porte ? Les adieux des James et Draco étaient-ils émouvants ? Draco aurait-il dû donner un coup de pied à Sirius pendant qu'il dormait ?

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ! une petite review pour me booster ?


End file.
